Manos milagrosas
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Candy es una prestigiosa cirujana, pero algo inesperado le sucede y tiene que huir por un tiempo, donde se encontrara con un guerrero de otra epoca. Una nueva aventura para los rubios con secretos y mucha pasion. Albertfic.
1. Sipnosis

_**Sipnosis**_

La brillante cirujana Candy White huye a Pine Creek, Maine. Después de perder el control de su coche y dar varias vueltas de campana, cae violentamente en un estanque. En ese momento es rescatada por Albert Andrew, un highlander medieval atrapado en este tiempo por el hechizo de un mago. Profundamente herido por una mujer de este tiempo, Albert no quiere tener nada que ver con Candy, pero no puede resistir el intenso deseo que ella aviva en su interior. ¿Podrá el orgulloso guerrero comprometer su corazón con una mujer cuyos secretos amenazan con alterar sus vidas para siempre?

_**Holaaaa chicas aqui con esta nueva historia para los rubios, espero les guste mucho, es de Janet Chapman, La boda del Guerrero claro que yo casi siempre les cambio el nombre de cada historia.**_

_**Un abrazo y disfruten la lectura, desde que publique Buscame en tus sueños he leeido 4 novelas y ninguna me atrapo, las leei para saber el fin de cada novela pero no me decidi por nunguna hasta que comencé a leer esta y les confiezo que apenas he leeido los 2 primeros capitulos.**_

_**un abrazo y bendiciones .**_

_**AbigailWhite 70**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Vine Creek, Maine, 22 de octubre**_

Un grito lo despertó justo cuando atravesaba dando vueltas el horrendo vacío, retorciéndose y arañando en busca de algo sólido a lo que agarrarse. Pero no había nada; sólo una cegadora luz blanca y el horror de saber que no tenía control sobre su destino.

Albert Andrew abrió los ojos, se mantuvo absolutamente quieto y escuchó el silencio, roto tan sólo por el jadeo de su propia respiración. Despacio, se incorporó y se frotó la cara para limpiarse el sudor; luego se desenredó la sábana de las piernas, echó hacia un lado la ropa de cama y se levantó. Fue hasta la ventana, bajó el bastidor de arriba y, con bocanadas lentas y medidas, inspiró el fresco aire de octubre y dejó que le inundara los temblorosos músculos.

Al cabo de sus buenos dos minutos, por fin el corazón se le tranquilizó y se le despejó la cabeza. Tras lanzar un suspiro en la noche, clavó la mirada en la oscuridad y decidió que todo iba bien. Las montañas, bañadas con la luz de la de luna, seguían arrojando su sombra sobre la granja; las estrellas seguían brillando en el firmamento, su casa estaba tranquila... Su hijo, Anthony, estaba seguro en la cama, y John dormía en el piso de abajo.

Albert volvió a frotarse la cara con cansada impaciencia. Los sueños se volvían cada vez más detallados..., y mucho más frecuentes.

Siempre empezaban con Maura, con su funeral. En el sueño se veía a sí mismo agachado en la ladera de la colma, escondido de los Cornwell , mirando cómo enterraban a su mujer al otro lado de la valla que separaba a los pecadores de las personas decentes.

Ian Cornwell depositaba a su hija en tierra sin consagrar. Y mientras cubrían a Maura con tierra impura y el sueño avanzaba, Albert revivía la cólera y la absoluta impotencia que había sentido aquel día.

Ella no se había dado muerte: se desvió por error del camino hasta meterse en el hielo quebradizo del lago por culpa de la tormenta de nieve. Iba a buscarlo a él; huía de su clan para casarse, para que el hijo de ambos naciera con la bendición de la Iglesia.

Desde ese momento el sueño saltaba hasta su enfrentamiento con Ian Cornwell aquel fatídico día de hacía ocho siglos. Las duras palabras de Ian habían acentuado el sentimiento de pena de Albert, que, incapaz de razonar con el padre de Maura, se había alejado de allí.

Sí; fue entonces cuando decidió entrar en guerra.

El sueño cambiaba rápidamente, y esta vez se encontraba en un valle situado no lejos de la torre de los Cornwell Con aspecto satisfecho, Archibald, Ian, Alister y Callum Cornwell regresaban a casa tras negociar con éxito la ayuda del clan de los MacDonald en su lucha contra los Andrew.

Era justo en ese momento cuando Albert y sus cinco hombres atacaban..., y cuando el sueño se convertía en una pesadilla tan infernal como para helarle la sangre a un guerrero.

La tormenta se abatía sobre ellos sin avisar, y de repente, los sonidos del combate se convertían en un torbellino de guerreros que gritaban, caballos que relinchaban despavoridos y truenos ensordecedores. Primero un viento terrible bajaba con estruendo de los cielos, arrancando árboles y levantando una polvareda que les cegaba la garganta. Los relámpagos cruzaban crepitando el aire, y de pronto se desencadenaba una lluvia que los azotaba sin piedad. Lo último que Albert recordaba haber visto era a un hombre pequeño y anciano, en el risco que se alzaba por encima de ellos, mirándolos con expresión de horror.

Si tenía suerte, a veces se despertaba en ese mismo instante. Su alarido de terror bastaba para sacarlo de la pesadilla; se encontraba en su cama, en el siglo XXI, a salvo... Pero, igual que entonces, incapaz de comprender cómo diez hombres y sus caballos de combate habían sido arrojados a través del tiempo hasta adelantar ocho siglos.

Y, como entonces, a pesar de llevar doce años viviendo en aquel mundo moderno, también era incapaz de comprender el porqué.

Aunque a veces no se despertaba, y la pesadilla proseguía; volvía a instalarlo en un sueño menos violento, pero igual de inquietante, en el que se veía en la cima de la montaña TarStone al amanecer del solsticio de verano, ocho años atrás.

En ese sueño Albert lanzaba al aire las cenizas de Mary Britter , la madre de Anthony, y veía cómo la suave brisa se la llevaba. Tenía en brazos a su hijo de pañales, y lo rodeaban otras personas: los guerreros Cornwell , que compartían su sino; Annie, la hermana de Mary, y los seis medio hermanos de las dos. El sacerdote, Martin, también estaba allí; era el mismo hombre que había visto en el risco, en mitad de la tormenta, hacía ocho siglos.

Albert se frotó el pecho, ya seco, y miró hacia la montaña TarStone. En realidad, Martin era un dmidh llamado Pendaár que ahora vivía en mitad de la falda de la montaña, oculto tras su sotana de sacerdote y su amable sonrisa.

Los cuatro guerreros Cornwell también eran vecinos suyos; la necesidad de sobrevivir en aquella época moderna había sustituido a su antigua guerra, y además, ahora los unían lazos de sangre, encamados en el niño de ocho años que dormía al otro lado del pasillo. La esposa de Archie, Annie Britter Cornwell, era la tía de Anthony. Y para todos sin excepción, incluido el viejo dmidh, la felicidad de Anthony era lo primero.

Albert siguió mirando por la ventana, pero de repente su atención se centró en unos suaves pasos que entraban en el cuarto; sin volverse, esperó hasta que Anthony estuvo a punto de saltar para decir en voz baja:

—Más vale que vengas bien armado, hijo... Y que estés preparado para sufrir las consecuencias.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Albert miró por encima del hombro y sonrió al niño que estaba a tres pasos de distancia, con las manos puestas en las desnudas caderas y el ceño fruncido en su joven rostro. Era evidente que se sentía insultado.

—Un noble guerrero no usa un arma contra un hombre desarmado —replicó; de pronto, su ceño se transformó en una diabólica sonrisa mientras alzaba las manos y meneaba los dedos—. Lo que planeaba era un ataque de cosquillas.

Albert cerró la ventana, cogió los pantalones y se los puso. Luego, mientras se ponía la camisa, miró a su hijo.

—¿Y si, en vez de eso —sugirió—, te vistes y subimos ya a la cumbre?

—¿Ya? —Repitió Anthony; volvió a bajar las manos a las caderas y miró el reloj que había junto a la cama—. ¡Pero si sólo son las dos de la madrugada!

Albert alargó la mano hasta el cajón de arriba de la cómoda y cogió unos calcetines.

—Tal vez llegaríamos al amanecer —dijo.

Anthony, que no necesitaba excusas para emprender una aventura, batió palmas.

—¿Podemos llevar las espadas? —preguntó.

—Sí —concedió Albert mientras se sentaba en la cama para ponerse los calcetines—. Abrígate y saca las mochilas cuando bajes. Prepararé algo de comer para llevamos y le dejaré una nota a Jhon.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Anthony ya había salido y corría por el pasillo. Albert se levantó y volvió a echar la sábana sobre el colchón, aún húmedo de sudor.

Su grito debía de haber despertado al niño; era muy listo para su edad y, como supo que su padre estaba soñando de nuevo, había decidido acudir a distraerlo con un ataque de cosquillas.

Albert clavó la mirada en la desordenada cama. Era la tercera vez que tenía aquel sueño en seis semanas; hasta entonces, sólo revivía aquel horror de vez en cuando.

No le preocupaba el sueño en sí, sino más bien su creciente frecuencia. Entonces volvió a acercarse a la ventana, apoyó los brazos en el marco superior y miró fijamente el TarStone. ¿Presagiaban algo aquellos sueños?

Las pesadillas volvían a contarle su pasado, no su futuro...

¿Sería quizá que otra visión estaba a punto de añadirse a la secuencia?

Y lo que era más importante, ¿tendría capacidad para controlar el resultado esta vez? Se había construido una vida allí y ahora tenía un hijo al que educar para convertirlo en un hombre. Nada debía interponerse entre él y Anthony: ni un anciano mago ni, desde luego, la magia.

—Vamos, papi. Ya estoy vestido, y tú ni siquiera has preparado nada todavía —dijo el niño desde la puerta—Quiero estar en la cima al amanecer.

Albert recogió su jersey del respaldo de una silla y salió al pasillo; luego empujó con suavidad a su hijo delante de él y le preguntó:

—¿Vamos a caballo o a pie?

—A pie —se apresuró a responder Anthony; fue bajando a saltos los escalones mientras las mochilas vacías daban golpes contra la barandilla—. Pisador es demasiado viejo para despertarse tan temprano, y Pluma es demasiado perezoso.

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera, alzó la vista hacia Albert y en voz baja, para no despertar a Jhon, dijo:

—No pienso pelearme con ese poní testarudo esta mañana. Además, no le gusta mi espada; creo que lo pincha cuando cabalgo.

—¿Y el quad? —preguntó Albert, bajando la voz también.

Anthony meneó la cabeza.

—Hace demasiado ruido, y no veremos ningún animal nocturno.

Albert le dio un empujoncito hacia la cocina.

—Escribe tú la nota para Jhon y llena las mochilas. Yo iré a por nuestras espadas.

—¿Puedo usar la espada de George? —preguntó Anthony.

Albert alzó una ceja.

—¿De modo que estás demasiado cansado para pelearte con Pluma y estás dispuesto a subir a la cima del TarStone cargando con la espada de George?

El niño se lo pensó bien y luego negó despacio con la cabeza.

—No, pesa demasiado —de repente se animó—. Pero tú puedes llevar las dos.

Después de darle otro empujoncito para que fuera hacia la cocina, Albert se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

—No, hijo; un guerrero lleva su propia arma —dijo por encima del hombro.

Entró en la biblioteca, se detuvo delante de la chimenea y observó con detenimiento las tres espadas que colgaban sobre la repisa. Dos eran tan largas como la propia repisa y flanqueaban otra más pequeña, pensada para una mano mucho más joven. Alargó la mano y bajó el arma de Anthony para sopesar su equilibrio mientras pasaba un dedo por la suave longitud de la hoja.

Había mandado hacerla especialmente para su hijo y se la había regalado en su cuarto cumpleaños. Annie, la tía de Anthony, se quedó horrorizada..., y los Cornwell, se quedaron impresionados. Bueno, salvo Archie. El laird Cornwell, adoptó una expresión anhelante, casi dolorida, al coger la pequeña arma y mirar a sus tres hijas pequeñas.

Al instante Anthony llamó a su espada Tronadora, traducción libre del nombre que Albert daba a la suya, y salió corriendo de la casa para luchar contra los arbustos. Desde entonces, con tanto asombro como orgullo, Albert le enseñaba las habilidades de un guerrero.

Aprender el manejo de una espada suponía sólo una pequeña parte de las lecciones, pero era la parte que a Anthony le divertía más. El niño tenía unas aptitudes extraordinarias y no sólo controlaba su joven mente, sino también sus músculos, que crecían con rapidez. Con la seguridad en sí mismo propia de la juventud y una inteligencia excepcionalmente aguda, iba camino de convertirse pronto en un adulto singular.

Sin embargo, Albert no estaba dispuesto a relajarse cuando se trataba de su hijo. Y tampoco acababa de fiarse de aquella vida y aquella tierra nuevas; ni siquiera al cabo de doce años, pues sabía por experiencia propia lo rápido que podían cambiar las cosas. Y por eso, mientras educaba a su hijo hasta hacer de él un hombre, también se controlaba.

No se metía donde no lo llamaban, llevaba su granja de árboles de Navidad con mano enérgica y atenta, y mantenía relaciones amistosas pero cautas con la comunidad de Pine Creek. También cuidaba de Jhon Bigelow, el propietario anterior de la granja, e intentaba aliviar el dolor del anciano tras la pérdida de su esposa, con quien había estado casado cincuenta y siete años.

Todos echaban de menos a Ellen, en particular Anthony.

Había sido como una abuela para él, y desde su muerte, hacía dos meses, a los tres les resultaba difícil afrontar la vida de solteros. Albert suponía que al final tendría que rendirse y contratar a un ama de llaves antes de que toda la comida quemada que tomaban acabara destrozándoles el estómago.

Alargó la mano para coger su espada Táirneanaiche, la empuñó y la quitó de la pared. Al sentir el peso familiar del arma cerró los ojos y suspiró; casi toda la vida había sido una extensión de su brazo derecho. Durante los últimos doce años se había sentido desnudo sin ella ceñida a la espalda, y ahora pasaba el tiempo limpiándole el polvo en lugar de la sangre de sus enemigos.

Entonces volvió a alzar la mirada hacia la repisa de la chimenea, hacia la espada de George Andrew. El viejo guerrero no se había acostumbrado al siglo XXI y se puso a perseguir tormentas con la esperanza de regresar a casa.

Agarró más fuerte a Táirneanaiche al recordar la muerte de su viejo amigo, diez años atrás, en las tierras altas del norte de Nueva Escocia; afligidos y desesperados, de aquella primera partida de combate compuesta por seis hombres sólo quedaban ellos dos. George murió instantáneamente: el rayo bajó por su espada y entró en su cuerpo. No consiguió volver a casa, y Albert sólo esperaba que el viejo guerrero hubiera encontrado al fin la paz.

—Estás raro esta mañana, papi —dijo Anthony desde la puerta—. La tía Annie dice que si algo me preocupa, debo hablarlo; que hablando mejoran las cosas.

Entró en la biblioteca con la mochila, ya llena, colgada sobre los hombros, y alzó la vista para clavar en Albert sus preocupados ojos, de un intenso color azul.

—Si me cuentas tu sueño, a lo mejor eso te ayuda.

Albert puso a Táirneanaiche sobre la mullida butaca, metió la espada de Anthony en la vaina que éste llevaba cosida a la mochila y se aseguró de que la empuñadura no le dificultara los movimientos. Luego le alisó el pelo, le levantó la cara para que lo mirase y sonrió.

—He soñado que estaba en el TarStone contigo en brazos, cuando nos despedimos de tu madre hace ocho años —le dijo; una verdad a medias era mejor que una rotunda mentira—. Debe de ser que esta excursión que habíamos planeado me ha hecho soñar con Mary.

Anthony le rodeó la cintura con sus jóvenes brazos y lo abrazó fuerte.

—No tenemos por qué ir, papi.

Albert le devolvió el abrazo.

—Sí que tenemos —dijo en voz baja—. Los dos necesitamos visitar el lugar favorito de Mary.

Anthony se echó atrás para mirarlo.

—No, papi —dijo—. El sitio favorito de mamá eran tus brazos.

Albert sintió como si una maza acabara de golpearle el pecho y volvió a abrazar al niño contra su cuerpo para que no viera cómo lo habían impresionado sus palabras.

—¿Sabes guardar un secreto, papi? —dijo Anthony en su camisa.

—Sí.

—Tengo una mascota nueva.

—¿Qué clase de mascota?

—Un búho nival.

Albert bajó la vista hacia su hijo y alzó una ceja.

—¿Y cuánto hace que tienes esa peligrosa mascota?

—Ella acudió a mí en mi cumpleaños, en enero pasado.

—¿Ella?

Ajeno por completo a su preocupación, Anthony asintió.

—Le he puesto Mary —susurró.

La maza volvió a golpear, y esta vez casi lo hizo doblarse.

—¿Mary? ¿Le has puesto a tu mascota el nombre de tu madre?

—Sí —dijo Anthony, asintiendo—. El día de mi cumpleaños deseé con todas mis fuerzas que viniera mamá, pero en lugar de eso conseguí un búho... Así que le puse Mary.

Albert se apartó para recoger su espada y asimiló la noticia poco a poco, mientras pensaba en la imaginación de un niño de ocho años y en lo dispuesto que estaría un búho a sentirse atraído por él.

—¿Por qué no he visto yo ese búho? —Preguntó, mirando otra vez a Anthony—. ¿Dónde te ves con tu mascota?

Anthony señaló la ventana que daba al este.

—Allí, en el TarStone. A Mary le gusta seguirme cuando monto mi poní.

Ahora que su secreto estaba descubierto, se apresuró a contarlo todo.

—Se desliza por el bosque como si fuera el viento, papi, sin hacer nada de ruido con las alas. Y además es buena cazadora: coge conejos y los comparte conmigo.—Engurruñó la cara—. Aunque luego, cuando los quemo, no quiere comérselos.

Albert dio un paso atrás, más impresionado que preocupado. Desde que Grace le puso a su hijo en brazos hacía ocho años y medio, él y Anthony habían caminado juntos por aquellos bosques, habían acampado, pescado, cazado y cocinado sus comidas en una hoguera. Sin embargo, no sabía que su hijo tuviera la costumbre de cocinar solo.

Ni que hubiera convertido a un búho nival en su mascota.

Le hizo dar la vuelta y lo empujó hacía la cocina. Decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran subiendo el TarStone para investigar el tema de la mascota con más en detalle.

—¿Llevas el cuchillo? —preguntó.

Su hijo se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una navaja plegada y la levantó para que la viera.

—¿Cuándo tendré uno grande como el tuyo? —preguntó.

—Cuando yo decida que puedes tenerlo.

—Tendría la hoja recta, y lo guardaría en la bota, como tú.

—No; una navaja es lo más seguro —dijo Albert, al tiempo que metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba su propio cuchillo—. El de mi bota es un arma, Tony, y los cuchillos que llevamos en los bolsillos son herramientas...

—Y un guerrero ni siquiera necesita cuchillo para sobrevivir en el monte... —dijo Anthony de carrerilla, como si ya lo hubiera oído muchas veces; volvió a meterse la navaja en el bolsillo mientras se dirigían a la cocina y salían al porche—Papi, ¿tú te morirás?

Al salir, con mano algo temblorosa, Albert cerró la puerta con suavidad, procurando que no se le notara lo mucho que lo desconcertaba aquella inocente pregunta. Luego se colgó la mochila a la espalda, se ajustó a Táirneanaiche para que la empuñadura le quedara justo sobre el hombro izquierdo y bajó los escalones. La pregunta no lo cogía por sorpresa; desde el fallecimiento de Ellen, el niño le preguntaba mucho sobre la muerte, y la mayoría de las veces se las veía y se las deseaba para responderle.

—Sí que me moriré —dijo al fin, sin alterar el tono de voz—Pero hoy no, ni mañana tampoco. Soy un guerrero, Tony, y mi deber es vivir lo suficiente para educarte hasta que seas un hombre.

—¿Y yo seré un guerrero cuando sea mayor?

Con paso enérgico, Albert se encaminó hacia el campo de arriba.

—Sí y no —respondió, sincero—. Tendrás el conocimiento y la destreza de un guerrero y el corazón de un hombre de las Tierras Altas escocesas, pero vivirás aquí y me ayudarás a llevar nuestra granja de árboles de Navidad cuando yo sea demasiado viejo para hacerlo solo.

Anthony ajustó el paso al de su padre y repuso:

—Los hijos del abuelo no se han quedado para ayudarlo, pero yo no te dejaré —prometió; le tomó la mano al tiempo que alzaba sus francos ojos azules—. Y no moriré antes que tú.

Anthony hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Exacto; no morirás primero —convino con voz emocionada.

—Quizá... Quizá deberías conseguir tener unos cuantos hijos más... —susurró Anthony; le soltó la mano para ajustarse las correas de la mochila y alzó la vista—, sólo por si me muero.

—Eso no va a ocurrir —gruñó Albert, al tiempo que se detenía y le daba la vuelta para que lo mirase—. Y, además, los niños pequeñitos no se sacan de la nada. Necesitaría una esposa para tener esos hijos.

—A mí me tuviste sin esposa.

Albert frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo había pasado la conversación de la muerte al sexo?

—Yo intenté casarme con tu madre —le explicó—, y si Mary hubiera vivido, probablemente habríamos tenido más hijos. Pero las cosas no siempre salen de la manera que queremos, Tony. A veces la vida se entromete en nuestros planes.

—Y, entonces, ¿por qué no te buscas otra mujer para casarte?

Albert empezó a caminar de nuevo y avanzó en zigzag por entre las hileras de árboles de Navidad hasta que llegaron al bosque.

—Un hombre no decide que quiere casarse y luego elige sin más a la primera chica disponible. Un hombre y una mujer tienen que amarse primero.

—Como la tía Annie y el tío Archie.

—Sí —dijo Albert en voz baja—. Como Annie y Archie. Y como Callum y Eliza, y como Stear y Patty. Primero ha de formarse un vínculo, y el amor debe crecer a partir de ahí.

—Pero, papi, no se puede formar un vínculo con una mujer si nunca se intenta. —Anthony alzó la mirada, y sus ojos brillaron a la luz de la luna con la picardía de un niño que tiene una misión—. Y como la abuela Ellen ya no está, mi deber es hablar en nombre de ella. Y ella dice que tienes que salir con alguien.

—Y yo te contesto lo mismo que le contesté a Ellen durante ocho años: no quiero una esposa.

—Porque tienes roto el corazón, papi; pero la abuela Ellen siempre decía que la mujer adecuada te lo arreglaría.—Anthony pasó por encima de un tronco caído en el camino, se volvió y caminó de espaldas mientras seguía hablando—. Y yo te ayudaré.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Albert.

Iba perdiendo la paciencia y se adelantó a su hijo para ponerse a la cabeza.

Por lo visto aquella discusión recurrente no había terminado con la muerte de Ellen Bigelow; al parecer, ahora era su hijo el que asumía la causa... Junto con Annie Cornwell, ¿Qué les pasaba a las mujeres, que no soportaban ver que un hombre permaneciera soltero?

—Ya he empezado, papi.

—¿Cómo? —Repitió Albert; su paciencia se convirtió en recelo—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con todo el tiempo que has pasado este último mes en Gu Bráth con Annie?

—Sí —dijo Anthony—. La tía Annie me ha ayudado a poner un anuncio en Internet.

Albert se detuvo.

—¿Qué clase de anuncio? —preguntó.

Clavó la vista en el bosque iluminado por la luna que tenían delante temiendo que su hijo y Grace hubieran puesto el anuncio en una de aquellas páginas pensadas para solteros solitarios.

—Un anuncio pidiendo inquilina —aclaró Anthony—. Voy a alquilar mi casa.

Albert no supo si reírse de alivio o gritar de sorpresa.

—¿Quieres alquilar la casa de tu madre? —Preguntó en voz baja, mirando a su hijo—. ¿Porqué?

—Porque no debería estar vacía. Un hogar tiene que estar habitado, tiene que estar vivo.

A Albert le pareció oír las palabras de Annie en labios de Anthony.

—Y habrá gente que viva en él —espetó, enojado—. Cuando tú crezcas y te cases.

—Pero para eso falta mucho; la casa tiene que estar viva ya. Cuando voy por allí, está calladísima, papi, y solitaria. Quiere que la quieran.

Albert se volvió y empezó a andar de nuevo con largas zancadas, de modo que Anthony tuvo que dar una carrerilla para no quedarse atrás.

—Es una casa, hijo, hecha de madera, vidrio y piedra; no tiene sentimientos.

Anthony le tiró de la mochila para que aflojara el ritmo.

—Pues sí que los tiene, papi. Siento la soledad cuando le hago una visita.

Albert miró el sendero con los ojos entornados.

—Explícame qué tiene que ver el alquilar la casa de tu madre con buscarme una esposa.

—Porque voy a alquilársela a una mujer especial. Y ella te arreglará el corazón roto, os casaréis, y yo tendré una mamá nueva y unos hermanitos.

Albert volvió a detenerse; entonces cogió al niño por los hombros y se puso en cuclillas hasta que los dos estuvieron cara a cara.

—No se busca esposa en Internet —dijo en voz baja—. Ni madre. Cuando volvamos esta noche, tú y yo iremos a ver a Annie y le diremos que quite el anuncio. No necesitas que unos extraños vivan en la casa de tu madre.

—¡No, papi! Es demasiado tarde: ya he elegido a tres mujeres.

Esta vez Albert no gritó: rugió. Luego se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa. ¡Maldición! Tía o no, Annie Cornwell, se había pasado de la raya... otra vez.

Anthony corrió para alcanzarlo, pero se topó con la espalda de su padre cuando de repente éste se agachó para no chocar con un blanco borrón de plumas. La silenciosa llegada del búho se transformó en un airado silbido cuando el animal levantó un ala y se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos.

Al instante Albert agarró a Anthony y se arrojó con él al suelo mientras rodaba para meterlo debajo de su cuerpo. El búho se posó en un tronco caído, a sólo un metro de distancia, y Albert se encontró clavando la mirada en los ojos amarillo-dorados de un ave de presa.

Un puño le golpeó las costillas cuando su hijo se retorció para soltarse.

—¿Mary?—Gritó Anthony, al tiempo que se incorporaba como podía y se arrodillaba entre el búho y Anthony—. No tengas miedo, papi; Mary no nos hará daño.

Hacía casi nueve años que Albert había perdido a la mujer que amaba, y oír su nombre aún le oprimía el pecho. Se sentó, tiró de Anthony hasta ponérselo en el regazo, lejos del ave, y miró fijamente al nival.

El búho le devolvió la mirada con sus enormes ojos, imperturbables a la luz de la luna, mientras con el pico un poco abierto parloteaba en un agudo tableteo. Sus garras, de casi tres centímetros de largo, se agarraban al tronco cubierto de musgo. El ave tenía más de medio metro de altura y, como si quisiera que Albert terminara de revisarla, dio un paso de lado y abrió las alas hasta desplegar su impresionante envergadura de casi metro y medio.

Era un ave de presa muy letal y muy eficaz.

La mascota de su hijo.

A la que Anthony le había puesto el nombre de su madre.

—¡Mary, ya está bien! —dijo el niño, como si la regañara—Este es mi padre.

El búho nival plegó las alas, agachó la cabeza y cambió su tableteo por un suave parloteo.

—¿No es lo más bonito que has visto nunca, papi?

—Sí —convino Albert en voz baja.

Y sí que lo era. El borde de las lustrosas plumas blancas era de un negro intenso, y el conjunto daba la impresión de ser un encaje dispuesto sobre todo su cuerpo. Su cara era un disco acorazonado de un blanco absoluto, con unos grandes y limpios ojos amarillos ceñidos por gruesas líneas negras, que parecían dibujadas con un trazo de lápiz. Sus fuertes patas acababan en anchos dedos cubiertos por completo de blanco plumón, que terminaba donde empezaban las fuertes y afiladas garras.

Un ave de presa magníficamente presentada.

—No pasa nada, papi; es que Mary te ha oído rugir y creía que yo estaba en peligro. Mira, ya está más tranquila —dijo Anthony, al tiempo que tendía la mano hacia el ave.

Albert le agarró la mano y la mantuvo bien pegada al vientre del niño.

—¿La has tocado, Tony? Cuando os veis, ¿te acercas a..., a Mary?

—Sí, papi. Le gusta ponerse en mi hombro cuando voy montado en el poní. Yo silbo y ella acude a mí.

—¿Y nunca te ha arañado?

—No; tiene mucho cuidado. —Anthony se levantó, buscó su mochila y volvió a ponérsela sobre los hombros—. Vamos, papi. Mary quiere venir con nosotros de excursión a la cima; nos ayudará a decidir.

—¿A decidir qué?

—A qué mujer le alquilo la casa.

Albert se frotó la cara con las manos; otra vez estaba con lo de buscarle esposa... Fruto evidente de aquella madre que no había conocido, el niño era capaz de dar clases de testarudez a una mula. Ahora que había elegido una táctica, no pararía.

Albert se levantó y, una vez más, se dirigió hacia la cumbre de la montaña TarStone.

—Entonces seguiremos nuestro viaje —convino—. Y pasaremos el día hablando de esa necesidad de alquilar tu casa a una desconocida.

El nival alzó el vuelo y, en silencio, se deslizó por el bosque delante de ellos, como si supiera hacia dónde iban. Albert aspiró el olor del bosque nocturno mientras las hojas caídas crujían bajo sus pies. Se acercaba el final de octubre, y la tierra se preparaba para otro invierno..., lo mismo que él debía hacer pronto. La repentina muerte de Ellen Bigelow, ocurrida tranquilamente de noche, mientras dormía, haría aún más difíciles las Navidades.

Ellen era la fuerza motriz de la granja del Arbol de Navidad. Incluso el año anterior, a la edad de ochenta y tres años, su energía había avergonzado más de una vez a los propios hombres. Era capaz de poner fantásticas comidas en la mesa tres veces al día, hacer guirnaldas de adorno, repartir sierras para que los clientes cortaran sus árboles, vender los adornos, despachar zumo de manzana y donuts, que preparaba todas las mañanas..., y aún le quedaba tiempo para estar al corriente de los cotilleos del pueblo.

Durante los diez últimos años, desde que llegó a Pine Creek y compró la granja de los Bigelow, Albert había admirado muchísimo a aquella mujer.

—Papi, ¿te molesta que le haya puesto Mary a mi mascota?

—No, hijo. Mary es un buen nombre para una mascota tan hermosa.

—Pero te molesta que quiera alquilar mi casa.

—No es tanto porque desees ver la casa con vida —aclaró Albert—, es por el hecho de que hayas puesto tus esperanzas en buscar a una mujer especial para que la alquile. ¿Qué pasa si te llevas una decepción?

—No me la llevaré —dijo Anthony con toda la seguridad de un niño de ocho años—. Tendré mucho cuidado al elegirla. La tía Annie está ayudándome a escribirles cartas por correo electrónico.

Albert soltó un bufido para indicarle lo que pensaba de la aportación de Annie a su descabellado plan.

—Y, exactamente, ¿quién va a ser el casero de tu inquilina?—preguntó—. Cuando se rompa el calentador del agua o se estropee la caldera, ¿vas a hacer tú las reparaciones?

—No, papi; tú lo harás.

—Ya entiendo. Apuesto a que eso también ha sido idea de tu tía.

—No, fue idea mía.

—Bueno, pues si me llaman a las dos de la madrugada para que vaya a la casa, que sepas que voy a despertarte y a llevarte conmigo. Si quieres ser casero, jovencito, tendrás que asumir esa responsabilidad.

—Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que puedo alquilar la casa de mamá?

—¿No preferirías buscar una familia para que viva en ella? Así, de todo este afán, sacarías un nuevo compañero de juegos.

—Ni de lejos necesito un compañero de juegos tanto como tú necesitas una esposa, papi. — Anthony se detuvo y volvió a alzar la mirada hasta los ojos de Albert—. Ella te hará sonreír.

Albert le revolvió el pelo y luego le dio un suave empujón hacia delante para que siguiera caminando.

—Háblame de las tres mujeres que has encontrado.

—No; después, en el desayuno. Pero te daré una pista sobre una de ellas: Carla es viuda y tiene tres hijos. —Se volvió y meneó las cejas—. Debe de ser buena si un hombre la amó lo bastante como para casarse con ella. Y con Carla los dos ganaríamos algo: tú una esposa, y yo, nuevos compañeros de juego.

—¿Y de dónde es esa Carla?

—De Florida.

Albert volvió a soltar un bufido.

—¿No te preocupa que no le gusten nuestros inviernos?

—Sí que tengo esa preocupación, papi.

Anthony se quedó callado varios minutos mientras avanzaba dando zancadas.

—A lo mejor debería tachar a Carla de la lista —dijo sin volverse.

—Pues eso deja sólo a dos. ¿Qué hay de ellas?

—Pero es que a lo mejor hay más... —contestó Anthony—Hace dos días que no reviso mi correo.

Correo electrónico... Anuncios por Internet... Elegir inquilina antes de conocerla... Qué distinto era el mundo donde crecía su hijo comparado con la infancia de Albert, hacía ocho siglos.

—¿Quieres ir a Gu Bráth conmigo mañana para revisar mi correo? —preguntó el niño mientras se agachaba por debajo de un joven y torcido arce.

—No, Tony. Dejaré esta insensatez en tus manos y en las de Annie. Tengo que empezar a prepararme para la temporada de Navidad y para la nieve, que no tardará en venir. Y también tengo que mantener ocupado a John para distraerlo de su pérdida.

—El abuelo no se irá a Hawái a vivir con su hijo, ¿verdad?—preguntó Anthony.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando, de repente, Albert volvió a sentir una opresión en el pecho. Un escalofrío le subió por la columna vertebral y le erizó el vello del cogote.

La mascota de Anthony, aquel búho que su hijo llamaba Mary, acababa de pasarlos, deslizándose otra vez a través del bosque; el nival se posó en una rama delante de ellos, y vaya si el aire que lo rodeaba no brillaba con el calor de una suave luz azul.

La misma luz azul que a veces Albert veía en el cuarto de su hijo cuando iba a verlo antes de acostarse.

La misma luz azul que había visto en la loma de West Shoulder hacía ocho años, cuando la magia del dmidh salvó a Annie Cornwell.

Exactamente el mismo azul de los hermosos ojos de Mary Britter .

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Los Angeles, California, 22 de octubre**_

Candice White abrió la puerta de su casa, entró y dejó que el maletín le resbalara de la mano sin preocuparse por su contenido. Cerró la puerta con la cadera, se sacudió los pies para quitarse los zapatos y abandonó el impermeable en el suelo del pasillo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

¿Dónde había puesto aquella botella de whisky escocés?

Buscó por varios armarios y por fin encontró la botella sin abrir en la parte de atrás de la despensa. Entonces cogió un vaso del fregadero, abrió el frigorífico y llenó el vaso de hielo; con mano temblorosa, vertió el oscuro licor ambarino casi hasta llegar al borde. Tomó un sorbo, tosió para recuperar el aliento, y luego llevó el vaso y la botella al salón.

Orientándose por el resplandor de las farolas que entraba por las ventanas, Candy se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó. Puso la botella de whisky sobre la mesita auxiliar y cogió el mando a distancia.

Mientras se reclinaba en el respaldo tomó otro sorbo, pulsó el mando a distancia y vio cómo brotaban llamas entre los leños de cerámica perfectamente dispuestos. Unas brasas falsas empezaron a brillar en la base de los leños, y Candy se esforzó por oír..., pero no oyó nada.

Aparte de un ligero suspiro al encenderse, aquel fuego era silencioso. E inodoro. Y muy, muy limpio.

Había comprado la casa hacía cinco años, y no porque estuviera cerca del trabajo ni por su estilo arquitectónico; ni siquiera por lo selecto del barrio. La compró porque tenía chimenea.

Sólo que entonces el hogar estaba construido para quemar leña.

Pero todos se aliaron contra ella: su madre, su padre y el tipo con el que salía; por más que lo intentaba, no recordaba sí era Paul o Greg. Todos le dijeron que los fuegos de leña eran sucios, trabajosos y malolientes. El gas natural se ajustaba muchísimo mejor a su estilo de vida.

La abuela Pony fue la única que la respaldó, pero vivía a una hora de camino en coche, allá en las montañas; demasiado lejos para ayudar a compensar la presión que ejercía el frente unido de sus padres y su novio... Y los leños de gas se instalaron antes de que Candy se mudara a la casa.

Había algo esencial, primario, en el hecho de ocuparse de un fuego de leña. Durante sus vacaciones invernales de la universidad y luego cuando cursaba la especialidad, Candy pasaba semanas escondida en las montañas con la abuela Pony. Se encariñó con los rituales diarios de añadir leña menuda al papel, oír el chisporroteo de la leña ardiendo y limpiar las cenizas.

Un fuego de leña significaba calidez física y emocional; precisaba paciencia para prepararlo y cuidados para mantenerlo, y creaba un ritmo que humanizaba el día.

Pulsó el mando a distancia y la llama de la chimenea desapareció; volvió a pulsar y de nuevo la llama se animó con un suspiro.

Candy tomó otro trago, esta vez más largo, de whisky y saboreó el fuego que le llegó a la base de la garganta. El estómago se le calentó, y sintió en los músculos el hormigueo que acompañaba al alivio de la tensión.

El descarrilamiento había ocurrido sólo a cinco kilómetros al norte de la ciudad. Había cuarenta y tres pasajeros heridos, seis de ellos graves.

Candy se encargó de tres de los más graves.

Dos eran casos casi rutinarios, si es que podía decirse algo así de los traumatismos, y Candy trabajó con su habitual y eficaz destreza. El joven del bazo destrozado y el hombre de las costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado vivirían, se curarían y volverían a sus vidas, que el destino había interrumpido de forma tan brusca.

El whisky era por el paciente número tres.

No iba a olvidar en la vida a Esther Brown y a su marido, Caleb, una pareja de ancianos que viajaba a Seattle para visitar a su hija y a sus nietos.

Caleb tuvo suerte; salió de los restos del tren sólo con unos cuantos cortes, varias costillas magulladas y una rodilla hinchada. Pero Esther había sufrido heridas que tal vez resultaran mortales en una mujer de setenta y ocho años: una pierna destrozada, una muñeca rota y una hemorragia intema.

Pero antes de que Candy la llevara al quirófano, Caleb insistió en rezar con su esposa.

E insistió en que rezara con ellos.

Como había crecido a la sombra de la abuela Pony, a Candy la oración no le resultaba ajena. Era muy consciente de su poder, y rezar con Esther y Caleb no significaba que se implicara sentimentalmente; sólo indicaba que era una cirujana dispuesta a emplear todos los medios posibles para ayudar a su paciente a afrontar el trauma de una intervención quirúrgica.

Así que se puso junto a Caleb, colocó su mano en el brazo de Esther y añadió su voluntad de que aquella mujer viviera.

Y entonces ocurrió algo.

Algo inexplicable.

El cuerpo de Candy empezó a calentarse. La piel se le tensó, sus latidos se hicieron más lentos, y poco a poco la sala de traumatología desapareció de su vista hasta que sólo quedó la luz.

Entonces se vio rodeada de una serie de colores en su forma más pura. Un arco iris cruzó girando sobre su cabeza en una luminosa gama de nítidos rayos, parecidos al láser. Y Esther Brown estaba allí con ella.

Sólo que Candy no la veía: se había convertido en ella. Sentía la sangre correr veloz por las venas de Esther, el latido de su corazón, respiraba con Esther... Y sentía la voluntad de vivir de aquella mujer.

Candy alzó una temblorosa mano y, a la luz del hogar, observó con detenimiento su silueta; seguía sintiendo el hormigueo de aquel calor que no se desvanecía.

Y, además, sabía que la abuela Pony estaba allá arriba, en el cielo, desternillándose de risa.

Candy no se limitaba a amar a la abuela Pony; la adoraba. Mientras sus padres estaban fuera, de vacaciones en algún lugar o asistiendo a interminables congresos, se sentía feliz por disfrutar de la atención de su abuela.

La única vez que la abuela Pony estuvo de acuerdo con los padres de Candy fue cuando Maria y Robert White dijeron que su hija se convertiría en médico. La profecía se pronunció al nacer Candice, y durante veintinueve años todos, incluida Pony (y, más tarde, incluida también la propia Candy), trabajaron para procurar que se cumpliese.

Sólo hubo un conflicto cuando su padre proclamó que su hija estudiaría cirugía. Entonces Pony alzó la voz (con bastante energía, por cierto) para afirmar que sí, que su nieta estaba destinada a ser sanadora, pero que en lugar de cirugía debía estudiar medicina general.

Alegó que la cirugía era una disciplina demasiado limitada, que se concentraba demasiado en las partes del cuerpo y no en el paciente como un todo; después afirmó que Candy había nacido con el don de sanar, transmitido por línea materna, y que su destino era dedicarse a la medicina general.

¿Sanadora? ¿Como en las monsergas esas de la magia?

Pony insistía en que el rizo de un blanco puro que Candy tenía en el pelo era una señal de su don, aunque ella se limitaba a achacarla simplemente a una anomalía genética.

Ni siquiera era algo tan insólito.

Ella no era una sanadora; eso no era posible...

O eso pensaba hasta este día.

Cuando metieron a Esther Brown en el quirófano y Candy estaba preparada para la operación, el cambio ya se había realizado.

Al principio Candy estaba demasiado concentrada en el procedimiento que debía realizar como para prestar mucha atención a los cuchicheos. El equipo de cirugía siempre cuchicheaba mientras se anestesiaba a los pacientes, y había aprendido a apartar su mente de aquella chachara.

Tenía ya el bisturí sobre Esther Brown cuando una de las enfermeras la detuvo. Entonces alzó la mirada y vio un mar de ojos dilatados por el pánico, clavados en ella por encima de las mascarillas.

De repente todo el mundo se puso a hablar al mismo tiempo. Las constantes vitales de la paciente eran normales; no había rastro de pierna destrozada y de muñeca rota, y su estómago, antes hinchado, ahora estaba liso.

Candy le arrebató la gráfica a un ayudante de ojos desencajados, mientras maldecía a todo el equipo de traumatología por anestesiar a la paciente equivocada.

¡Maldita sea...! ¡Había estado a punto de abrir a una mujer absolutamente sana!

Durante más de media hora revisaron todas las pantallas e hicieron varias radiografías nuevas. Hubo llamadas al departamento de admisión, y la pulsera de identificación de Esther se leyó, se volvió a leer y se pasó por el escáner varias veces. Por fin Candy le arrancó a la mujer el gorro quirúrgico y la máscara de oxígeno, y observó con atención su rostro.

Era ella. Tenía el pelo un poco más blanco y sus facciones ya no estaban demacradas por el dolor, pero la mujer que estaba en la mesa de operaciones era la misma por la que había rezado hacía menos de una hora.

Entonces Candy sólo pudo clavar los ojos en su silencioso equipo. Algo había salido muy pero que muy mal...

O maravillosamente bien para Esther Brown.

Claro que sí; seguro que la abuela Pony estaba desternillándose de risa y contándoles a todos los del cielo aquel milagro... Y, como si fuera una torre de naipes frente a una tempestad, Candy vio cómo su carrera de cirujano se venía abajo, esparcida al viento.

Salló del quirófano sin decir palabra a nadie. Después se dispuso a salir del hospital, pero en el ascensor, en lugar de pulsar el botón que la llevaría abajo, al vestíbulo, algo la obligó a pulsar el botón de subida. La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el ala infantil, y se encontró caminando hacia la habitación del joven Jamie García.

Jarme había llegado aquella mañana con una herida en la cabeza; su bicicleta se había cruzado delante de un coche. Estaba en coma y tenía mal pronóstico.

Candy se sentó junto a él, tomó su joven mano entre las suyas y, en silencio, deseó que despertara. Y de nuevo el cuerpo se le calentó, se le tensó la piel y el pulso disminuyó. El arco iris de luminosos colores volvió a aparecer.

Y Jarme García abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Esta vez Candy no se marchó caminando: echó a correr.

Volvió a llenar de whisky el vaso y se lo llevó consigo mientras se acercaba, nerviosa, a la ventana. Miró el perfil de la ciudad y buscó el Centro Médico Cedars-Sinai. Apenas divisaba la unidad de cirugía, donde siempre se sentía tan cómoda, tan imprescindible y tan segura; segura de sí misma y de cualquier situación a la que tuviera que enfrentarse.

Hasta aquel día.

Porque en un instante cegador, mientras estaba allí, mirando a su equipo de traumatología por encima del cuerpo anestesiado de Esther Brown, se había dado cuenta de que no controlaba nada en absoluto.

Mientras huía de la habitación de Jarme, y durante todo el camino de bajada hasta el vestíbulo, contuvo las ganas de correr por todo el hospital para rezar por los pacientes. Sentía una necesidad de sanar tan abrumadora que le pareció que iba a estallar. El único mundo que había conocido durante veintinueve años se deshacía a su alrededor en un torbellino de colores arremolinados que no paraban de tirar de ella, hasta que le pareció que el caos la consumía.

Sí, en ese instante estaba absolutamente descontrolada.

Necesitaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo. La abuela Pony siempre le había hablado de las mujeres de su familia que, en teoría, habían tenido aquel don. La última fue la tía abuela Sylvia, que había muerto hacía casi veinte años.

Todas las mujeres que poseían aquel don tenían algún tipo de rareza o de anomalía física. Según decían, la tatarabuela de Candy tenía un ojo de cada color; en cuanto a la tía abuela Sylvia, al nacer el pelo le llegaba a la cintura y toda su vida siguió creciéndole a una velocidad extraordinaria. Candy recordaba que cuando sólo tenía once o doce años la habían llevado al funeral de Sylvia; el pelo trenzado de su tía abuela casi llenaba el féretro.

Candy tiró de su blanco rizo hacia delante y alzó la mirada; luego, con un suspiro, volvió a ponerlo en su sitio. De pequeña se reía de las historias de la abuela Pony y no les hacía caso; le parecían cuentos que sólo pretendían añadir emoción a la vida de una niña solitaria.

Bueno, pues ya no se reía.

No podía volver al hospital, y menos con todas aquellas personas enfermas y heridas que tiraban de ella. No podía volver si quería conservar la cordura.

En el silencio de la casa el timbrazo sonó con estrépito. Sobresaltada, Candy se derramó la bebida en la mano al volverse para mirar el teléfono que estaba en la mesita, junto al sofá.

No quería hablar con nadie.

El timbrazo sonó cinco angustiosas veces antes de que el contestador automático respondiera por fin. Escuchó su propia voz decirle a quien llamaba que dejara un mensaje, y luego contuvo el aliento cuando de repente la voz de Tom Steven llenó el salón.

—Candice, ¿estás ahí? Coge el teléfono, Candice; quiero hablar contigo.

Pasaron diez segundos de silencio.

—¡Candice! ¡Coge el teléfono y dime qué le ha ocurrido a Jarme García! Sé que has estado en su habitación esta tarde. Sus monitores se apagaron, y cuando Sally Pritchard acudió corriendo a ver qué pasaba, te vio salir.

Otros diez segundos de silencio.

—¡Candice, coge el teléfono!

Dio un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo. Tom Steven era neurólogo y amigo de la familia, y Jaime García era su paciente. Quería una explicación, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había puesto las manos sobre el niño y lo había curado por arte de magia?

—¡Maldita sea, Candice! ¡Llámame en cuanto llegues a casa!

El contestador dio un pitido, y cuando Tom colgó, el piloto rojo que indicaba que había un mensaje empezó a parpadear. Candy tomó otro sorbo de whisky.

Tenía que irse de allí... ¡Diablos, tenía que irse de California! Le resultaba imposible enfrentarse a Tom, a sus colegas e incluso a Esther Brown. ¿Cómo explicarles lo que no se podía explicar ni a sí misma?

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar..., y algo de distancia tampoco le vendría mal. Hasta que diera con una explicación que no acabara internándola en un sanatorio, tenía que evitar a todo el mundo.

Pero ¿incluía eso a su madre? Maria conocía la historia familiar y, al igual que Candy prefería creer que sus antepasadas eran unas excéntricas a que poseían un don. El pelo que crecía demasiado, los ojos de distinto color o un rizo blanco no eran elementos condenatorios; eran... Bueno, eran la esencia de las leyendas familiares.

Desde luego, durante su infancia Candy le contó más de una vez a su madre las historias de la abuela Pony. Maria se apresuraba a tacharlas de meras ilusiones y decía que Pony siempre había estado celosa de tía Sylvia, quien aseguraba ser la única en poseer la bendición del don. Pony se consideraba a sí misma una especie de Madre Tierra: cultivaba plantas, las recogía y con ellas elaboraba productos que vendía en su pequeña granja de las montañas. Y como su única hija, Maria, no mostraba ninguna «señal» de ser especial, se limitaba a proyectar el don en su nieta.

A Candy aquello le parecía lógico.

O, más bien, se lo pareció en su momento.

Aunque, desde luego, eso no explicaba lo ocurrido. Incluso ahora su cuerpo seguía temblando con una extraña energía. Le parecía tener la cabeza rellena de algodón, y el salón, envuelto en sombras, parecía latir suavemente con una luz que no era normal y que estaba más en su imaginación que en su vista.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y clavó la mirada en el fuego. Todos aquellos años la abuela Pony se había esforzado muchísimo por hacerle entrever algo que estaba más allá de la cirugía. Hasta su muerte, hacía sólo dos meses, Pony se había empeñado en enseñarle los rudimentos del mundo natural..., o más bien de un mundo muy poco natural.

Aquello había sacado de quicio a Robert White hasta el día en que murió, cuatro años antes. Su padre siempre se quejaba de que tardaba dos semanas en poner firme a Candy cuando volvía de una visita a la granja de su abuela. Regresaba a casa con una maleta llena de hierbas medicinales, tinturas y bálsamos, que tenía que esconder para que su padre no los tirara.

Como no tardó en deducir que lo mejor era esconder las cosas a la vista de todos, los ponía con los artículos de tocador de su madre. Al ser hija de Pony, Maria conocía el valor de las hierbas y las utilizaba siempre que sentía la amenaza de un resfriado o cuando una arruga se atrevía a asomarse a su hermoso rostro.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y Candy se sobresaltó por segunda vez. Contuvo el aliento durante los cinco timbrazos, escuchó su voz decirle a quien llamaba que dejara un mensaje y luego sólo oyó el silencio.

—Candice... —dijo su madre por fin—. Por favor, si estás en casa, coge el teléfono. Tomas acaba de llamar preguntando por ti. Ha..., bueno, ha dicho que algo raro pasaba en el hospital. Algo sobre que la gente..., la gente se cura de forma misteriosa.

Un tono de exigencia imprimió fuerza a la voz de Maria.

—Coge el teléfono, Candice.

En silencio, Candy alzó el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja.

—Debo de estar loca, mamá, porque es verdad: he curado a dos personas sólo con tocarlas.

Pasaron sus buenos treinta segundos de silencio.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Te ha visto alguien? —preguntó Maria en voz baja.

Candy dejó la copa en la mesa y agarró el teléfono con las dos manos.

—No creo —susurró—. Mi equipo de quirófano estaba preparándose mientras yo rezaba con esa señora. Su..., su marido estaba allí, pero por fuera no pasó nada; todo el caos estaba dentro de mi cabeza. Después salí de la habitación sin más y fui a lavarme para la operación. Mamá, ni siquiera supe lo que había ocurrido hasta que la señora estaba en el quirófano. Todo el mundo cree que hubo un error, porque llegaban muchísimos pacientes del descarrilamiento.

Otros cuantos segundos de silencio.

—¿Y Tomas? —Preguntó Maria—. Dice que fuiste a la habitación de su paciente, que de pronto el niño se despertó de un coma... Y que no debía haberlo hecho. Que estaba a punto de que lo declararan en muerte cerebral.

Por eso intentaba localizarla Tom. Se conocían desde siempre, ya que los padres de ambos llevaban un consultorio juntos. Y como había crecido con Candy, escuchando las historias de la abuela Pony, ahora desconfiaba de ella.

—Lo... lo curé, mamá —susurró Candy.

Cuando el impacto de decirlo resonó por el silencioso salón, cerró los ojos para dominar el ardor de las lágrimas.

—No lo curaste, Candice; no podías curarlo.

—Sentí que lo curaba, mamá. Los sentí a los dos, a Esther Brown y a Jamie García. Entré en su interior y... y los curé.

Se produjo un absoluto silencio al otro extremo de la línea telefónica.

Candy se enjugó la lágrima que le corría por la mejilla.

—¿Qué hago? —susurró—. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Que vas a mentir —dijo Maria concisamente—. Candice, no puedes dejar que esto se descubra: tu vida quedará destrozada, se acabará tu carrera y los medios de comunicación lo convertirán en un circo.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo Candy—. No puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo...

Inspiró un tembloroso aliento.

—No puedo volver al hospital, mamá. Creí que me volvía loca. Sentí a la gente tirando de mí, rogando que los curara...

—¡Ay, nena! —Exclamó Maria con ternura—. Lo siento muchísimo. Tienes razón, debes marcharte..., pero sólo por poco tiempo, hasta que todo esto se calme. Tomas no tiene nada concreto en que basarse, de manera que tendrá que dejarlo estar.

Candy apretó más fuerte el teléfono.

—No, no lo dejará estar, y menos ahora que los dos somos candidatos para esa subvención. Lo utilizará en mi contra—suspiró—. En realidad, ya me da igual, mamá. Tengo que abandonar lo de la subvención; aunque lograra mantener esto en secreto, ya no puedo trabajar en un hospital.

Un jadeo entrecortado sonó al otro extremo del teléfono.

—Eres cirujana, Candice White —dijo su madre sin alterar el tono—. No puedes irte así, por las buenas.

—Pero es que no puedo volver. ¿No lo entiendes, mamá? Ha sido abrumador.

—Me doy cuenta, cariño; es decir, no entiendo nada de esto, pero imagino que ha debido de ser difícil. Pero, Candice, ahora mismo no piensas con claridad. No sabes si tu carrera ha acabado. Tómate algo de tiempo. Tienes razón, probablemente debas marcharte, pero no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

—¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto, mamá? ¿Por qué ahora, sin avisar?

—No lo sé, cielo. Yo estoy tan desconcertada como tú.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Es que no lo es —le aseguró Maria con firmeza—. Da igual lo que mamá quisiera que creyeras: no se cura a una persona sólo con la voluntad. No dejes que sus historias te afecten así, Candice. Tiene que haber una explicación para lo que ha pasado. Y estoy segura de que, cuando pongas cierta distancia con el hospital, serás capaz de razonarlo.

—¿Adonde debo ir?

Tras un titubeo y un profundo suspiro, por fin Maria dijo:

—No puedes ir a la granja. Tomas la conoce y será el primer sitio donde te busque.

Candy decidió que ya resolvería más tarde su lugar de destino.

—Esta noche escribiré una carta al cirujano jefe para que se la entreguen mañana —dijo—. Voy a decirle que tengo una urgencia familiar y que necesito permiso para ausentarme. Insinuaré que es por el lado de papá para que no le extrañe que tú sigas aquí.

—Yo voy contigo.

Candy vaciló.

—No, mamá —dijo con suavidad—. Necesito irme sola para meditar esto a fondo. Te llamaré en cuanto encuentre un lugar donde quedarme.

—Candice, ¿estarás bien? —Preguntó Maria en voz baja—Me preocupa que te marches así, sola, sin ningún plan y sin lugar de destino siquiera.

—Ya soy mayorcita, mamá —dijo ella en tono alegre, intentando parecer más segura de lo que sentía—. Te lo prometo; te llamaré en cuanto encuentre un lugar donde quedarme.

—Esto no me gusta —dijo Maria suspirando—pero creo que es lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta las alternativas que hay. Ahora mismo, sencillamente, no puedes quedarte aquí; al menos hasta que esto se calme y des con una explicación razonable.

Fuera la que fuese, pensó Candy.

—Tengo que irme ya, mamá. Quiero recoger mis cosas y salir de aquí antes de que Tom decida venir a buscarme; hay demasiado dinero y prestigio en juego como para que él lo deje estar.

—Te quiero, Candice.

—Ya lo sé, mamá; yo también te quiero. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí; se me da muy bien cuidar de mí misma.

—De todas formas, llámame en cuanto estés instalada. Y, mientras tanto, yo me encargaré de Tomas; aún puedo mover unos cuantos hilos en el hospital.

Candy sonrió en el teléfono.

—Entonces muévelos, mamá. Tengo que irme ya; nos mantendremos en contacto, y tú me contaras lo que ocurre aquí.

—Te... te quiero —repitió Maria.

—Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Con suavidad, Candy volvió a colocar el teléfono en el soporte y miró fijamente el fuego. Tenía que buscar algún lugar adonde ir, y tenía que irse ya. Entonces se levantó, y una súbita sensación de urgencia la empujó hacia el dormitorio.

Hurgó en la parte de atrás del armario, sacó la maleta, la abrió y la echó en la cama. En uno de sus viajes desde la cómoda, con los brazos cargados de ropa, se detuvo al pasar por delante del ordenador y lo conectó. Mientras arrancaba, siguió con su tarea, pero de pronto lanzó su ropa interior a la maleta y, prácticamente, entró corriendo en la cocina.

Fue al interfono y apretó el botón de la portería; enseguida oyó la voz de Stanley en el auricular.

—¿Doctora White? ¿Qué desea?

—Stanley, si viene alguien preguntando por mí, ¿le dirá, por favor, que no estoy en casa? No quiero que me molesten durante el resto de la noche.

—No hay problema, doctora White—le aseguró Stanley en tono jovial—. Para eso me pagan un pastón: para procurar que no molesten a nadie que no quiera ser molestado.

—Gracias, Stan. Ah, y voy a estar unos días fuera de la ciudad. Mi madre vendrá a regar las plantas y eso; cuídela bien por mí, ¿quiere?

—Descuide, doctora. Que tenga buen viaje.

—Eso espero, Stan, gracias.

Cuando volvía al dormitorio, Candy se detuvo delante del ordenador y entró en Internet. Mientras el módem marcaba, fue al armario y se quedó mirando su ropa.

¿Qué debía llevarse? Maldita sea, tenía que saber adonde iba. Por si a Tom se le ocurría ir a verla, había ganado un poco de tiempo con Stanley; ahora que su portero sabía que no quería que la molestaran, por allí no pasaría ni la Guardia Nacional.

Regresó al ordenador y se puso a navegar por Internet buscando casas de alquiler en los anuncios de bienes inmuebles; de repente decidió que la costa atlántica a lo mejor estaba lo bastante lejos.

Nueva Inglaterra tenía buena pinta: tranquila, pintoresca y de lo más auténtica. Un sitio en las montañas donde sentirse bien arropada por la tierra.

Mientras el buscador recopilaba entradas en los estados de Maine, New Hampshire y Vermont, Candy se dirigió otra vez al armario y sacó ropa de abrigo. Luego volvió al ordenador y encontró ochocientas cuarenta y seis entradas de casas en alquiler.

Las redujo siguiendo un criterio de población: pidió un pueblo pequeño, y eso produjo un total de trescientas veinte. Entonces recortó más la lista limitando la búsqueda a casas de alquiler con chimenea que funcionara.

Al fin, dando un suspiro de cansancio, se sentó a la mesa; tenía que leer ciento seis anuncios. Iba a crear una nueva vida allí, y pretendía hacerlo bien.

Al cabo de una hora, Candy se desperezó en la silla y parpadeó con los ojos empañados mientras miraba la entrada de Pine Creek, en el estado de Maine. Era una granja con un siglo de antigüedad y sesenta y cuatro acres de terreno, que contaba con chimenea, una gran cocina-comedor y garaje para dos vehículos. Además tenía dependencias para animales y vistas al lago Pine desde el porche, todo ello protegido por la montaña TarStone. El alquiler eran cuatrocientos dólares al mes más gastos de electricidad y agua.

Pero no fue el precio tan escandalosamente bajo del alquiler, sino las fotografías lo que le llamó la atención. Al anuncio lo acompañaban cuatro fotos, y al instante se enamoró de la casa, de Pine Creek y del chico que, en actitud orgullosa, aparecía sentado en un poní ante un campo de árboles de Navidad.

La primera foto era de la casa: una majestuosa granja de Nueva Inglaterra hecha de madera, pintada de blanco y de cuatro pisos, con tejado de pizarra, dos chimeneas y un porche que la rodeaba por tres lados. La segunda fotografía estaba tomada a cierta distancia y hacía resaltar bien el entorno; la casa estaba lejos de la carretera y al abrigo de unos arces de vivos colores, que contrastaban con los oscuros árboles de hoja perenne que subían por la empinada ladera de la montaña TarStone.

Candy supuso que la tercera foto se habría tomado desde el porche de la casa. Mostraba una increíble panorámica otoñal de más montañas que rodeaban una gran extensión de agua, que debía de ser el lago Pine.

Pero fue la cuarta fotografía la que le robó el corazón. Un niño de unos once o doce años, sentado sobre su poní, sonreía a la cámara hinchando el pecho; el viento le metía en los ojos el pelo, de un brillante color dorado, y en la cara tenía una media sonrisa más arrogante que dulce.

Orgulloso... Guapo... Y, por lo visto, según el texto adjunto, deseoso de alquilar la casa de su madre; según decía, llevaba vacía casi ocho años.

Ella le devolvería la vida a la antigua casa. ¡Caray, si hasta contaba con un modo de ganarse la vida en Pine Creek!

Desde los doce años Candy mantenía en secreto con la abuela Pony la afición que compartían las dos, sólo porque lo de fabricar joyas no suponía una actividad distinguida a los ojos de su padre. Además, aunque lo hubiera sabido y aprobado..., bueno, le habría dado la lata para enterarse de por qué, ya que deseaba jugar a ser artesana, no las hacía de plata o de oro. No, Robert White no habría comprendido que crear joyas de vidrio era exactamente igual de estimulante, y de gratificante, que usar materiales más caros.

Decidió que abriría un estudio, con una tiendecita para vender sus creaciones. Pine Creek estaba en las montañas, y el estado de Maine era famoso por sus estupendas estaciones de esquí.

Seguro que había un pueblo turístico a una distancia razonable para ir y venir en coche y donde poner una tienda.

Su material de trabajo estaba en casa de Pony, en las montañas, de modo que tendría que ir allí esta noche, recogerlo y enviarlo a Pine Creek. Calculó que tenía dos días, tal vez tres, antes de que Tom se impacientara tanto como para subir a buscarla.

Así pues, le dio al botón de respuesta que había en la parte inferior del anuncio de Anthony Andrew y escribió:

_**Estimado señor Andrew:**_

_**Me ha cansado muy buena impresión el anuncio que ha puesto para alquilar su casa, y desearía que considerara la posibilidad de alquilármela a mí. Ahora vivo en California, pero pretendo mudarme a Nuera Inglaterra. No hay nieve en el lugar donde vivo, pero he pasado mucho tiempo en las montañas y me encanta la nieve.**_

_**También me gusta su casa. Espero mudarme a Vine Creek y hacerme con unos cuantos gatos y algunas gallinas. También me gusta su poní, y creo que a lo mejor querré tener mi propio caballo para cabalgar por sus preciosos bosques.**_

_**Me gustan las plantas y me encantaría plantar un huerto de hierbas aromáticas. Pero, sobre todo, debe saber que es la casa en sí lo que me atrae de Vine Creek; su madre vivía en una casa preciosa, Anthony; parece bien construida y muy acogedora. Me gusta en particular que tenga chimenea.**_

_**Además, creo que tiene usted razón: una casa sólo es un hogar cuando se vive en ella. Me alegro de que desee alquilarla, y espero que me la alquile a mí.**_

_**Me dedico a fabricar joyas, y me gustaría montar un estudio en el pueblo o en un pueblo cercano. Hago joyas de vidrio inspiradas en la naturaleza: pájaros, flores, bellotas, hojas y animales.**_

_**Lamento no enviarle mi número de teléfono para que hablemos en persona, pero voy a ir a casa de mi abuela antes de viajar a Maine... ,y a Vine Creek, espero, si me acepta.**_

_**Revisaré mi correo electrónico con regularidad; estoy deseando tener noticias suyas.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Candice White.**_

Candy volvió a leer la carta. Tras pensar durante un momento, hizo clic sobre su nombre, escrito al final, y rápidamente cambió «Candice» por «Candy». La abuela Pony siempre la llamaba Candy, y si iba a crearse una nueva vida, un modo estupendo de empezar era hacerse con un nombre nuevo. Así que Candice o, mejor dicho, Candy puso el puntero del ratón sobre el botón de respuesta, inspiró hondo y mandó su carta rodando por el ciberespacio al joven: Anthony Andrew. Listo.

Ya estaba hecho.

Continuara...? ﾟﾌﾸ?

_**Hola a todas, me alegro la aceptacion que ha recibido esta historia, y me alegra aun mas poder compartirla con ustedes... Como comente en la sipnosis apenas voy en el capitulo 2 , estoy igual de intrigada de lo que sucedera y el desarrollo de esta linda historia ...**_

_**Un abrazo fuerte y mañana continuo con las actualizaciones. **_

_**Bendiciones . **_

_**AbigailWhite70**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Creek, Maine, 28 de octubre**_

Desde luego a Candy le habría resultado más fácil la tarea de conducir si no hubiera apartado la vista de la carretera. Y el viaje no habría durado tanto si no hubiera tenido que pararse cada media hora para salir a contemplar el paisaje.

Pero es que aquella tierra era preciosa: abrupta e irresistible.

Un inmenso manto de árboles, en tonos rojos, amarillos y naranjas fluorescentes, cubría las montañas, roto tan sólo por el intenso verde de los pinos, las píceas y las cicutas. Por entre los vivos colores surgían acantilados de granito macizo: una muestra de los sólidos cimientos en que se asentaba el bosque.

Desde que alquiló el pequeño turismo en el aeropuerto de Bangor y se dirigió hacia el noroeste por la carretera 15, Candy no había hecho más que trepar y subir por las montañas hasta que éstas la rodearon por completo. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue soltando la tensión de la semana, y la palabra «hogar» se convirtió en una especie de mantra que su corazón iba repitiendo en susurros a cada latido.

Había tardado casi tres horas en recorrer los ciento veinte kilómetros que había desde Bangor y, al coronar una colina más, Candy apenas alcanzó a dar un frenazo. La vista del lago Pine, con sus aguas inmensas que sólo contenía la pura fuerza de las montañas, la dejó sin aliento. Entonces llevó el coche hasta el arcén, apagó el motor y miró por el parabrisas.

Varias islas, algunas tan pequeñas como casas y otras con varios acres de extensión, moteaban la gran superficie del lago, que entraba como un dedo hasta el pueblecito enclavado en la orilla. Las montañas se alzaban al borde del agua como guardianes vigilantes, y algunas cumbres estaban envueltas en nubes bajas que iban desfilando hasta perderse a lo lejos.

Al contemplar aquella grandiosa realidad, la vida que había llevado hasta entonces le pareció sólo un sueño. Los milagros vivían allí; aquél era un reino lleno de posibilidades que le susurraba a su alma rota la promesa de un refugio.

Su huida desde California había terminado. Una presencia rectora la había atraído, o mejor dicho, empujado, hasta aquel lugar mágico; una presencia que sólo se basaba en una cosa: aquello era lo correcto. Daba igual lo que ocurriera a continuación, el cómo o el porqué; sencillamente, Candy sabía que éste era su sitio.

Y el caso era que nunca se había parado mucho a pensar en las fuerzas místicas..., al menos hasta hacía una semana, cuando se vio con esa misma fuerza en las manos: una cirujana que, de repente, curaba a la gente sin bisturí.

Apartó por fin la vista del lago, cogió el montón de copias impresas del anuncio de Internet de Anthony Andrew y revolvió entre los papeles hasta encontrar las fotografías que lo acompañaban. Clavó la mirada en el niño, sentado en su poní ante un campo de árboles de Navidad, e intentó decidir qué tenía para hacer que ella acudiera hasta allí.

Desde luego la casa de la madre del niño era muy bonita... Y las montañas también poseían su encanto, aunque sólo fuese por la esperanza de seguridad que ofrecían.

Pero el factor decisivo había sido Anthony Andrew. Tenía algo, algo que parecía casi de otro mundo; era un niño con una mirada de alma antigua. Tenía una presencia especial sentado allí, tan orgulloso en su poní, mirando directamente a la cámara con una sutil sonrisa en los labios que parecía decir «sé un secreto», y el brillo de una promesa de magia en sus jóvenes ojos color azul celeste.

Candy volvió a revolver los papeles y encontró el último correo que Anthony le había enviado, donde decía: «Ve al nordeste saliendo de Pine Creek, y sigue hasta que veas un gran campo de árboles de Navidad a la derecha. Creo que está a unos siete kilómetros y medio del pueblo. Sé que el autobús escolar no tarda mucho, así que no deberías tardar demasiado en encontrar mi casa.»

Candy ajustó el espejo retrovisor para verse, se apartó un rizo descarriado de la cara y, con gesto rápido, se ahuecó el corto y rizado cabello. Luego parpadeó al mirar sus enormes ojos verdes mientras se estudiaba con atención; confió en que el leve toque de maquillaje no fuera excesivo y sonrió para comprobar que no llevara pegado a los dientes un trozo de lechuga del bocadillo que se había tomado en Bangor. Quería parecer presentable al menos cuando conociese a su joven casero para que no notara que había alquilado la casa de su madre a una mujer desesperada, cargada de secretos.

Luego, satisfecha con su apariencia de juiciosa y sensata fabricante de joyas de veintinueve años, puso el coche en marcha, esperó a que una camioneta la adelantara y volvió a meterse en la carretera de dos carriles.

Atravesó despacio el diminuto pueblo de Pine Creek y observó con interés las escasas tiendas y las tres docenas de personas, más o menos, que se ocupaban de sus cosas. También observó que su coche quedaba empequeñecido por una multitud de camionetas y por enormes camiones madereros. Además del suyo, sólo vio otro turismo, encajado entre dos camionetas polvorientas, delante de la Armería de Dolan.

Se detuvo en el cruce del centro del pueblo e intentó decidir hacia qué lado girar. No tenía brújula, pero sólo había tres caminos de salida de Pine Creek, de modo que eligió la carretera, con piso de grava y claramente usadísima, que dejaba el sol a la izquierda, calculando que iría al nordeste.

Como al cabo de nueve kilómetros seguía sin ver ni un árbol de Navidad, Candy cogió el Atlas de Maine y el Diccionario geográfico que había comprado en el aeropuerto, pero su atención volvió de pronto a la carretera cuando un rayo blanco pasó en picado por delante del morro del coche. Al instante dio un frenazo y un brusco volantazo hacia la izquierda para esquivar a la gran ave.

Como iba demasiado rápida, el coche patinó hacia la cuneta. Candy volvió a dar otro volantazo a la derecha y de nuevo patinó sobre la grava helada hasta meterse coleando en una curva cerrada que de repente surgió ante ella.

Tal vez habría logrado hacerse con el control si aquel maldito pájaro suicida no hubiera vuelto a pasar volando por delante del parabrisas. Esta vez giró con fuerza el volante a la derecha, sólo para patinar en un charco de hielo que había en el borde de la carretera. Y entonces el coche llegó a la cuneta, subió disparado el terraplén y de pronto se elevó por el aire.

Candy se tapó la cara con las manos mientras atravesaba como un obús un grupo de árboles; su grito de sorpresa se detuvo en seco al ver que al otro lado había un estanque helado..y que el coche se estampaba contra él. Al instante los dos airbags se abrieron, golpeándola en el pecho y en la cara con la fuerza de un cañonazo.

En el interior del coche se levantó una nube de polvillo blanco, y, sin parar de toser, Candy apartó a manotazos el airbag que iba deshinchándose despacio. Una cascada de agua y hielo cayó sobre el capó y empezó a colarse por las grietas del parabrisas, y al oír el siseo del motor y el gorgotear del agua, el susto de Candy se convirtió en pánico.

El coche se hundió más en el estanque.

Candy se peleó con el cierre del cinturón de seguridad mientras el agua helada cubría el suelo del coche. Por fin se soltó, pero no pudo abrir la portezuela: el seguro estaba echado, y no daba con el botón de apertura del coche de alquiler, que era un modelo nuevo. Trató de bajar las ventanillas con la manivela, pero eran eléctricas y tampoco funcionaban, de modo que subió los mojados pies hasta el asiento y empezó a dar patadas a la ventanilla lateral del conductor. De repente, cuando ya había dado varios enérgicos puntapiés, se dio cuenta de que un hombre se le acercaba caminando por el agua; tras seguir con una feroz mirada de acero el rumbo que había tomado el coche, sus penetrantes ojos, duros como el cielo tormentoso, se posaron en ella.

El coche se hundió más en el estanque.

Valiente imbécil... ¿Por qué no corría para ayudarla a salir antes de que se ahogara? Candy dio una patada más fuerte a la ventanilla y, a gritos, le dijo que hiciera algo.

Pero el hombre se limitó a seguir lanzándole una mirada asesina.

Al fin, muy despacio, intentó abrir la portezuela y descubrió que estaba echado el seguro. Con un gesto señaló la palanca de cambios y luego le hizo señas para que pusiera el coche en punto muerto.

Candy se enderezó y empujó la palanca hasta dejarla en punto muerto; en ese momento oyó el inconfundible sonido de los cuatro seguros que se abrían con un chasquido. Al instante alzó la manecilla de la portezuela e intentó abrirla, pero seguía sin querer ceder.

Y el coche siguió hundiéndose más en el estanque.

Candy empezó a golpear la ventanilla de nuevo.

El hombre rompió más hielo del que lo rodeaba, apoyó un pie, metido en una bota, a la derecha de la portezuela y agarró el picaporte. Entonces, de un fuerte tirón, la abrió de golpe, y al instante litros de agua entraron a borbotones en el coche y empujaron hasta el asiento del copiloto a Candy, que se dio un cabezazo en la ventanilla y soltó una palabrota.

Pero no tardó en cerrar el pico cuando su descortés salvador, que seguía echándole una mirada feroz, agachó la cabeza y entró también. Aquel tipo era enorme; era el hombre de aspecto más fiero que había visto jamás.

Y estaba devolviéndole la palabrota.

Y además decía algo sobre asesinar a sus árboles de Navidad de primera categoría.

¿O es que quería asesinarla a ella?

—¡Pequeña idiota! —Refunfuñó el hombre mientras le alargaba la mano—. No va a ahogarse. Este estanque no es hondo.

Más desconcertada aún por su actitud que por su tamaño, Candy decidió que quería escapar de él tanto como del coche que se hundía, de modo que alzó las rodillas, le plantó los pies en el pecho y le dio un empujón.

Su acción fue tan repentina que el gigante se incorporó, dio con la cabeza en el techo y salió rodando hacia atrás hasta caer en el estanque, al tiempo que soltaba otra pintoresca palabrota. Como pudo, Candy pasó por encima del asiento, salió por la portezuela antes de que él reaccionara... y descubrió que las piernas se negaban a sostenerla.

Y entonces se cayó encima del gigante.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, y esta vez los dos se hundieron bajo la superficie. Candy se tragó medio estanque mientras forcejeaba para soltarse, pero la fuerza de ese hombre anuló sus esfuerzos y, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura como un torno de banco y sosteniéndole el trasero con la otra mano sencillamente, se puso de pie.

Al instante Candy se quedó quieta; se encontraba ante unos ojos de un azul celeste que ya no la miraban con expresión asesina.

Estaban riéndose.

Y la mano que el gigante tenía puesta en su trasero parecía estar acariciándola más que sujetándola.

Pues vaya con las primeras impresiones. Ella era un empapado desastre que no paraba de tiritar y que, además, ni siquiera sabía mantener el coche en la carretera; y él, una montaña de hombre, guapísimo hasta caerse de espaldas, que no controlaba sus hormonas ni el tiempo suficiente para sacarla de un estanque sin meterle mano... Pero antes de que Candy pudiera decirle lo que pensaba de aquel rescate en absoluto heroico, el susto del choque se impuso por fin, y en cuestión de un segundo se desplomó y, de forma muy discreta aunque de lo más imprudente, se desmayó.

La despertó el susurro.

Y las punzadas de la sien le hicieron dar un gemido. Al instante los susurros se callaron; Candy abrió los ojos y soltó un grito de sorpresa que la hizo incorporarse y agarrarse la cabeza. Dos fuertes manos acudieron a sostenerla por los hombros e impidieron que perdiera el equilibrio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y eso la mareaba, de modo que se agarró a los brazos que la sostenían... y se encontró mirando los ojos azules como el cielo más despejado y más brillante que había visto jamás.

Unos ojos que bailoteaban de regocijo.

—Me he desmayado —dijo ella sin convicción.

—A fe mía que sí.

Candy parpadeó. ¿A fe mía?

—¿A fe mía? —repitió en voz alta.

El gigante asintió con la cabeza.

Candy sintió el calor del rubor que le subía por el cuello hasta las mejillas... Y también sintió un aleteo en la boca del estómago.

—Papi, ¿no ves lo enormes que tiene los ojos? Estás asustando a Candy.

Candy se volvió hacia el niño que había hablado. Estaba sentado junto a su padre en la mesita auxiliar que había delante del sofá y le sonreía ampliamente; enseguida lo reconoció por la fotografía del anuncio de Internet. El niño le dio una palmadita en la rodilla.

—No pasa nada, Candy —dijo—. Mi papi sólo tiene miedo de que vayas a desmayarte otra vez.

Lo más probable era que su papi estuviera preparándose para meterle mano otra vez, pensó ella. Se volvió hacia el padre de Anthony Andrew y le lanzó una mirada asesina para darle a entender lo que opinaba de su caballerosidad. No tardó en decidir que prefería tratar con el Andrew más joven cuando el papi de Anthony se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —le preguntó al niño.

El asintió, pero bajó la mirada.

—Supe que eras Candy White en cuanto te vi, pero papi miró en tu bolso para asegurarse.

Candy lanzó otra mirada asesina al hombre, que por fin le soltó los hombros, se apartó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras sus profundos ojos azules seguían bailoteando llenos de regocijo.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Candy fue la palabra «gigantesco», pero por alguna razón incluso esa etiqueta parecía insuficiente; tal vez «Goliath» le fuera mejor. Se imaginaba que el bíblico Goliath debía de tener el mismo aspecto amenazante.

El gigante en cuestión vestía una camisa de franela que se ceñía a un pecho extraordinariamente ancho y a unos brazos fuertes y musculosos, y llevaba al cuello una toalla que estaba claro que se había pasado por el aún húmedo pelo para secarse el agua. Una sombra de barba dorada cubría su angulosa mandíbula, y sus altos pómulos estaban teñidos de rojo, como prueba de que su cuerpo trabajaba para reponer el calor que había perdido en el estanque.

Candy no sabía decir si era guapo al estilo «duro» o sólo impresionante en un sentido muy masculino. Sí que le hacía acelerarse el pulso, pero vamos, aquello tal vez no fuese más que su cuerpo tratando de entrar en calor.

Decidió concentrarse en Anthony. Pero el niño estaba mirando a su padre.

—¿Ves, papi? Ya te hace sonreír. Y en el estanque te reiste.

Candy volvió a mirar al gigante que, alzando una ceja, miraba a su hijo.

—Sí, sí que me hizo reír —convino; le lanzó una amplia sonrisa a Candy—. Es el pez más pequeño que hemos sacado de ese estanque en todo el año.

De golpe, Candy bajó la vista hasta su regazo y se alisó la mojada ropa mientras sentía cómo el calor volvía a subirle a la cara. ¡Pero qué hombre tan desagradable, reírse de su tamaño!

—¿Crees que deberíamos volver a echarla al agua para dejar que crezca un poco más? — prosiguió el Andrew mayor, subrayando cada palabra con humorístico retintín.

—No, papi. Quiero quedármela.

Candy subió la mano para meterse tras la oreja uno de sus rubios y mojados rizos.

—Bueno, papi, ¿puedo quedármela? —preguntó Anthony

—¿Fabrica usted joyas? —preguntó el Andrew mayor.

Candy despachó la respuesta con una distraída inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a Anthony con una pregunta propia.

—¿Tiene nombre tu papi?

Anthony le lanzó una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, Albert.

Candy se apresuró a mirar a Albert Andrew; seguro que aquel hombre no tenía nada en común con el gran santo, mas bien tenua aspecto de uno de los arcangeles que debían de ser grande, fuerte y de aspecto fiero si era el que defendía el cielo.

Desde luego, Albert Andrew parecía bastante capaz de hacerlo.

En ese momento Anthony preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? ¿Pasaste un susto tremendo cuando eras pequeña y por eso se te ha puesto blanca una parte?

Candy alzó la mano para tocar el blanco mechón que le caía sobre la frente y sonrió.

—No, no pasé un susto; nací con él así.

Advirtió que Anthony se inclinaba hacia delante con interés y que Albert Andrew se echaba hacia atrás con..., bueno, con desconfianza. Ambas reacciones le parecieron groseras, pero se abstuvo de decirlo.

Candy bajó la mano y la posó en un chichón que tenía en el lado izquierdo de la frente; parecía tan grande como un huevo de ganso, y la cabeza le daba punzadas al tocarlo.

—¿Puede decirme sí se ha hecho daño en otra parte?—Preguntó Albert con una sonrisa que le daba un aspecto más diabólico que angelical; enseguida bajó la mirada por sus húmedos pantalones hasta donde una pernera se le pegaba a la evidentemente hinchada rodilla—Me parece que tiene la rodilla hinchada.

Sí que a Candy le parecía que estaba hinchada; y además le dolió al intentar doblarla. Debía de haberse golpeado contra el salpicadero cuando el coche se cayó al agua. También le daba la impresión de que tenía magullados el hombro izquierdo y el pecho, casi seguro por culpa del cinturón de seguridad. Pero, aparte de unos cuantos chichones y el martilleo del dolor de cabeza, se sentía relativamente intacta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? —preguntó, al tiempo que se planteaba si tendría una conmoción cerebral.

—Tal vez diez minutos —dijo Albert.

Cabdy se obligó a mirar a su salvador.

—Gracias por sacarme del estanque —murmuró en tono nada cortés; recordó la maldita tranquilidad con que lo había hecho y le dedicó una sonrisa muy poco cordial—. Me alegro de que por fin se diera cuenta de que no iba a crecer más y decidiera sacarme.

Albert se puso de pie.

—Y ahora debo ir a sacar su coche —dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa igual de forzada—. Y ver lo que ha quedado de mis árboles de Navidad.

Se inclinó, colocó una mano en la parte de atrás del sofá y le puso la cara incómodamente cerca.

—Su pequeño accidente me ha costado el primer puesto en la feria estatal del año que viene, señorita—susurró—. Y tengo la intención de que se me indemnice.

Con aquella advertencia (aunque quizá fuera una amenaza), Albert Andrew se enderezó y salió de la habitación. Al instante Anthony se acercó hasta quedar sentado junto a ella y le pasó la mano por el brazo.

—No te preocupes por él, Candy; a papi le gusta mucho gruñir, pero luego no hace nada. — De pronto dejó ver una amplia sonrisa y le tendió la mano—. Hola. Soy Anthony Andrew, pero me puedes llamar Tony.

Candy aceptó el ofrecimiento del joven y le estrechó la mano.

—Me alegro de conocerte por fin, Anthony Andrew —dijo.

Intentó no fijarse en que el niño tenía una mano casi tan grande como la suya..., ni en que, probablemente, debía de pesar sólo unos diez kilos menos que ella.

No sabía decir cuántos años tendría. Hablaba y actuaba como si fuera mucho más pequeño de lo que indicaba su aspecto, y tenía un aura de impaciente inocencia. ¿Los chicos de once o doce años seguían llamando «papi» a sus padres?

—¿Qué edad tienes, Tony?

El niño hinchó el pecho.

—Ocho años —le dijo— pero cumplo nueve en enero.

Candy no se lo creyó. Era casi tan alto como ella y, a pesar de toda la inocencia que veía en su mirada, traslucía una sabiduría más propia de una persona adulta.

—¿Ocho años? —repitió—. ¿Estás seguro?

El la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que estoy seguro —dijo, como si fuera una retrasada—. Nací el año de la tormenta de hielo.

Candy no había oído hablar de ninguna tormenta de hielo, pero asintió con un gesto. A lo mejor sólo era grande para su edad, en particular teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de su padre. Albert Andrew debía de medir casi dos metros de estatura.

Ella medía uno cincuenta y siete sin tacones.

Aún le parecía mentira que hubiera agredido a aquel hombre en el estanque. Debió de ser una locura pasajera producida por el miedo a ahogarse...; o quizá fue que el agua fría le congeló el cerebro por un momento.

—Oye, Tony, ¿crees que podrás encontrarme algo seco para ponerme?

El se lo pensó y dijo:

—La ropa de la abuela Ellen sigue aquí, pero creo que no debes usarla; a lo mejor el abu se disgusta si te ve con ella puesta.

—¿El abu?

Anthony asintió con la cabeza.

—El abu John. No es mi abu de verdad, pero a él le gusta que se lo diga. Ahora mismo no está aquí, pero vive con papi y conmigo porque antes era el dueño de esta granja, pero se la vendió a papi antes de que yo naciera.

—¿Y tu abuela Ellen? ¿Dónde está?

—Se ha muerto —dijo él, bajando la mirada—. Papi y Paul la enterraron en el cementerio de allá atrás hace dos meses.

—Vaya, lo lamento, Tony —dijo ella con sinceridad—¿Quién es Paul?

—El hijo del abu. Pero ya ha vuelto a Hawái.

—Ya comprendo. Entonces quizá tengas razón; no debo tomar prestada la ropa de tu abuela Ellen. ¿Y algo tuyo?

El se levantó.

—Voy a traerte una de mis camisas.

Le echó una ojeada arriba y abajo, mientras seguía tumbada en el sofá.

—Tengo unos pantalones de chándal que te vendrán bien—añadió, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Te traeré calcetines también.

Tan pronto como desapareció escaleras arriba, Candy se incorporó y pasó los pies por el borde del sofá, se levantó la pernera del pantalón y se miró la rodilla. Sí que estaba hinchada y roja. La flexionó varias veces, se puso de pie y se apoyó un poco en ella.

Le dolía aunque aún funcionaba bastante bien. Se puso derecha, se llevó una mano a la base de la espalda y se inclinó hacia atrás para flexional" los músculos. Le dolía todo, aunque sospechó que aquello no era nada comparado con lo que sentiría el día siguiente.

Tenía suerte; sus heridas podían haber sido mucho peores, teniendo en cuenta que probablemente había destrozado el coche.

Echó un vistazo al enorme salón donde se encontraba y no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquello era una casa de solteros desde que la abuela Ellen muriera dos meses atrás. Había tanto polvo en los muebles que se veían las huellas de Anthony y de Albert en la mesita auxiliar.

En uno de sus mensajes por correo electrónico el niño contaba que su madre había muerto cuando él era pequeño y, por lo visto, allí no había ninguna nueva «señora de Albert Andrew»; o, si la había, no tenía demasiadas dotes como ama de casa.

Se acercó cojeando a una ventana y, al asomarse, dio un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

Estaba metida justo en medio de la Navidad.

La nieve que había amenazado todo el día durante el viaje había llegado por fin. Unos enormes y gordos copos de algodón bajaban flotando por el paisaje y se pegaban a todo lo que tocaban... Y, además, hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, el campo estaba cubierto de innumerables hileras de árboles de Navidad. Había viajado al País de las Maravillas.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y entonces vio que Albert Andrew llevaba un tractor hasta el borde del estanque devorador de coches; luego bajó y se metió caminando en el agua hasta que le llegó al pecho.

El hombre ni se inmutó siquiera, y mucho menos vaciló a la hora de entrar en el estanque helado. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Candy se estremeció en su ropa húmeda sólo al pensar en el frío que debía de tener; caray, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Fascinada, e incluso con algo de asombro reverencial, observó cómo Albert sacaba un cable de la parte delantera del tractor y se zambullía bajo el parachoques trasero del coche para amarrarlo. Candy contuvo la respiración y no la soltó hasta que el hombre volvió a salir a la superficie.

Aquel tipo era asombroso..., o tenía tendencias suicidas. ¿Era consciente siquiera de que podía sufrir una hipotermia, o caería en la cuenta cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde?

Y, además, ¿por qué hacía aquella tarea tan desagradable y peligrosa? En particular, teniendo en cuenta lo furioso que estaba con ella.

Le había estropeado algunos de sus magníficos árboles de Navidad, de los que cultivaba para un concurso estatal. Cualquiera en su situación se habría limitado a pasarle el teléfono y le habría dicho que llamara a una grúa, pero Albert estaba allí, metido en el agua helada y esforzándose por arreglar el desastre que ella había hecho. Eso la hizo sentirse culpable.

Le debía muchísimo a Albert Andrew.

Y aquello la preocupaba. No estaba acostumbrada a estar en deuda con nadie..., y menos con hombres altos y guapos al estilo «duro» que sólo con mirarla le convertían las tripas en gachas tibias y aguadas... Candy se abrazó al recordar la sensación de las manos de Candy en los hombros. A decir verdad, se había quedado aturdida como una tonta. Maldita sea... Iba a tener que vigilarse si quería tener éxito allí. No podía embobarse con el primer hombre guapo de aquellas montañas que conocía.

Ni encariñarse demasiado con su hijo.

Había acudido allí a construirse una nueva vida sola, y no podía arriesgarse a entablar una relación sentimental con sus caseros, porque, por encima de todo, debía proteger su horrible secreto.

Albert salió a la superficie del estanque y echó atrás la cabeza para quitarse el agua de la cara. Fue hasta el lado del conductor y empujó la portezuela hasta que ésta se cerró con un chasquido; luego miró el asiento de atrás del casi sumergido turismo y meneó la cabeza. Todas las pertenencias de Candy estaban empapadas, incluido lo que parecía un ordenador, que flotaba por el coche metido en un maletín negro.

Aquella mujer tenía una suerte tremenda de estar viva. Si él y Anthony no hubieran estado en casa, o si hubieran estado en el campo de los doce acres, habría muerto congelada antes de poder salir.

Soltó un resoplido y meneó la cabeza de nuevo. «¿Mujer?», pensó. Candy White parecía más un chico pecoso que una mujer, con su pelo corto y rizado, su diminuto cuerpo y sus aniñados y grandes ojos verdes. Lo único grande que tenía era el mal genio.

Albert se sorprendió sonriendo otra vez. Aquella mujer se había enfurecido tantísimo con él que salió del coche diciéndole palabrotas... Y revolverse contra un hombre que tenía el doble de su tamaño indicaba que su valor era más grande que ella.

Eso también le hizo pensar que Candy White era imprudente.

¿Dónde los había metido su hijo? Anthony llevaba cuatro días tan nervioso con la llegada de esa mujer que apenas había podido contenerlo para que no rebotara por las paredes.

Así que puso al niño a trabajar preparando la casa de Mary para su nueva inquilina. Y además le sacó los colores a Annie Cornwell para que lo supervisara, ya que había desempeñado un papel tan importante en aquella sutil conjura destinada a buscarle esposa.

Bueno, diablos... Alguien debería haber pedido una foto de Candy White; si aquella mujer apenas le llegaba al pecho...

Aunque tenía que reconocer que era toda una mujer. Recordó la sensación de su bonito y pequeño trasero al sacarla en brazos del estanque. También se había fijado en su cutis perfecto y en el cuello esbelto y elegante que asomaba de su blusa a medio abrochar cuando la llevó a la casa; tuvo que volver a abotonarle la blusa después de mandar a Anthony a por una toalla, cuando más bien habría preferido quitársela...

Albert sintió que la sangre empezaba a agitársele y se dio cuenta de que se le había dormido el cuerpo de cintura para abajo. Entonces retrocedió hasta salir del agua helada, se subió al tractor y metió una marcha. Despacio, fue soltando el embrague para sacar suavemente el coche del estanque, pero el recuerdo del cuerpo de Candy lo distrajo. Pisó el embrague de pronto, y el tractor dio una sacudida hacia atrás, dándole también un brusco tirón al coche, hasta que por fin Albert y los dos vehículos salieron a la carretera.

Y aun así la imagen de Candy no se desvaneció.

Maldita sea... No aguantaba a las mujeres pequeñas e imprudentes.

Sí, Candy White iba a ser un problema.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

CON los codos sobre la mesa de la cocina y la barbilla apoyada en las palmas de las manos, Anthony estaba sentado en la casa recién alquilada de Candy, mirándola deshacer la empapada maleta. Observaba con detenimiento cada prenda que sacaba y luego proclamaba con candor si creía que estaba estropeada o no.

El montón de ropa estropeada iba haciéndose bastante grande.

Al final Candy renunció a intentar salvar sus pertenencias y, tras volver a meter muchas cosas dentro, acercó la maleta a la puerta de la cocina y la soltó en el suelo.

—¿Qué día recogen la basura? —preguntó a su salvador, al tiempo que ponía el ordenador en la mesa.

—¿Recogen? —repitió Anthony con una mirada burlona.

—El camión de la basura. ¿Qué día de la semana pasa por aquí?

—No tenemos un camión que recoja nuestra basura. Hay que llevarla al vertedero.

Candy miró a su casero parpadeando.

—¿Tengo que llevarla yo misma?

Anthony asintió.

—Sí. El vertedero está abierto los sábados.

—No creo que se incluya en el recibo del alquiler el que me llevéis la basura al vertedero, ¿verdad?

Mientras Anthony se lo pensaba y bajaba las cejas hasta fruncir mucho el ceño, Candy se rió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Da igual. Ven conmigo el sábado que viene y me enseñas dónde está; si voy a vivir aquí, más vale que me acostumbre a cómo son las cosas.

Abrió el estuche del ordenador, pero tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando medio litro de agua salió y se derramó por la mesa hasta caer en el suelo. Anthony se apartó como pudo del desastre y dio un silbido.

—No creo que tu ordenador haya sobrevivido, Candy. La tía Annie dice que los componentes electrónicos no se mojan.

—¿La tía Annie?

Anthony volvió a acercarse a la mesa y miró el inundado ordenador. Luego alzó la vista hacia ella.

—Es la hermana de mi mami —le dijo—. Crecieron juntas en esta casa.

Candy se detuvo justo cuando alargaba la mano hacia el ordenador.

—¿Y qué opina tu tía de que yo viva en la casa de su familia?

Anthony le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

—Ha sido idea suya que la alquilara —aclaró—. Ha sido idea mía alquilártela a ti.

—Y te lo agradezco —dijo Candy, sonriendo también.

Echó un vistazo por la enorme y antigua cocina.

—Ya me he enamorado de esta casa. Parece... —volvió a mirar al niño—, parece acogedora. Va a gustarme mucho vivir aquí. Y gracias por apilarme la leña en el garaje; estoy deseando utilizar esa hermosa chimenea.

De repente Anthony se puso serio.

—Te he buscado unos gatitos, pero el tío Ian dice que todavía tardarán unos cuantos días en estar listos para dejar a su mami. Un día de la próxima semana te los traeré después del colegio, si te va bien.

—Ah, estupendo. ¿Es el tío Ian hermano de tu mami?

—No, no es mi tío, sólo le gusta que se lo diga; en realidad, es el primo del tío Archie.

—¿El tío Archie?

Anthony soltó un suspiro de exasperación y señaló la ventana de la cocina.

—El marido de la tía Annie. Hay cuatro Cornwell —le explicó—: Archie, Ian, Callum y Stear. Son los dueños del complejo turístico de la montaña TarStone, que está al otro lado de esa loma de ahí. Archie está casado con la tía Annie, Stear está casado con Patty, y Callum está casado con Eliza.

Por lo visto, se sentía obligado a pasar revista a su clan familiar.

—Ian no está casado con nadie; dice que es demasiado cascarrabias para casarse con una mujer —terminó.

Ya que le daba tantos datos, Candy decidió husmear un poco más; quería saber cosas sobre sus nuevos vecinos.

—¿Tiene hermanos tu padre?

—No, sólo somos él y yo. Y John. Pero ya te he hablado del abu.

—¿Y tienes primos del lado Cornwell ?

Anthony volvió a sonreír ampliamente y, de repente, engurruñó la cara.

—La tía Annie sólo tiene chicas: seis. Y está embarazada otra vez y dice que ésta también va a ser una chica... —volvió a animarse—. La tía Patty y el tío Stear tienen tres chicos y una chica, pero tienen que crecer un poco más hasta que yo pueda jugar de verdad con ellos. Y, además, ya no se fían de dejarme solo con Jennifer, y menos desde que casi la maté. Pero la tía Eliza y el tío Callum tienen un chico, y juego mucho con él.

Candy alzó la vista, sorprendida.

—¿Casi has matado a una niña?

Anthony asintió con un gesto, pero luego se apresuró a menear la cabeza.

—No. Papi me dijo que sólo lo dijeron, pues estaban asustados. No se daban cuenta de que yo agarraba muy fuerte a Jennifer. No se habría caído.

—¿Caído de dónde? —preguntó Candy en voz baja.

—De mi poni. Jennifer quería dar una vuelta por su cumpleaños.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene Jennifer?

—Dos. O los tenía. Ahora tiene dos años y medio.

Con mucho cuidado para que no se le notara el horror en la cara, Candy se sentó, pero dio un respingo al sentarse en un charco de agua.

—Ah, y sobre eso de que quieres un caballo... —dijo Anthony, ajeno por completo a sus apuros.

—¿Qué pasa con lo del caballo? —preguntó ella, al tiempo que apartaba de su cabeza la imagen de Anthony montado en el poní con una pequeña en el regazo.

—He estado pensando que no tienes que comprarte un caballo, Candy. Había planeado que montaras el de papi, pero me ha dicho que, después de verte, más vale que montes tú mi poní y que yo monte a Pisador.

Decidida a ignorar el nuevo insulto de Albert a su estatura, Candy preguntó:

—¿Y exactamente cómo es de grande Pisador para que tu papi crea que más vale que yo no lo monte?

—Ah, Pisador es un caballo de guerra, pero está acostumbrado a mí y casi siempre se porta bien. Es sólo cuando lo monta papi cuando se pone un poco loco.

—¿Un caballo de guerra? —susurró Candy.

No sabía de qué raza era un caballo de guerra, pero parecía que debía de ser grande... Y malo.

Anthony intentó consolarla dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Pisador es viejísimo y ya no es un caballo de guerra, pero papi no deja que tire del trineo de Navidad; dice que eso sería una humillación para él.

El niño era una fuente de información..., parte de la cual le hacía sentir escalofríos en la espalda.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta del porche y Candy se levantó, pero como se detuvo para despegarse los pantalones mojados del trasero, Anthony llegó antes.

Una mujer, hermosa y muy embarazada, entró llevando una bolsa de comestibles.

—Hay más en la camioneta, Tony —dijo, mientras ponía la bolsa en la encimera; se volvió y tendió la mano—. Hola. Soy Annie Cornwell , la tía de Anthony.

Candy tomó la mano que le ofrecía y la estrechó.

—Me alegro de conocerla, Annie Soy Candy, y por Anthony ya conozco toda su historia.

Annie soltó un bufido.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Debía de tener unos treinta y tantos años. Se llevó las manos a la espalda para descansar su hinchado estómago mientras echaba un vistazo por la cocina.

—Bueno, ¿qué le parece el viejo hogar? ¿Está a la altura?

Candy hizo un gesto afirmativo y se apresuró a apartar una silla de la mesa. Miró para asegurarse de que estuviera seca y luego, con un gesto, indicó a su nueva vecina que se acercara.

—Por favor, siéntese. Todavía no tengo té para ofrecerle, pero al menos charlaremos un rato.

Con un gesto de agradecimiento, Annie fue anadeando hasta la silla y se sentó dando un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias. —Se dio unas palmaditas en el vientre con las dos manos—. Le juro que la pequeña está jugando al fútbol aquí dentro.

Candy señaló el estómago de Annie con un movimiento de cabeza.

—La séptima me ha dicho Tony, ¿no?

—Sí. Otra niña sana y feliz que se lo está pasando en grande a costa mía.

—¿Para cuándo espera el bebé?

Annie ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Este año, para el veinte de diciembre.

—¿Este año?

Annie levantó cuatro dedos.

—Cuatro embarazos, sin contar éste, y seis niñas. Todas nacidas el veinte o el veintiuno de diciembre, según cuándo cayera ese año el solsticio de invierno. —Hizo un gesto con la mano—. Ya no me fijo en la fecha, sólo en el día.

Candy preguntó:

—¿Todas sus hijas han nacido en el solsticio de invierno?—Le señaló el vientre—. ¿Y espera a ésta el mismo día?

Annie soltó una risilla.

—¿Por qué no? Resulta práctico dar todas las fiestas de cumpleaños de una vez.

—Pero no esperará que todas sus hijas nazcan el mismo día... —repitió Candy con descortesía—. Eso es improbable.

Annie asintió despacio y la miró directamente, al tiempo que, en voz baja, decía:

—Dijo la médica a la matemática.

Candy contuvo un grito; por un instante le pareció que su nueva vida se venía abajo.

—Pero... ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

—¿Que usted es Candice White, famosa cirujana traumatóloga del hospital Cedars-Sinai? — Preguntó Annie, alzando una ceja—. ¿Creía que iba a dejar que mi sobrino alquilara esta casa a una absoluta desconocida buscada por Internet?

Candy le devolvió la misma mirada directa.

—¿Quién más lo sabe aparte de usted? ¿Albert? ¿Anthony?

Annie meneó la cabeza.

—No. Sólo mi marido.

Le lanzó una mirada propia de un conspirador.

—Como no lo mencionaba en sus mensajes, supuse que no quería que se supiera. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé por qué ha venido aquí, pero la verdad es que me da igual, Candy. Mientras siga siendo la mujer sensata e inteligente que mis fuentes dicen que es, no tengo nada en contra de que desee esconderse aquí. Pine Creek es un refugio para más de un alma perdida.

—No estoy escondiéndome... —se defendió Candy en voz baja—. Salvo, quizá, de mí misma.

Tras reconocerlo, sonrió a su nueva amiga; había decidido en un segundo que podía confiar en Annie.

—Antes tal vez creyera ser una de esas almas perdidas que dice, pero si tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ya no las tengo. Hoy mismo, cuanto más me acercaba a Pine Creek, más alto oía la voz que sonaba en mi cabeza y me decía que, por fin, estaba en mi sitio.

Annie se puso una mano en la rodilla, colocó la otra en el respaldo de la silla y, con torpeza, se levantó como pudo. Luego se acercó a Candy y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo de hermana.

—Eso es bueno —susurró—. Pues a este pueblo no le vendrá mal una mujer con tu talento.

Candy se echó un poco atrás.

—Yo he... he terminado con la medicina.

Al tiempo que se apartaba, Annie le guiñó un ojo.

—No estaba pensando en tu talento con el bisturí —dijo en voz baja.

En ese instante Anthony entró por la puerta con los brazos cargados de bolsas de papel, y mientras Candy se apresuraba a ayudarlo, se preguntó qué querría decir su nueva amiga con aquel comentario.

Luego se volvió para regañar a su visitante.

—No has debido hacer esto por mí, Annie —dijo—. Es una tarea cansada para alguien en tu estado.

Annie soltó un resoplido.

—Es menos cansado que mantener distraídas a seis niñas. Pronto tendré que rescatar a mi marido, que se ha quedado con ellas, pero me da tiempo de tomar un té.

Metió la mano en una bolsa y sacó una caja de té.

—¿Has comprado agua? —preguntó Candy, mirando por las demás bolsas.

Annie se rió, y Anthony le dedicó a Candy una mirada burlona.

—El agua no se compra en la tienda —le dijo—: se abre el grifo.

—Es agua de pozo —aclaró Annie— y la más dulce del condado.

Candy sintió que el rubor le subía por las mejillas.

—No soy tan urbanista como para ser irrecuperable —dijo sin demasiada convicción—es que me ha dado un calambre cerebral pasajero.

Annie le dio una palmadita en el brazo mientras pasaba por delante con la tetera.

—Yo tardé meses en volver a aclimatarme —le aseguró.

Puso agua a hervir y luego se acercó a la mesa y cogió el empapado ordenador.

—No tiene buena pinta. —Se volvió a mirarla—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Pero antes de que Candy pudiera responder, lo hizo Anthony.

—Decidió darle un baño a su coche en nuestro estanque—dijo, riéndose de su propio chiste—. ¿Te acuerdas? Ya te he contado que papi tuvo que sacarla.

Le lanzó una traviesa mirada a Candy.

—Aunque pensamos si volver a echarla al agua otra vez para que creciera un poco más.

Annie le revolvió el pelo mientras lo reprendía.

—El sentido del humor de tu padre no es algo que haya que emular, Tony —Vio que éste fruncía el ceño con expresión de curiosidad—. Ve a buscarlo en el diccionario del salón.

Tan pronto como el niño se fue corriendo, Annie se concentró en la mirada de curiosidad de Candy.

—Cuando no actúa como el niño de ocho años que es en realidad, es muy listo; y a menudo da bastante miedo.

—¿En qué curso está, en segundo de primaria? —preguntó Candy.

Annie asintió.

—Lee como si estuviera en octavo gracias a Albert. Y en comprensión matemática todavía está más adelantado, gentileza de sus genes Britter —añadió con una orgullosa sonrisa.

—Parece que tiene bastante más edad —dijo Candy, aún dudosa.

—Eso también se lo debe a Albert. Aunque ya has conocido a su padre. —Un destello animó los ojos de Annie—. Me han contado que estuviste a punto de darle un puñetazo.

—Sólo conseguí hacerle reír.

Annie le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo; luego abrió un armario de la cocina y bajó dos tazones.

—Y eso, Candy White, es un milagro —dijo; asintió mientras sonreía con gesto de aprobación—. Desde que lo conozco me parece que sólo lo he visto reír dos veces, y las dos veces fue a costa de otra persona; una vez, de mí.

—Una maravilla de hombre, por lo visto —dijo Candy.

De pronto Annie Britter se puso seria.

—Sí que es una maravilla —aseguró con toda la lealtad de una cuñada—. Ya no se hacen hombres como Albert Andrew.

—¿Quieres decir grandes y de aspecto fiero? —preguntó Candy, decidida a quitarle gravedad a la conversación.

Pero Annie asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

—Sí; si se le deja, Albert resulta avasallador. —Miró de arriba abajo el pequeño cuerpo de Candy y de repente volvió a sonreír—. A lo mejor tienes que subirte a una silla, pero creo que tú sabes devolver tanto como recibes.

Candy no dijo que no. Y también decidió que, en teoría, aunque estuvieran en la casa familiar de Annie, allí la anfitnona era ella. Se encargó de la tarea de hacer el té y con un gesto le indicó que regresara a su asiento.

Justo entonces Anthony entró otra vez en la cocina.

—Pero es que sí que tengo que emular a mi papi—dijo—.Significa tratar de ser igual o mejor que otro, y yo quiero ser igualito que él.

Candy llevó las tazas de té a la mesa y se sentó, divertida con su nuevo casero.

—Puedes crecer como tu papi —convino Annie, tirando de Anthony contra su vientre para abrazarlo—, e incluso puedes emular su viril y arrogante paso...

Lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Pero cuando se trate de mujeres, Anthony Andrew, serás más civilizado.

—Papi sabe ser civilizado —replicó él mientras miraba a su tía con una amplia sonrisa—. Le abrochó la camisa a Candy para que yo no le viera los pechos. Eso fue civilizado, ¿no crees?

Candy acababa de tomar un sorbo de té, pero en lugar de tragarlo, lo soltó por la mesa. Luego se llevó deprisa las manos a las encendidas mejillas y clavó la vista en Annie con expresión horrorizada.

Annie alzó una ceja y le sonrió; luego, asintiendo, volvió a mirar a Anthony.

—Lo que hizo Albert fue una cosa muy civilizada —convino; soltó al niño y le dio una palmadita en el trasero—. ¿Por qué no vas a preparar algo de papel y leña menuda en la chimenea? Estoy segura de que esta noche Candy querrá encender un fuego para contemplarlo mientras piensa en dónde se ha metido exactamente al venir aquí.

Anthony volvió corriendo al salón, impaciente por realizar tan importante tarea, y Annie dirigió sus risueños ojos hacia Candy, que siguió mirándola fijamente, muda de horror.

—Me da pánico la idea de contarte lo parecidas que son nuestras llegadas a Pine Creek. — Annie meneó la cabeza—Temo que des la vuelta y regreses corriendo a California.

Aquel misterioso comentario sacó a Candy de su estupor.

—¿Cuan parecidas? —preguntó.

Pestañeando, miró el embarazadísimo vientre de Annie y se preguntó cuan parecidas seguirían siendo sus vidas.

Annie señaló con un gesto de cabeza la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba la maleta estropeada de Candy.

—Yo también tuve un accidente al llegar aquí, y se me estropeó todo lo que traía.

Sonrió al decirlo, y Candy se sintió intrigada.

—¿Qué clase de accidente?

—Mi avión se estrelló —dijo Annie, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano; luego movió la cabeza para señalar el ordenador—. Hasta se me estropeó el ordenador, como a ti; pero no te lo cuento por eso. Yo también me desmayé en brazos de un hombre muy grande y muy avasallador.

Se dio una palmadita en el vientre.

—Fue hace ocho años y hace casi siete niñas.

Candy se quedó horrorizada de nuevo.

Annie se echó a reír y se levantó con torpeza.

—Has llegado a un buen sitio, Candice White. Esta casa te mantendrá abrigada y cómoda, esta tierra te recargará las pilas y la gente te recibirá bien. —Fue al salón a ver cómo Anthony disponía los preparativos del fuego y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia ella; una picara sonrisa le animaba la mirada—. Y, además, Albert Andrew va a volverte loca, aunque eso no impedirá que te enamores de él de todas formas.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

CANDY pasó la primera noche en su nueva casa dando vueltas en la cama mientras por su mente cruzaban sueños inquietantes. En su imaginación vio una enorme ave blanca que aleteaba contra el techo, por encima de su cabeza, mientras el batir de sus alas llenaba el aire con el latido de una luz azul. Luego fue un gran caballo que, descontrolado y resoplando, cruzaba a galope el bosque con ella aferrada al lomo, dando chillidos de pánico y pidiendo ayuda a gritos; y, por fin, un gigante, con manos como el acero forjado y ojos tan profundos y oscuros como el granito de las montañas, gritaba por encima del rugir del viento.

Candy abrió los ojos y chilló a pleno pulmón.

Una gran mano le tapó la boca.

—¡Santo Dios, mujer, sí que le gusta berrear! —susurró Albert Andrew, con la cara sólo a unos centímetros de la suya.

El calor de su mano, el contacto de su cálido aliento rozándole las mejillas y el peso de su grande y masculino cuerpo empujándola le hizo sentir un hormigueo de alerta en todos los nervios de su piel. Seguía oyendo el rugir del viento que bramaba en sus sueños, y la lluvia que azotaba las ventanas del dormitorio no hacía más que aumentar el caos y el vértigo de sus emociones.

—Voy a quitar la mano —dijo Albert.

En sus ojos se reflejaba lo que parecía ser la luz de una linterna que estaba sobre la cama, junto a ellos.

—Y si vuelve a gritar —prosiguió él en voz baja—, a lo mejor esta vez hago que cierre el pico dándole un beso. ¿Comprende, Candy?

Ella asintió con frenesí.

¿Qué diablos hacía él allí, en mitad de la noche? Y lo que era más importante: ¿por qué no estaba asustada?

Lo lógico era que estuviese muerta de miedo después de despertar y encontrar en su dormitorio a un hombre que había conocido el día anterior. Pero, a decir verdad, en aquel momento tenía más miedo de sí misma; hacía mucho que no sentía aquella energía que hacía saltar chispas entre ellos. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de por qué él estaba allí.

Albert Andrew también sentía la energía, y lo asustaba tanto como a ella. Y antes de que aquella energía les causara a los dos un gran problema, se había metido en su dormitorio a altas horas de la noche confiando en ponerla tan nerviosa como para que se volviera corriendo a California. Vaya..., casi estaba tentada de dejarlo en evidencia. De pronto, como si le leyera el pensamiento, él se levantó.

Candy se incorporó en la cama y se apretó las mantas contra el pecho.

Albert retrocedió un poco y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Maldita sea, mujer, ¿por qué no me da una bofetada?

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se alisaba también el pelo con mano temblorosa.

—Para esas cosas soy caprichosa —le dijo—. Cuando creo que una persona tiene segundas intenciones, la mayoría de las veces sólo me entran ganas de dejarlo en evidencia.

—¡Santo Dios! —Dijo él en voz baja—. Sí que es usted imprudente.

—No le tengo miedo, Albert.

—Pues debería tenérmelo —gruñó él, avanzando un paso hacia la cama—. ¿No se da cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de ocurrir entre nosotros?

—No habría ocurrido nada, de modo que deje de hacer teatro. En realidad, no ha venido aquí a revolverme las sábanas.

El la miró boquiabierto; estaba claro que se había quedado sin palabras. Luego se frotó la cara con las manos, soltó un gruñido desde lo hondo del pecho y de repente estuvo otra vez encima de ella..., sólo que en esta ocasión no sentado, sino tendido a su lado, atrapándola bajo las mantas.

Con una mano le rodeó los hombros, con la otra le cogió la cadera y tiró con fuerza de ella para acercársela. Candy se encontró con la nariz pegada al gigante y la vista clavada en sus borrascosos ojos azules.

Probablemente había llegado el momento de dejarse llevar por el pánico. Estaba clarísimo que Albert Andrew no estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejaran en evidencia. Y, a decir verdad, Candy tampoco estaba acostumbrada a que la zarandearan hombres grandes y enfadados.

—No me confunda con uno de sus civilizados califomianos—dijo él con suavidad, contradiciendo sus actos—. Para llegar aquí, Candy White, usted ha recorrido algo más que una simple distancia. En estas montañas los hombres tenemos tendencia a terminar lo que empezamos, y no le permitimos a nadie, en particular a una cosilla como usted, que nos deje en evidencia.

—¿Qué se propone?

—Maldita sea, Candy. ¿Se da cuenta siquiera de por qué se ha visto atraída hasta aquí?

Ella no debería haber sonreído; pero, sencillamente, no pudo evitarlo.

—Su hijo busca una mami nueva —le dijo—. Y, por lo visto, cree que a lo mejor soy una buena candidata.

El se echó hacia atrás y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿De modo que reconoce que está buscando marido?

La sonrisa de ella se convirtió en risa.

—Yo no busco marido.

Fue evidente que él no la creía cuando sus manos le apretaron el trasero. Candy dejó de sonreír y le devolvió la pregunta

—¿De modo que reconoce que ha venido aquí esta noche para asustarme?

—He venido porque me preocupaba cómo estaría con esta tormenta.

—¿Qué tormenta?

El soltó un suspiro tan fuerte que le movió el pelo. Luego, con creciente impaciencia, explicó:

—La nieve se ha convertido en una lluvia torrencial, y se ha cortado la electricidad.

—¿Ha venido hasta aquí, ha allanado mi casa y me ha despertado para decirme que no hay luz? Pero qué amable por su parte.

El se apoyó más en ella.

—¿Siempre es así de imprudente cuando tiene un hombre de cien kilos de peso hundiéndola en el colchón, señora, o es que sólo tiene ganas de morir?

—Hace muchísimo tiempo que no estoy en un colchón con un hombre de cien kilos de peso —contestó ella, removiéndose un poco para respirar mejor—. ¿Va a levantarse?

—Aún no lo he decidido —espetó él enojado, al tiempo que volvía a moverse contra ella.

Le apartó un rizo de la cara, pero se detuvo a acariciar algo que Candy sabía que era su mechón blanco. Tras observarlo con detenimiento, le miró con igual detenimiento la cara.

—¿Por qué ha venido aquí?

Supuso que Albert había decidido hablar en vez de levantarse... A" no supo si sentirse aliviada o alarmada.

—Voy a empezar una nueva vida.

—¿Qué tenía de malo su vida antigua?

—Ya no me iba. De repente vi que me faltaba el aire... Igual que ahora.

El se alzó, aunque sólo un poco, mientras seguía observándola. Y, poco a poco, el alivio de Candy se convirtió en alarma. Empezaba a acalorarse y no porque tuviera demasiadas mantas.

Albert tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca... Y, además, aquel leve aleteo de la boca de su estómago iba volviéndose una tormenta interna que imitaba la que rugía en el exterior.

—¿Va a contarme a qué se dedicaba en su vida anterior?

—No.

—Pero dice que no está aquí para buscarse un marido y una familia prefabricada.

—Esa es la versión que pienso mantener.

—No permitiré que le rompas el corazón a mi hijo, Candy.

—No lo haré, Albert.

El se quedó callado un ratito, mientras su dedo volvía a juguetear con el pelo de ella. Entonces esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Pues eso nos deja dos alternativas: o te enseño cómo funciona el generador, o..., ¿cómo lo has dicho antes, de esa forma tan delicada...?, o revolvemos tus sábanas.

¡Ay, cómo le apetecía a Candy...! Porque lo más probable era que hacer el amor con Albert Andrew fuese una experiencia única en la vida.

—Siempre he querido saber cómo funciona un generador—dijo.

En honor a Albert, Candy reconoció que no dio señales de estar decepcionado. Su sonrisa se torció un poco, pero su respuesta pareció agradarle. ¿O fue el alivio lo que vio que relajaba su severo rostro?

Por primera vez desde que se había despertado, respiró bien cuando por fin Albert se apartó y se puso de pie. Después él cogió la linterna y la dirigió hacia ella, apartando la luz de sus ojos.

—Abrígate —le dijo—. Hace varias horas que se cortó la luz, y la casa se ha enfriado.

Lanzó la linterna sobre la cama y se alejó, pero en la puerta se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla.

—Y, Candy...

—¿Sí?

—En contra de lo que espera mi hijo, no tengo intención de casarme. Pero debes saber que sí que pretendo hacerte mía. Y sólo por ese motivo deberías tenerme miedo, lass. Sé prudente, y ten miedo de mí.

Continuara...

**Si ella no quiere yo siiiiiiiii...Hasme tuyaaaaaaa mi rubio adorado guerrero .**

Jajajajaja yo se que me diran ¡ Aby estas a las carreras! Lo siento, no puedo dejar de leer y ya tengo actualizado mas no publicado el capitulo 8... es que no puedo parar!

Leean con calma, despacito, sin prisa ..jajajaj yo seguire subiendo mas capitulos para no atrasarme, y es que tengo que subir la de Terry, siempre subo dos historias a la vez .

Un abrazo a todas y disfruten la lectura.

Ciaoooooooo...

AbigailWhite70


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

ERA mediodía, y, sentada en su nuevo salón, Candy contemplaba el fuego de leña, maravillosamente apestoso y sucio, que chisporroteaba en su nueva chimenea. Se acomodó mejor la compresa de hielo sobre la rodilla y dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

La tormenta se había calmado, y la electricidad había vuelto apenas veinte minutos después de que Albert se marchara sin enseñarle el generador. Tras advertirle sus intenciones, sencillamente, se fue.

Sí, el cielo se había despejado, pero, por lo visto, la tormenta eléctrica que había entre ellos no había hecho más que comenzar.

Candy no sabía qué pensar. Había sido sincera al decirle a Albert que no iba allí buscando marido ni una familia prefabricada. Intentaba construirse una nueva vida... Y, desde luego, había empezado a lo grande. No sólo se había caído en un estanque, sino que había chocado contra una montaña de testosterona... muy grande y muy sexy.

Una montaña que tenía intención de acostarse con ella.

Candy no recordaba la última vez que un hombre le había dicho que la deseaba. Además, nunca se lo habían dicho con tanta franqueza...

Por eso no le tenía miedo a Albert Andrew. No había que temer a los hombres sinceros, ni siquiera a los que se consideraban a sí mismos poco civilizados. Eran una vuelta atrás, a una época más noble..., algo que en estos tiempos iba haciéndose muy poco frecuente, pero cuyo trato, sin duda, resultaba muy interesante.

Si eso era lo que Albert quería, sabría tratar con él; caray, estaría loca si no aceptara su oferta. Además, ¿qué peligro había en revolver las sábanas con él? Era una mujer de carácter, y su corazón sabría manejar una ardiente aventura amorosa siempre que ella supiera desde el principio que eso no llevaría a nada estable.

Abrió la compresa que tenía sobre la rodilla y sacó un cubito de hielo a medio derretir. Se lo metió en la boca y lo masticó, al tiempo que se preguntaba si estaba descontrolándose el fuego o si era la simple idea de desnudarse en compañía de Albert Andrew lo que la acaloraba.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta de la cocina, y Candy, que iba a meterse otro cubito de hielo en la boca, se quedó quieta. ¡Ay, Señor, más valía que no fuera él! No estaba lista para enfrentarse a Albert tan pronto..., y menos cuando probablemente llevara escrito en la cara lo que pensaba sobre tener una aventura amorosa con él.

De pronto se oyó otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte, acompañado de un grito atronador:

—¡Ah de la casa!

—¡Ya voy! —contestó Candy con un berrido.

Se levantó de la butaca y se dirigió cojeando a la cocina. AI pasar tiró la compresa de hielo en el fregadero, pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo a echar una ojeada por detrás del visillo.

En el porche había un hombre muy grande, de pelo revuelto entre castaño y canoso, y con una barba tan tupida que podrían anidar pájaros en ella. Estaba lanzando una mirada asesina a la ventana mientras volvía a llamar, haciendo que toda la puerta vibrara en sus goznes.

Candy apartó el visillo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó.

Al instante la mirada asesina del visitante desapareció junto con sus cejas, que se refugiaron en el nacimiento del pelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que bajar la vista para mirarla.

Enseguida intentó suavizar la severidad de su cara con una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Ian Cornwell , señorita White —dijo con un ronco acento escocés apenas comprensible—. Le traigo las gallinas que pidió el joven Tony.

Candy reconoció el nombre y abrió la puerta. Cuando él retrocedió un paso, salió al porche.

—¿Qué gallinas? —preguntó.

La barbilla del hombre le cayó hasta el pecho, y sus cejas volvieron a perderse de vista mientras se limitaba a quedarse allí, con la vista clavada en ella.

—¿Dónde está el resto de usted? —preguntó; enseguida cerró de golpe la boca y agachó la cara, que de pronto había enrojecido—. Yo..., lamento decirlo, lass, pero es usted una cosita diminuta, y yo... yo...

Volvió a cerrar la boca de golpe y se frotó la cara con una mano enorme, como si quisiera borrar sus palabras a restregones.

Candy empezó a pensar que quizá se había mudado a la tierra de los gigantes. A pesar de su edad, Ian Cornwell

era una auténtica fuerza de la naturaleza. Mediría unos treinta centímetros más que ella, pero casi toda su estatura estaba hecha de anchos hombros, sólidos brazos y un pecho extraordinariamente fuerte y grueso.

—Lo lamento —dijo él otra vez—. Es sólo que esperaba alguien un poquito..., bueno...

Sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Ya la ha visto Albert?

Candy sabía apreciar un buen chiste, aunque fuera a costa de ella.

—Quiso echarme otra vez al estanque para que creciera más—contestó, al tiempo que disfrutaba de su expresión de espanto.

Ian se apresuró a defenderlo.

—Albert jamás haría algo así, señorita White. El muchacho tiene muy buenos modales para hacer semejante cosa.

¿Muchacho? ¿Ian consideraba a Albert un muchacho?

—¿De qué gallinas está usted hablando? —le preguntó entonces.

Ian tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había cambiado de tema.

—¡Ah!, las gallinas que Tony quería para usted. —Hizo un gesto hacia su furgoneta—. Insistió en que fueran pollitas, pero sólo tenía ocho, así que he echado unas cuantas más viejas para completar la docena.

—¿Y una pollita es...? —preguntó Candy.

—Una gallina joven. Se incubaron esta primavera, y ya han empezado a poner.

—¿Una docena? —repitió Candy en voz baja; acababa de darse cuenta de lo que significaba poseer tantas gallinas—.¿Qué voy a hacer con una docena de huevos cada día?

Ian la miró con expresión de extrañeza.

—Usarlos para hornear, mujer. Se hacen galletas, tartas y eso... —Volvió a alzar las cejas cuando ella no se apresuró a asentir—. ¿Quiere decir que no sabe hornear? ¿Lo sabe el joven Tony?

Candy también empezaba a preguntarse si habría ido hasta allí para empezar una nueva vida, si la habrían engatusado para que fuera la madre postiza de Anthony y el entretenimiento sexual de Albert Andrew. ¿Es que estaban todos los de Pine Creek metidos en aquella pequeña conspiración?

Diablos, si incluso Annie lo había mencionado el día anterior...

Entonces, sin saber del todo por qué reconocía semejante cosa, dijo:

—Yo... Sí sé hornear. Es que no entiendo lo de usar una docena de huevos al día. ¿Quién va a comerse esa cantidad de comida?

En realidad, al preguntar ya sabía lo que Ian iba a decir..., aunque no quería oírlo.

De todos modos, él lo dijo.

—Albert y Tony. Y John. Ahora no tienen quien les hornee.—Meneó la cabeza—. Andrew no sabe un pimiento de guisar, eso no hay quien lo niegue. Al muchacho a lo mejor se le da bien en una hoguera en el campo, pero una hornilla puede con él. Ultimamente el joven Tony come muchas veces en Gu Bráth.

—¿Gu Bráth?

—Es nuestra casa.—Señaló hacia la misma loma que Anthony le había indicado el día antes—. Annie, Archie, las diablas y yo vivimos allí.

—¿Las diablas?

Ian dejó ver una amplia sonrisa.

—Las chiquillas de Annie... Las lasses —explicó al ver su expresión burlona—. Heather tiene casi ocho años; Sarah y Canary tienen casi seis; Chelsea y Megan van a cumplir cuatro, y Elizabeth cumplirá tres en diciembre.

Se inclinó más cerca y convirtió la voz en un susurro.

—Pero no las llame diablas delante de Annie... —añadió con un guiño conspirador—. Aunque a ella también la he oído llamarlas así unas cuantas veces.

Volvió a enderezarse e hinchó su ya impresionante pecho.

—Son buenas chiquillas para ser hembras, aunque hablan tanto que son capaces de dejar sordo a un hombre si no se esconde lo bastante rápido.

—Conocí a Annie ayer —le dijo Candy, asintiendo.

—Sí, dijo que ya estaba tranquila... —comentó Ian—. Pero, por lo visto, se le olvidó decir que una buena ráfaga de viento se la llevaría a usted volando.

Candy iba hartándose de que su estatura fuera un asunto de tanta importancia, de modo que hinchó su propio (y nada llamativo) pecho y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ian Cornwell.

—No se deje engañar por el envoltorio —le dijo—. Soy mucho más dura de lo que parece.

El alzó ambas manos en un gesto de súplica, con una sonrisa lo bastante grande para que se le viera entre la barba.

—Vamos, lass, no pretendo herir sus sentimientos; sólo le tomo el pelo un poquitín. Venga —dijo mientras se volvía hacia la furgoneta—. A ver lo dura que es usted cuando se trata de lidiar con una docena de gallinas que no paran de aletear.

Media hora después Candy estaba segura de que había aprobado el examen de Ian. Las doce gallinas estaban ya zampando como locas en el gallinero, y sólo tenía ocho o diez marcas de picotazos como recompensa por sus esfuerzos.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo comprar una furgoneta por aquí? —le preguntó—. Parecida a la suya, aunque no tan grande.

Forcejeó para cerrar la portezuela trasera sin que diera la impresión de que estaba a punto de desplomarse bajo su peso.

Ian debió de darse cuenta de que corría el peligro de ser aplastada y subió de golpe la portezuela con un rápido gesto de muñeca.

—Creo que Callum tiene una furgoneta que quiere vender, aunque no tiene la parte de atrás descubierta, como la mía. Es un monovolumen.

—Ah, eso será todavía mejor: así llevaré mis productos a las ferias de artesanía sin miedo a que se moje nada. ¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con Callum?

—Le diré que se pase por aquí con la furgoneta esta noche—le dijo Ian; ladeó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad—: No es una furgoneta muy vieja, lass; a lo mejor le cuesta un poco más de lo que pensaba gastar.

—Creo que puedo reunir el dinero —le dijo ella.

—Annie dijo que hace usted joyas.

Candy asintió.

—Trabajo con vidrio, y espero encontrar en el pueblo una tienda en alquiler para montar un estudio. ¿Sabe de algún sitio que esté disponible?

—Hay un par de tiendas vacías que a lo mejor le vienen bien. Pregunte a los hermanos Dolan; han comprado la Armería de Heilman, pero ahora se llama Armería de Dolan, y creo que son dueños de todo el edificio. Hay un sitio vacío en un extremo.

Mientras hablaba, rodeó la furgoneta y abrió la portezuela.

Candy esperó hasta que se montó para decirle:

—Gracias por la información y por traerme las gallinas. ¿Cuánto le debo por ellas?

—Ya están pagadas. —El le guiñó un ojo—. Tony las ha incubado y la semana pasada me dijo que eran parte del alquiler.

Cerró la portezuela, puso la furgoneta en marcha y bajó la ventanilla.

—¡Póngase a resguardo del viento, lass, para que no tengamos que perseguirla hasta el condado de al lado!—soltó como pulla de despedida.

Mientras se alejaba, su risa siguió flotando tras la nube de tierra que levantaba con las ruedas.

Ella esperó hasta estar segura de que se había perdido de vista y luego le lanzó a Ian Cornwell un gesto muy poco propio de una dama.

De pronto una voz profunda y risueña dijo desde detrás:

—Y yo creía que era poco civilizado...

Sorprendida, Candy se dio la vuelta a toda prisa; luego soltó un grito ahogado y retrocedió varios pasos. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que era exactamente un caballo de guerra: un elefante de cuello largo y cola peluda, al que sólo le faltaba la trompa.

Y Albert Andrew estaba sentado encima de aquel monstruo.

El le tendió la mano.

Candy retrocedió otro paso.

La sonrisa de Albert se ensanchó.

—Vamos, Candy —la llamó—. Ven a dar un paseo conmigo mientras compruebo cómo está el anciano que vive en la montaña.

Candy se frotó en los muslos las palmas llenas de picotazos de gallina y clavó la vista en la mano tendida de Albert. Maldito fuera... Después de decir lo que había dicho aquella madrugada, no podía llegar allí cabalgando y esperar que ella saltara, sin más, para irse con él.

—Yo... No tengo casco de equitación —susurró, a sabiendas de que él la oía—. Y no se debe montar a caballo sin él.

Sin decir nada, él se limitó a tender la mano.

—Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer.

El siguió sin decir nada.

—Y no... Ni siquiera llevas silla en ese monstruo.

Una vez más, él se mantuvo en silencio, con la mano tan firme y paciente como su penetrante mirada celeste.

—¡Maldita sea, Albert, no puedo ir contigo todavía! Quiero decir..., ahora. No puedo ir contigo ahora mismo.

Sin que el jinete hiciese nada que ella viera, el elefante avanzó y se detuvo a su lado. Candy se negó a perder más terreno y de repente vio la mano tendida de Albert a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Ven conmigo —susurró él; el profundo eco de su voz hizo que se le erizaran los finos cabellos de la nuca—. No tienes nada que temer de mí, Candy; al menos, hoy.

Con voluntad propia, su mano izquierda se alzó y se colocó en la de Albert. Entonces él corrigió su agarrón para tomarla con firmeza por el brazo, justo por encima del codo, y con un amplio movimiento la subió al caballo detrás de él, tan rápida y suavemente que Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un chillido.

Con las uñas clavadas en el estómago de Albert, cerró los ojos en cuanto el monstruoso animal empezó a moverse. El le puso bien las manos en torno a la cintura para que dejara de clavarle las uñas y ella descubrió entonces que abrazarlo era como abrazar un gran árbol. Desde luego, aquel hombre era igual de firme, sólo que mucho más cálido que un árbol... Y también olía mejor.

Y con los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo incrustado en el de Albert como si su vida dependiera de ello y la montaña TarStone alzándose delante, Candy rezó para que le hubiera confiado su alma a un angel... y no al diablo en persona.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

DIOS lo librara de mujeres imprudentes.

Albert no podía creer que Candy se hubiera ido con él. Tal vez no había comprendido lo de aquella madrugada, aunque le parecía que eso era imposible. Y aquello significaba que o bien estaba pensándose su oferta..., o que a aquella mujer había que encerrarla por su propia segundad.

—Así que éste es Pisador—dijo ella.

Soltó una mano de la presa con que le atenazaba la cintura y dio unas palmaditas al costado del caballo.

Pisador creyó que tenía una mosca encima y dio un violento coletazo, al tiempo que soltaba una coz con una pata trasera para matar al bicho. Con un grito ahogado, Candy volvió a hincar las uñas en el estómago de Albert.

—¿Qui... quién vive en la montaña? —preguntó.

El oyó el tono preocupado de su voz, pero no supo si era porque el caballo la ponía nerviosa o porque, por fin, se había dado cuenta de la peligrosa situación en que se había puesto, ahora que se alejaban rápidamente de la civilización.

—Un cura conocido como Martin —le dijo; haciendo palanca, volvió a sacarse las uñas de la barriga y, con una palmadita, le extendió las manos—. Tiene una cabaña a mitad de la ladera del TarStone.

—¿Vive solo? Creía que los sacerdotes vivían en una casa junto a su iglesia.

—Es un sacerdote anciano y no tiene iglesia —explicó Albert.

Trató de ignorar la presión de los suaves pechos de su pasajera en la espalda. Aquella mujer se agarraba tan fuerte que parecía que trataba de fundirse con su piel.

Vaya, era una idea exasperante.

Maldita sea. ¿En qué lo había metido Tony? O, mejor dicho, ¿en qué se había metido él mismo al permitir que su hijo alquilara la casa de Mary?

No quería sentirse atraído por Candy. Era demasiado pequeña; demasiado franca; demasiado... Maldita sea, era demasiado imprudente.

Supo que le traería problemas en cuanto le puso los pies en el pecho y lo tiró al estanque de un empujón.

Y, por si no bastara con eso, aquella madrugada lo había amenazado con dejarlo en evidencia cuando fue a su casa con la firme intención de ahuyentarla.

De modo que ¿qué hacía llevándola consigo esa tarde?

Vaya, diablos... Así que él también tenía una veta imprudente que estaba resultando ser igual de peligrosa que la de Candy... O eso, o llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer.

Lo más probable es que fuera una combinación de las dos cosas.

Aunque, sobre todo, Albert la había invitado a acompañarlo por una razón: porque sabía que, más temprano que tarde, el anciano sacerdote bajaría paseando por la montaña y se colaría en el jardín de Candy.

Martin sentía curiosidad por la nueva inquilina de Anthony, y a veces era de lo más indiscreto y metía la nariz en sitios que no eran de su incumbencia.

Por eso quería estar en su primer encuentro, para controlar la conversación. Tenía que asegurarse de que Candy comprendiera que el anciano estaba un poco tocado del ala y que no debía creer todo lo que dijera.

En ese preciso instante, la causa de la mala noche que había pasado dijo a su espalda:

—Todos tenéis acento escocés. Apenas he entendido una palabra de lo que decía Ian, y hasta Anthony tiene un ligero acento. ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

—Hace diez años que yo vivo aquí —contestó él—. Ian y los demás Cornwell llevan aquí casi doce años.

—¿Qué le pasó a la madre de Anthony?

—Mary tuvo un accidente de coche cuando estaba embarazada de ocho meses. La operaron para sacarle a Tony, y murió el día siguiente.

—Lo lamento —dijo Candy en voz baja contra su espalda—Así que Anthony no ha conocido a su madre.

—Sí que la conoce; todos nos hemos encargado de eso.

Albert volvió a mirar hacia delante y decidió que ya era hora de reorientar las preguntas.

—¿Y qué ha hecho que tú te traslades de California a Maine?

Ella vaciló un instante antes de hablar.

—Me daban miedo los terremotos —murmuró al fin.

Albert volvió la cabeza y se encontró una diminuta barbilla alzada en actitud de desafío, que lo retaba a hacer algún comentario.

Algo que, por supuesto, no pudo evitar.

—¿Así que en vez de eso prefieres las ventiscas? No, yo creo que de lo que huyes es de un hombre.

—No —dijo ella, y le dio un empujón para que se diera la vuelta y mirara de nuevo hacia delante, pero lo que pasó fue que perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse del caballo. Soltó un chillido y pataleó para evitar acabar en el suelo... Y, ante semejante conducta, Pisador protestó saliendo al galope como una exhalación.

Albert tuvo que optar entre volver a hacerse con el control de su aún poderoso, aunque viejo, caballo de guerra, o acompañar a Candy en su viaje hasta el suelo. De modo que se retorció para abrazar a aquella mujer que no paraba de agitar los brazos y de dar gritos, y se aseguró de que ella quedara encima de él en el aterrizaje.

Probablemente, el hecho de que no parara de reír mientras caían fue lo que a ella la puso más furiosa. Albert le agarró las manos cuando intentó apartarse de un empujón, y antes de que lo dejara sin virilidad de un rodillazo, se dio la vuelta con ella y la colocó debajo de él con cuidado.

—¡Idiota! —dijo Candy en tono crispado, sin dejar de retorcerse para soltarse—. ¡Por eso se lleva un casco!

—No parece que te hayas roto ningún hueso —comentó él, subiéndole las manos por encima de la cabeza y sujetándoselas para que dejase de empujar.

—¡Yo me vuelvo andando!

—Sí —convino él, asintiendo—. Me parece que los dos volveremos andando, a juzgar por cómo se aleja mi caballo.

—¡No vas a dejar que tu hijo monte ese monstruo!—le dijo ella—. ¡Y, además, debería llevar casco cuando cabalgue en su poní!

Rápidamente, Albert se puso serio.

—Sé cuidar de mi hijo, mujer. No necesito que me digas qué es lo mejor para él.

Como si no hubiera hablado, Candy prosiguió:

—Anthony podría caerse y matarse... O acabar en una silla de ruedas para toda la vida.

Albert le acercó más la cara y dijo en voz baja:

—Cuando necesite un sermón sobre cómo ser un buen padre, ya acudiré a Annie.

Sin embargo, ella no dio marcha atrás.

—Estás poniéndolo en peligro.

—Lo crío para que sea un hombre. Anthony no crecerá para convertirse en uno de vuestros débiles modernos, que tienen más miedo de morir que de vivir.

Candy cerró la boca de golpe y le echó una mirada feroz. Entonces Albert se apartó y la vio levantarse con trabajo. No supo si sentirse regocijado o insultado cuando ella tuvo el descaro de señalarlo con el dedo y proseguir su sermón.

—Anthony ni siquiera será un hombre si se mata en un accidente estúpido y evitable.

Dio un amenazador paso hacia él.

—¡No te atrevas a sonreírme así, Albert! —gritó, lo hizo tan fuerte que todos los pájaros del bosque la oyeron—. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan insensible con la seguridad de tu hijo!

El la enganchó por detrás de la pierna con la puntera de la bota y la hizo caer hacia delante, con lo que acabó despatarrada sobre él. Entonces rodó de nuevo y volvió a sujetarla debajo.

Cuando ella intentó protestar, gruñó:

—Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan insensible con tu propia seguridad, Candy. Estás en el quinto pino con un completo desconocido... que tiene dos veces tu tamaño y que ya te ha advertido de sus intenciones.

Cuando ella intentó hablar, le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Y esta discusión se ha acabado. Tienes cosas más graves por las que preocuparte que el bienestar de mi hijo.

—¿Qué cosas? —murmuró ella bajo su mano.

—Yo —susurró él, al tiempo que reemplazaba sus dedos con la boca.

No estaba rompiendo su promesa de que ella estaba a salvo aquel día; sólo quería cerrarle el pico...

Pero ella rompió la promesa por él al devolverle el beso. Correspondió a su pasión con un anhelo tan intenso que Albert empezó a preocuparse; si alguien debía tener miedo, era él.

Al fin, Candy interrumpió el beso y alzó la vista para mirarlo con ojos enormes e indecisos.

—Tengo... Tengo que confesarte una cosa —dijo en voz baja—. En realidad, sí que me das miedo.

—Lo sé, lass —convino él mientras le quitaba con suavidad una hoja del pelo—. Pero no tienes la menor intención de dejar que eso te detenga, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Candy se volvieron más grandes y el verde mas oscuro; asintió despacio.

Entonces él no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Por qué? Si tu instinto te dice que no, ¿por qué lo ignoras?

Ella lo observó detenidamente al tiempo que sopesaba la respuesta. Inspiró hondo, con una temblorosa respiración.

—¿Qué atrae una polilla hacia una llama? Es que tienes... tienes un no sé qué, Albert Andrew, que me hace querer cerrar los ojos y tirarme de cabeza.

El se echó hacia atrás.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Te conozco lo suficiente. —Ella le acarició la mejilla—. No pido mucho: sólo una simple aventura, sin exigencias ni expectativas; sin ataduras.

—¿Sólo dos personas que revuelven las sábanas?—preguntó él.

Ella asintió.

—Con discreción, por Tony.

Bueno, maldita sea, por lo visto, su deseo se había vuelto en su contra. Estaba perdido si lo hacía... y loco si no lo hacía.

—Sé que tú lo sientes también, Albert. Por eso viniste a mi casa esta madrugada. Tú lo sentiste, no te gustó y creiste que podrías ahuyentarme para no tener que enfrentarte...

—¿Enfrentarme a qué, mujer? —espetó él, enojado.

Se puso a la defensiva al ver que ella lo había calado tan fácilmente.

¿O es que ella también sentía lo que sentía él?

Candy soltó el aliento con un resoplido de impaciencia

—La energía —dijo—. O llámala química, si quieres, da igual. Pero no te atrevas a negarlo, Albert Andrew.

De repente intentó apartarlo de un empujón.

—No importa —murmuró—. Es un gran error.

Pero Albert no estaba dispuesto a dejarla levantarse. Con una sola mano le sujetó las suyas, y la otra se la puso en la barbilla para que siguiera mirándolo.

—Error o no, eso no cambia el hecho de que te deseo.

En ese instante una voz familiar e inoportuna sonó por encima de ellos.

—Hombre, vaya, qué día tan bueno para echar una siestecita en el bosque, ¿verdad?

Candy se puso rígida.

Albert cerró los ojos y dijo:

—¡Maldita sea, anciano...! ¡Se juega la vida al acercarse a mí tan sigilosamente!

Alzó la vista y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Martin.

Sin preocuparse en absoluto por su vida, el sacerdote contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Andrew, es una mala señal que un viejo lisiado pueda coger por sorpresa a un guerrero en la flor de la vida. ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

Albert bajó la vista hacía Candy, que, en un intento por esconderse, se removía para meterse más debajo de él hasta que de pronto volvió a quedarse quieta.

—¿Ella? —le preguntó al sacerdote, señalándola con la cabeza—. Es Candy White, su nueva vecina. Precisamente subíamos a su cabaña para que lo conociera.

—Sí, ya me parecía a mí que ibais a algún lado... —convino Martin.

Un puntiagudo dedo pinchó a Albert en las costillas, bastante fuerte por cierto, y el hombretón se puso de pie, con lo que dejó al descubierto a su avergonzada amiga.

Con la cara tan colorada que debía de dolerle, Candy se incorporó, echó una rápida mirada hacia abajo para asegurarse de que tenía todos los botones abrochados y luego se tomó su tiempo en sacudirse las hojas de encima.

Albert la observó en silencio mientras ella reunía valor para mirar a Martin. Cuando lo consiguió, tardó menos de un segundo en levantarse como pudo y empezar a hablar.

—Hemos tenido un accidente, padre —se apresuró a explicar—. Nos caímos del caballo de Albert.

Martin asintió.

—Ya he visto a Pisador. Iba empeñado en volver a casa y se cruzó conmigo hace más de veinte minutos. —La señaló con su bastón—. ¿Eres la mujer que Tony ha traído para que viva en la casa de Mary?

A Albert no le agradó ver que el anciano druidh señalaba a Candy con el báculo, y se interpuso entre ellos.

—Vive en la casa de Mary —le confirmó al sacerdote—. Y si espera obtener alimentos horneados por ella, debe saber que no sabe cocinar.

Oyó un pequeño grito ahogado a sus espaldas, pero hizo caso omiso y siguió dirigiéndose al sacerdote.

—Aunque tal vez lo abastezca de huevos, si usted empieza a comportarse de un modo civilizado.

Martin se echó a un lado para ver mejor a Candy; de pronto dio un paso atrás y volvió a levantar el báculo, esta vez en actitud amenazante, con los ojos desorbitados de la impresión.

—¡El pelo! —gritó—. ¡Tienes la marca!

Candy dio un grito ahogado, y en ese momento Albert decidió que ya era suficiente. Se dio media vuelta, la tomó por los hombros y la orientó hacia el camino de bajada.

—Ve andando —le dijo—. Te alcanzaré dentro de un momento.

Se quedó muy sorprendido cuando ella lo obedeció, y aliviadísimo cuando al fin se perdió de vista. Entonces subió el montículo a grandes zancadas y sólo se detuvo cuando su pecho entró en contacto con el báculo de Martin.

—Déjela tranquila, anciano —le advirtió.

El sacerdote apartó la vista del lugar por donde Candy había desaparecido y clavó la mirada en Albert.

—¿No has visto la marca, Andrew? ¡Ella posee el poder!

—¿Qué clase de poder? ¿Está diciendo que Candy es una bruja?

Martin negó con frenesí.

—No, una bruja no. No siento nada parecido.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Albert cada vez más impaciente—. Si no es una bruja, ¿por qué está tan nervioso?

Martin se rascó la barba con el puño del bastón y volvió a clavar la vista en el sendero que Candy había tomado.

—No lo sé exactamente —dijo; volvió a mirarlo—. Me ha sorprendido, eso es todo. Quizá... quizá no deberías seguir viéndola hasta que me entere de sus intenciones... Y Tony tampoco.

Pero a Albert se le había ocurrido otra idea.

—No —repuso—. Es usted quien se alejará de ella. Candy no es una amenaza para nosotros, pero tal vez lo sea para usted.

Miró a los ojos al druidh.

—Ya se entrometió lo suficiente en mi vida hace doce años. Ahora no vuelva a hacerlo.

—Aquello fue un error, Andrew; ya te pedí perdón.

—Y ahora está cometiendo otro error. Es un mechón blanco, nada más.

—Es una señal. Y además he sentido la energía de esa mujer.

—¿Y la energía era buena o mala?

—Mala no... —dijo Martin meneando la cabeza.

Albert se acercó un paso al responsable de que hubiera viajado ocho siglos en el tiempo.

—Entonces procure andar con pies de plomo, druidh. Esa mujer está bajo mi protección.

Martin alzó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

—Así que por ahí van los tiros, ¿no?

—No. Pero mi hijo la ha traído aquí, y eso me convierte en responsable de ella. Quiero que la trate con amabilidad y que se disculpe por haberla asustado hoy. Y además se guardará muy bien de hablar de sus magias cuando ella esté presente.

A juzgar por la mirada asesina que le lanzó a Albert, al anciano sacerdote no le gustaba que le echaran sermones.

—Exactamente, ¿cuándo dejaste de tenerme miedo? —le preguntó.

El guerrero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tiene poder para curarse sus propios achaques. No caminaría como una anciana si pudiera evitarlo.

—Todavía puedo convertir a un hombre en escarabajo pelotero.

La sonrisa de Albert se acentuó más.

—No si ese hombre se debe a un alto cometido... Y tener un chiquillo menor de catorce años cuenta.

—Supongo que eso lo has leído en uno de los libros blasfemos que tienes en esa habitación atestada que llamas biblioteca.

Albert asintió.

—Es increíble lo que ocho siglos de libros le enseñan a una persona; tengo todo un estante dedicado a la hechicería.

—¿Y qué dicen tus libros sobre una mujer con un mechón blanco, Andrew?

—Que es fuerte, valiente y temeraria, y que tiene el poder de convertir a los magos en escarabajos peloteros —le dijo Albert al tiempo que daba la vuelta y se alejaba—. Así que sea amable con ella, anciano..., o aprenda a dormir con un ojo abierto.

—¡Maldita sea, Andrew! ¡Uno de estos días recuperaré todos mis Poderes, y entonces veremos si sigues siendo tan engreído!

Sin mirar atrás, Albert le dijo adiós con la mano y empezó a correr en la dirección que Candy había tomado. Quería alcanzarla antes de que llegara a su casa, y antes de que Tony volviera del colegio.

Tenían que terminar aquella conversación, y había decidido que no iba a parar hasta que terminara a su favor.

Candy pasó los primeros diez minutos de su paseo montaña abajo arrepintiéndose incluso de haber subido allí. Había hecho un ridículo espantoso: se había enfurecido con Albert, le había chillado y lo había besado.

Y a lo mejor hasta le habría hecho el amor allí mismo, en el suelo, si aquel condenado cura loco no hubiera llegado para avergonzarla de esa forma.

No pensaba hornearle nada a Martin ni pensaba regalarle huevos. Y, además, no pensaba tener una aventura con Albert Andrew ni pensaba dejar que Anthony se ganase su corazón.

Y no pensaba volver a subirse a un caballo nunca más.

Si alguna vez pillaba a Anthony montado en su poní sin llevar casco... Bueno, le daba igual lo que pensara Albert; bajaría al niño de un tirón y ahuyentaría al animal.

Por lo visto, los malditos bichos sabían volver a casa.

Por eso tenía que bajar la condenada montaña con aquel dolor de rodilla. Casi seguro que a la mañana siguiente la tendría hinchada como un globo.

¿Es que se había dejado el cerebro en California?

¿Qué la hizo pensar que huiría sin más, que empezaría una vida nueva y que así, de buenas a primeras, volvería a recuperar el control que había perdido en el quirófano?

De repente dejó de andar, contuvo el aliento y se quedó absolutamente quieta. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó, y también se le erizó toda la piel al darse cuenta de que estaban observándola.

Despacio, volvió la cabeza y miró a su espalda para ver si Albert estaba allí. No estaba. Entonces echó un vistazo al bosque que la rodeaba y siguió sin ver nada... hasta que alzó la vista.

Unos enormes e imperturbables ojos amarillos se clavaban en ella desde la rama de un árbol, sobre su cabeza, a menos de cincuenta pasos de distancia. A Candy le habría encantado ver un ave tan magnífica de no haber sido por el inquietante sueño de la noche anterior.

Estaba mirando el mismo búho blanco que había visto en su dormitorio durante la pesadilla. Entonces la aterrorizó... y ahora también la aterrorizaba. El búho ladeó la cabeza y abrió las alas en una exhibición de silenciosa fuerza.

Conteniendo la respiración, Candy dio un rápido y prudente paso atrás.

—Quédate quieta.

La voz de Albert sonó justo detrás de ella.

A Candy se le aflojaron las rodillas, pero empezó a respirar de nuevo en cuanto las manos de él le rodearon con firmeza los hombros.

—Mírala a los ojos, lass —dijo él en voz baja—; quiere tomarte las medidas.

—¿«Qué... la mire»?

—Sí. Es una nival hembra, que viene de muy lejos para visitarnos durante un tiempo. Alza la vista y deja que te vea los ojos. No tengas miedo; Mary no te hará daño.

Candy no dejó de respirar; esta vez dejó de latirle el corazón.

—¿Ma... Mary? ¿Llamas a esa ave Mary?

—Sí. Es la mascota de Tony; acudió a él en su cumpleaños, el enero pasado.

—¿El le ha puesto Mary? —repitió ella, incapaz de pasar de allí.

Estaba de pie en mitad del bosque, sostenida por un hombre que le presentaba a un ave que se llamaba como la difunta madre de su hijo... ¿y esperaba que ella mirara a los ojos a ese animal? Ella, que acababa de revolcarse en el bosque con él, intentando empezar una aventura amorosa.

No. Le parecía que no iba a mirarla.

El le apretó los hombros.

—No te hará daño, Candy. Alza la vista.

—Intentó matarme anoche —contestó ella en tono crispado.

—¿Cómo?

—Estaba en mi cuarto... O eso creo. A lo mejor lo soñé, pero yo ya he visto esta ave. No le gusto. Está... está celosa, o algo parecido.

Despacio, Albert le dio la vuelta para que quedara frente a él. Por fin Candy alzó la vista... y vio unos brillantes ojos azules.

—Dime —le dijo él; miró al búho y luego volvió a mirarla—¿Qué viste? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mary?

—Sólo planeaba encima de mi cama, aleteando contra el techo.

—¿Qué más? ¿Había luz?

—Sí, una luz azul. Toda la habitación latía de luz azul.

Concentrado otra vez en el ave, Albert se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho. Al fin bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Candy, ¿pretendes decirme que te da miedo este búho porque crees que a lo mejor es la madre de Anthony?

—Sí. No... No lo sé, Albert. Hace una semana me habría reído en tu cara, pero ahora... — Bajó la mirada hasta el pecho de él—. Ya no sé lo que es verdad y lo que no.

El le levantó la barbilla con el dedo.

—¿Qué pasó hace una semana?

—Una cosa que no puedo explicar. Algo de lo que no puedo hablar; todavía no estoy preparada.

—Entonces no hablaremos de ello —susurró él sonriéndole con ternura—. Pero ahora mismo vamos a disipar tu preocupación respecto a esta nival; porque si no va a seguir apareciéndose en tus sueños hasta que esté convencida.

—¿Convencida de qué? ¿De qué ha conseguido asustarme?

El asintió.

—Sí. O de que eres digna de quedarte y ser amiga de Anthony; por lo visto, es un búho protector.

—¿Y posesivo?

—No. Ahora su corazón sólo es de Anthony.

Le quitó el dedo de la barbilla para taparle los labios cuando ella intentó hablar de nuevo; luego le dio la vuelta, y despacio, muy despacio, Candy alzó la vista.

La nival tenía las alas plegadas otra vez a los costados mientras se alzaba, alta y atenta, con una mirada directa y penetrante... que le buscaba el alma.

De repente el búho soltó un corto y claro silbido de una sola nota que hizo que Candy diera un respingo y que Albert le apretara las manos en los hombros. Después el ave abrió las alas y se movió de lado por la rama mientras agachaba la cabeza con un movimiento circular de atención, llena de curiosidad.

Candy intentó retroceder un paso, pero Albert no la dejó moverse.

—Si alza el vuelo, mantente firme —susurró; su aliento le rozó con suavidad la cabeza—. Muéstrale que tienes el valor de ser amiga de Anthony.

—Pero es que no lo tengo.

—Sí que lo tienes —la contradijo él en voz baja, dándole un empujon.

De repente sus manos le soltaron los hombros, y dio un paso atrás para dejar que ella se sostuviera sola.

—Levanta el brazo, lass. Da un silbido agudo como ella acaba de hacer, a ver si acude a ti.

Aquel hombre era un demente.

O lo era ella... Maldita sea, se trataba de un pájaro; no era un demonio ni una pesadilla, ni siquiera la madre muerta de Anthony. Era un búho. Un precioso y majestuoso búho nival. Candy alzó el brazo, se llevó el pulgar y el anular a los labios y silbó.

El búho parpadeó, desplegó las alas y bajó de su rama. En silencio, se deslizó a través del claro del bosque y aterrizó en el brazo de Candy, cubierto por la manga.

Era asombrosamente liviano para su tamaño y, teniendo en cuenta que tenía garras de casi tres centímetros de largo, se comportaba con una suavidad extraordinaria. El nival se agarró sin hacerle daño y abrió el pico para soltar una serie de dulces castañeteos, como si parloteara.

—Plegará las alas si dejas de temblar —dijo Albert, que estaba a unos veinte pasos de distancia—. Está intentando equilibrarse.

Sí. Bueno. Y ella estaba intentando acostumbrarse a la idea de que tenía un ave letal en el brazo. Un ave cuyos ojos estaban ahora justo a la altura de los suyos.

—Alarga la mano y acaricíale el pecho —ordenó Albert—Háblale, Candy.

Ella alzó la mano derecha y despacio, con mucho cuidado, la pasó por el pecho del ave.

Mary (ojalá Candy se acostumbrara a ese nombre) se calmó y cerró las alas. Su cháchara cesó, y su mirada pareció suavizarse. Las dos se miraron durante varios segundos, y Candy se tranquilizó.

—No le haré ningún daño a tu hijo —susurró, lo bastante bajito como para que Albert no lo oyera—. Y la verdad es que sé hacer galletas y tartas.

Mary parpadeó y soltó un suave y grave tintineo.

—Le compraré un casco para que se lo ponga cuando monte en el poní —prosiguió, animada por la reacción del ave—. E iré a la función de Navidad de su colegio, si es que la hacen. Déjame ser su amiga, Mary, y te prometo que no le romperé el corazón.

El nival se quedó callado y volvió apenas la cabeza para mirar a Albert. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente varios segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Candy.

Esta comprendió y sonrió.

—Tampoco le romperé el corazón a Albert —susurró—. Te lo prometo.

El nival la observó con detenimiento varios segundos más y luego, de pronto, abrió las alas, tomó impulso y, con suavidad, alzó el vuelo. Con alas silenciosas, Mary desapareció en el bosque dejando tras de sí sólo el eco de su llamada de una sola nota y el tenue halo de una luz azul que se apagaba.

Las rodillas de Candy se doblaron, y Albert la cogió en brazos antes de que se desplomara en el suelo. Luego la abrazó contra su pecho y se puso a dar vueltas mientras su risa la sacudía como un terremoto.

—No vuelvas a decir que tienes miedo —dijo sin dejar de girar hasta marearla—. Eres una mujer valiente, lass; más valiente que casi todos los hombres que conozco.

Candy se agarró a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio y se maravilló de aquella nueva faceta de Albert: estaba juguetón.

¿O es que se sentía aliviado de ver que ese animal no la había hecho trizas?

—Bájame. Voy a vomitar —suplicó ella, intentando que dejara de darle vueltas la cabeza.

Él se detuvo y, despacio, la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo hasta que las caras de los dos quedaron a la misma altura..., con los pies de Candy colgando a unos treinta centímetros del suelo.

—Perdona —dijo; sus brillantes ojos azules no mostraban ni rastro de arrepentimiento—. Pero es que me sorprende muchísimo que lo hayas hecho.

—¿Te sorprende? ¿Te sorprende? —Repitió ella un poco más fuerte; le dio un tortazo en el hombro—. ¡Si tú me dijiste que lo hiciera!

Él asintió, mientras sus ojos se plegaban en las comisuras.

—Sí. Y he notado lo bien que haces lo que se te dice. —Se puso serio—. Gracias por apartarte de Martin sin montar una escena.

—Es un viejo loco.

—Sí, pero fundamentalmente inofensivo.

—¿Vas a bajarme pronto?

—Aún no lo he decidido. ¿Vamos a terminar nuestra conversación?

—Ya lo hemos hecho.

—No —replicó él meneando despacio la cabeza—. Creo que yo acababa de decir que te deseaba.

—Yo también te deseo, Albert. Pero... Tengo miedo.

—¿Quieres decir entonces que tu respuesta es «no»?

¡Ay, pero qué típico de un hombre ver las cosas sólo en blanco o negro...!

—Quiero decir... Yo... ¡Ay, maldita sea! No, Albert, digo que sí.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

PARA ser un hombre que debía sentirse muy contento consigo mismo, Albert se mantuvo extrañamente callado mientras prosiguieron su paseo bajando la montaña. Claro que, por otra parte, Candy tampoco tenía mucho que decir.

Una cosa la preocupaba; en realidad, dos, que no tenían nada, que ver con el hecho de que acabara de comprometerse a tener una aventura amorosa: sentía curiosidad por algo que Albert le había dicho antes y por algo que dijo el sacerdote cuando los encontró juntos.

—¿A qué te referías cuando me dijiste que no dejarías que Anthony creciera hasta convertirse en un..., cómo era, en «uno de vuestros débiles modernos»? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «un moderno»?

El le lanzó una ojeada de reojo y luego volvió a centrarse en el sendero que tenían delante.

—¿Albert?

—¿Alguna vez te has fijado en lo blandos que se han vuelto los hombres de la sociedad moderna? ¿En cómo las guerras se luchan, pero en realidad no se ganan? ¿Y en cómo la gente ha renunciado a su derecho a protegerse para dejarlo en manos de un sistema que no suele acudir hasta que es demasiado tarde?

—¿Así que eres un filósofo? —preguntó ella; lo agarró del brazo para hacer que se detuviese a mirarla—. Vives en estas montañas, pero observas el mundo a distancia y emites juicios sobre la sociedad...

—No, mujer; no juzgo a nadie, salvo a mí mismo y a mi hijo. Tony crecerá para ser fuerte y competente, y vivirá según las leyes de la naturaleza, no las leyes del hombre.

—Pero, viva donde viva, sigue siendo un miembro de la sociedad. Y esas reglas son la base de nuestra civilización. Sin ellas viviríamos en el caos.

—Ahora hay un montonazo más de reglas que hace ocho siglos.

—Porque hay muchísimas más personas —replicó Candy, fascinada por aquella faceta de Albert.

Fascinada, aunque no sorprendida.

¿No era precisamente eso lo qué la había atraído de él? ¿No había percibido aquella tranquila energía?

—Sí. Hay muchas más personas-convino él—. Por eso vivo aquí.

La miró alzando una ceja.

—Y por eso también has venido tú.

Bueno, eso era indiscutible.

—El padre Martin te ha llamado «guerrero». ¿Antes eras soldado?

—Sí. Lo fui hasta hace doce años.

—¿En qué cuerpo del ejército?

—En el cuerpo que combate. —Le dedicó una media sonrisa—. ¿Adonde quieres ir a parar con estas preguntas, Candy?

Ella se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar otra vez.

—A ningún lado. Sólo era curiosidad. ¿Así que dices que Anthony no debería llevar casco cuando monta su poní porque eso lo hará débil?

Esta vez Albert la hizo detenerse a ella.

—Lleva a lomos de un caballo desde que nació, Candy. Mi hijo sabe cómo hay que cabalgar, cómo caerse y cómo no hacerse daño.

—Yo sé conducir un coche y he tenido un accidente.

El le apartó un rizo de la mejilla y se lo metió detrás de la oreja.

—Saber cómo se hace algo y saber cómo se hace bien son cosas distintas, lass. Tú eres mala conductora.

—No lo soy. —Candy recordó su accidente y de repente se puso rígida—. Fue Mary, o sea, esa ave. Esa ave voló delante de mi coche y me hizo chocar.

La cara de Albert se animó con una sonrisa.

—Debía de saber adonde te dirigías y no sabía muy bien si quería que llegaras. Ahora dime, ¿te duele mucho la rodilla? Puedo llevarte en brazos.

Candy soltó un bufido y empezó a andar de nuevo. Pero esta vez Anthony la alcanzó primero.

Aquel niño de ocho años conducía un quad(Cuatrimoto). Y no llevaba puesto ningún casco.

¡Vaya frescura la de Albertl, llamarla imprudente!

Anthony paró el quad junto a ella, la miró y le dijo:

—¡Hola, Candy! —Miró a su padre y sonrió satisfecho, como un gato que acabara de ver un cuenco lleno de nata—. ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí arriba?

—Casi matarnos —espetó ella, enojada—. ¿Dónde está tu casco?

—Ya está bien —gruñó Albert.

La levantó del suelo y la puso en el quad, detrás de Anthony; luego la tomó por la barbilla para que mirara directamente a sus feroces ojos.

—Vamos a dejarlo —susurró—. Nosotros no tenemos intención de sentamos en el porche a ver pasar la vida sin tomar parte en ella.

Candy le devolvió la mirada asesina e intentó soltarse la barbilla. Pero, por lo visto, él no había acabado de hablar.

—Cede este asalto, mujer. Si pasa algo, las consecuencias tendré que aceptarlas yo.

Ese era el problema de los filósofos se pasan demasiado tiempo pensando y no dedican suficiente tiempo a ver las consecuencias de un mundo con frecuencia insensato.

—Pues no te atrevas a acudir a mí cuando pase algo. No pienso arreglar tus consecuencias rotas.

El le soltó la barbilla, se puso derecho y le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿Por qué iba a pensar en acudir a ti? —preguntó—. Si pasa algo, iré a un médico.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Candy se encogió de hombros y se volvió para abrazar a Anthony por la cintura.

—Sólo es una advertencia. Claro que acudirás a un médico si pasa algo. Vamos, Tony, tengo que ponerme hielo en la rodilla.

—Adelante, hijo. —Con un gesto, Albert le indicó al niño que se pusiera en marcha mientras él seguía mirándola, pensativo—. Y ve despacio. Es probable que sea la primera vez que se monta en un quad.

Aunque Candy no tardó en decidir que no quería que fuera la última. Aquel rápido y pequeño vehículo marchaba con sorprendente suavidad. El motor ronroneaba bajito, y Anthony parecía controlarlo sin problema.

Decidió que en cuanto llegara a casa iba a hacer una lista de todas las cosas que tenía que tener, comprar y realizar para empezar su nueva vida. Y lo primero de la lista iba a ser un quad.

Lo segundo sería un casco. Mejor dicho, dos cascos. No tenía intención de ceder ningún asalto a Albertl, y menos en algo tan importante. Iba a comprarle un casco a Anthony y, si hacía falta, lo sobornaría para que se lo pusiera, porque le había hecho una promesa a un búho nival y pensaba cumplirla.

Aquella noche Albert estaba sentado en su butaca favorita en la única habitación de la casa donde pasaba casi todo el tiempo. Tenía un libro en el regazo y, aunque llevaba una hora intentando leer, no era capaz de concentrarse.

Un hada de ojos verdes esmeralda, vehemente y testaruda, le impedía concentrarse. El recuerdo de la sensación de Candy debajo de él no dejaba de encenderle la sangre. Su sabor, su olor, su valor y su miedo; Candy daba vueltas por sus sentidos y despertaba la urgencia de un anhelo.

Por eso mismo estaba allí, en lugar de donde debía estar. En el trato que habían hecho no había lugar para el anhelo... Y tampoco en su propia vida. Estaba bien desear a una mujer, pero no podía permitirse necesitar sólo a una en particular.

Y menos después de haber amado a otras dos y haberlas perdido a ambas.

—Papi, ¿puedes llevarle mañana esta caja a Candy?—preguntó Anthony mientras entraba en la biblioteca con una cajita de madera.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Albert.

—Es un secreto —explicó el niño; puso la caja en el taburete que había junto a los pies de su padre—. Y quiero que me prometas que no mirarás dentro. Sólo necesito que le lleves esto a Candy para que me haga un favor.

Albert alzó una ceja con expresión de duda.

—¿Y ella se ha ofrecido a hacer ese favor?

—No, papi —reconoció Anthony—. Pero le escribiré una nota y se lo pediré. No es un favor grande, sólo una cosa con la que necesito ayuda.

Le dedicó una sonrisa reflexiva.

—A Candy debe de dársele bien trabajar con las manos si hace joyas.

Albert cerró los ojos al pensar que a Candy a lo mejor se le daba bien trabajar con las manos.

—Por favor, papi, ¿puedes llevársela?

—¿Por qué no se la llevas tú?

—Mañana tengo entrenamiento después del colegio y no volveré a casa hasta la hora de cenar. —De pronto se animó al ocurrírsele una nueva idea—. A lo mejor deberíamos invitar a Candy a cenar. Eso sería de buenos vecinos.

Albert se rió en voz alta.

—¿Quieres hacerte amigo de esa mujer o matarla?—preguntó—. ¿O es que te gusta lo que hemos comido esta noche?

Sin querer, Anthony se estremeció, y Albert estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo. El pollo quemado tenía un sabor persistente y, por desgracia, ya iba acostumbrándose a él.

El chico se acercó a la gran mesa de escritorio que estaba cerca de la pared de enfrente.

—Voy a escribirle una nota y creo que le ofreceré pagarle. Así no le parecerá que estoy aprovechándome de ella y ganará dinero mientras monta su estudio nuevo.

Era un buen plan desde el punto de vista de un niño de ocho años, y Albert no tuvo valor para decirle que Candy no carecía de dinero.

Había hablado con Annie cuando supo que se había encontrado nueva inquilina para la casa de Mary, pero la mujer mantuvo la boca cerrada respecto a lo que había descubierto sobre Candy White. Sólo le dijo que no se preocupara por sus finanzas, que no había ido allí a buscar un marido rico.

No. Había ido allí para atormentarlo, para encenderle la sangre y para despertar sentimientos que era mejor dejar dormidos.

—Dime cómo se escribe «indemnice», papi —le pidió Anthony al tiempo que alzaba la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

—Las notas se escriben a mano —dijo Albert—. No se pide un favor por correo electrónico.

—No voy a hacerlo. Voy a escribir la nota en el ordenador, pero la imprimiré para que se la lleves también.

—No. Escríbela a mano, Tony, o no pidas nada. Cuando se hace una petición, se hace en persona. Y un ordenador no es personal.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, pero apagó el ordenador y cogió un lápiz. Después se quedó callado varios minutos, concentrado en formar aquellas letras que le salían mucho más fácilmente en el teclado.

Tal vez tuviera un nivel alto de lectura, pero no le hacía mucha gracia escribir. Albert sabía que el niño estaba crecido para su edad; había ido lo suficiente al colegio para ver a sus compañeros de curso. Sí, el chico era fuerte, inteligente, competente... y demasiado sagaz para ser tan pequeño.

Casi siempre... Aunque de vez en cuando (más a menudo últimamente), Anthony hacía algo que le recordaba que seguía siendo sólo un chiquillo. Una pesadilla, una inseguridad, cierta desconfianza en sí mismo a la hora de tomar una decisión, o cuando necesitaba el consuelo de un buen abrazo, un empujon o, a veces, sólo un guiño comprensivo.

—Me he clavado en «indemnice», papi.

—EN-D-E-M-N-EC-E.

Anthony volvió al trabajo; en la habitación sólo se oían sus suspiros de impaciencia y el rasgueo del lápiz.

Albert observó la caja que tenía a los pies. Se la llevaría a Candy aquella misma noche, cuando Anthony ya estuviera bien metidito en la cama. John se quedaba allí para vigilar.

Aunque no... Más valía que no. Tal vez ella dijera que sí aquella tarde, pero su respuesta estaba llena de dudas. Probablemente Candy ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero Albert sabía que no estaba preparada. Aunque lo estaría. Ya procuraría él que lo estuviese.

—Ya he acabado —dijo Anthony; rodeó la mesa mientras doblaba la nota y luego la puso encima de la caja, alzó la mirada hacia Albert y dejó ver una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que no echarás una miradita?

—Entonces voy a acostarme —dijo.

Bostezó y se desperezó para desentumecer sus músculos en crecimiento.

—Quiero levantarme temprano para trabajar en la otra parte de mi sorpresa antes de ir al colegio. —Le dirigió a su padre una severa mirada—. No has ido al taller del abu, ¿verdad?

—No —le aseguró Albert—. Voy a dejar que la intriga me vuelva chiflado.

Anthony le apartó el libro del regazo y se subió como pudo para ocupar su lugar. Luego se dio la vuelta hasta acurrucarse contra el pecho de Albert y tiró de sus brazos para que lo rodearan. —Dime qué te parece ella, papi —dijo, exigente.

Albert le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Creo que este invierno vamos a tener que poner un banderín encima de esa mujer para encontrarla en la nieve.

—La tía Annie dice que las cosas buenas vienen en envases pequeños.

—Sí. Y algunos envases son más pequeños que otros... ¿Y qué te parece a ti? —preguntó Albert, devolviéndole la pregunta.

Anthony ladeó la cabeza para sonreírle.

—Me parece que a ti te parece guapa.

—No sé —murmuró su padre, alzando la vista al techo mientras intentaba decidirse—. Tiene el pelo corto. No me hace demasiada gracia el pelo corto en una mujer.

—El pelo crece.

—Y no es que tenga muchas curvas —prosiguió Albert, aún mirando hacia arriba—. En realidad, no estoy seguro de que tenga curvas en absoluto.

—Pero tiene pechos jaraneros(cachondos)

Albert bajó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿No son jaraneros los pechos de Candy?

Albert apreto a su hijo un poco más fuerte esta vez.

—¿Dónde has oído esa palabra?

—En el colegio. Frankie Boggs dice que a los hombres les gustan los pechos jaraneros.

—Los caballeros no hablan de la anatomía de las mujeres.

—Yo voy a ser guerrero, no caballero.

—Puedes ser las dos cosas.

—¿Tú eres un caballero?

—No. Sí... —Se frotó la cara con una mano—. Lo intento, Tony. Y, además, no hablo de la anatomía de las mujeres con otros hombres.

—¿Sólo hablas de eso con las mujeres?

Albert soltó un suspiro que removió el pelo de su hijo.

—Verás, del cuerpo de una mujer no se habla. Nunca.

—¿Ni se mira?

Albert apartó bruscamente la vista y miró a la chimenea.

Allí dentro iba haciendo un calor del diablo.

Volvió a mirar a Anthony.

—Se aprecia —dijo con cautela; era consciente de que era él quien había empezado aquella conversación al referirse a la ausencia de curvas de Candy—. Los hombres no pueden evitar mirar.

Antes de que el niño hablara, añadió:

—Incluso los caballeros. Pero no comunican sus pensamientos a nadie.

—¿Crees que Candy sabe cocinar?

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse al fin en un terreno más seguro.

—Si sabe hervir agua, ya sabe más que nosotros.

—¿Crees... que se quedará, papi?

Albert se levantó y, tras dejar a su hijo en el suelo, se dirigió con él hacia el pasillo y subió la escalera.

—A lo mejor —dijo con sinceridad—. Pero no deberías contar con ello. Las cosas cambian en la vida de las personas, Tony. Y si Candy ha de irse, deberás aceptar su decisión y alegrarte de que haya pasado por tu vida, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

—Tú quieres que se quede, ¿verdad?

Albert lo puso delante del lavabo y le pasó el cepillo de dientes.

—Sí. No me importaría que Candy decidiera quedarse.

Anthony alzó la vista con una amplia sonrisa.

—Entonces está bien —dijo asintiendo—. Pues va a quedarse.

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

—Me lo ha dicho Mary.

Justo cuando iba a ponerle pasta de dientes en el cepillo, Albert se quedó quieto.

—¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?

—Esta tarde, al volver del colegio. Mary estaba esperando cuando me bajé del autobús. También me dijo dónde os encontraría a ti y a Candy y que era mejor que fúese a por vosotros.

Albert se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

—Explícame cómo te dijo tu mascota semejante cosa. Ese búho no habla, hijo.

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—Pues me lo dijo. Estaba mirándome, y de repente lo supe, sin más. —Sus jóvenes e inseguros ojos se alzaron parpadeando hacia él—. Yo... Hablamos todo el rato.

Sus palabras sonaban a confesión.

Albert dejó el tubo de pasta de dientes en la encimera y se pasó las manos por la cansada cara en un intento de disipar la niebla que cubría su cerebro.

Al día siguiente subiría otra vez a la montaña y tendría una charla con el dmidh. Durante los últimos ocho años Martin había insinuado más de una vez que Anthony era especial. El anciano sacerdote no había concretado, aunque una o dos veces Albert lo había oído murmurar la palabra «guardián». Pero cuando le preguntaban, Martin se negaba a dar más detalles; sólo decía que ya se sabría en su momento.

Bueno, pues el momento había llegado.

—¿Te enfadas porque hablo con Mary?

Anthony miró a su padre con la mirada frágil de un niño que necesita muchísimo a su madre.

—No —le aseguró—. Me alegro de que tengas una buena amistad con Mary. Y ahora Candy también es su amiga; hoy Mary se le ha posado en el brazo.

El chico dio un grito ahogado.

—¿Sí? ¿De verdad? —preguntó, sorprendido—. Si Mary ni siquiera acude a ti...

De pronto le lanzó una amplia y engreída sonrisa.

—Eso debe de significar que Candy le gusta.

—¿Y que no le gusto yo?

—No, papi. —Anthony le dio en el hombro con el cepillo de dientes—. Mary teme acercarse a ti porque a lo mejor intentabas quedártela para siempre.

¡Vaya, diablos! «Los niños y los locos dicen la verdad»... Durante más de una semana le había preocupado que el nival no acudiera a él. Que aquella mascota que su hijo llamaba Mary prácticamente lo ignorase.

Y ahora entendía el porqué.

Ella estaba obligándolo a soltarla; mantenía las distancias para liberarlo. Y hoy, en el TarStone, había aceptado que Candy White entrara en la vida de su hijo.

Pero ¿aceptaba que entrara en la suya?

Mary había aparecido adrede; casi seguro que era porque él estaba con Candy. Quiso que él viera cómo se relacionaban, y que supiera que daba su aprobación a la mujer que había alquilado la casa familiar.

Albert lo comprendía porque, durante los doce años transcurridos desde que lo arrojaron a través del tiempo, se había encargado de comprender todos los aspectos (visibles e invisibles) del mundo que lo rodeaba. Había aprendido a abrir la mente, así como el corazón, a la existencia de la magia.

Por eso ya no lo sorprendía nada.

Ni siquiera un hijo que decía que hablaba con un búho.

Albert abrazó fuerte a Anthony.

—Cepíllate los dientes y métete en la cama, jovencito. Te despertaré a las cinco para que trabajes en tu sorpresa; y, aun así, es probable que el abu John esté en el cobertizo antes que tú.

—Ayer se cortó el pulgar —dijo el niño, contrito, como si, por alguna razón, fuera culpa suya; luego añadió una información en su defensa—. Y yo se lo vendé.

Contento de haber realizado lo que esperaba lograr aquella noche (convencer a su padre de que le llevara la caja a Candy y descargar su joven pecho del hecho de que hablaba con un búho), Anthony estaba más que dispuesto a acostarse. Se lavó los dientes, se desnudó mientras corría hacia su cuarto y luego se metió bajo las mantas.

—La tía Annie me ha traído otro pijama. —La última palabra estaba envuelta en un tono de aversión—. Está empeñada en que tengo que ser civilizado, papi. ¿Puedes conseguir que deje de hacerlo?

Albert se inclinó y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

—Haría falta una intervención divina para que dejara de hacerlo.

—Entonces esta noche rezaré por eso; para que la tía Annie deje de comprarme pijamas.

Albert fue hacia la puerta y apagó la luz del dormitorio, pero al llegar al pasillo se detuvo y asintió.

—Sí. E inclúyeme a mí: tengo seis pijamas en el ropero.

Tras dejar encendida la luz del pasillo, volvió a bajar la escalera y regresó a la biblioteca. No se sentó en la butaca, sino que se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, con la vista clavada en la caja que tenía la nota encima.

Se acercó a ella y cogió el sobre, pero vio que estaba cerrado. Sin querer estropear la sorpresa de Anthony,, y esperando que Candy pensara igual, cogió la caja y se quedó allí, mirándola fijamente.

Luego volvió a dejar la caja y la nota en el taburete y se sentó en la butaca. Buscó su libro, lo abrió por donde estaba señalado y tardó dos minutos en darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando al revés. Entonces lo tiró al suelo y clavó la vista en la caja.

—¡Vaya, diablos...! —gruñó, dirigiéndose a la vacía habitación.

Rápidamente, cogió la caja y la carta y fue a la cocina dando zancadas.

En ese momento John estaba metiendo la cabeza en el frigorífico; casi con toda seguridad esperaba que algo comestible hubiera aparecido allí desde la cena por arte de magia.

—Voy a salir un rato —le dijo Albert—. Tony ya se ha acostado.

John se enderezó, lo miró a la cara, y luego miró la caja que llevaba en la mano y sonrió.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dijo—. Dormiré con la puerta abierta, por si Tony me necesita.

Albert asintió, pero no se movió.

El anciano volvió a explorar el contenido del frigorífico y su voz resonó en la vacía caverna.

—Hace buena noche para pasear —dijo—. A lo mejor la nueva inquilina de Tony quiere ir contigo a echar un vistazo a las estrellas.

Después alzó la cabeza por encima de la puerta del frigorífico y sonrió de nuevo.

—Y no te sientas en la obligación de volver pronto. Yo me encargo de controlar esto.

Albert se esforzó por encontrar algo de control para sí mismo, pero perdió la batalla. Cogió el chaquetón y salió; luego se quedó en el porche y tomó varias bocanadas del frío aire nocturno. Por fin se puso el chaquetón y partió por el mismo sendero que había tomado durante la tormenta de la noche anterior.

Sólo que esta vez lo recorrería por otro motivo.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

CANDY se acomodó mejor la compresa de hielo en la rodilla y revolvió los papeles que tenía en el regazo hasta dar con la página de las cosas por comprar. Tachó de la lista la furgoneta y revolvió los papeles otra vez hasta que encontró la página de las cosas por hacer. Apuntó que tenía que dar de alta a su furgoneta nueva y retrocedió de nuevo hasta la lista de las compras; tras observarla con detenimiento, se puso a pensar y tachó el ordenador.

Tenía que establecer prioridades, y en aquel preciso momento un ordenador no era importante. Un quad, sí. Dos cascos, sí. Ropa, ropa de abrigo para el invierno... Y anticonceptivos.

Se dio unos golpecitos con el lápiz en los labios y clavó la vista en el fuego, al tiempo que se preguntaba si habría un médico en Pine Creek. Llevaba sin tomar la píldora desde que cursaba la especialidad. Y tenía que buscar algo pronto, si es que había interpretado bien la mirada de Albert aquella tarde, cuando había accedido a tener una aventura con él.

Frunció el ceño; no lo imaginaba usando un preservativo. No porque fuera insensible o despreocupado, sino porque quizá los preservativos no encajaran con su concepto de vivir según las leyes de la naturaleza. Además, había tenido un hijo sin casarse, de modo que Candy decidió hacerse responsable de los anticonceptivos por los dos.

Volvió a mirar su lista de cosas por hacer. Ahora ya tenía una furgoneta, así que lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería ir a la oficina de correos a recoger el material para hacer joyas que se había enviado a sí misma. Y ya que estaba en el pueblo, seguiría el consejo de Ian y les preguntaría a los Dolan si alquilaban aquella tienda.

Sonrió para sí pensando en la suerte que tenía al contar con una estación de esquí por vecina. Le podría ir bien allí: calculó que en verano acudirían tantos turistas al hermoso lago Pine como en invierno a la montaña TarStone.

Quizá debía aprender a esquiar. Desde luego, lo que sí que iba a probar era llevar una motomeve. En el camino desde Bangor había visto varias tiendas de artículos deportivos y estaba deseando probar uno de aquellos vehículos de aspecto potente, líneas puras y colores vivos.

Parte de su nuevo plan de vida era vivir de forma un poquito más temeraria... Aunque no estúpida. Se pondría casco, recibiría las clases adecuadas, conduciría con prudencia y no saldría de los senderos indicados. Pero ya era hora de ampliar su mundo para abarcar algunas de las cosas más emocionantes de la vida.

¿Como, por ejemplo, tener una aventura amorosa con un sexy hombre de las montañas...? Caray, a Candy no se le ocurría nada más emocionante que revolver las sábanas con Albert Andrew.

Echó atrás la cabeza, la apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos dando un suspiro. Le había ido bien el mantenerse ocupada aquellos últimos días, el evitar pensar en su problema...

Aunque, para ser justa, más bien era Albert Andrew el que había evitado que ella recordase lo ocurrido en el quirófano, hacía toda una vida.

Antes de marcharse de California le había dicho a su madre que preguntara discretamente por sus pacientes. Esther Brown y Jamie García habían salido del hospital aquel mismo día, y a ninguno de los dos se le notaban los efectos de su terrible experiencia.

No, era ella quien había salido herida.

No de forma mortal, aunque, desde luego, sí traumática.

Alzó la cabeza y bajó la mirada hasta la compresa de hielo que tenía sobre la rodilla. Si era verdad, si de verdad curaba a la gente sólo con la voluntad, ¿podría curarse a sí misma?

Y si podía, ¿debía hacerlo? ¿No era... poco ético o algo así? ¿Habría un código no escrito para personas como ella, que decía que no ejercieran consigo mismas?

Entonces, al tiempo que agitaba la mano sobre la rodilla como si fuera una varita mágica, dijo en voz alta:

—«Médica, cúrate a ti misma.»

—Así que, por lo visto, debería llamarte «doctora White»...

Candy saltó como un rayo del sofá, y su sorpresa estalló en un grito mientras daba la vuelta hacia el intruso.

Albert dio un respingo, pero no se movió.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó ella, al tiempo que le lanzaba la compresa del hielo.

El se agachó a un lado y, tras dar en la pared, la compresa dejó escapar los cubitos de hielo, que se esparcieron por la habitación como vidrio hecho añicos.

El se enderezó con expresión resignada.

—¡Voy a cambiar la cerradura de la puerta!

—Eso no me detendrá.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, Albert!

—Creí que a lo mejor lo de gritar era como el hipo: que un buen susto te curaba. —Sus facciones se endurecieron de repente—. Pero, por lo visto, ya intentabas curarte sola, doctora Candy White.

Ella se apresuró a desviar la mirada hacia el tercer botón de la camisa de Albert y se frotó las manos en los muslos tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Por fin, y con respiración temblorosa, tomó una decisión y alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—En realidad, es «doctora Candice White».

El no cambió de postura... Pero sí de mirada: sus ojos se ensombrecieron, se entornaron y la atravesaron como el filo de un bisturí.

—¿Qué clase de doctora?

—Cirujana de traumatología.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Lo explica todo —replicó él, aún sin moverse y taladrándola con su mirada de acero—. Como por qué les das tanta importancia a los cascos.

Ella intentó hablar, pero él prosiguió, con más energía:

—Y por qué actúas con tanta decisión y segundad. Un cirujano de traumatología está acostumbrado a tomar decisiones rápidas e instintivas. Dime si me equivoco, Candice, al pensar que exiges controlar cualquier situación en que te encuentras.

—Claro que sí. Es lo que hace un cirujano.

—Sí. Ahora lo entiendo... Has convertido tu autoridad en un blindaje protector, que te has creado para mantenerte aislada de tus pacientes...ya salvo del resto del mundo.

—No soy una mujer fría y despiadada.

—No —convino él en voz baja—, eres puro fuego, Candy. Y eso te asusta muchísimo, porque, hace una semana, en California ocurrió algo que hizo pedazos tu control.

—Ya no soy médico. Y ahora soy Candy, no Candice.

Albert se movió por fin. Rodeó el sofá y se detuvo delante de ella; por su parte, Candy estiró el cuello, negándose a deshacer el contacto visual.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él alargó la mano y la cogió. Luego la subió al escalón de la chimenea para que estuviera a la altura de sus ojos, se apartó y unió las manos a la espalda.

—No se pasa uno toda la vida estudiando la carrera de cirujano y luego da media vuelta sin más y se marcha. ¿Qué pasó hace una semana, Candy?

—Una... una cosa que no sé explicar.

—Inténtalo —le rogó él con suavidad.

—No puedo —susurró ella—. Yo... No puedo decirlo en voz alta, Albert.

El separó las manos y le tomó la cara; con los pulgares le apartó las lágrimas que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le corrían por las mejillas.

—Está bien, lass. Tu temor encontrará su propia voz cuando estés preparada —le aseguró en voz baja, mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella.

Candy recibió con ansia su beso, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y se agarró a él con la desesperación de una hoja que afronta la tormenta. Abrió la boca y lo saboreó, sintió su vitalidad, y la fuerza de su respuesta la consumió.

Olía a humo de leña, a aire de montaña y a la fría y despejada noche otoñal que había atravesado para llegar allí. Aquel hombre era granito macizo bajo la franela de su camisa, y Candy le hincó los dedos en los hombros mientras ladeaba la cabeza para hacer más intenso el beso. El la envolvió por completo, y poco a poco, tranquilamente, la desesperación de Candy fue transformándose en pasión.

Con su lengua Albert le exploró su boca mientras con las manos buscaba la curva de su espalda, haciéndole sentir escalofríos de placer por donde la tocaba. Candy se apretó más contra su cuerpo y gimió cuando él la alzó deslizándola sobre él y le pasó despacio los labios por la barbilla, hasta la base de la garganta, deleitándose en el calor, el olor y el sabor de su piel.

Ella tenía la sensación de que flotaba, y tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que Albert se había sentado en el sofá. Se encontró sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y no pudo evitar moverse contra él. Aquel íntimo contacto hizo que una oleada de calor la atravesara como un rayo y se instalara en lo hondo de la boca del estómago. Temblando de urgencia, le desabotonó la camisa.

Albert la detuvo poniéndole las manos sobre las suyas.

Candy alzó la vista hasta unos ojos de un azul tan intenso, que brillaban con un fuego hecho de puro deseo... Aunque era un deseo controlado por una sorprendente resolución.

Ella le agarró la cara entre las manos y lo besó en plena boca; luego se echó hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para que él viera su sonrisa.

—No te atrevas a ponerte noble conmigo, Albert. Esto es algo que deseamos los dos.

El volvió a cogerle las manos y las inmovilizó contra su pecho. Sus ojos relucían de humor

—Sólo me preguntaba quién está al mando, en teoría —dijo con sorna.

Candy parpadeó.

—Podemos trabajar en equipo.

El alzó una ceja en un gesto que no indicaba precisamente conformidad.

—¿Ah, sí? No me siento parte de un equipo. En realidad, ni siquiera siento que tenga que participar, sólo hacerme notar.

Candy se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Eres uno de esos tipos a lo neandertal que tiene que estar al mando para poder funcionar?

Albert alzó las caderas contra ella.

—No creo que funcionar sea el problema, lass —dijo—. Y estoy un poquito más evolucionado que un cavernícola.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

El le tomó la cara entre las manos con expresión seria.

—Esta noche no he venido aquí a hacer el amor contigo, Candy.

De repente ella notó que le ardían las mejillas e intentó bajar de su regazo, pero él no dejó que se moviera.

—Esto no es un rechazo, mujer; es una llamada a la razón. Es demasiado pronto para ti. Y para mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?

El esbozó una mueca de auto humillación.

—Sólo pretendía meterte mano un poco... para ponerme caliente, fastidiarme y frustrarme bien.

—Pero ¿por qué?

La miró inclinando la cabeza, con los ojos encendidos de regocijo.

—Creo que se llama «preliminares».

Candy le dio un tortazo en el hombro al tiempo que se soltaba y se apartaba de él; no se arrepintió en absoluto cuando Albert dio un gruñido de sorpresa y tuvo que protegerse para que no dañara su virilidad de un rodillazo.

Luego, con gesto resuelto, fue a la chimenea, se arrodilló y se entregó a la tarea de poner leños en el fuego mientras se esforzaba por controlar su genio.

No, su genio no; sus hormonas enrabietadas.

Maldijo en silencio... ¡Aquel hombre era idiota! Prácticamente, se le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, y él le dijo a las claras que no, aunque luego intentó suavizar el rechazo afirmando que era por su bien.

¡Bueno, maldita sea...! ¡Pues ya estaba harta de tanta nobleza!

—Vas a provocar un incendio en la chimenea si pones más leña —la avisó él.

—Es mi cuerpo, ¿verdad? —dijo ella en tono acusador.

Siguió hurgando en los leños y decidió que era el fuego, no la vergüenza, lo que le encendía la cara.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que parezco un niño.

El no hizo ningún comentario, y Candy hurgó en los leños con más energía. A la edad de diecisiete años, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que no iba a crecer ni un centímetro más y nunca tendría curvas femeninas, había decidido que, de todas formas, probablemente el sexo estaba sobrevalorado.

Sí. Bueno... Pues ahora quería aquellas curvas. Y veinte centímetros más de estatura, ya que estaba. ¡Maldita sea, si él había tenido que ponerla en el escalón sólo para verle la cara...!

Candy dio un respingo cuando Albert la rodeó con los brazos, mientras con una gran mano le quitaba el atizador y con la otra la estrechaba contra su pecho.

—No pareces un niño —le susurró al oído, haciendo que un hormigueo de alerta la atravesara como un rayo—. Pareces fuego en mis manos, lass, cuando te toco.

Y entonces sí que la tocó: alzó la mano hasta cubrirle los pechos y la apretó más contra él, más íntimamente entre la abertura de sus muslos arrodillados. Y la prueba de lo que a él le parecía su cuerpo le abrasó la espalda.

Candy inspiró, trémula, y los pechos se le endurecieron dentro de la palma de su mano mientras él la estrechaba con ternura y le pasaba el pulgar sobre el pezón. Luego abrió la otra mano sobre su estómago y deslizó los dedos más abajo hasta tocar suavemente el centro de su feminidad.

La reacción de Candy fue instantánea, y el calor se transformó en un latido que la atravesó toda. La humedad se concentró. Y el pezón que él acariciaba empujó por el sujetador y la camisa, buscando más caricias.

Intentó volverse para verlo de frente, para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y ahogar su gemido en el hombro, pero él la mantuvo quieta y siguió acariciándola, llevándola hacia un Huracán de violento deseo.

La mano que tenía sobre su pecho fue a los botones de la camisa y, con meticulosa lentitud, los desabotonó uno por uno. Candy se agarró al borde del escalón de la chimenea y cerró los ojos mientras el calor crecía en su interior y la humedad seguía acumulándose contra la mano de él, entre sus muslos.

Una vez desabrochada por fin la blusa, él se la bajó por los brazos y con los labios buscó la base de su garganta.

Candy gimió, echó atrás la cabeza y susurró una palabrota.

Albert soltó una risilla, un sonido profundo y cálido, mientras le bajaba los tirantes del sujetador y, con la boca, seguía haciéndole el amor a su cuello.

Entonces subió ambas manos hasta sus ya desnudos pechos, cubriéndolos, amasándolos, incendiándola...

Y luego se trasladó al broche de sus pantalones.

Para entonces Candy apenas conservaba algo de cordura. La boca de él estaba llevándola al frenesí mientras pasaba, muy despacio, por cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Y en ese momento él le abrió los téjanos, deslizó los dedos dentro de sus braguitas y la acarició íntimamente.

Candy lanzó un grito y se retorció, intentando mirarlo de frente, pero él se negó de nuevo a dejarla moverse. Sencillamente, siguió haciendo magia con la mano, inflamando su deseo con los dedos, haciéndola anhelar más...

—Déjate ir, lass —susurró en su cabello—. Estalla en una hermosa llama.

Ella no quería, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Estaba asustada. Desconcertada. Insegura...

—Yo estoy aquí mismo para cogerte, Candy —añadió él, con voz ronca de emoción.

Sus labios le rozaban la oreja; su aliento le acariciaba los sentidos y sus manos seguían con su magia.

—No te dejaré que salgas volando, lass. Déjate ir —la animó, al tiempo que hundía un dedo en su interior.

Y Candy obedeció en medio de un vendaval inconsciente que estalló en lo más profundo de ella, salió girando y se escapó de su garganta en un grito de puro placer. Entonces se contrajo en tomo a él, y Albert se inclinó sobre ella, atrajo su boca hacia la suya y apresó su grito.

Aquella maravilla duró una eternidad, y Candy se aferró con desesperación a su mano mientras una sucesión de sensuales latidos de placer le recorrían el cuerpo.

—A veces el grito de una mujer suena a música... —susurró Albert mientras la besaba, la calmaba con tiernas caricias y, poco a poco, iba devolviéndola a la realidad.

Candy se fundió contra él con un trémulo suspiro, deseando que su palpitante corazón redujera la marcha. Por fin abrió los ojos, miró parpadeando al fuego y se ruborizó toda, hasta los calcetines.

Albert se rió y la alzó con él al ponerse de pie. Antes de que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento, la cogió en brazos, se sentó en el sofá y la acunó en su regazo con ternura. Candy intentó cerrarse la blusa, pero él la detuvo, y en vez de eso le cubrió los pechos con su ancha y cálida palma y sus fuertes y masculinos dedos.

El rubor de Candy se hizo más intenso.

La sonrisa de él se volvió engreída.

—Ha sido tu primera vez —dijo, con manifiesta satisfacción masculina.

Sin saber muy bien cómo responder a aquella afirmación, y mientras seguía intentando volver a poner en orden sus ideas, ella permaneció muda.

Con gesto descuidado, él le acarició un lado del pecho.

—Y eso, lass, responde algunas de mis preguntas..., pero me hace pensar en unas cuantas más.

Candy seguía sin recuperar la voz. Tal vez fuese porque su corazón todavía iba a mil por hora, o porque estaba despatarrada encima de Albert como un verdadero pendón... O quizá es que temía que, si ahora abría la boca, volvería a gritar..., y esta vez no sonaría a música.

—¿Cómo es que una mujer de tu edad no había experimentado nunca un orgasmo?

Ella dio un respingo ante la franqueza de su pregunta y por fin recuperó la voz.

—Creo que los preliminares se han acabado.

El asintió y sonrió a medias.

—Por ahora sí —dijo con sorna—. En cuanto me di cuenta de que eras virgen, me he sentido como un niño de diez años pillado en falta.

—No soy virgen, Albert. He tenido muchos novios.

El asintió con un gesto, más lento esta vez, y la corrigió:

—Pero lo eres, lass. O lo eras —se apresuró a continuar—Quizá no en un sentido técnico, aunque sí sentimental. En realidad, no se habla de sexo hasta que los dos interesados están completamente satisfechos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo otro... en realidad?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Uso —aclaró—. O abuso, más probablemente, cuando uno queda saciado y el otro se queda... esperando.

Había vuelto Albert el filósofo.

Candy decidió que prefería al dios del sexo.

De nuevo intentó cerrarse la blusa, y esta vez Albert la ayudó y tiró de la tela sobre sus hombros. Candy se puso de pie, se abrochó los botones sola y luego se abrochó los pantalones.

Entonces se quedó allí, sin más, con la vista clavada en el fuego.

En teoría, ¿qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué le decía una mujer a un hombre que acababa de hacerle sentir la verdadera pasión por primera vez en su vida?

¿Gracias? ¿Espero que lo hagamos pronto otra vez?

¿Ahora mismo, a lo mejor? Sólo que esta vez, ¿nos desnudamos los dos, por favor, e incluso... lo hacemos?

Se volvió al oír ruido de papeles y vio que Albert estaba leyendo sus listas. El calor se le subió a la cara cuando se dio cuenta de la página en la que se había detenido.

El miró la mesita auxiliar, cogió el lápiz y empezó a escribir. Candy se inclinó para ver, pero él se apresuró a revolver las páginas y empezó a escribir otra vez.

Sin ponerse los zapatos, Candy giró sobre sus talones y, con las piernas flojas, fue a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico, sacó la botella de vino que la considerada Annie Cornwell había añadido a los comestibles y luego empezó a hurgar en los cajones buscando un sacacorchos. Encontró uno, pero el maldito chisme se negó a funcionar como Dios manda. Así que volvió a hurgar por los cajones buscando algo para sacar el tapón de la botella a la fuerza o acabar de hundirlo dentro.

De pronto la botella de vino desapareció de su mano y en su lugar aparecieron las páginas de las listas. Albert se apoyó en la encimera, cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y, despacio, hizo girar el sacacorchos súbitamente obediente, hasta meterlo en la botella.

Se detuvo un instante para dar un golpecito con un dedo en la primera página que ella tenía en la mano y luego volvió a encargarse del vino.

—Cuando vayas a comprar ropa nueva, cómprate una cazadora color butano —dijo—. Y con el dinero que te sobre cómprate unas botas impermeables; nada congela más rápido a una persona que tener los pies mojados.

Candy miró su lista y vio que «anticonceptivos» estaba tachado y que, con pulcras letras oscuras, se había añadido «cazadora color butano» y «botas impermeables». También estaba tachado «quad» y a su lado se había escrito la palabra «motonieve».

—Mañana empieza la temporada del rifle —dijo Albert al tiempo que se volvía para abrir un armario—. Así que no salgas de casa sin ir vestida de naranja.

Cogió dos vasos, los puso en la en cimera y los llenó de vino.

—Ponte la cazadora naranja aunque sólo vayas al buzón. El color butano es obligatorio desde principios de noviembre hasta mediados de diciembre.

Candy volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la lista, pero el dedo de Albert le subió la barbilla para recuperar su atención.

—Y si alguna vez te pillo fuera sin ir vestida de naranja, lass, me encargaré en persona de que te arrepientas de haberte marchado de California —dijo en voz muy baja.

Sus ojos eran muchísimo más amenazadores que sus palabras.

Pero a ella no la asustaban, más bien sentía curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la «temporada del rifle»?

—La caza del ciervo.

—Ah.

Sí que iba a comprarse un montón de ropa naranja; hasta calcetines.

Entonces decidió que ya era hora de ponerlo nervioso y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué has tachado «anticonceptivos» de la lista? ¿Intentas darle un hermano o una hermana a Anthony?

Aquel hombre actuaba como si lo que acababa de suceder en el salón fuera algo cotidiano.

Santo Dios, ¡acababa de tener su primer orgasmo!

Pero no dio la impresión de que su pregunta desconcertara a Albert; sólo parecía regocijado.

—Yo me encargaré de los anticonceptivos —le dijo.

Candy meneó la cabeza.

—Como quien tendría que asumir las consecuencias soy yo, prefiero ser yo quien lo haga.

Dio la impresión de que él iba a discutir, pero en su lugar le pasó un vaso de vino. Luego hizo entrechocar los vasos y asintió.

—Entonces daremos por comenzada la aventura amorosa—dijo.

En sus ojos brillaba algo que Candy sólo pudo calificar de actitud posesiva.

Y eso la asustó; casi tanto como la capacidad que tenía para hacer reaccionar su cuerpo de formas que ella ni siquiera imaginaba. Tenía veintinueve años de edad y se sentía como si tuviera dieciséis: como una temeraria y temblorosa adolescente encaprichada que experimentaba por primera vez. Tomó un buen trago de vino, tosió durante un minuto más o menos y por fin, con los ojos turbios, bajó la mirada hacia la lista.

—¿Por qué...? —volvió a toser y, tras decidir trasladarse a un terreno más seguro, empezó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué has tachado «quad» y has añadido «motonieve»? Yo quiero un quad.

El meneó la cabeza.

—En el mejor de los casos, sólo te queda una semana para usarlo. Los quads no sirven para la nieve, y no está permitido usarlos en los senderos de motonieve.

—¿Tú tienes una motonieve?

—Sí. Y Tony también.

Candy quiso preguntar si el niño se ponía casco cuando montaba en ella, pero antes de que reuniera valor para hacerlo, él dijo:

—Y los dos llevamos casco. —Dejó ver una amplia sonrisa de complicidad—. Sólo un idiota con tendencias suicidas conduciría sin él. Y, además, nos mantienen abrigados.

Ella tomó otro sorbo de vino, esta vez más despacio.

—Veo que tienes la furgoneta de Callum —dijo Albert al tiempo que señalaba con una inclinación de cabeza hacia el garaje adosado a la casa—. Este invierno agradecerás la tracción a las cuatro ruedas... Y el tamaño. Esta es la carretera principal que sale de lo más hondo del bosque, y de lunes a viernes te encontrarás camiones cargados de maderos. Así que mantente alerta y nunca vuelvas a dar un volantazo por un animal; tu vida vale más que la suya.

Candy lanzó las listas a la encimera y, de un trago, se bebió el resto del vino.

—¿Es porque tengo más o menos la estatura de tu hijo por lo que sientes esa necesidad de sermonearme como si fuera una niña? —le preguntó.

Albert se movió tan rápido que Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de acabar de tragar antes de que él la cogiera, le diera la vuelta y la sentara sobre la encimera. Luego le quitó el vaso de la mano y lo metió en el fregadero, se acomodó entre sus muslos y tiró con firmeza de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.

—No —dijo con exasperante tranquilidad—. Es porque quiero que vivas lo suficiente para que revolvamos tus sábanas.

Candy se quedó sin argumentos. Se limitó a tomarle la cara con las manos y a clavar la vista en sus relucientes ojos.

—Supongo que no llevarás algún anticonceptivo en el bolsillo, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No, lass —respondió él, meneando la cabeza dentro de sus manos—. Y dudo de que lo que tengo en casa valga de algo; por lo menos tiene un par de años.

A Candy debió de notársele la sorpresa en la cara, porque la amplia sonrisa de Albert hizo que se le movieran sus manos; luego él le apretó más fuerte las caderas y avanzó para besar su boca abierta.

—¿Piensas que acostumbro a tener aventuras? —le preguntó después, a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios.

—Yo... Pensaba... No sé lo que pensaba.

—Entonces piensa en esto, lass', he amado a dos mujeres, y las dos han muerto, llevándose cada una buena parte de mí. Lo que me queda apenas basta para mi hijo. Espera sólo pasión de mí, Candy, porque es todo lo que puedo darte.

—Eso me basta —susurró ella, acercándose la cara de él para besarlo.

Albert recibió su boca con buena parte de aquella pasión que le había prometido, y a Candy le pareció que sus hormonas iban a desbocarse en una nueva explosión... Pero de repente él se detuvo y retrocedió.

Cogió su chaquetón de una de las sillas de la cocina y, tras dirigirle una última mirada encendida, se marchó tan en silencio como había llegado.

Cabdy clavó la vista un instante en el visillo, que volvió a su sitio tras cerrarse la puerta. Luego se tapó el acelerado corazón con una mano y alargó la otra para coger el vino; después de dar un largo trago directamente de la botella, dejó que su mirada vagase por la cocina.

Parecía más grande ahora que Albert se había ido.

Y, desde luego, también estaba más tranquila. Sin tener que decir una palabra, hacer un ruido o moverse siquiera, aquel hombre la hacía sentirse como si estuviera en medio de una inminente tormenta.

Tomó otro trago de vino y siguió mirando por la silenciosa cocina hasta que por fin sus ojos se posaron en una cajita que había sobre la mesa.

No estaba allí una hora antes.

De un salto bajó de la encimera, fue a la mesa y cogió el sobre que estaba encima de la caja. Lo abrió, sacó el papel y leyó la nota, escrita con letras no demasiado pulcras, que una joven mano había formado laboriosamente.

Querida Candy:

Estaba pensando que a lo mejor quieres hacerme este pequeño trabajo, ya que eres artista y se te da bien hacer cosas con las manos. Estoy trabajando en un regalo de Navidad especial para mi padre, pero esta parte es demasiado difícil. Por favor, ¿puedes pintar la palabra «Táirneanaiche)) en el tablero de madera? También meto en la caja pintura dorada. No te preocupes, no te pido un favor, sólo te doy un trabajo para que ganes dinero hasta que abras tu estudio. Haré que papi te indemnice, pero no le digas para qué es, sólo cuánto vas a cobrar.

Gracias,

Anthony Andrew

Cabdy leyó dos veces la nota; luego rompió el trozo de cinta adhesiva que había en la caja y la abrió. En efecto, dentro había una pequeña tabla de madera de unos veinte centímetros de largo. La cogió y volvió a mirar la nota.

¿«Táirneanaiche»? ¿Qué palabra era ésa?

Miró de nuevo la madera. Parecía una especie (de placa, con las esquinas enrolladas hacia dentro y una raya biselada por los cuatro bordes. La placa estaba hecha de madera blanda, quizá pino o cicuta, y lijada con esmero.

¿Qué era «Táirneanaiche»?

Candy leyó otra vez la nota buscando una clave de qué significaba la palabra o para qué era la placa, pero Anthony se mostraba reservado respecto al regalo de Navidad de su padre.

Entonces llegó a la parte donde le prometía que su padre iba a indemnizarla y se rió en voz alta.

¿No acababa de pagarle Albert toda la deuda?

Metió la nota en la caja, la llevó a su dormitorio y la puso encima del tocador, pensando en la relación que había entre Anthony y Albert. Era evidente que el niño confiaba en que su padre le llevaría la caja sin echar una ojeada dentro... Y entonces decidió que también deseaba contar con su confianza: haría su trabajito y mantendría su secreto. La única indemnización que le pediría era el significado de «Táirneanaiche».

Candy se desnudó y se puso la gruesa bata de franela que había cogido en la granja de su abuela Pony, cuando fue a recoger su material. Luego se tapó con las mantas, metió los brazos bajo la cabeza y se quedó dormida... con la sonrisa de una mujer que por fin ha perdido la virginidad.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

CANDY abrió la puerta, salió al porche y miró el paraíso que la rodeaba. Todo estaba cubierto de escarcha, que relucía bajo el brillante sol de la mañana como si fuera una capa de diamantes pulidos. Junto al gallinero una gallina picoteaba el suelo, con las plumas ahuecadas como un pavo ufano para defenderse del frío.

Justo cuando salía del porche para dar caza al ave fugitiva, oyó el disparo. Se apresuró a retroceder y miró hacia la montaña TarStone mientras el disparo iba resonando montaña abajo como el estampido de un trueno.

La temporada del rifle.

Eso quería decir que, justo en aquel momento, algún pobre ciervo corría por allí arriba para salvar la vida.

Preocupada por su propia vida, corrió también y entró de nuevo en la casa. Entonces fue al cuarto de baño y sacó del estante una toalla de un vivo color amarillo; no era color butano, pero no se le ocurrió ningún animal que tuviera el pelaje amarillo limón. Se envolvió los hombros con ella como si fuera un chal y regresó al porche. Luego, agachando la cabeza como un soldado que esquiva un tiroteo, cruzó deprisa el jardín y entró precipitadamente en el gallinero buscando refugio.

Su brusca llegada asustó a las gallinas, que se pusieron como locas; bajaron aleteando de sus perchas en medio de un escándalo de frenéticos chillidos y levantando nubes de serrín. Mientras apartaba con la mano la sofocante polvareda, Candy abrió la bolsa de pienso que Ian había dejado y llenó el comedero que había en el suelo. A continuación revisó el bebedero y rompió la corteza de hielo que había en la superficie; al instante dos aves empezaron a beber.

Se volvió hacia los nidales y echó una ojeada a los tres que estaban vacíos. Sólo encontró un huevo roto y lo sacó junto con parte de la paja. Metió aquel desastre en un cubo vacío que había a sus pies y luego dedicó su atención a la gallina que estaba en el cuarto ponedero.

Sin inmutarse, la gallina le devolvió la mirada y la atacó cuando Candy metió la mano debajo de ella y se puso a tantear buscando un huevo.

—¡Ay, pero qué bruja desagradecida! —exclamó Candy, enfadada.

Se frotó la mano en el muslo y echó una mirada feroz a las gallinas.

—Voy a dejar que los cazadores os usen en sus prácticas de tiro, si no dejáis de picarme — dijo, incluyéndolas a todas en la amenaza—. Chicas, vosotras me dais huevos y yo os doy de comer; así funcionan las cosas por aquí.

Pero las gallinas no la escuchaban; la mitad estaba comiendo, y las demás, bebiendo. Entonces sonó un leve ruido en la puerta y Candy se acercó a abrir. Era la gallina fugitiva, que entró a todo correr y se reunió con sus compañeras en el comedero.

Tras decidir que esta mañana no iba a encontrar el desayuno allí, Candy salió, se aseguró de que la puerta quedara bien cerrada y se puso la toalla amarilla por la cabeza. Después, corriendo, volvió hacia la casa, subió los escalones del porche y soltó un suspiro de alivio al no volver a oír más disparos

Qué raro, tener que tomar precauciones para salir de su propia casa... La verdad es que no tuvo en cuenta la temporada de caza cuando decidió trasladarse a Nueva Inglaterra.

Y no es que fuera vegetariana; le gustaba la carne, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera comerse un precioso cervatillo. Aunque sí que se comería una o dos gallinas si seguían picoteándola.

Dejó la toalla en el colgador que había junto a la puerta y fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse las manos mientras pensaba en el ajetreado día que la aguardaba. Tenía que hacer un millón de cosas... y al talonario de cheques iba a darle un buen tiento.

Se planteó añadir a la lista una cama nueva. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea de revolver las sábanas de Mary con el antiguo amante de Mary y en la antigua cama de Mary... Ya era bastante malo vivir en casa de Mary.

Se apresuró a cepillarse los dientes y se ahuecó el pelo. Luego cogió el bolso y las listas y entró en el garaje. Iba a ir derecha a la tienda de los Dolan a comprarse unas botas impermeables, guantes gruesos para protegerse las manos de gallinas picoteadoras, y, además, una cazadora y un sombrero color butano.

Abrió la puerta del garaje, fue hacia su nueva camioneta y abrió la portezuela; luego trató de recordar cómo se las había arreglado la noche anterior para subirse a aquel condenado trasto cuando fue a probarlo en la carretera.

¡Ah, sí! Amablemente, Callum la había subido en brazos; después, amablemente también, le sugirió que le pusiera unos estribos... Eso sí, no tan amablemente, no paró de reírse en todo el rato.

Candy también había conocido a su esposa, Eliza, y a su guapo hijo, Duncan.

Después de varios intentos de montarse, reconoció por fin su derrota. Entonces miró por el garaje, encontró un cajón de madera y lo utilizó como escalón. Una vez dentro de la furgoneta, alargó la mano, cogió el cajón y lo dejó en el suelo del copiloto; lo necesitaría otra vez si quería volver a casa conduciendo.

Pasó los tres minutos siguientes ajustando el asiento y dando gracias porque fuese eléctrico y se subiera, además de adelantarse. De paso, Callum le había sugerido (amablemente) que le pegara un taco de madera al acelerador con cinta adhesiva para alcanzarlo.

Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el contacto; al oír el potente motor sonrió mientras echaba un vistazo por dentro. El monovolumen era tan grande que se podría dar un baile en él. Candy meneó la cabeza y se rió. ¿Quién iba a pensar, sólo un mes antes, que estaría viviendo en las montañas de Maine y conduciendo una furgoneta casi tan grande como su casa?

Pero no tardó en ponerse seria. Era culpable de cobardía, de darle la espalda a su trabajo... Y sobre todo, era culpable de no desear un don que ayudaba a la gente.

Pero ¿ese don no la convertiría en una especie de rey Midas? ¿Qué tenía que hacer, curar a todo el que rozara? Porque ¿adonde la llevaría aquello? ¿A convertirla en una mujer-espectáculo, un fenómeno de feria con hordas de gente buscándola, acosándola, pidiendo, suplicando...?

Candy intentó razonar con sus inquietantes pensamientos. Mientras mantuviera en secreto su don, estaba a salvo: los de Pine Creek sólo tenían que saber que fabricaba joyas y que era de California. Albert y Annie guardarían su secreto, estaba segura; no parecía importarles mucho lo poco dispuesta que ella estaba a confiarles su pasado.

El hecho de confiar en ellos la asombraba.

Ya cuando cursaba la especialidad, había aprendido a ser prudente con sus compañeros. Sí, la mayoría de quienes se dedicaban a la medicina eran personas entregadas, pero, por muy honestas que fuesen sus intenciones, en el lugar de trabajo siempre entraban en juego las relaciones de poder.

Como su rivalidad con Tom Steven por la subvención que los dos querían. El dinero y el prestigio siempre complicaban las cosas.

Sus respectivos padres eran colegas, además de buenos amigos, y Candy y él se conocían desde niños. Aunque Tom era dos años mayor, habían hecho la especialidad juntos, y ambos habían encontrado un puesto en el Cedars-Sinai.

Y ahora los dos buscaban la misma subvención para desarrollar un método nuevo de microcirugía no invasiva.

O así era hasta la semana anterior, cuando a Candy se le vino el mundo abajo. Ahora sólo quería... Diablos, no sabía lo que quería. ¿Paz? ¿Comprensión? ¿La vida que llevaba antes? ¿O quería una vida nueva allí?.

Para encontrar la respuesta a esta pregunta, ya era hora de empezar a explorar aquella posibilidad. De modo que empezaría con la Armería de Dolan y avanzaría desde allí.

Candy dio marcha atrás y salió del garaje. Luego giró en el jardín y se dirigió hacia la carretera, pero pisó el freno a fondo cuando un gran camión articulado, cargado de maderos hasta los topes, pasó a toda velocidad por delante de donde acababa su camino de entrada. El conductor, que por lo visto no tenía intención de compartir la carretera con nadie, la miró sonriendo y la saludó con la mano. Luego levantó un brazo para tirar de la bocina y le brindó un amistoso y ensordecedor bocinazo que se quedó flotando en el aire, en medio de una nube de polvo, hasta mucho después de que hubiera desaparecido.

En cuanto volviera a ver a Albert, se subiría a una silla y le presentaría sus excusas. No bromeaba cuando la advirtió de los peligros de su nuevo hogar.

A lo mejor debería hornearle algo; una tarta o galletas... O una cena. Eso es; prepararía una buena cena para el día siguiente e invitaría a Albert, a Tony y a John Bigelow.

Metió la mano en el bolso, buscó la lista de la compra y, tras añadir una gran gallina para asar, sonrió satisfecha. Antes de cocinarla, les enseñaría el ave empaquetada a las chicas del gallinero y les advertiría que si no dejaban de darle picotazos, acompañarían a su colega en el horno.

Después, con sus planes bien organizados, Candy miró a un lado y a otro de la carretera para ver cómo estaba el tráfico y, por fin, se dirigió al pueblo.

—Tendría que buscar en la sección de niño, jovencita—repitió Harry Dolan por tercera vez, mientras intentaba llevarla a la pared trasera de la tienda—. Por aquí no hay nada que le venga bien.

Candy se negó a moverse. Estaba demasiado ocupada subiéndose las mangas de la sudadera color butano que llevaba puesta. Pero la etiqueta del precio, tan grande como un libro y que probablemente costaba más que la propia prenda, no dejaba de estorbarla.

La mujer de Harry, Irisa, trataba de ayudarla, pero Candy sólo entendía la mitad de lo que le decía, y eso con tanto acento que no acababa de saber si lo que intentaba aquella mujer era echarle una mano o que se quitara la sudadera.

Maldita sea, no tenía intención de comprar en la sección infantil. Tenía edad suficiente como para tener hijos que compraran allí.

En ese momento Dwayne Dolan se le acercó desde la pared de atrás con una sudadera en la mano.

—Esto debería irle bien —dijo—. Y tiene capucha, igual que ésa.

—No quiero una sudadera que me venga bien —explicó Candy con terquedad—. Quiero ponérmela encima de un jersey.

Ignorando por completo sus protestas, Dwayne se detuvo delante de ella y le puso la sudadera sobre los hombros; su inquebrantable media sonrisa asomaba tras unos bigotes de una semana, y olía raro, como a encurtidos o algo así. Luego se echó la sudadera al hombro y alargó la mano hasta la cremallera de la que ella llevaba puesta.

—Pues ésta puede usted ponérsela encima, señorita White—dijo.

Candy retrocedió, y entonces Irisa acudió al rescate; ahuyentó a los dos hombres y tiró de la sudadera más pequeña que Dwayne llevaba al hombro.

—Yo creo que sé —dijo en inglés chapurreado, mientras asentía con gesto comprensivo—. No niña; mujer.

Candy cedió ante la sonrisa de Irisa. Se subió las mangas de la sudadera que llevaba puesta para buscarse las manos, se bajó la cremallera y se la quitó. La condenada le llegaba a las rodillas, y sabía que estaba ridicula con ella, así que se puso la que le ofrecía Irisa, más pequeña; luego se subió la cremallera y meneó los brazos para asegurarse de que fuera lo bastante holgada.

Estaba mirándose en el espejo cuando Irisa le puso en la cabeza un sombrero color butano. Candy no tardó en recuperar el buen humor y se rió en voz alta. Ahora sí que estaba ridicula de verdad. Como si fuera a comprarse un arma y dispararle a algo.

Era un sombrero de fieltro con ala y con una cinta naranja a juego, que le aportaba un toque de estilo. Candy tiró de la parte delantera para ladearlo y le dio un aire desenfadado.

En ese momento se lo quitaron de la cabeza y en su lugar le pusieron otro; esta vez una gorra de béisbol en versión de los bosques del norte: a cuadros naranjas y negros, con orejeras y una correa que se ajustaba debajo de la barbilla. Toda ella estaba forrada de borreguillo y era tan cálida como una tostada.

Ahora parecía Elmer Gruñón, el cazador.

Luego Irisa le puso un gorro de punto. También era de color butano y tenía un pequeño pompón encima. Pero precisamente cuando intentaba encajárselo, se lo quitaron de la cabeza y en su lugar le pusieron el sombrero de fieltro.

Candy levantó la mirada en el espejo y detrás de ella vio un chaquetón de lana roja que cubría un gran pecho. Al instante reconoció el chaquetón... Y el pecho también.

Se volvió rápidamente y se dio de narices con un botón del chaquetón de Albert. Entonces alzó los ojos y tuvo que echarse atrás el sombrero para sonreírle.

El le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

—Ahora sí que pareces de Maine —dijo—. Sólo te falta un arma.

—He oído un disparo esta mañana, allá arriba en el TarStone.

—Sí. Era yo, lass.

Candy retrocedió, sorprendida.

—¿Tú le disparabas a un ciervo? Pero ¿por qué?

La sonrisa de él desapareció.

—Para comer este invierno.

—¿Y tuviste...? ¿Tuvo éxito tu caza?

Al ver su evidente disgusto, la mirada de él se suavizó.

—Sí. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Candy; fue una muerte limpia. El macho estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo.

Ella necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estremecerse... Y mucho esfuerzo para sonreír.

Albert alargó la mano y, con suavidad, le rozó la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Es un acto natural, lass —dijo en voz baja—. El hombre es cazador, y los ciervos son presas. Y la sociedad no cambiará nunca eso, por muy civilizados que creamos ser ahora.

—Lo sé. Y yo como carne, como la mayoría de la gente. Sólo es que la caza es algo tan... tan directo...

—Si te dieran a escoger, ¿qué preferirías ser, un novillo en un corral o un ciervo que corre libre? —preguntó él—. Si de todos modos vas a acabar en la mesa de alguien, ¿qué vida elegirías?

—La del ciervo.

—Sí. Yo también. Y el macho que he matado esta mañana también. Por favor, intenta recordarlo cuando le hinques el diente a uno de sus filetes este invierno. ¿Has tomado alguna vez carne de venado?

—No. ¿Me darás un filete?

—Sí. Y uno o dos asados, si quieres.

De pronto Candy recordó la decisión que había tomado antes.

—¡Ah! —dijo—. Mañana voy a preparar un pollo para cenar, y he pensado que a lo mejor a ti, a Tony y a John os gustaría venir a compartirlo conmigo.

Por más que lo intentó, no supo interpretar la expresión que de repente adoptó la mirada de Albert mientras daba un paso hacia ella.

—¿Vas a ponerle relleno? —preguntó con voz emocionada—¿Y vas a hacer salsa de carne y puré de patatas?

Asintiendo, Candy se le acercó a su vez.

—También había pensado hacer tarta de manzana de postre.

Albert la agarró por los hombros y se inclinó hasta que, prácticamente, sus narices se tocaron.

—Tú prepara una tarta de manzana, lass, y yo llevaré el helado. Y también, una buena botella de vino.

Su voz era gutural, casi seductora, y Candy no supo si era de pasión por ella o por la perspectiva de la comida que planeaba.

En ese momento oyó una risilla y desvió la vista para ver a una sonriente Irisa que se tapaba la boca con la mano, sin dejar de mirarlos.

Albert se enderezó, y Candy se apresuró a apartarse para ocultar su encendido rostro. Luego se quitó el sombrero y la sudadera, se los dio a Irisa y se puso a rebuscar la lista de la compra en el bolso.

—¿A qué hora?—preguntó Albert.

Candy alzó la vista.

—¿A qué hora qué?

—La cena. ¿A qué hora quieres que vayamos? Y gracias por incluir a John.

—Ah, no se me ocurriría dejar de invitarlo. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo. ¿A qué hora os viene bien?

—A las seis.

—Entonces a las seis. Hecho —convino Candy mientras se acercaba al mostrador con su lista.

Albert fue detrás y, antes de que llegara hasta Harry y Dwayne, la detuvo.

—¿Has cogido la caja que te envió Tony? —preguntó—. Si no quieres hacer lo que te pide, el chico lo comprenderá.

Candy le dedicó una dulcísima sonrisa.

—La nota decía que tú me indemnizarías —susurró para que nadie la oyera—. Y te lo advierto: no soy barata.

Albert levantó una ceja y la miró con tanta intensidad que fue un milagro que Candy no se incendiara. Entonces se apresuró a retroceder mientras intentaba sofocar el rubor que le subía por las mejillas. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir semejante cosa?

—Leysa acaba de llegar —dijo Dwayne, acercándose a ellos—. Ya puede enseñarle la tienda. Buenos días, Andrew.

Tras una última mirada encendida, Albert se volvió y saludó a Dwayne con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Han llegado ya los cartuchos de seis milímetros con noventa? —preguntó—. Además voy a encargarte aquel cuchillo del que hablamos para Tony. ¿Estás seguro de que llegará a tiempo para Navidad?

Candy intentó contener un grito ahogado, de verdad que sí... Pero le salió de todas formas. Entonces Albert bajó la mirada hacia ella, se pellizcó el caballete de la nariz y dio un paciente suspiro de cansancio.

Pero, antes de que pudiera hablar, ella alzó la mano.

—No digas nada. No quiero saber por qué vas a comprarle un cuchillo a un niño por Navidad.

El se fió de su palabra, dio media vuelta y siguió a Dwayne hasta el mostrador, dejando a Candy boquiabierta, mirándole la espalda.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Sí que quería saberlo! ¿Por qué iba a comprarle a Anthony un arma tan peligrosa? Y, además, ¿qué regalo de Navidad era un cuchillo? El niño debía recibir juguetes, un Walkman, una bicicleta, o calcetines y jerséis..., no algo con lo que a lo mejor se mutilaba.

En ese momento Irisa le llamó la atención para presentarle a Leysa, la esposa de Dwayne. Leysa quizá tuviera diez años más que Candy, era al menos treinta centímetros más alta que ella y tenía una bonita melena de cabello largo y ondulado, recogida a ambos lados de la cara con dos preciosos pasadores de madera.

Llevaba a un niño pequeño en el brazo.

—Mi cuñada, Leysa —dijo Irisa—. Su trabajo ocuparse de tienda. Ella habla usted alquiler.

Candy no pudo contener más su curiosidad. Las dos mujeres eran guapísimas, limpias como un quirófano..., y unas esposas tan insólitas para Harry y Dwayne que, sencillamente, tenía que saber más sobre ellas.

—Hola, Leysa. Yo soy Candy —dijo; hizo una inclinación de cabeza mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mano del niño dormido—. ¿Sois de Rusia tú e Irisa?

Leysa sonrió, cordial, y le tendió al niño para que lo cogiera. Sorprendida, pero encantada, Candy acunó al bebé en un brazo y le acarició la pequeña y arrugada mejilla.

En perfecto inglés, aunque con mucho acento, Leysa le contestó:

—Yo soy ucraniana, e Irisa es de Croacia. Vinimos aquí hace cuatro años, después de conocer a Harry y a Dwayne en una fiesta, en Moscú —prosiguió al ver la mirada interrogante de Candy—. Estaban buscando esposas, y nosotras...

Miró a Irisa y sonrió; luego volvió a mirar a Candy.

—Nosotras estábamos buscando maridos.

—Nosotras elige buenos hombres —añadió Irisa—. Y ahora vive en hermoso sitio y es feliz.

Se pasó la mano por el liso vientre.

—Doy hijo a Harry próxima primavera.

Candy se quedó estupefacta. ¿Que habían conocido a Harry y a Dwayne en una fiesta en Moscú...? Una vez había visto un reportaje en televisión sobre esas fiestas; por lo visto, los norteamericanos viajaban a Rusia o a Asia para buscar esposas.

—¿Tengo en brazos a un niño o a una niña? —preguntó, bajando la vista para mirar al pequeño.

—Una niña —dijo Leysa—. Se llama Rose, por la madre de nuestros maridos.

—Es preciosa —murmuró Candy, al tiempo que se dirigía al mostrador y se detenía junto a Albert—. Mira lo que tengo. ¿A que es una preciosidad?

El dejó el catálogo que estaba hojeando y dirigió su atención a Rose. Al instante alargó la mano, cogió a la pequeña y la meció contra su pecho, mientras le cubría la cabeza con una ancha mano y enterraba la nariz en su cabello.

A Candy se le aflojaron las piernas al verlo tratar a la niña con tanta seguridad y con auténtico afecto. Y mientras tanto Leysa, en lugar de horrorizarse al ver a su hija en los brazos de aquel hombre enorme, se puso a tirar de Candy hacia la puerta de la tienda.

—Venga —le dijo—. Le enseñaré el local que tenemos en alquiler, y así decidirá sí le conviene.

—Pero... pero ¿y Rose?

Leysa siguió caminando.

—Si la aparto ahora de Albertl, se desgañitará llorando—dijo; se volvió hacia Candy con una sonrisa—Creo que está enamorada de él; siempre que él viene aquí la coge en brazos. Sólo tengo que vigilar que no intente llevársela a casa a escondidas.

Entonces se inclinó y susurró:

—Creo que Albert también está enamorado de ella.

En aquel momento Candy no sólo sintió que las piernas se le volvían fideos, sino que también notó que le daba varios vuelcos el corazón. Se volvió a mirar mientras Leysa la arrastraba y vio que Albert observaba con detenimiento el catálogo otra vez al tiempo que le pasaba una perezosa mano por la espalda a Rose, hecha un ovillo en su hombro.

Una imponente montaña de hombre que mataba un ciervo por la mañana y al cabo de unas horas abrazaba a un bebé. Que entraba en una habitación y la dejaba sin aliento, decía algo que la ponía hecha una furia y luego le hacía el amor como si el mundo fuera a acabarse al día siguiente... Que con sólo una mirada la emocionaba, la encendía y le ponía las hormonas a toda marcha...

Y justo entonces aquella advertencia que él le hizo la noche en que fue a su cuarto para ahuyentarla, por fin la alcanzó con el ímpetu de una locomotora.

Sí, Candy haría muy bien en estar muy asustada.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

LA verdad es que Candy no quería salir de la cama. Se acurrucó más en el cálido edredón y se tapó con él la fría nariz. Se había acostado tarde, pasada la medianoche, porque había estado pintando la placa de Tony, y al final había caído en la cama como una zombi.

El café no la ayudaría, y no estaba segura de que ni siquiera la ayudase una aspirina. A lo mejor un revuelto de dos o tres huevos frescos le sentaba bien, junto con una gruesa rebanada tostada del pan de molde que había comprado en la panadería, oportunamente situada en la puerta de al lado de su nuevo estudio.

Se había vuelto a tropezar con Albert cuando éste salía de la panadería; llevaba los brazos cargados de pan y pasteles, más una bolsa que parecía contener dos docenas de galletas. Iba masticando un donut y se limitó a saludarla con la cabeza y a abrirle la puerta con el pie para que pasara.

Dando un gemido, Candy echó atrás la ropa de cama y, como una anciana, fue tambaleándose al cuarto de baño. Aquel día tenía otro millón de cosas que hacer, y la menos importante no era preparar la cena. Gracias a Dios que había visto algunos viejos recetarios en el estante de la cocina; hacía unos cuantos años que no preparaba una tarta de manzana.

Abrió la ducha y esperó hasta que el vapor calentó la habitación antes de meterse bajo el agua, para que su rociada torrencial le quitara el entumecimiento y el champú de eucalipto le limpiara la niebla del cerebro. En media hora tenía puestos su nueva chaqueta y su nuevo sombrero color butano y estaba lista para enfrentarse a las chicas del gallinero; esta mañana llevaba guantes color butano para protegerse las manos del ataque de sus picos.

La sorprendió encontrar siete huevos en los nidales, y le pareció que era la mañana de Navidad al ver aquellos óvalos morenos, perfectamente formados, puestos allí sin más, esperando a que los recogiera. Ian le había advertido que por lo menos en una semana, hasta que las gallinas se recuperaran del traslado, no tendría ninguno.

¡Pero tenía siete huevos! Se sentía la mujer más rica del mundo.

Con sus tesoros bien guardados en los bolsillos, Candy regresó despacio a la casa, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo para mirar el lago Pine.

Y de pronto su riqueza se multiplicó por diez.

Una sensación de comodidad, de paz y de alegría se posó sobre ella como una cálida manta de seguridad. A su espalda sintió la fuerza de la montaña TarStone, mientras se empapaba de la belleza del lago situado en el valle de abajo.

Esto sí que era auténtico.

¡Qué bien estar allí! En aquel lugar lleno de energía sería capaz de afrontar su don. Exploraría sus características y empezaría a comprenderlo. Allí, con el apoyo de aquellas buenas personas, aceptaría lo que no podía cambiar y lo aceptaría como el milagro que era.

Por primera vez en casi dos semanas se sintió equilibrada... Y bendecida, en lugar de maldita. Algo había conducido su búsqueda y orientado su ordenador para que encontrara aquel hogar en Pine Creek.

¿La abuela Pony?

¿O un niño que tenía un plan?

—Es una vista verdaderamente magnífica, ¿verdad?

Candy se dio la vuelta como un rayo y luego tuvo que manotear para coger el huevo que salió volando de su bolsillo. En lugar de eso, le dio un manotazo y se quedó mirando mientras el diminuto misil volaba por el aire y aterrizaba con un repugnante chof el pecho del padre Martin.

Conmocionados y estupefactos de horror, los dos clavaron la mirada el uno en el otro. Candy sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas y se apresuró a quitarse los guantes para limpiar con ellos la porquería del chaquetón.

El anciano sacerdote le quitó los guantes y retrocedió, al tiempo que se cepillaba él mismo el pecho.

—Yo... Lo lamento, padre. Me ha dado un susto.

—Sí —convino él; le devolvió los guantes manchados—. Y ya llevo puesta mi penitencia.

La miró con recelo.

—¿Tienes más huevos que quieras tirar? Pues estoy pensando que estarían mejor dentro de mi panza que encima de ella.

Aquel hombre iba en busca de desayuno. Tenía mucho descaro, después de ser tan grosero con ella el otro día.

—Tengo seis más —contestó Candy.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dejó que el anciano se preocupara por lo que pretendía hacer con ellos.

El la miró y alzó una poblada ceja.

—¿Eres cristiana, Candy White?

—A veces —contestó ella, con intención, mirando su alzacuello blanco—. Cuando la gente se comporta de forma cristiana conmigo.

El agachó la cabeza y sus mejillas enrojecieron sobre su recortada barba.

—Esta mañana he venido para disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día —dijo en tono arrepentido; le miró el pelo—. Es que me sobresalté, nada más.

—¿Por esto? —Preguntó Candy mientras se tocaba el rizo blanco—. Padre, es un rasgo genético. Mucha gente lo tiene.

—Sí —dijo él, asintiendo—. Ya lo he visto otras veces. Bueno, ¿vas a empollar esos huevos, chica, o a cocinarlos?

Aquel hombre era tenaz. Candy suspiró, se dio la vuelta y, con un gesto, le indicó que la acompañara.

—Vamos entonces, padre. Le prepararé el desayuno.

Cojeando, él ajustó el paso al suyo, mientras el golpear de su torcido bastón de madera mantenía el ritmo. Candy lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y se preguntó qué edad tendría.

—¿Ha bajado andando desde la montaña?

El anciano sonrió; por lo visto, estaba muy contento de que fueran a darle de comer.

—Sí —dijo—. Me gusta caminar. Es bueno para el alma.

—¿Por qué vive usted arriba en la montaña y no en el pueblo? ¿No se siente solo?

La sonrisa del anciano se ensanchó.

—La soledad también es buena para el alma. Además, la gente no me resulta simpática.

Candy se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad.

—Pero usted es sacerdote y, en teoría, tiene que gustarle todo el mundo. ¿No está en sus votos o algo así?

—Hace tanto tiempo que pronuncié mis votos que se me ha olvidado la mitad. Y además ya soy viejo; me he ganado el derecho a ser quisquilloso.

Bueno, eso era indiscutible. La abuela Pony había muerto con ochenta y nueve años, y le habría dado lecciones de descaro a un pavo real.

Candy llevó a su huésped a la casa y le indicó una silla de las que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina. El padre Martin se sentó dando un dolorido suspiro, rodeó el puño del bastón con las manos y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho —dijo—. Pero siento la alegría de la vieja casa por que vivan en ella otra vez. ¿Sientes tú su energía, Candy?

Ella terminó de sacar los huevos de los bolsillos y los puso en un cuenco. Luego miró al anciano y vio que la observaba con detenimiento, con una extraña y calculadora expresión en sus ojos azules, sorprendentemente transparentes. Decidió no responder a su pregunta.

—¿Ha ido al médico por lo del dolor de sus articulaciones?

El entornó los ojos y arrugó el curtido rostro al fruncir el ceño.

—No me gustan los médicos. No hacen más que hurgar, pellizcar y darte una lista de cosas que no puedes hacer y que no puedes comer.

—También le darían algo para el dolor.

—No hay nada de malo en un dolorcillo —replicó él—. Eso le permite a un hombre saber que está vivo.

—El abrir los ojos cada mañana también se lo permite.—Candy puso la sartén en la hornilla y encendió el quemador; luego cogió el pan de molde—. Ahora hay unos tratamientos muy buenos, padre. No tiene por qué sufrir.

—¿Tú eres médico?

Ella dejó de cortar rebanadas de pan y lo miró. ¿En qué lío se metía una por mentirle a un cura?

—Sé algo sobre medicina; lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que tiene usted una buena artritis.

—¿Así es como lo llaman ahora? —preguntó él—. En mis tiempos lo llamaban «hacerse viejo».

Candy metió el pan en el tostador y cascó los seis huevos que le quedaban en la sartén. Luego buscó una espátula, revolvió los huevos y apagó el quemador para dejar que se hicieran solos. Puso la mesa y sirvió zumo en dos vasos, untó mantequilla en las tostadas y sirvió el desayuno como una eficiente cocinera; eso sí, todo el rato intentó ignorar la penetrante mirada de su entrometido huésped.

Mientras ponía los dos platos de comida en la mesa y tomaba asiento frente al padre Martin, le preguntó:

—¿Se queda todo el invierno en la montaña? ¿Qué pasaría si se hiciera daño o se quedara aislado por la nieve?

Cruzó las manos y esperó a que el sacerdote bendijera la mesa, pero él se lanzó en picado sobre el desayuno sin responder siquiera a su pregunta. Tardó aún varios bocados en alzar la vista y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Métele mano, chica, antes de que se enfríe; he bendecido los alimentos mientras los cocinabas. Y si necesito ayuda, los Cornwell o Andrew encontrarán el modo de llegar hasta mi casa.

—Pero, si tiene algún problema ¿cómo van a saber que necesita ayuda? ¿Tiene usted una radio o algo parecido?

El no contestó porque otra vez estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo. Entonces Candy se rindió y se dedicó a su propio desayuno, aunque comió más despacio para saborear los huevos frescos, hechos con la mantequilla casera de granja que había comprado en la panadería.

El colesterol iba a ponérsele por las nubes, viviendo allí... Y, probablemente, ganaría más de dos kilos aquel invierno.

—¿Eso qué huelo es café? —preguntó Martin.

Apartó su plato vacío, se arrellanó en la silla y se sacudió las migas de tostada de su sotana de lana negra.

Durante su paseo montaña abajo había llevado puesto un sombrero naranja, que había colgado con su rojo chaquetón escocés junto a la puerta cuando los dos entraron en la cocina. Ahora se levantó y se dirigió al salón.

—Podríamos tomar el café en el porche delantero—sugirió—. Hace una mañana estupenda, y el sol calienta.

Candy puso los platos en el fregadero y sirvió dos tazas de café.

—¿Cómo le gusta a usted? —preguntó.

—Solo —respondió él, mientras cruzaba el salón y salía por la puerta principal.

Candy imaginó que tanta soltura se debía a que en tiempos debía de visitar a menudo a Mary Britter y ahora había decidido recuperar la costumbre con ella. Sonrió mientras salía detrás de él; por lo visto, había heredado un cura con buen apetito.

Se sentaron en amigable silencio, empapándose del panorama mientras tomaban el café tranquilamente. Candy decidió que el padre Martin la divertía más que la molestaba; decía las cosas más estrambóticas y surgía de la nada cuando menos se esperaba.

Seguía sin saber qué edad tenía. Iba vestido como un sacerdote del siglo XVI, estaba claro que era escocés, como la mitad de la gente que había conocido allí, y parecía una auténtica antigualla.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo viviendo en Pine Creek, padre? —le preguntó.

—Un poco más de once años —respondió él—. Vine aquí con los Cornwell.

—¿Desde Escocia?

Al darse cuenta de que no iba a brindarle más detalles, Candy decidió darle otro rumbo a la conversación. Después de todo, tenía a un clérigo a su disposición. ¿Por qué no aprovecharse de sus conocimientos? Tenía todo el derecho del mundo, teniendo en cuenta que cuatro de sus preciados huevos estaban dentro de su barriga..., por no hablar del que le adornaba el chaquetón.

—¿Cree usted en la magia, padre?

El anciano sacerdote se atragantó con el café mientras le dirigía una mirada tan sorprendida que Candy no supo si avergonzarse de su pregunta o si alarmarse por su reacción.

—Es una pregunta inocente, padre —se justificó—, ya que estamos mirando este hermoso paisaje...

El se relajó de nuevo en su asiento.

—¡Ah! —dijo—. Te refieres a sí creo en la magia de la naturaleza...

—Sí, eso es. Pero también me preguntaba si también creía en una clase de magia más..., más mística.

—¿Más mística? —Preguntó él, dirigiéndole una mirada torcida—. ¿Te refieres a magia de brujas y hechiceros y... magos?

—Yo no iría tan lejos —dijo Candy, haciendo un gesto de rechazo con la mano—. Hablaba de cosas como la reencarnación, la intuición y..., bueno, y quizá que una persona tenga un don. ¿Ha conocido usted alguna vez a alguien que afirmara tener un don especial? Imagino que, al ser sacerdote, alguien habrá acudido a usted alguna vez con esos asuntos.

Estaba desbarrando como una tonta. Tenía las mejillas calientes y ya casi se arrepentía de haber sacado a relucir el tema.

Pero sólo «casi». Maldita sea, andaba a tientas por terreno sagrado, pero si iba a caerse de cara, ¿por qué no hacerlo delante de un cura? ¿No lo obligaban esos votos que no recordaba a no contarle a nadie lo que dijeran en aquella conversación?

—¿Un don?—Repitió él en voz baja; se volvió del todo en el sillón para mirarla de frente—. ¿Cómo qué? Ponme un ejemplo de lo que consideras «un don».

Candy dejó su taza de café en la barandilla del porche y se frotó las sudorosas palmas en los muslos. Luego inspiró, temblorosa, y como ya iba haciéndose costumbre en ella, se metió en el asunto de cabeza..., aunque sólo en parte.

Esquivando su problema particular al tiempo que intentaba saber lo que pensaba el padre Martin, dijo:

—Hablo de una madre que regresa en forma de búho. ¿Ha visto usted la mascota de Anthony?

El asintió y la observó con recelo.

—Sí —dijo—. Le ha puesto Mary.

—¿Y cree usted que es Mary, padre? —Preguntó Candy—¿Que el espíritu de esa mujer ha regresado para estar con su hijo?

—Creo que si Antony Andrew necesita a su madre ahora mismo y cree que el búho es ella, entonces sí, Mary está aquí.

—¿Como si fuera una amiga imaginaria?

—No. El búho es de verdad. Y que se ha encariñado con el chico también es verdad. Alguna vez en su vida todo el mundo experimenta cosas que no sabe explicar. ¿No te ha pasado a ti?

A pesar de que estaban en una fría y despejada mañana de noviembre, Candy sentía bastante calor bajo la penetrante mirada del cura. Esto no era una buena idea.

—Sí que he experimentado cosas que no sé explicar—reconoció—. Pero no sé si iría tan lejos como para decir que creo en la magia.

Vio que el anciano alzaba la mirada hasta su blanco mechón de pelo y luego volvía a mirarla a los ojos. Después plegó la cara en una sonrisa.

—Sí, Candy, me parece que sí que crees —la contradijo con suavidad—. Y que cuando no eres capaz de explicar algo que te ha ocurrido, te preocupas. Pero precisamente ése es el sentido de la magia, ¿verdad? No necesitas comprenderla, sólo aceptarla como el don que es. ¿Por qué has venido a Pine Creek?

Formuló su pregunta de forma muy sutil, y Candy, que seguía intentando lidiar con lo que él decía, respondió sin pensar:

—Porque me asusté.

—¿De algo que te sucedió en California? ¿Algo que no sabes explicar?

Ya estaba perdida, así que más valía tirarse al río.

—Sí. Ocurrió algo que no sé explicar.

El padre Martin se levantó de la butaca y se apoyó en la barandilla delante de ella; sus claros ojos azules la miraron directamente.

—Algo tan grande como para volver del revés todo tu mundo... —conjeturó—. ¿Y crees que viniendo aquí te esconderás de eso?

Meneó la cabeza y añadió:

—Candy, las preguntas que estás haciéndome y las evasivas con que me contestas me hacen pensar que se te ha concedido un don que no quieres. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Candy bajó la vista y la clavó en las manos que tenía cruzadas en el regazo.

—Me parece que no tengo elección —susurró; alzó la mirada hacia él—. Y eso es lo que me da miedo. No sé si controlo este don, o si acabará controlándome a mí.

—¿Lo has probado?

—Una vez —le dijo ella—. Después de descubrirlo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que funcionó. Pero entonces empezó a... Me asusté —le dijo con sinceridad—. Sentí que daba vueltas sin control, como si esta... esta cosa me consumiera. Las voces me llamaban, tiraban de mí... y salí corriendo.

—¿Y desde entonces no lo has vuelto a probar?

—No.

—Ignorarlo no hará que desaparezca, Candy.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Crees que ese don es bueno o malo?

—Bueno —dijo ella, alzando la vista de reojo.

Se levantó, se puso a caminar por el porche y se volvió otra vez para mirarlo de frente.

—Pero no es tan sencillo, padre. Si no sé controlarlo o sí no acierto a emplearlo de forma adecuada, tal vez resulte ser algo malo. A lo mejor termino haciéndole daño a la gente en lugar de ayudándola.

El anciano asintió con un gesto de comprensión.

—Ah —dijo en voz baja—. Así que lo que temes no es el don, sino a ti misma. No quieres la responsabilidad que lleva consigo.

—Yo no la he pedido —susurró Candy; cruzó los brazos como si se abrazara—. Era muy feliz con mi vida.

El inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué crees que tu don ha elegido manifestarse ahora?

—No sé por qué.

En ese momento Martin se enderezó y entró en la casa, con lo que Candy tuvo que ir detrás para oír lo que decía.

—Como está claro que no estás dispuesta a contarme lo que ocurrió en California —dijo el anciano mientras atravesaba despacio el salón—, no puedo aconsejarte. Sólo puedo decir que tienes que hacer experimentos con ese don.

Se detuvo en el perchero de la cocina y descolgó su chaquetón y su sombrero; luego se volvió para mirarla.

—Practica, Candy; juega con tu don, aprende lo que quiera enseñarte.

—¿Y si vuelo la montaña TarStone? —preguntó ella, sonriendo sin convicción.

El la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos, mientras intentaba decidir si bromeaba o no. De repente sus ojos se animaron de regocijo y soltó una risilla en voz alta.

—Estas montañas ya han estallado una o dos veces —le dijo—. Afrontarán cualquier energía con la que estés jugando.

Se dio unas palmaditas como si buscara algo y frunció el ceño al tiempo que miraba por la cocina.

—Ah, he olvidado mi bastón. ¿Me lo traes? Creo que me lo he dejado en el porche delantero.

Pensando en sus palabras, Candy volvió a cruzar el salón. ¿Jugar con su don? Ese condenado don no era un juguete: daba miedo. ¿Aprender de su don...? ¿Aprender qué?

¿Y hacer experimentos...? ¡Vaya, caray...! ¿Y por qué diablos no experimentar? A lo mejor empezaba precisamente con el padre Martin, a ver qué le parecía.

Encontró el bastón apoyado en el sillón donde se había sentado el anciano. Lo cogió y retrocedió hacia la casa. Pero de repente se detuvo al notar que empezaban a calentársele las manos y que el bastón comenzaba a vibrar como un diapasón. Entonces sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, y la luz del sol se hizo más brillante hasta rodearla de un intenso resplandor lleno de colores.

La voz del padre Martin le llegó a través de la niebla.

—No le tengas miedo, Candy. Siente la energía, sin más, y dime lo que ves.

Ella no veía más que luz de colores... Pero sí que sentía cosas... Las emociones la rodearon: contento, temor, añoranza y pasión; todas estaban allí, envolviéndola, tirando de ella, arrastrándola en distintas direcciones...

—Concéntrate, Candy —volvió a decir la voz del padre Martin, que sonaba muy lejos—. Escoge un color y concéntrate en él.

Su voz era tranquilizadora, intemporal y remota. Candy hizo lo que le decía y se concentró en el color más fuerte y en la emoción más insistente.

Entonces el miedo pareció echar ramas que subieron por su mente, intentando hundirla más en el remolino. Candy luchó contra el caos y gritó cuando se sintió caer en sus espantosas profundidades.

—Mira a tu alrededor, chica. Busca algo a lo que agarrarte. Sujétate y ve allá sin miedo.

Candy buscó algo que le sirviera de punto de sujeción pero sólo vio unos ojos azules como el cielo clavados en ella, brillantes y ardiendo de pasión. Unos brazos de acero forjado la envolvieron. Vacilante, se apoyó en la seguridad que le brindaban y luego se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su miedo con una nueva sensación de fortaleza.

En ese instante la energía se convirtió en voces; voces que le llegaban desde un millar de direcciones distintas, rogando, suplicando, buscando ayuda... Los brazos que la sostenían se tensaron y, tras inspirar, temblorosa, Candy llegó al centro del torbellino...

Pero no se consumió. En lugar de eso, se descubrió capaz de tocar aquella vertiginosa masa de colores que latían y se arremolinaban. Y, una por una, las voces se callaron, los colores que la atacaban perdieron intensidad, y la tormenta amainó.

Candy se volvió, hundió la cara en aquellos ojos azules que la sostenían..., y el sonido de una suave risa la devolvió a la realidad. Entonces alzó la vista y encontró al padre Martin, situado a cinco pasos de distancia, con los ojos brillantes de regocijo. Le tendió la mano y preguntó:

—¿Puedo recuperar mi báculo antes de que agotes todo su poder?

—¿Báculo? —repitió Candy en voz baja.

Miró el bastón que zumbaba bajito en su mano; luego alzó la vista para mirar al sacerdote y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué...? ¿Quién es usted?

El anciano hinchó el pecho y se alisó la pechera de la sotana.

—Soy un mago, chica. ¿O es que no lo has adivinado?

Candy volvió a retroceder otro paso.

—¿Mago? —Repitió—¡Pero eso es imposible!

—Entonces explícame lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—¡No, explíquemelo usted! —exigió ella, avanzando hacia él; levantó el bastón, aún tibio y vibrante, entre los dos—¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

—Acabas de vislumbrar tu auténtico don —le dijo él al tiempo que agarraba el bastón y lo estrechaba contra su pecho en ademán protector—. Y acabas de descubrir que sabes controlarlo... siempre que te mantengas bien sujeta.

Ella lo observó con recelo.

—Así que usted ya sabe cuál es mi don.

El anciano meneó la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. Sólo sé que es una fuerza poderosa y que tienes trabajo por delante hasta aprender a utilizarla con sabiduría. Y también sé que eres lo bastante inteligente como para actuar con prudencia, ya que puede ser una fuerza tan destructiva como buena.

—¿Y dice usted que es un mago? —repitió Candy.

Se preguntó si la edad no estaría afectándole las ideas...

Aunque a ella no debería afectarla la edad y, sin embargo, no se explicaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Tú no has venido aquí por casualidad, Candy White —dijo el padre Martin—. Te han atraído hasta esta tierra mágica a propósito: el secreto para controlar tu don está aquí.

Volvió a soltar una risilla.

—Y además me parece que ya has encontrado tu mejor sostén —meneó la cabeza—. Aunque a Andrew no va a gustarle nada cuando se entere.

Candy se acercó al anciano y lo cogió por las solapas abiertas de su rojo chaquetón escocés.

—No se atreva a contarle nada a Albert —susurró, entre exigente y desesperada—. No lo entenderá.

El sacerdote que se llamaba a sí mismo mago se metió el bastón bajo el brazo y puso sus manos sobre las de ella para posarlas contra su pecho. El humor seguía animándole la cara, y volvió a reírse en voz alta.

—Ay, Candy... De todos los sostenes que podías haber buscado, puedes estar segura de que Andrew es la mejor elección; él lo entenderá mejor que nadie.

Inclinó la cabeza al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia el lago Pine.

—Y además empiezo a pensar que el contratiempo de hace doce años no fue un error en absoluto... —La miró de nuevo—. Andrew también estaba destinado a estar aquí. Y, por lo visto, por más de un motivo.

—¿Qué contratiempo? ¿Qué motivos? ¿De qué habla usted?

—De ti, chica. El está aquí por ti. Y por Tony también. El chico tenía que nacer, y Andrew tuvo que viajar aquí para que eso sucediera.

Sintiéndose más confundida con cada palabra que el anciano pronunciaba, Candy intentó apartarse, pero el padre Martin seguía agarrándole las manos y no la soltó. Y seguía sonriendo ampliamente, como un viejo y demente idiota.

—Yo no cometí un error hace doce años, chica... Y tú tampoco lo cometiste al decidir trasladarte aquí.

En lugar de contradecirlo, Candy dio la vuelta a sus manos en las de él y le agarró los dedos torcidos por la edad. Luego le devolvió la sonrisa y ordenó a sus poderes que le atravesaran veloces el cuerpo y buscaran cada una de sus articulaciones artríticas.

Mientras le recorría el esqueleto con la precisión de un rayo láser, fue reconstruyendo cartílagos y alisando huesos. Y de nuevo, como había pasado en California, su cuerpo se calentó, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más lentos, vio el dolor de él y lo hizo disolverse en la luz.

El padre Martin soltó un ahogado grito de sorpresa y retrocedió dando traspiés, con la tez tan pálida como la nieve recién caída.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Gritó con voz ronca; dio varios pasos atrás y la señaló con un dedo—. ¡No te acerques a mí!

A Candy aún le hormigueaban las manos; se las frotó en los muslos y le lanzó una sonrisa engreída.

—Sólo he hecho lo que usted me dijo que hiciera.

—¿Qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Practicar. Examinar mi don.

—¡No pretendía que practicaras conmigo!

—¿Le he hecho daño?

Martin tuvo que pararse a pensarlo. Incluso se dio unas cuantas palmadas por el cuerpo y se inclinó para hacerse un examen visual, como si esperara que lo hubiese convertido en rana o algo parecido. Luego brincó de un pie a otro, agitó los brazos como un pájaro e incluso dio una vuelta completa, intentando verse el trasero por encima del hombro.

De pronto se enderezó y la miró con expresión sorprendida, al tiempo que alzaba hacia ella unos ojos azules muy abiertos, cristalinos de puro claros.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo, mujer...! ¡Eres una sanadora!—susurró—. ¡Me has curado los dolores!

Candy se puso seria y se abrazó. Oír aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con una autoridad tan firme, le hizo sentir escalofríos.

El padre Martin fue hacia uno de los sillones del porche y se sentó. Luego apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se frotó varias veces la cara con las manos antes de mirarla por fin.

—¿Y esto es lo que te hizo venir corriendo aquí?—preguntó—. ¿Esta capacidad para curar gente?

Incapaz de moverse de su sitio, Candy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—No me extraña que estés desconcertada; es una responsabilidad muy grande tener el poder de sanar gente. No se puede ir por ahí sin más, curando a todo el mundo a la buena de Dios. A algunos no hay que curarlos.

A Candy le entraron ganas de darle un abrazo. Por fin alguien que comprendía su dilema.

—Por eso huí —explicó—. Yo era cirujana, trabajaba en un hospital lleno de gente que deseaba que la curasen. ¿Dónde acabaría esto? ¿Cuando me consumiera del todo?

El se arrellanó en el sillón, la miró fijamente y asintió.

—Sí —dijo—. Supongo que la energía era arrolladora.

—En mi imaginación vi personas puestas en fila hasta llegar a la calle... —confesó Candy, todavía incapaz de moverse, abrazándose aún—, esperando que yo los curase. Pero ¿qué derecho tengo a jugar a ser Dios con sus vidas? ¿Y qué derecho tengo a no hacerlo?

—Candy, no tienes ningún derecho a tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ha ocurrido esto, padre?

El se rascó la barba con el puño del bastón y reflexionó sobre la pregunta en silencio. De pronto señaló con un gesto de la mano el lago Pine.

—Todo está relacionado: la tierra, la gente, las plantas, los animales y la energía que hace posible nuestra propia existencia. Tal vez —la miró— se te haya dado este don por un motivo concreto. Para sanar a una persona en particular cuya fuerza vital está conectada con la unidad.

Candy dio unos pasos y se apoyó en la barandilla, delante de él.

—¿Qué persona? —preguntó inclinándose hacia delante—¿Quién?

—Eso no puedo decírtelo, chica. Yo no hago vaticinios, sólo soy un conductor de energía.

Ella se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo conoceré a esa persona? —preguntó—. Y, mientras tanto, ¿utilizo mi don?

Martin meneó la cabeza.

—Eso tampoco puedo decírtelo, pero por lo visto ya pareces tener algo de control sobre él. En tu visión has encontrado algo en lo que sostenerte, y eso ha calmado la tormenta que te rodeaba.

—¿Y está diciendo que mi sostén es Albert..., pero que a él no va a gustarle?

—Sí —convino el anciano—. Ese hombre está absolutamente decidido a no dejar que su corazón se comprometa con otra mujer.

—Yo no quiero su corazón.

—Pues eso es lo que necesitarás para que esto funcione, Candy. No puedes agarrarte sólo un momentito e irte después, o acabarás destruida.

—Entonces me iré ya. No utilizaré a Albert, padre.

El meneó la cabeza.

—Me temo que es demasiado tarde. Andrew ya se ha fijado en ti, y no estoy seguro de que te deje marchar.

Bueno, maldita sea... Pero ¿es que había perdido el control de todo?

Martin se levantó, estiró sus articulaciones recién curadas como un joven de veinte años y le sonrió.

—Voy a disfrutar del camino de vuelta a casa —dijo mientras iba hacia el filo del porche.

Ella fue detrás, pero se detuvo cuando él se volvió a mirarla.

—Tengo suficientes buenos modales para darte las gracias, Candy White; por el desayuno y por haberme quitado los dolores.

—Padre, si es un mago como afirma, y si ese bastón suyo—bajó la vista para mirarlo y luego volvió a mirar al anciano— tiene... esa energía que he sentido, ¿por qué no la ha usado consigo mismo?

El sonrió con desdén.

—Si te soy sincero, lass, me daba miedo convertirme a mí mismo en escarabajo pelotero o en cualquier otro bicho vil.—Alzó su bastón al tiempo que le echaba una mirada feroz—. Este no es mi primer báculo y es tan nuevo que no me fío de él.

—¿Qué edad tiene usted, padre?

El anciano hinchó el pecho y enderezó los hombros.

—Cumpliré mil cuatrocientos noventa y cinco el próximo marzo —respondió.

—¿Años? —dijo ella con un chillido.

—Claro que años, chica —gruñó él.

Se dio la vuelta y bajó del porche, pero en mitad del camino de entrada se detuvo y se volvió mientras la señalaba con el bastón.

—Deja de pensar como una cirujana, Candy White, y deja de intentar meter a la gente y a las cosas en pequeños y ordenados compartimentos. La vida no funciona así, y es probable que te estallen los sesos de frustración.

Luego se volvió un poco y con el bastón señaló un arriate de flores quemadas por la escarcha mientras musitaba unas palabras por lo bajo. Un relámpago salió disparado de la punta del bastón y alcanzó las marchitas flores con fuerza suficiente como para levantar en el aire una nube de tierra mezclada con humo.

Candy retrocedió un paso.

Y cuando el polvo se disipó, vio que las plantas estaban en plena floración, con hojas de un verde vivo y flores de vistosos colores. Todo el jardín parecía que estaba en primavera.

—Y mira que el paso del tiempo es uno de esos compartimentos —dijo el padre Martin—. Sólo existe para los relojeros. Intenta recordarlo cuando trates con Andrew.

Aquel misterioso comentario quedó en el aire hasta mucho después de que él se marchara, mientras que Candy permanecía allí, incapaz de apartar la vista de las plantas en flor.

¿Un mago?

Diablos..., ¡a lo mejor lo que pasaba era que ya le habían estallado los sesos!

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

PARA cuando dieron las cinco en punto de aquella tarde, Candy había hecho justo lo que Martin le había dicho que no hiciera: había metido los acontecimientos inexplicables de la mañana en un pequeño y ordenado compartimento con la etiqueta de «para pensar después».

En aquel preciso instante se sentía muy contenta consigo misma, y también un tanto sorprendida, por descubrir que le gustaba la vida hogareña. Tenía una tarta de manzana enfriándose en la encimera y patatas cociéndose en la hornilla, y toda la casa olía al pollo que se asaba en el homo. La mesa estaba puesta con un disparejo surtido de platos que demostraban que en el hogar de los Britter se habían servido muchas comidas, y la luz del porche estaba encendida para dar la bienvenida a sus invitados.

Pero otro invitado llegó primero; sin haber recibido invitación y absolutamente inesperado, aunque igual de grato. Candy estaba fregando las fuentes del homo cuando oyó un ruido fuera y miró por la ventana. El búho nival, la mascota de Anthony, estaba posado en la barandilla del porche y le devolvía la mirada; tenía un gran palo agarrado en una de sus afiladas garras.

Secándose las manos en el delantal, Candy abrió la puerta y salió al porche.

—Vaya, hola —dijo acercándose al búho—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Mary extendió las alas para equilibrarse, abrió las garras y dejó caer el palo. Candy lo cogió y lo observó detenidamente a la luz del porche.

Era un palo bastante recio, de unos sesenta centímetros de largo, que parecía de madera dura, aunque no sabía de qué clase. Estaba cubierto de hermosos y retorcidos nudos, y tenía un suave y lustroso tono gris. Pesaba y estaba tibio al tacto.

Candy miró al nival y dijo:

—Creo que quieres que lo tenga yo. —Intentó no reconocer que estaba hablando con un ave—. No sé por qué, pero gracias por este precioso regalo.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la casa, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que la seguían. Cuando bajó la vista encontró a Mary avanzando a saltos por el suelo del porche, detrás de ella.

Vaciló y luego, con un suspiro de resignación, abrió la puerta de la cocina y se echó a un lado; Mary entró en la casa como si fuera suya. Candy la siguió, pero dejó la puerta un poco abierta por si aquella ave sorprendentemente silenciosa cambiaba de opinión y decidía marcharse.

Ah, ojalá sus colegas de California la vieran ahora. Hasta a la abuela Pony le costaría creer que su remilgada nieta no sólo hacía amistad con un búho..., sino que, además, hablaba con él.

—Estás en tu casa —dijo con sorna, mientras observaba cómo el nival iba volando hasta el respaldo de la mecedora que había en el extremo de la cocina.

Una vez allí, Mary se volvió para mirarla de frente, plegó las alas y le dirigió un guiño perezoso. Candy se preguntó si debía ofrecer algo de comer a su huésped... Pero ¿qué? No le quedaban roedores.

Apoyó el palo en la pared, debajo del perchero, y corrió a salvar las patatas del agua que rebosaba. Tras una inspección vio que ya estaban hechas y miró el reloj de la pared. Faltaban veinte minutos para que llegasen sus invitados humanos.

Sacó el pollo del horno y lo examinó; parecía hecho y, desde luego, olía estupendamente. Robó un poquito de relleno, se lo metió en la boca, cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido. ¡Caray, sí que era buena cocinera!

Cogió las patatas y las llevó al fregadero para quitarles el agua, pero estuvo a punto de dejar caer la cacerola cuando de pronto Mary dio un agudo silbido. Al instante se oyó el portazo de una camioneta y luego pasos en el porche. Candy echó una ojeada y vio que la puerta de la cocina se abría al tiempo que Anthony Andrew entraba corriendo con una chorreante bolsa de papel marrón, que sostenía separada del cuerpo como si fuera una bomba.

—Tengo que meter este helado en el congelador —dijo mientras corría al frigorífico—. Lo he puesto en el salpicadero de la camioneta y se ha derretido con la calefacción.

Tras meter el helado en el congelador cogió un paño de un estante.

—La camioneta de papi está llena de helado; si no lo limpio, tendré que volver a casa andando —explicó al tiempo que volvía a salir corriendo.

Enseguida entró un anciano vestido de color butano, igual que Anthony. Dejó la chaqueta y el sombrero en el colgador, inspiró hondo y sonrió.

—Bueno, así es como tiene que oler el pollo —dijo.

Se acercó a Candy y se detuvo delante de ella.

—Hola. Me llamo John, y estoy encantado de conocerla por fin, señorita White. Esto es para usted —añadió pasándole una diminuta planta en una maceta—. Por salvar mis papilas gustativas de la autodestrucción. Es un retoño de las violetas africanas de Ellen.

—Ah, gracias, John ¡Es preciosa!—Puso el plantón en el alféizar del fregadero—. Y por favor, llámeme Candy.

Anthony volvió a entrar como un huracán, echó el trapo sucio al suelo, se quitó la chaqueta y el sombrero y los colgó en las perchas más bajas. Con los pegajosos dedos bien lejos de él, fue al fregadero y los puso debajo del grifo.

Por último hizo su aparición Albert. Puso una caja pequeña de cartón en el suelo, junto a la puerta de la cocina, y apartó a su hijo de un empujoncito para lavarse también las pegajosas manos.

Candy creyó que sufría una invasión. De pronto su tranquila cocina estaba llena de gente.

—¡Mary! —exclamó Anthony al ver a su mascota posada en la mecedora.

En ese momento Albert estaba sacándose una botella de vino del bolsillo, pero estuvo a punto de dejarla caer al suelo cuando se volvió al oír gritar a su hijo que Mary estaba allí. Cogió la botella como pudo y, por los pelos, consiguió salvarlos a todos de otro pegajoso desastre.

Los cuatro clavaron la mirada en el búho nival que, a su vez, los miró parpadeando, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo por el alboroto.

—Hijo —dijo Albert—, no grites así.

Tras recobrar rápidamente la calma, miró a Candy y alzó una ceja.

—De haber sabido que seríamos cinco, habría traído más vino.

Candy se limitó a encogerse de hombros; ni loca se explicaba qué estaba haciendo un ave salvaje en su cocina. Sólo Anthony parecía tomárselo como algo natural, porque incluso el pobre John estaba pegado a la pared y daba la impresión de que temía que el búho fuera a lanzársele a la garganta. Candy supuso que era la primera vez que veía a Mary.

—No pasa nada, abu —le aseguró Anthony—. Mary es mi mascota. Y de Candy también.

Se volvió para sonreírle.

—Sólo ha venido a hacer una visita porque le conté que esta noche veníamos a cenar aquí.

Entonces Candy se acordó del palo y fue a cogerlo.

—Y mira lo que me ha traído —dijo enseñándolo para que todos lo vieran.

Anthony se acercó, pero, justo cuando alargaba la mano, Albert se lo quitó a Candy.

Lo sujetó con el brazo extendido y luego apartó la mirada del palo para mirarla a ella.

—¿Dónde has cogido esto? —susurró.

Candy se preguntó por qué se habría puesto tan pálido.

—Me lo ha traído Mary —le dijo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Es de una madera especial? ¿De algún árbol protegido o algo así?

—No —dijo él en voz baja.

Le dio la vuelta al palo y tanteó su peso. Luego miró al búho nival con la cara tensa y los ojos entornados en un gesto de recelo.

—¿Dices que Mary te lo ha traído? —preguntó mirando de nuevo a Candy. Ella asintió.

—Parece madera de cerezo —intervino John.

Se acercó y le quitó el palo a Albertl; también le dio la vuelta en la mano y después lo levantó señalando a Candy.

—Está lleno de nudos. —Pasó los dedos por la madera—Mira, si los recortas y les das lija, descubrirás una veta en espiral que se oscurece hasta un intenso rojo cereza.

Con cuidado, Albert le quitó el palo a John y después miró a su alrededor como si intentara decidir qué hacer con él; todo sin dejar de estar atento, por un lado, al palo que tenía en la mano y, por otro, al silencioso búho que clavaba la vista en ellos. Por fin, y soltando algo que a Candy le pareció una palabrota susurrada, entró en el salón y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

Pero al llegar al fuego se detuvo y miró las brillantes llamas.

—No lo quemes, por favor —suplicó Candy en voz baja desde la puerta del salón—. No sé por qué te molesta, pero sentiría ver destruida esa preciosa madera.

—No lo quemes, papi —añadió Anthony desde detrás de ella—. Es un regalo de Mary para Candy.

Albert siguió mirando al fuego con el palo agarrado como si fuera una cachiporra, tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos. Candy se sorprendió y contuvo el aliento. ¿Por qué le gustaba tan poco ese regalo de Mary? ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Empezó a respirar otra vez cuando Albert dejó el palo en la repisa de la chimenea y se volvió a mirarla.

—La cena huele bien —dijo con una tensa sonrisa, sin disculparse y sin dar ninguna explicación por sus actos.

Despacio, se frotó las manos como sí celebrara la cena por anticipado, pero Candy se dio cuenta de que sólo intentaba quitarse la sensación del palo.

—Y yo estoy muerto de hambre —dijo Anthony al tiempo que daba la vuelta y corría hacía la mesa.

Se sentó junto a John e inmediatamente alargó la mano para coger una rebanada de pan.

El anciano se la quitó y volvió a ponerla en su sitio.

—Tienes que esperar a que todos estemos sentados y se haya bendecido la mesa —le dijo en un susurro—. O si no, no tomarás pastel de manzana.

Candy terminó de preparar el puré de patatas y lo puso en un cuenco grande mientras Albert sacaba el pollo del asador y lo colocaba en una fuente. Después llevaron la comida a la mesa, donde Anthony y John esperaban con paciencia. Se produjo un momento embarazoso cuando los dos fueron a sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa.

Al instante cada uno cedió la silla al otro, pero sólo cuando Candy se sentó frente a John y a Anthony, Albert accedió por fin a sentarse a la cabecera. Se ocupó de trinchar el pollo, y mientras tanto Candy echó una ojeada; vio que John sonreía y que Anthony casi babeaba sobre su plato vacío.

—Puedo bendecir la mesa mientras papi trincha —sugirió el niño al tiempo que cruzaba las manos delante de él e inclinaba la cabeza.

Candy y John hicieron lo propio, pero Albert no dejó de trinchar; por lo visto, tenía las mismas ganas de comer que su hijo.

—Gracias, Dios, por la comida... —empezó Anthony—, y además por ayudar a Candy a cocinarla estupendamente. Amén.

Volvió a coger su rebanada de pan y le puso un buen montón de mantequilla.

La cena fue casi tan rápida como la oración de Anthony. Albert, John y el niño comieron como si fuera a acabarse el mundo. No hubo mucha conversación, y al final tampoco quedó mucha comida. El pollo quedó reducido a un caparazón, el relleno había desaparecido, y Candy tuvo la impresión de que Anthony iba a limpiar a lametones el cuenco de las patatas.

Justo cuando ella se hacía con la última rebanada de pan, oyó un chillido. Le echó una ojeada a Mary, que seguía posada en el respaldo de la mecedora, pero el ave no estaba haciendo el menor ruido. Sin embargo, miraba con interés la pared donde estaba la ropa colgada en el perchero, junto a la puerta.

El chillido se hizo más fuerte, y entonces Candy también oyó que algo arañaba. En ese momento decidió que el ruido procedía de la caja que había traído Albert.

—¿Qué hay en la caja? —preguntó.

Despacio, se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta que ésta quedó entre ella y el ruido de los arañazos.

—¡Se me habían olvidado los gatitos! —dijo Anthony.

Echó atrás su silla y corrió hacia la caja, pero Albert lo atrapó cuando pasaba por delante.

—No, hijo —dijo; se lo puso en el regazo—. No los saques con tu mascota aquí.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Anthony miró a Mary.

—Ah —dijo—. No había pensado en eso... A lo mejor los toma por la cena.

Frunció el ceño de repente.

—Pero tú me dijiste que a mamá le gustan los gatos.

—Y le gustan; es decir, le gustaban. Pero tu mascota a lo mejor los ve de modo distinto. — Bajó a Anthony al suelo y lo volvió hacia Mary—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si está lista para irse?

Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de preocupación que iba de Albert a Anthony, John preguntó:

—¿Crees, Albert, que es prudente que el niño toque ese búho?

Anthony extendió el brazo, y el búho se subió encima.

—Ella no le hará daño —le aseguró Albert a John—. Hace meses que son amigos.

Candy se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para que el chico pasara.

—Adiós, Mary —dijo.

Alargó la mano y pasó el dedo suavemente por el ala plegada del búho. Luego bajó la voz lo suficiente para que Albert no la oyera.

—Gracias por el regalo —añadió—. Y vuelve a visitarme otra vez.

Encantado de que Candy hablara con su mascota, Anthony salió del porche y se internó en la noche con Mary, al tiempo que mantenía, a su vez, una conversación susurrada con ella.

Cuando Candy se dio la vuelta, encontró a Albert en cuclillas delante de la caja, que ahora hacía mucho ruido; debían de ser un par de gatitos que le había llevado Anthony. Entonces apartó a Albert se arrodilló y abrió las tapas.

Tres pares de ojos la miraron parpadeando.

Candy atrapó a uno de los gatitos cuando daba un salto hacia ella. Lo cogió y lo sostuvo delante de la cara.

—¡Vaya, hola! —dijo, sonriendo, a los enormes ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada.

El gatito soltó un maullido de impaciencia y se retorció para que lo soltaran. Candy lo puso en el suelo y sacó a los otros dos, sosteniéndolos en alto para darles un buen vistazo.

Eran tan pequeños y tan inquietos que se rió a carcajadas y los dejó en el suelo junto al otro.

Inmediatamente, el primer gatito empezó a explorar su nuevo hogar; otro se sentó y se puso a mirar junto a la caja, y la última bolita de pelo se escondió bajo una tapa de cartón y se echó a temblar.

Albert cogió al asustado gatito y lo acunó contra su pecho.

Candy le sonrió.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con tres garitos? —preguntó.

—Es la camada entera —le dijo él sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño, que ronroneaba con estrépito—. Tony no ha tenido valor para separarlos. Hiciera lo que hiciera, uno se quedaba solo, así que tendrás que cuidar de los tres.

—El sabe cuál es la hembra —dijo John, que se acercó a coger el garito tranquilo y observador—. Y tiene una lista de nombres de un kilómetro de larga, pero ha dicho que, como ahora son tuyos, tú debes escoger.

Candy se acercó al chaquetón de Anthony, cogió al valiente que estaba intentando trepar por él y lo acunó contra su pecho. Tres. Era la orgullosa madre de tres gatitos monísimos.

El niño entró de pronto, frotándose las manos para quitarse el frío de la noche.

—¿Qué te parece, Candy? —preguntó, tan sonriente como un padre ufano—. Tienes que quedarte con todos porque no se debe separar a una familia.

Ella lo tranquilizó.

—Me quedo con los tres. —Frotó la barbilla contra el suave pelaje del garito—. ¿Cuál es la chica?

—Esa —contestó él señalando a Albert—. El tío Ian dice que es la canija de la camada y que necesita atención especial, pues todo le da miedo.

—¿Por qué no llevas lo que hemos traído en la parte de atrás de la camioneta al cuarto de baño?—le sugirió Albert.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella—. No será comida, ¿no? No voy a darles de comer en el cuarto de baño.

—Es el cajón de la arena —explicó él.

Le pasó la gatita, fue a la encimera a coger la tarta de manzana y la llevó a la mesa.

¿Aquel hombre todavía tenía hambre después de la cena que acababa de tomar...? En ese momento John le pasó también su gatito y fue con Albert. Entonces Candy tumbó la caja y metió a los tres garitos dentro. Al instante el más intrépido volvió a salir como una bala, pero la hembra y el otro empezaron a lavarse el uno al otro.

Con cuidado de no pisar al gatito explorador, Candy despejó la mesa de platos vacíos y puso otros limpios. Sacó el helado del congelador y lo llevó al fregadero antes de abrir la pegajosa bolsa; estaba un poco blando, pero aún se podía comer. Lo pasó a un cuenco y lo llevó a la mesa, junto con cucharas y tenedores limpios.

Mientras tanto, Anthony entró con dos bolsas y un gran balde, y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Candy se sentó a la mesa.

John se frotó las manos mientras observaba la tarta.

—Vaya, le has puesto corteza de azúcar moreno y queso cheddar... —dijo—. Y no has escatimado las manzanas...

Más interesado en comérsela que en admirarla, Albert cortó la tarta en cuatro trozos y empezó a servirla. Candy casi bizqueó cuando le puso uno de los platos delante. ¿Esperaba que se comiera un cuarto de tarta? Luego miró mientras casi medio litro de helado aterrizaba encima de su trozo. No iba a ganar dos kilos y medio aquel invierno, iba a ponerse más ancha que alta.

El gatito valiente empezó a subírsele por la pernera de los pantalones, y Candy alargó la mano, se sacó las garras de la rodilla y lo acunó en el regazo. Anthony llegó a la mesa secándose en la camisa las manos recién lavadas, se sentó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al garito que se asomaba por la mesa.

—¿Qué nombres vas a ponerles? —preguntó.

—Este será Problema—le dijo ella.

—No. No será ningún problema —dijo el niño en tono preocupado—. Sólo tienes que vigilarlo un poco, nada más.

Canxy se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—No quiero decir que no lo quiera. Es que voy a llamarlo Problema. Y a la hembra la llamaré Tímida.

Con sorprendente rapidez, Anthony entendió por dónde iba y sonrió con alivio.

—Entonces creo que deberías llamar al otro Guardián, porque siempre está cuidando de sus hermanos. Y la verdad es que es el más listo de los tres. Problema no siempre presta atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Una vez el tío Ian y yo tuvimos que mover toda una hilera de balas de heno para sacarlo cuando Guardián, que, por muchas ganas que tenga de explorar, siempre se queda cerca de su hermana, nos avisó de lo que pasaba.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Albert se había quedado quieto, con el tenedor a mitad de camino hacia la boca, escuchando el relato de Anthony. Tenía las facciones tensas, y estaba callado como un muerto.

Entonces, sin apartar la atención de él, ella le dijo a Anthony:

—Guardián, ¿eh? Pues así es como lo llamaré. Puso a Problema en el suelo y lo empujó hacia sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo está la tarta, Albert? —preguntó—. ¿Demasiado acida?

—¿Cómo? Ah, no. Está perfecta —dijo él, y se llevó por fin el tenedor a la boca.

Candy bajó la mirada hacia su propio plato; le era absolutamente imposible comer un bocado más. Lo apartó y se levantó para despejar la mesa de todo menos del postre de los hombres. Con gesto rápido, Albert se acercó el plato que ella había apartado para que no se lo llevara.

—Si no vas a comértelo... —dijo—, es que es una lástima que se desperdicie.

Entonces dirigió su atención a su hijo y le preguntó:

—Tony, ¿de dónde has sacado el nombre de Guardián? ¿Por qué no Angel, o Guerrero, o algo parecido?

El niño puso los ojos en blanco.

—A un gato macho no se le llama Angel, papi —dijo—. Y guardián no es lo mismo que «guerrero». Un guerrero tiene la responsabilidad de proteger, pero un guardián tiene un deber más alto. Y el gatito lo sabe, y eso lo convierte en guardián.

Candy se quedó mirándolo fascinada. El niño parecía más filósofo que su padre.

Luego, mientras llevaba la mantequilla al frigorífico, echó una mirada a Albert. Le brillaban los ojos, pero tenía el puño bien cerrado y la tez pálida, y de nuevo estaba misteriosamente callado.

—¿Qué clase de deber? —preguntó Albert por fin en voz baja.

Candy vio que Anthony se encogía de hombros mientras comía un bocado de tarta; después de tragar dijo:

—No lo sé, papi. Sólo es una cosa que comprendo, pero no sé explicar. —Lanzó a su padre una rápida mirada de preocupación—. Pero ser guerrero es bueno también. Y un oficio muy noble.

—Sí —convino Albert; bajó el tono de voz—. Muy noble

—¿Y si lo llamamos Noble—sugirió Candy—. Es un nombre bonito.

—No —susurró Albertl, al tiempo que apartaba la vista de Anthony y la miraba—. Llámalo lo que es, Guardián.

Ella nunca había presenciado una conversación tan rara; era como si sólo Anthony y Albert supieran de lo que hablaban. Por su parte, John, que daba la impresión de haber asistido a muchos debates como aquél a lo largo de los años, seguía comiendo tan contento su tarta con helado.

Candy apartó la vista de la intensa mirada de Albert y empezó a llenar de agua caliente el fregadero de los platos sucios. Mientras añadía jabón, escuchó el silencio roto sólo por el tintineo de los tenedores en los platos, y se detuvo a pensar en la imaginación de un niño de ocho años... Y también en la reacción de Albert, tanto cuando había visto el palo que le había llevado Mary como al escuchar el nombre que Anthony había elegido para un diminuto gatito.

Decidió que tal vez hubiera llegado a un buen lugar al trasladarse a Pine Creek, pero que también era un sitio raro.

Un poco desconcertante. Quizá sobrenatural.

Era como si estuviera en otra dimensión. Se había hecho amiga de un búho nival que no debería vivir tan al sur, había conocido a un anciano sacerdote que se creía un mago y afirmaba tener casi mil quinientos años de edad, había visto volver a la vida unas flores marchitas, y estaba esforzándose muchísimo por no comprometerse sentimentalmente con un hombre filosófico y muy sexy cuyos actos y creencias la hacían pensar que él también tenía siglos de edad.

Y luego estaba su propio don...

Sí, lo cierto es que encajaba allí perfectamente.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo13**_

ALBERT miró sus dos platos de postre vacíos y pensó en lo mucho que hacía desde la última vez que había tomado una comida tan sabrosa.

Lástima que le hubiera sentado fatal.

Echó una ojeada al salón, hacia la repisa de la chimenea donde estaba el palo del druidh. Sabía que era la otra mitad del báculo perdido de Martin. El anciano llevaba cinco años buscándolo, desde que saliera disparado de la catarata cuando Stear Cornwell voló media montaña Fraser.

¿Dónde lo había encontrado Mary? ¿Y por qué diablos se lo había llevado justamente a Candy?

—Voy a llevar a Tony a casa, ¿te parece? —sugirió John en ese momento.

Se levantó y se frotó la panza llena mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Luego se puso el sombrero y el chaquetón, se acercó a Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Ha sido una cena estupenda —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Pero Tony y yo no podemos quedarnos a ayudar con los platos: tenemos que acostarnos temprano para estar bien guapos y bien frescos mañana.

Se volvió hacia la mesa.

—Tú sí te quedas a ayudar, ¿no, Albert? ¿No te importa volver a casa dando un paseo si Tony y yo cogemos la camioneta?

El accedió con un gesto y se dirigió a su hijo.

—Tony, ¿por qué no recoges los gatitos? Prepárales una cama en la caja y enciérralos en el cuarto de baño para que pasen la noche. Luego te vas a casa con John y os arropáis el uno al otro.

Desde el fregadero, Candy se volvió tan rápido para mirar a Albert que la espuma de sus manos salió volando por el aire.

—¿Quieres encerrarlos en el cuarto de baño? —preguntó—Pero ¿por qué?

—Nunca has tenido gatitos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó él, al tiempo que se levantaba para llevar sus platos vacíos al fregadero—. Estos son gatos de campo, de hábitos nocturnos. Te tendrán despierta toda la noche, metiéndose en sabe Dios qué líos y dejándote «regalitos» por todos lados hasta que aprendan dónde está la caja de la arena.

—Ah... —dijo Candy; miró a Anthony y asintió—. Sí, vaya panorama.

Entonces sacó dos cuencos del armario y se los pasó al niño.

—Toma, para la comida y el agua.

John empezó a recoger gatitos sueltos mientras el chico les preparaba su nuevo hogar, y después de encontrar a dos y meterlos en el cuarto de baño, se marchó a calentar la camioneta. Albert se puso a buscar al tercero y tardó al menos cinco minutos en dar con Problema; estaba en el salón, trepando por el respaldo del sofá.

—Vamos, Problema —dijo con una risilla mientras separaba con los dedos al joven temerario del sofá.

Luego le dio la vuelta al flaco gatito hasta que estuvieron mirándose a los ojos.

—Me temo que te han puesto un nombre muy adecuado—dijo, y lo llevó al cuarto de baño.

—No tienes que preocuparte por arroparme, papi —le dijo Anthony —. Mary ha dicho que me seguirá hasta casa y que se quedará ahí hasta mañana.

Albert, que estaba poniendo a Problema delante del plato de comida, alzó la vista y miró a los ojos a su hijo.

—¿Mary te ha dicho que voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche? —dijo con voz conmovida. El niño asintió.

—Sí. Le gusta muchísimo Candy, papi, y cree que deberías enamorarte de ella.

Suavemente, Albert lo cogió por los hombros.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, hijo. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones. No puedo amar a otra mujer, y sé que entiendes por qué.

Anthony le pasó la mano por la mejilla.

—Sí puedes, si se te cura el corazón —replicó—. Y Mary ha dicho que Candy puede hacerlo. Es especial, papi.

—¿Mary?

—No, Candy.

De pronto Anthony frunció el ceño mirando a la pared; era evidente que estaba pensando.

—¿Cómo ha dicho...? Ah, sí. —Miró de nuevo a su padre y sonrió—. La providencia. Ha dicho que la providencia nos ha enviado a Candy.

Albert se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, y se frotó la cara con las manos. Le entraban ganas de devolverle el báculo a Martin y decirle que hiciera un hechizo para mandar al búho de vuelta al sitio de donde había venido en medio de una tormenta de plumas blancas. Maldita sea, no iba a arriesgar su corazón una vez más.

Anthony le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—No pasa nada, papi. Sé que da miedo, pero tú eres la persona más valiente que ha vivido nunca. Eres un guerrero, ¿recuerdas? Y los guerreros no temen a nada.

Albert alzó la mirada y se encontró con la amplia sonrisa del niño, que, con palabras sabias, le explicó:

—Así que una mujer chiquitína no puede darte miedo. Y además Mary ha dicho que Candy nos necesita; a los dos. Que no podemos bufar a la providencia cuando viene de visita.

Albert lo miró con recelo.

—¿Mary ha dicho «bufar»? —preguntó.

El niño meneó la cabeza.

—No, «bufar» lo digo yo. Me parece que ella ha dicho «reprender» o algo así.

Albert no supo si abrazar a Anthony o si ponerlo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas para darle un cachete en el trasero.

—Hijo —dijo con un gruñido—, estás metiéndote en asuntos que nos sobrepasan.

Anthony asintió con un gesto.

—Sólo intento explicarte, papi, que desperdicias el tiempo teniéndole miedo a Candy. ¿No me dijiste, cuando enterramos a la abuela Ellen, que la vida ocurre, nos guste o no?

El niño tenía ocho años y ya estaba acosándolo con sus propias palabras... Tras frotarse la cara de nuevo, Albert se levantó y le dio la vuelta para que quedara de frente a la cocina. Pero antes de que Anthony abriera la puerta del cuarto de baño, se inclinó y, en un susurro, le dijo:

—La próxima vez que tengas ocasión de hablar con Mary, dile de mi parte que se meta en sus asuntos. Porque mi deber más grande es criarte, y voy a hacerlo sin que se entrometan ella, tu tía Annie ni nadie más que intente dar su parecer. ¿Lo has comprendido, jovencito?

El niño se volvió y se lanzó sobre Albert, que lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó fuerte.

—Te quiero, papi —dijo, dando un tembloroso suspiro—. Y mi deber es procurar que sonrías otra vez.

Albert dio un trémulo suspiro y hundió la cara en el hombro de su hijo.

—Ya sonrío como un tonto cada vez que te miro... Y además te quiero más que a la vida misma.

En ese momento Candy abrió un poquito la puerta.

—¿Todo el mundo está instalado por aquí? —preguntó.

Albert se volvió y tapó a Anthony para que ella no le viera las lágrimas.

—Todo el mundo está instalado —dijo al tiempo que miraba la sorprendida y ruborizada cara de Candy—. Sólo estamos despidiéndonos.

—Ah, sí, claro... —tartamudeó ella mientras retrocedía y cerraba la puerta.

El niño se sentó en los brazos de su padre, se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo y le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cómo puedes no quererla, papi? Es tan... tan...

Albert terminó la frase por él.

—¿Tan pequeña?

El niño le agarró la cara entre las manos e intentó, sin éxito, mirarlo muy serio.

—Creo que le ha crecido el pelo un poquitín. Y parece estar ganando peso; así que probablemente tendrá curvas para la primavera.

Otra vez estaban en el debate de hacía dos noches... Y Albert decidió que si no podía desanimar al niño, más valía unirse a él.

—Y la primavera siguiente probablemente esté tan gorda que la echaremos rodando por el TarStone abajo como una bola de nieve —añadió.

Anthony meneó la cabeza.

—No, papi. No estará gorda.

Albert soltó una risilla y lo abrazo.

—Hijo, un hombre no sólo busca belleza en una mujer. Lo que importa es cómo es.

—Mami era preciosa.

—Sí, sí que lo era. Pero no me enamoré de ella por eso.

—¿No?

—No. De Mary me enamoró su descaro... —le dijo Albert con una sonrisa—. Y su bondad, y su fortaleza, y su corazón.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Pero principalmente su descaro, que siento decir que has heredado tú —terminó.

Lo dejó en el suelo y le dio la vuelta para que mirara a la puerta otra vez; después, con suavidad, le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—John está haciéndose viejo esperándote. Ve a casa, cepíllate los dientes y acuéstate. Estaré preparando el desayuno cuando te despiertes.

Anthony se estremeció visiblemente y dijo: «Cereales...» Entonces abrió la puerta y, mientras por fin salía en dirección a la cocina, añadió:

—Y tostadas... —Con aire osado y paso arrogante se dirigió a buscar su chaquetón—. Se te da la mar de bien tostar pan.

Albert fue detrás y lo ayudó a abrocharse.

—Dile a John que amontone bien el fuego en la estufa —le encargó mientras le ponía el gorro—. Y no dejes que añada más leña; ya lo haré yo cuando llegue.

—Sí —prometió Anthony.

Luego se acercó a Candy.

—Gracias por la deliciosa cena —le dijo—. Eres una buena cocinera.

—De nada. —Ella le dio un abrazo de despedida—. Ah, y ya he terminado el trabajito que me encargaste.

Fue al aparador, cogió la caja y se la dio. Después le enderezó el cuello del chaquetón y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

—Espero que sea justo lo que querías.

Anthony miró a su padre.

—¿La indemnizarás, papi?

Albert asintió y empujó a su hijo hacia la puerta.

—Sí que lo haré. Venga, adiós. Buenas noches.

Por fin Anthony salió al porche, pero volvió a detenerse para mirar a Candy.

—Estoy preparándote una sorpresa para Navidad —le dijo—. Y ni siquiera papi lo sabe, así que no te molestes en intentar convencerlo para que te lo diga.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y, con su caja secreta, se dirigió a la camioneta que lo esperaba. Albert se quedó mirando hasta que los faros traseros desaparecieron por el camino de entrada, y luego cerró con suavidad la puerta y se volvió a mirar a Candy.

Ella estaba frotándose las manos en los muslos y parecía como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

—Has tenido un par de días ajetreados —dijo él mientras se le acercaba—. Pareces cansada, lass.

Ella empezó a retroceder.

—Me gusta estar ocupada. Y además... además no estoy cansada.

Albert avanzó al compás de su retirada.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que parece preocuparte?

—Tú —dijo ella; se detuvo al fin al llegar a la pared, con la expresión cautelosa de un gato en sus grandes y expectantes ojos verdes—. El único que se ha preocupado esta noche has sido tú, primero por el regalo de Mary y luego por la charla de Tony sobre los guardianes.

Sin tocarla ni acercarse más, Albert la clavó donde estaba sólo con la mirada.

—Eso no me preocupa ahora; ahora lo que me preocupa eres tú.

Le pasó los nudillos por la mejilla, luego se inclinó hacia delante y le alzó la barbilla para que recibiera sus labios... Pero no la besó. A sólo unos centímetros de su boca, susurró:

—Tú me preocupas muchísimo, lass.

Ella se agachó bajo su brazo y se escabulló hasta ponerse al otro lado de la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo agarrando el respaldo de una silla—. De nosotros.

Albert se apoyó en la pared, se cruzó de brazos y, en silencio, observó con atención su pálida tez.

—Esta mañana han venido a hacerme una visita —empezó ella—. El padre Martin apareció por aquí en busca de desayuno.

Albert procuró mantenerse impasible.

—No me sorprende —le dijo—. Ese anciano acostumbra a invitarse él solo a comer por todo Pine Creek. Probablemente haya cenado en Gu Bráth esta noche.

Por un momento Candy soltó la silla y se frotó los brazos con gesto nervioso.

—Hemos tenido una conversación muy interesante.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó él en tono familiar, aunque ya sabía que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

Ella quitó una miga de pan que había en la mesa y susurró:

—Sobre la magia.

Alzó la vista hacia él, y escudriñó sus ojos intentando medir su reacción.

De nuevo, Albert intentó no revelar su inquietud.

—Espero que no te hayas tomado muy en serio lo que dijera. Matin es muy viejo y propenso a tener ideas absurdas.

Su actitud despreocupada pareció calmar a Candy lo bastante como para aflojar su agarrón de la silla.

—¿Has tocado su bastón alguna vez? —preguntó.

—Sí, muchas veces —le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—Es tan fino que es un milagro que no se parta por la mitad.

—¿Alguna vez lo has visto... hacer algo con su bastón?

El se enderezó, se apartó de la pared y se dirigió hacía la mesa, pero manteniéndola entre ellos.

—¿Adonde quieres llegar, Candy? ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta mañana?

—¿Crees que la mascota de Tony es de verdad su madre?

Albert cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el caballete de la nariz. Luego decidió que aquella conversación había terminado.

—No —dijo en voz baja.

Rodeó la mesa, cogió en brazos a Candy antes de que ella adivinara su intención y la llevó al salón. Una vez allí, se sentó en el sofá y la abrazó fuerte en su regazo.

Ella empezó a juguetear con uno de los botones de su camisa; en sus preocupados ojos se reflejaba la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Albert la detuvo con una mano y esperó a que alzara la vista.

—Eres médico, Candy, una mujer de ciencia que necesita que las cosas tengan lógica —le dijo con voz suave—. Y la mascota de Tony no encaja en tu concepto de realidad. Pero ¿es que tienes que poner en duda todo lo que te rodea? ¿No puedes, sencillamente, aceptar algunas cosas con fe?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso es lo que me dijo el padre Martin —reconoció—. Y todavía estoy intentando decidir si soy capaz de hacerlo o no. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa esta noche.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó él, sorprendido—. Entonces, ¿qué?

—Nosotros. No me parece que sea buena idea que..., bueno, que estemos juntos.

Albert obligó a sus manos a no apretarse en torno a ella.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Candy empezó a juguetear con un botón otra vez mientras lo observaba con gran detenimiento, y en un susurro tan bajito que él apenas la oyó, dijo:

—No quiero comprometerme sentimentalmente contigo.—Por fin levantó la vista—. No... podemos estar juntos. No sé si voy a necesitarte sólo durante un poco de tiempo.

—Sí. La necesidad llega a convertirse en un hábito.

—Y no pienso hacerte eso, Albert. Ni a mí tampoco. No quiero aferrarme a ti, ni que tú sientas... que soy una carga. De modo que he decidido que no deberíamos estar juntos.

Dicho esto, volvió a mirar al pecho de él.

Albert se preguntó qué habría pasado aquella mañana entre Candy y Martin...

¿Y qué diablos había pasado con la aventura amorosa de los dos?

Le alzó la barbilla y sonrió. Entonces apretó la mano con que la tenía cogida por el muslo.

—Nunca me ha hecho mucha gracia que nadie tome decisiones por mí—le dijo; subió un dedo desde la barbilla de Candy a los labios para impedirle hablar—. Por muy noble que esa persona esté intentando ser, lass. Déjame decidir a mí.

En ese instante resolvió que aquella conversación también se había acabado. Le dio la vuelta a Candy en su regazo para que quedara sentada a horcajadas sobre él, la atrajo contra su pecho y la besó.

No iba a dejar que aquella mujer cambiara de opinión. La deseaba y sabía de sobra que ella lo deseaba a él. Y la visita de un cura loco no iba a separarlos.

Candy hizo un sonido parecido a un maullido, no muy distinto al de su tímida gatita, y el corazón de Albert le golpeó el pecho. Ella era muy frágil; tan diminuta, tan preciosa... y tan de verdad.

Candy le empujó los hombros en un desesperado gesto de rechazo ante su beso. Pero él sintió que sus muslos le apretaban las caderas cuando la atrajo más íntimamente contra sí; se alegró al sentir cómo sus pechos le empujaban el corazón, saboreó la dulzura de su pasión, a punto de estallar justo debajo de la superficie... Y quiso arrancar toda la ropa que tenían puesta los dos y hacer el amor allí mismo, en el sofá.

Deshizo el beso y empezó a desabotonarle la blusa. Ella lo detuvo.

—No... no —susurró con voz temblorosa—. No podemos, Albert.

El vaciló; de pronto se sintió inseguro.

¿Lo movía el deseo o era algo más?

Ella estaba igual de encendida que él. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas rojas de rubor y las manos, que las tenía puestas en los hombros, le temblaban de pasión apenas controlada.

—Va a ocurrir, Candy —le dijo despojando su voz de todo rastro de urgencia—. Si no esta noche, mañana o al día siguiente. Nuestros caminos se han cruzado, y lo que pasa entre nosotros no puede ignorarse. No desaparecerá, lass', sólo se hará más fuerte.

Ella le tomó la cara entre sus manos pequeñas y delicadas; sus ojos le escudriñaron los suyos, con todo el cuerpo tenso... Y entonces sonrió, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó... muy dulcemente.

El dejó de respirar y, de nuevo, alzó las manos hacia los botones de su blusa.

Y, de nuevo, ella lo detuvo.

—Aquí no —susurró.

El empezó a respirar otra vez. No era que no... Sólo era que allí no. De acuerdo, decidió; y antes de que cambiara de opinión, se levantó con ella en brazos. Aquella mujer quería una cama..., pues vaya si le buscaría una.

La llevó por la cocina con una urgencia que acicateaban las manos con que ella se agarraba a sus hombros y la boca que le exploraba la mandíbula. Con un ojo puesto en el camino para no chocar con la mesa, Albert le apresó los labios y volvió a besarla. Al entrar en el dormitorio, le faltó poco para correr hacia la cama; la puso encima, se tumbó a medias sobre Candy y, de nuevo, empezó a desabrocharle la blusa.

Y, de nuevo, ella lo detuvo.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñó él—. ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—Aquí no —susurró ella—. En la cama de Mary no.

El se echó hacia atrás con gesto de incredulidad.

—Maldita sea, mujer, ésta es la casa de Mary.

—A... aquí no, Albert —repitió ella.

Lo empujó, mientras sus enormes ojos verdes se empañaban de emoción.

—Por favor —suplicó—. Búscamos otro sitio.

Albert soltó un suspiro de frustración, alzó la vista y le echó una mirada asesina al cabecero de la cama. Maldición... ¡No había otro sitio! Fuera estaba a bajo cero, su propia casa estaba ocupada y no iba a hacerle el amor en el granero... Se puso de costado y se tapó la cara con un brazo mientras soltaba otro suspiro, éste de resignación. De pronto sintió que el colchón se hundía y alzó el brazo lo suficiente para ver a Candy de pie junto a la cama, abrazándose.

Entonces rodó hasta bajar de la cama, recogió el edredón y dos almohadas, la tomó de la mano y salió de la habitación dando zancadas. Candy lo siguió en silencio mientras la conducía al garaje, la metía en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y le pasaba el edredón y las almohadas. Luego abrió la puerta trasera, sacó el tercer asiento y lo puso en el suelo, dio la vuelta hasta el lateral de la furgoneta y plegó los asientos traseros.

Tras volver junto a Candy, se detuvo sólo lo justo para besar su boca abierta y echó las almohadas en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Extendió el edredón para hacerles una cama, se volvió, la cogió en brazos y la metió dentro, encima del edredón.

Y luego subió él, cerró las puertas y alargó las manos hacia los botones de su blusa.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

CANDY parpadeó para acomodar la vista a la oscuridad del garaje. ¿La camioneta? ¿Iban a hacer el amor en la parte de atrás de la camioneta?

Bueno, había conseguido lo que pedía: desde luego, Mary no estaba allí dentro... Entonces se rió y se lanzó sobre Albert buscando los botones de su camisa. Se desnudaron mutuamente con movimientos más frenéticos que acompasados, y la urgencia de Candy creció a medida que iban surgiendo a la vista nuevas parte del cuerpo y quedaban al descubierto interesantes parcelas de piel.

Albert llevaba razón: no tenía derecho a decidir por él. Ella se lo había advertido, y ahora, sencillamente, los dos tendrían que asumir las consecuencias. No se aferraría a él cuando aquella aventura llegara a su fin..., algo que ocurriría con el tiempo. Y si, como había dicho el anciano sacerdote, eso la aniquilaba..., no podría culpar a nadie más que a sí misma.

¡Qué liberación entregarse a la pasión por fin! Pasó las manos por el cuerpo de Albert y gozó de la textura y la tibieza de su piel; no necesitó la luz para que sus dedos le dieran una idea mental de su estatuaria belleza.

Cuando los pantalones se le atascaron en los tobillos, Albert se puso a quitarle los zapatos mientras hacía hervir el aire con pintorescas palabrotas. En sus prisas se golpeó la rodilla con el hueco del guardabarros y el trastazo hizo moverse la camioneta; Candy lo sintió y luego se rió en voz alta cuando, al girar, Albert se dio con la cabeza en el techo.

—¡Maldita sea, mujer...! —Dijo él en tono crispado, mientras intentaba quitarse las botas—. Como no dejes de reírte, haré que te arrepientas.

Candy cerró la boca de golpe, pero no por su amenaza, sino porque la vista ya se le había acomodado a la oscuridad... y Albert la dejaba sin respiración.

Había visto muchos cuerpos desnudos en su trabajo, algunos de ellos hermosos, atléticos y excelentes ejemplares de la especie humana. Pero Albert era... Era espléndido: un conjunto de huesos esculpidos a la perfección y músculos proporcionados con el fin de obtener la máxima fuerza y movilidad. Ahora entendía por qué el padre Martin lo había llamado «guerrero».

Empequeñecía la parte de atrás de la grande y tenebrosa furgoneta, y a Candy se le secó la boca cuando se volvió para tomarla entre sus brazos de nuevo. Irradiaba suficiente calor para empañar las ventanillas; estaba tan lleno de vigor y era tan gigantesco que se sintió abrumada.

Pero aquella sensación sólo duró hasta que su boca empezó a hacerle maravillas en la clavícula y sus manos se presentaron a las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

Entonces decidió que ya era hora de hacer lo mismo. Bajó los dedos por el ondulado torso de Albert y luego los pasó despacio, muy despacio, sobre sus caderas al tiempo que se dirigía lentamente hacia su... su...

Albert se echó hacia atrás, un gruñido brotó de su garganta en cuanto ella lo tocó y le atrapó las manos justo cuando se cerraban en torno a su erección. Tras un breve y agridulce tira y afloja, él consiguió sujetarla y le echó una mirada feroz a sus sonrientes ojos.

—Cuando por fin tomas una decisión, vaya si la tomas con afán —susurró bajando los labios sobre los suyos—. No corras tanto, lass', tenemos toda la noche.

—Tú no vas a ser el único en tocar —se quejó ella.

—Ya tendrás ocasión —le prometió él.

Entonces bajó deslizándose por su cuerpo y le metió la lengua en el ombligo.

Retorciéndose, Candy se incorporó, le agarró puñados del pelo y le orientó la boca en el viaje por su estómago. Albert no supo si gruñir o soltar una carcajada; se mostraba muy sincera en cuanto a sus gustos y estaba deseando dirigirlo hasta cada punto sensible.

Mientras le besaba un diminuto lunar que tenía justo encima de la cadera, su gemidito de placer le indicó que la volvía loca. Alzó la mirada y vio que había echado atrás la cabeza contra la almohada, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo ruborizado de pasión.

—¡Ay, santo Dios! ¡No te pares! —gritó Candy con voz ronca, intentando empujarle la cabeza hacia abajo otra vez.

Albert no pensaba detenerse, pero sí que cambió su centro de interés: volvió a subir a besos por el estómago hasta llegar a sus firmes y delicados pechos.

Ella lo agarró más fuerte por el pelo; su cuerpo se tensó, impaciente, y entonces él comenzó un lento y tierno asalto a sus pechos, describiendo sensuales círculos con la lengua en torno a cada sensible pezón. Ella gimió y arqueó la espalda; luego le rodeó los muslos con las piernas y alzó las caderas hasta quedar centrada directamente bajo su miembro.

Abrazándola, Albert se puso boca arriba y, en tono crispado, dijo:

—Todavía no.

Dirigió la boca de Candy hacia la suya, al tiempo que detenía el movimiento de sus caderas para impedir que se encajara en su erección.

—Toda la noche, ¿recuerdas? —susurró.

Sumida en una niebla de pasión, ella se incorporó parpadeando.

—Ahora te toca a ti —le dijo él, mientras se preguntaba si no habría perdido el juicio—. Manos y labios nada más.

Tuvo que apresarle las impacientes manos, porque ella empezó antes de que él acabara de dar las instrucciones.

—No estamos usando anticonceptivos, Candy.

Bruscamente, ella se echó atrás, alarmada.

— En teoría, tú debías encargarte de eso.

—Y lo he hecho; lo tengo en el bolsillo —la tranquilizó Albert.

Luego dobló los brazos bajo la cabeza, apretó los dientes y rezó para poder contar con algo de paciencia y una buena dosis de autocontrol.

Candy no supo qué pensar respecto a la indicación que él le había dado, pero sabía de sobra qué hacer. Empezó por el ombligo y luego fue subiendo las manos, por todo él hasta deslizar los dedos por entre el sedoso vello que le cubría el pecho. La fascinó ver cómo sus músculos se estremecían bajo su caricia, cómo sus pezones se endurecían cuando pasaba con suavidad los dedos por encima, cómo le brotaba el sudor en el cuello y en los hombros, cómo se tensaba y gruñía como si sintiera dolor.

Pero ella sabía que no estaba haciéndole daño; en realidad, sabía que estaba enloqueciéndolo... Y eso le encantaba: cómo su simple caricia convertía en un guiñapo tembloroso a semejante montaña de hombre.

Experimentó una sensación de poder. De pronto, al recordar que él había dicho solo labios y manos, sustituyó los dedos por la boca y, remedando lo que él le había hecho antes, le pasó la lengua por los pezones. Satisfecha al oír su gruñido, fue en busca de otra aproximación interesante.

—Ve con ojo, no vayas a acabar con esto ya —le advirtió él; su voz sonó gutural y tensa.

Ella sonrió, le ciñó las caderas con los dedos y, haciendo caso omiso de su sugerencia, le dio un beso tremendamente íntimo.

Albert se incorporó dando un grito, la cogió por los hombros y la apartó antes de hacer un papelón. Lo de darle a aquella mujer tanta carta blanca con su cuerpo no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes.

—Busca mis pantalones —dijo con esfuerzo—. Ahora mismo.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Candy cogió los pantalones a toda prisa. Su amplia sonrisa se ensanchó más al oírla mascullar una impaciente palabrota mientras le rebuscaba en los bolsillos, hasta que por fin sacó un paquetito plateado, lo miró fijamente y luego se volvió y clavó la vista en Albert... o, más concretamente, en lo que acababa de besar.

Titubeó y de repente dio la impresión de estar un poco preocupada. El le quitó el paquete, lo abrió con los dientes y lo puso en el suelo; luego volvió a tomarla en sus brazos e hizo estragos en su boca con un beso. Ella se derritió contra él, lo abrazó con pasión y le devolvió el beso, abriendo sus dulces labios para dejarlo entrar.

El le hizo el amor a sus sentidos. Las manos vagaron por su cuerpo y juguetearon con los rizos de su entrepierna. La acarició íntimamente, le susurró palabras de expectación en la oreja y, despacio, la colocó boca arriba hasta colocarla debajo de él. Se puso el preservativo sin dejar de besarla y luego bajó hasta quedar entre sus muslos.

—Candy—rogó con voz emocionada—. Abre los ojos y mírame, lass, para que vea que comprendes lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

Ella lo miró, y Albert vio el vivo fuego de la pasión que ardía en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Dilo, Candy. Dime que me deseas.

Las manos de ella se apretaron sobre sus brazos cuando se movió contra él buscando su contacto íntimo.

—¡Dilo, lass —dijo él con esfuerzo, aferrándose al finísimo hilo que dominaba su control—. ¡Dímelo!

—Sí —gimió ella al tiempo que alzaba las caderas y se arqueaba contra él—. Sí, Albert. Te deseo.

Satisfecho, se introdujo en ella despacio y con cuidado, consciente de su delicadeza y sin dejar de observarle la cara por si veía alguna señal de molestia.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y le hincó las uñas en los brazos. Y aunque no estaba seguro, a él le pareció que, además, estaba conteniendo la respiración. Así que bajó la mano entre los dos y con suavidad volvió a inflamar su pasión con caricias.

Candy se relajó y se abrió, y por fin él se deslizó del todo en su interior. A Albert le pareció que acababa de entrar en el cielo al sentir la calidez que le daba la bienvenida a la hondura de su entrada. Apenas pudo quedarse quieto.

Gracias a Dios, ella se movió primero: le rodeó fuerte la cintura con las piernas y alzó las caderas. Albert no necesitaba más estímulo. Le tomó la cara con las manos, le besó los labios y despacio marcó un ritmo suave que la hizo gemir en su boca.

Quería que aquello durara siempre. Quería que Candy sintiera tan intensamente como él la fuerza de la pasión que había entre ellos. La quería excitada y tan descontrolada como él.

Por lo menos, Candy estaba excitada. Estaba tan concentrada en sentirlo hundido tan dentro de sí que apenas se acordaba de respirar. Hacer el amor con Albert era una experiencia increíblemente erótica.

Aunque no estaba muy satisfecha; Albert se movía demasiado despacio, iba con demasiada cautela. Y ella no era una muñeca de porcelana... Quería que soltara su maldito control.

Entonces le pasó las uñas por los hombros, le hincó los talones en la espalda, hundió la cara en su pecho y le lamió un pezón. El dio un grito ronco y embistió contra ella, y su embestida hizo que Candy sintiera cohetes volando por todo el cuerpo.

—¡Sí! —susurró con un grito de ánimo.

Arqueó la espalda, con lo que él se retiró un poco, y luego alzó las caderas.

El aprendió deprisa; entró bien en ella, luego se retiró y luego volvió a entrar hondo, con un ritmo que hizo que las hormonas de Candy enloquecieran. Un intenso placer despertó cada uno de sus sentidos al notar el aliento de él en su oreja, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo, su persistente sabor en los labios, y sus manos..., sus grandes, fuertes y encallecidas manos que dirigían los cuerpos de los dos.

Sintió que la furgoneta se balanceaba con la fuerza de sus embestidas, y, por alguna extraña razón, eso la llevó hasta el límite de su control. Se aferró a Albert, lanzó un grito y llegó a un clímax tan intenso que creyó que a lo mejor se incendiaba. Y justo cuando creía que aquello se había acabado, él alzó el torso, gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se quedó quieto. Latió dentro de ella, y la fuerza de su clímax fue algo mágico de ver. Ella le puso las palmas de las manos en el pecho y sintió que el corazón le golpeaba las costillas... y en ese momento su propio corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que aquella noche había comenzado algo más que una simple aventura amorosa.

Algo muchísimo más grande.

Albert estaba conmovido hasta las mismísimas plantas de sus pies descalzos. Sin salir de ella, bajó despacio y se apoyó en los codos, reacio a que acabara aquel instante. Le apartó el húmedo pelo de la cara y le besó la frente; por último, se volvió de lado y la acomodó bien contra él.

¡Maldita sea, así que era verdad...! A veces las cosas maravillosas venían en paquetes pequeños.

Alzó la cabeza y vio a Candy con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una mano agarrándole el cuello en actitud posesiva.

Entonces se acomodó en las almohadas, le subió el edredón por la espalda y la pegó bien contra él. Pensó en los otros tres paquetes de papel plateado que estaban en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y volvió a sonreír. Se preguntó si Candy habría reparado en ellos mientras buscaba el primero, y si a lo mejor calculaba que valía más descansar un poco ahora, mientras podía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, él también se sentía un poco agotado. Clavó la mirada en el techo y su sonrisa desapareció. En la condenada furgoneta... No podía creer que hubiera metido a Candy en el garaje, en aquella condenada furgoneta, para hacer el amor con ella. Era casi tan romántico como un alce en celo metido en la ciénaga de un castor.

No era de extrañar que ella no tuviese nada que decir.

Albert no estaba allí; Candy lo supo porque tenía frío. Le moqueaba la nariz, tenía los pies como dos bloques de hielo y, en su intento por mantenerse abrigada, se había envuelto tan fuerte en el edredón que hasta le dolía el cuerpo.

Se había ido. Aquel imbécil poco romántico e insensible se había largado a hurtadillas de madrugada, sin despedirse siquiera.

Ella tampoco le había dado las gracias.

¿Cómo un hombre que sabía tanto sobre el cuerpo de una mujer como para llevarla en un increíble viaje de ida y vuelta al cielo, ignoraba que lo suyo era quedarse a su lado el tiempo suficiente para decirle que había disfrutado de la excursión tanto como ella?

¿No se consideraban apasionadas las aventuras amorosas precisamente por su romanticismo? ¿No las aceptaban las mujeres justo por eso?

Se subió el edredón por la cara para taparse la helada nariz y gimió al sentir dolores en sitios que había olvidado que existían.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué esperaba de alguien que decía de sí mismo que era un salto atrás? ¿Flores? ¿Música y velas? ¿Una nota sobre la almohada...? Candy apartó el edredón y miró a su derecha, medio esperando ver una nota en la almohada que tenía al lado.

Nada. Sólo la fría huella del lugar donde había estado la cabeza de Albert.

Se incorporó y miró por la furgoneta en sombras. En comparación con otros nidos de amor, y dadas las posibilidades disponibles, todavía podía haber sido peor: podía haber despertado en el granero, pensó, al tiempo que daba un suspiro de autocompasión.

Aflojó el capullo del edredón y gateó hasta la portezuela de la camioneta. Luego la abrió, salió reculando y se estremeció cuando sus pies descalzos pisaron el suelo de cemento del garaje. Al arrastrar el edredón consigo, algo le cayó a los pies. Miró hacia abajo, recogió el paquete y clavó la vista en él con gesto de incredulidad; cuando, al mirar el suelo enmoquetado de la camioneta, vio dos paquetes más, su incredulidad se convirtió en espanto.

¿Cuatro? ¿Albert llevaba encima cuatro preservativos la noche anterior?

Al instante cada centímetro de su cuerpo (incluso los dedos de los pies) se caldeó de indignación. ¡Aquel hombre se había sentado a su mesa a cenar con cuatro condones metidos en el bolsillo, para fortalecerse con vistas a una maratoniana noche de sexo!

Vaya, no le extrañaba que se hubiera marchado. Tras hacer el amor, ella se había dejado caer como un borracho y se había quedado dormida antes de acabar siquiera de bostezar. A decir verdad, ni se le ocurrió que él quisiera hacerlo otra vez. Por su experiencia con los hombres, después del sexo ellos te abrazaban unos minutos y luego se levantaban y se iban a su casa..., aunque no mientras una estaba inconsciente, y sólo después de darte un dulce beso de despedida y decirte «gracias».

Candy dio media vuelta y entró en la casa con paso resuelto. Dando fuertes pisotones, fue hasta el cubo de la basura, levantó la tapa y dejó caer los tres paquetes dentro.

—¡Hala! ¡Toma, don Macho Albert Andrew! —dijo entre dientes mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Tendría que ir a buscarla de rodillas si quería verla otra vez... ¡Y más le valdría llevar flores en una mano y bombones en la otra!

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero al instante retrocedió con un grito de sorpresa para evitar pisar a Problema.

Se había olvidado de los garitos.

Los tres pasaron corriendo por delante y salieron por la puerta, y Candy soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras los veía entrar galopando en la cocina. Tendría que asegurarse de que sabían dónde estaba la caja de la arena.

Fue a la ducha, la abrió y dejó caer el edredón a sus pies. Luego se metió bajo la cálida rociada de agua y dejó que cayera en cascada sobre su cuerpo, decidida a quitarse todas las ideas relacionadas con Albert.

Pero, poco a poco, mientras se enjabonaba y el calor volvía a filtrarse por sus huesos, recordó sus manos fuertes y sensuales acariciándola. Recordó haber despertado una o dos veces durante la noche y encontrarse pegada a su cálido cuerpo, atrapada en su posesivo abrazo. Y recordó sentirse a salvo, segura y sujeta a algo más firme que la montaña TarStone.

Antes de que se secara, su enfado se había aplacado. Envuelta sólo en una toalla, volvió a entrar en la cocina y abrió el cubo de la basura. Sacó los preservativos, los llevó al dormitorio y los puso en la mesita de noche, junto a la cama.

Maldita sea. Le concedería a Albert una oportunidad más para hacer que aquella aventura funcionara. Y si no empezaba a estar a la altura de lo que esperaba de él..., a lo mejor le hacía una visita al padre Martin y le pedía a aquel viejo loco que lo convirtiese en rana.

CONTINUARA...


	16. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

PARA cuando dieron las nueve y media de aquella mañana, Candy había abierto casi todas las cajas que se había enviado a sí misma por correo, y su estudio de joyería empezaba a organizarse. Ahora, sentada y con los pies apoyados en la mesa de escritorio que ya había en la tienda, se planteaba cómo quería exponer su producción.

También iba por la mitad del segundo donut glaseado, caliente, empalagoso y absolutamente autocompasivo, que había comprado en la panadería de al lado. Si no tenía cuidado, los donuts y el chocolate caliente iban a convertirse en un hábito muy malo.

Necesitaba anaqueles, decidió, mientras se lamía los pegajosos dedos y cogía el chocolate. Quizá unas cuantas vitrinas de frontal transparente para colgar en la pared y, además, un mostrador de vidrio y roble como el que tenían los Dolan en la tienda. Pero en lugar de cuchillos, balas y miras de rifle, en el suyo habría pájaros, bellotas y mamíferos del bosque hechos de vidrio, así como cuentas de vivos colores.

Y colimbos. Tenía que trabajar en el diseño de un bonito colgante con un colimbo, porque esas aves acuáticas parecían contar con muchas simpatías allí en el nordeste. El día anterior, en la tienda de los Dolan, las había visto adornando camisetas, sombreros y cuadros. Y además había casi tantas tallas en madera de colimbos como de alces.

Probablemente debía diseñar un alce también. Pero no como colgante; quizá una pequeña figurilla que adornara una caja de madera o algo así.

¿Habría algún carpintero en Pine Creek con quien asociarse? Tal vez hubiese más artesanos (y artesanas, claro) a los que les vendría bien un punto de venta para su obra. Formaría una especie de cooperativa, y de esa forma el estudio abriría más horas porque todo el mundo se turnaría para atender el mostrador.

Candy dejó caer los pies al suelo, cogió el bolígrafo y empezó a hacer una lista de las posibilidades. Enseguida sintió que le subía la moral. No había estado tan animada desde que tomó un bisturí en la mano por primera vez.

Pero ni siquiera aquello fue tan emocionante. El bisturí sólo era un paso más de los muchos que había dado para convertirse en cirujana, pero montar un estudio de artesanía era algo absolutamente distinto. La abuela Pony llevaba razón: lo que su alma anhelaba era emprender una carrera nueva y creativa. Ya no había normas ni estrictos procedimientos que cumplir, y desde luego, tampoco había nadie mirando por encima de su hombro y diciéndole lo que podía hacer y lo que no.

Y eso era una revelación muy liberadora.

Aunque tenía veintinueve años y era una persona inteligente, le asombraba haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que antes no era feliz. Estaba satisfecha como cirujana, ya que devolverle sus vidas a la gente era algo muy gratificante, pero con los años más de una vez se había sorprendido añorando algo más, buscando en secreto algo que faltaba en su vida.

Su risa resonó en las paredes del estudio vacío. A pesar de sus ilusiones de cirujana, en realidad nunca había controlado nada. El orden médico establecido le imponía todos sus movimientos, y no sólo la medicina, sino también quienes, en teoría, la amaban. Quienes, en teoría, querían lo mejor para ella.

Bueno, pues ahora era ella la que hacía lo mejor para ella. Y estaba sumamente orgullosa de sí misma.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y cuando alzó la vista, Candy vio a Annie Cornwell escudriñando con las manos ahuecadas en el escaparate, al tiempo que una niña pequeña hacía lo propio a la altura de su rodilla. Con una sonrisa de bienvenida, les hizo señas para que entraran mientras se levantaba para recibir a sus primeras dientas.

—¡Bienvenidas al Estudio de vidrio Bosques del Norte!—Dijo; se detuvo delante de ellas y se inclinó hacia la encantadora y tímida niña que se agarraba a la pierna de su madre—. ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí?

—Te presento a Elizabeth —dijo Annie, sacándole a la pequeña el pulgar de la boca—. Elizabeth, ésta es Candy. Di hola.

En lugar de hablar, Elizabeth volvió a meterse el pulgar entre los dientes y escondió la cara en la abultada tripa de Annie.

Esta suspiró mientras se enderezaba y sonreía a Candy.

—Todavía estamos en lo de conocer gente. ¿Así que se llama Estudio de vidrio Bosques del Norte?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo es una prueba. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena bien —convino Annie.

Echó un vistazo a las paredes vacías y abrió mucho los ojos cuando su mirada se posó en el soplete que había en el banco de trabajo.

—¿Has colocado el equipo aquí mismo, en la parte delantera? —Preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba; la pequeña Elizabeth fue con ella arrastrando los pies—Imaginaba que trabajarías fuera, ahí detrás, y que la parte de delante la llenarías de anaqueles.

Candy la siguió.

—Pensé que a la gente le gustaría ver cómo trabajo—explicó—. De ese modo si me encargan algo especial, me ven hacerlo.

Annie la miró; sus ojos azules estaban llenos de interés.

—¿Aceptarás encargos?

—Claro... O al menos lo intentaré —aclaró Candy—. Trabajar con vidrio es difícil, y las piezas no siempre salen tan bien como uno espera.

Annie señaló con una inclinación de cabeza el arrendajo azul de vidrio que llevaba al cuello.

—¿Sólo haces joyas? —preguntó.

Candy se quitó el colgante del ave, se inclinó y se lo puso por la cabeza a Elizabeth, acortando el cordón con destreza para que le quedara sobre el chaquetón.

—Hago también figurillas de adorno —explicó— sólo que no demasiado grandes. Tengo que montar el vidrio por capas, y llega un momento en que es difícil de manejar o se enfría de forma desigual y entonces, sencillamente, se hace añicos.

Annie bajó la vista hacia su hija, que estaba ocupada admirando su nuevo collar, y luego volvió a mirar a Candy.

—¿Crees que podrías hacer una espada? No sería demasiado grande —dijo; separó los dedos índices unos veinticinco centímetros—, y estaría envuelta en una tela de cuadros escoceses. ¿El vidrio puede ser de varios colores?

Candy frunció el ceño, intentando imaginar lo que Annie tenía en la cabeza.

—Bueno, el abanico de colores no es muy amplio, pero yo los fundo juntos y creó una gama bastante interesante.

—Si te hago un dibujo de lo que quiero, ¿estarías dispuesta a intentarlo?

—Sí, claro.

—Eh..., ¿antes de Navidad? —preguntó Annie.

—Hecho. Si me das algo para guiarme, lo tendré acabado para Acción de Gracias.

—Estupendo. Entonces considérame tu primera clienta oficial. ¿Tienes alguna joya que se pueda ver?

Escudriñó en una de las cajas abiertas.

—¿Algo inspirado en la naturaleza? —Le lanzó una media sonrisa—. Tengo una cuñada que prácticamente vive en el campo.

Candy empezó a sacar algunos de los colgantes, pendientes y pulseras de vidrio que había hecho a lo largo de los años, y enseguida Annie y Elizabeth se pusieron a lanzar exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración mientras los miraban. Annie levantó en alto un collar y lo volvió hacia la luz del sol, que entraba a raudales por los escaparates delanteros.

—¡Es una preciosidad! —susurró—. Los colores están casi vivos. Pesa bastante para ser tan frágil, y las frambuesas son tan bonitas que entran ganas de comérselas.

El collar estaba hecho de abultadas bayas de un rojo vivo, intercaladas con hojas verdes. Candy había empleado vidrio transparente, no opaco, y al atravesarlo, el sol proyectaba un arco iris en las manos de Annie.

Mientras rebuscaba en la caja la pulsera que hacía juego, Candy le dijo:

—Es más fuerte de lo que parece. Incluso hago cadenas con algunas de esas cuentas. —Miró a Annie con una sonrisa—Aunque las hojas a lo mejor se desconchan si se cae al suelo.

Annie prestaba atención sólo a medias, ocupada en abrocharse el collar y en buscar donde mirarse. Entonces cogió el espejo que Candy le pasaba.

—¡Ay, me encanta! —exclamó.

Acarició las frambuesas mientras admiraba el collar.

—En agosto siempre pasamos todo un día cogiendo frambuesas silvestres. Crecen solas y abundan por aquí. ¿Qué te parece, Elizabeth? —Preguntó, sosteniéndose la embarazadísima tripa mientras se inclinaba para que su hija viera el collar—. ¿Le sienta bien a mamá?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, más interesada en su propio collar.

—Me gusta mi pájaro —dijo al tiempo que se lo enseñaba.

—Entonces es tuyo —le dijo Candy; miró a Annie—. Si a ti te parece. No he caído en pensar en tus otras hijas... Y a lo mejor es demasiado pequeño y Elizabeth puede atragantarse.

Al decir estas palabras miró a la niña.

Annie hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Gracias. Y no te preocupes, tendremos cuidado con él.—Le dio la vuelta a su hija para que la mirara y le alzó la barbilla—. Lo guardarás en mí joyero y sólo te lo pondrás cuando te arregles para salir, ¿vale?

Elizabeth se apresuró a asentir.

—Entonces da las gracias a Candy.

—Gracias, Candy —repitió la pequeña, obediente; ya no quedaba ni rastro de su timidez anterior—. Lo llevaré en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. Y puedes venir si quieres. Es... es...

Miró a su madre.

—¿Qué día es, mamá?

—Este año el veintiuno de diciembre, cielo —le aclaró Annie, pero dirigiéndose a Candy—. Y como ese día espero estar bastante ocupada...

Se rió y se dio una palmadita en la tripa.

—Creo que daremos la fiesta unos días antes. Y, desde luego, estás invitada.

Candy estaba a punto de darle las gracias y de aceptar cuando una sombra oscureció el interior de la tienda. Las tres se volvieron justo cuando entró un hombre corpulento que llevaba en brazos a dos preciosas niñas de ojos muy abiertos.

Annie se acercó apresuradamente a él.

—¡Ay, santo Dios! —dijo—. No te atrevas a dejarlas en el suelo. Pueden ser peor que dos elefantes en una cacharrería.

—Pájaro —dijo una de las pequeñas, señalando a su hermana.

—Abajo —exigió la otra, retorciéndose para soltarse.

—Tú te quedas dónde estás, Chelsea —dijo Annie, ajustándole el gorro de lana color butano; luego se volvió a Candy con una orgullosa sonrisa—. Permíteme presentarte a más miembros de mi familia. Estas son Chelsea, que tiene casi cuatro años, y su hermana gemela, Megan. Y por si no lo has adivinado ya, éste es mi marido, Archibald. Archie, te presento a Candy White.

El inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa no menos imponente que su tamaño.

—Señorita White... —dijo—. Encantado de conocerla por fin.

Tras echar una rápida ojeada por la tienda, posó la mirada en el collar de su esposa y soltó un suspiro resignado, completamente masculino.

—Ni siquiera ha terminado de deshacer las cajas y ya tiene una clienta... O dos —rectificó con una risilla al ver el arrendajo azul que llevaba puesto Elizabeth.

Candy estaba estupefacta. ¿Sería que había algo en el agua de allí que hacía tan grandes a los hombres? Había conocido a Albert, a Ian, a Callum y ahora a Archie. Todos eran gigantes..., todos escoceses... y todos arrolladores.

Aunque, desde luego, aquél no paraba: seis niñas y otra en camino... En Navidad el hombre tendría siete hijas a las que manejar. En ese momento Candy se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban fijamente mientras ella estaba allí, boquiabierta como una tonta.

—Eh..., encantada de conocerlo también —consiguió decir por fin; incluso se las arregló para sonreír—. Y no esperará que una mujer, tenga la edad que tenga, entre en una joyería y no se pruebe nada.

En los claros ojos ambar del hombre brilló un destello de humor.

—Voy conociendo rápido las mentes femeninas —achuchó con cariño a las dos hijas que tenía en brazos, mirando de una a otra; luego miró a su esposa—¿Le has dado ya la noticia o estabas demasiado ocupada comprando?

—¡Ay, por Dios, se me había olvidado! —Annie le dirigió una azul mirada de disculpa a Candy—. Maria White y Tomas Steven se registraron en nuestro hotel anoche, ya tarde. Y le preguntaron al recepcionista si te conocía y dónde estabas.

Candy sintió que un peso agobiante le caía sobre los hombros. De pronto le pareció que tenía los pies atornillados al suelo y que la cabeza había crecido hasta alcanzar el doble de su tamaño; el corazón empezó a golpearle las costillas tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

¿Tom estaba en Pine Creek?

—¿Qué... qué les dijo el recepcionista? —susurró al tiempo que se agarraba a la mesa para no caerse.

Annie fue junto a ella con los ojos llenos de inquietud.

—Este es un pueblo pequeño, Candy. Les dijo que creía que le sonaba el nombre, pero que no sabía dónde vivías.

—¿Dónde están ahora?

Annie lanzó una preocupada mirada a su marido, luego volvió a mirarla y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Supongo que están por el pueblo, buscándote. Probablemente preguntarán en la oficina de correos, ¿no te parece? ¿Te has inscrito ya para el reparto del correo?

Debió de pensar que Candy iba a desplomarse o a vomitar, porque al instante la condujo hasta la silla que había detrás de la mesa y le hizo sentarse. Luego la lomó por el hombro en un gesto de ánimo.

Maldita sea. Candy sólo quería un poco de tiempo para instalarse antes de tener que afrontar aquella escena inevitable. No le sorprendía que hubiera llegado su madre, porque la última vez que habían hablado por teléfono, Maria parecía más curiosa que preocupada. Pero ni en sueños habría esperado que Tom averiguara su paradero y que incluso fuera hasta allí. Y, por cierto, ¿cómo la había encontrado? Estaba completamente segura de que su madre no se lo había dicho.

Pero el caso era que los dos estaban allí. En aquel instante. En Pine Creek.

—No tienes por qué verlos, Candy —dijo Annie en voz baja apretándole el hombro—. Si no estás preparada, ven a Gu Bráth y quédate con nosotros hasta que se rindan y vuelvan a California. Nadie tiene por qué saber dónde estás.

Candy alzó la vista hacia los alarmados ojos de Annie, le dio una palmadita en la mano que le tenía puesta en el hombro y meneó la cabeza.

—Gracias —le dijo con voz ronca—. Eres una buena amiga, y te lo agradezco. Sabía que a lo mejor mi madre venía a buscarme, pero creí que dispondría de más tiempo.

—Pero ¿no esperabas que viniera ese Tomas? —preguntó Annie al tiempo que levantaba una ceja con gesto de curiosidad.

—No, a Tom no lo esperaba —respondió Candy—. No pensé que fuera a tomarse esa molestia.

Archie se le acercó mientras entornaba los ojos con otro tipo de preocupación.

—¿Le tiene usted miedo? —preguntó.

Candy volvió a menear la cabeza.

—Tom no me da miedo. Sólo me sorprende que esté aquí.

—Entonces ven a Gu Bráth —repitió Annie.

Una vez más, Candy meneó la cabeza.

—No. Eso no resolvería nada. —Se enderezó, inspiró hondo y se puso de pie con una afectuosa sonrisa—. Tendré que hablar con él antes o después, y, ya puestos, mejor que sea ahora.

Annie se quitó el collar y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Después cogió a Elizabeth, dirigió a la niña hacia Archie y le indicó a éste que ya era hora de irse. Candy los vio salir a la acera y dirigirse hacia su camioneta, aparcada delante de la tienda de los Dolan; otras tres cabezas asomaba por el asiento trasero.

Annie se volvió a mirar a Candy.

—Voy a llamar a Albert —le dijo sin rodeos—. El debería saberlo.

—¿Saber qué?—preguntó Candy, sorprendida—. ¿Que mi madre está en el pueblo? Sólo se preocupa por mí, eso no debería extrañarte. ¿Y si una de tus hijas cogiera y se marchara a la otra punta del país, así, sin más? ¿No le seguirías la pista? Apuesto a que tú marido sí.

—No, si es una mujer adulta y más que capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Pero ¿no querrías comprender esas decisiones?

Annie cedió con una tierna sonrisa.

—Sí, me montaría en el primer avión —reconoció—. Pero Albert debe saber que ese hombre está en el pueblo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Repitió Annie mirándola con incredulidad—Porque ahora esto le concierne. No va a gustarle que un hombre haya venido hasta aquí buscándote.

—¿Cómo que le concierne? —preguntó Candy, sinceramente desconcertada—. Es mi casero, no mi «canguro».

—¿Desde cuándo los caseros se quedan a pasar la noche con sus inquilinos?

—¿Cómo? —Gritó Candy—. Pero ¿cómo sabes tú eso?

—Esta mañana Archie salió a cazar al amanecer —dijo Annie—. Y me ha contado que se encontró con Albert, que volvía a pie a su casa a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Candy volvió a su silla y se frotó la frente, que de pronto había empezado a dolerle. Pues vaya con la discreción...

Annie le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Hay una cosa que tienes que entender respecto a estos escoceses, Candy: casi siempre son más anticuados que razonables. Y cuando se trata de sus mujeres, son tan condenadamente posesivos que, si no fuera tan frustrante, resultaría incluso cómico. Te apuesto un centavo a que ahora mismo Archie tiene el móvil en la mano y está llamando a Albert.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Por tu reacción. Ha visto lo afectada que estabas y, según su forma de pensar, eso significa que Albert debe saber lo que está ocurriendo. Es una cosa de hombres.

Soltó una risilla.

—Un código no escrito por el que se rigen todos: guardarse las espaldas mutuamente... O las de sus mujeres, en este caso.

—¡Pero eso es antediluviano! Sabemos cuidar de nosotras mismas. No necesito que Albert se golpee el pecho para ahuyentar a Tom; puedo hacerlo yo sola. —Con un repentino enfado que le dio fuerzas, se puso de pie—. Y se lo diré a Albert si intenta entrometerse. Lo nuestro no es más que una aventura, por Dios. Una sencilla y ridicula aventura que, probablemente, no se volverá a repetir.

—Ay, ay, ay... ¿Es que ya ha estropeado las cosas?

—Esta mañana me he despertado en la parte de atrás de mi helada furgoneta sola del todo, después de que Albert se escabullera. No se despidió siquiera, ni me dio las gracias.

Con los ojos redondos de incredulidad y esforzándose por no reírse, Annie repitió:

—¿La parte de atrás de tu furgoneta? Pero ¿qué estabais...? ¿Por qué en la furgoneta?

—Porque es el único sitio del que Mary no forma parte.

¡Santo Dios, Annie, estoy viviendo en la casa de Mary, durmiendo en la cama de Mary, intentando tener una aventura con su antiguo amante...!

Annie abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Y, arrepentida, Candy prosiguió con menos vehemencia.

—Perdona. Era tu hermana... Pero ¿comprendes lo raro que me resulta?

—No... no me lo había planteado desde ese punto de vista—dijo con suavidad, mientras se inclinaba por encima de la abultada tripa para abrazarla—. Supongo que es muy natural que te sientas... rara.

Se echó hacia atrás y esbozó una sonrisa que se tapó con la mano

—Pero ¿en la furgoneta? —preguntó.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—En aquel momento parecía sensato.

—¿Y él no se despidió ni... te dio las gracias?

Candy recuperó su sentido del humor y sonrió con expresión azarada.

—Parece muy mezquino, ¿verdad?

Annie cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla.

—Te lo advertí, ¿verdad? Te dije que te volvería loca. Así que prepárate, amiga mía. Le doy diez minutos a Albert para que esté aquí en tu puerta. ¡Y bienvenida a las Tierras Altas de Maine...!

La última frase la acabó entre risas al tiempo que salía para reunirse con su familia.

Candy se quedó mirándola y vio que Archie se apresuraba a rodear la camioneta, abría la portezuela y, tras coger en brazos a su embarazada esposa, la ponía en el asiento delantero. Seis cabezas cubiertas con gorros de lana asomaban por las dos hileras de asientos de la parte de atrás, todas pendientes del nuevo collar del arrendajo azul de Elizabeth.

Dando un suspiro, Candy volvió a su mesa y se dejó caer en la silla. Bueno, pensó, así que ése era el aspecto del amor...

¿Tendría alguna vez algo así? ¿Un marido guapo, fuerte y protector, y un buen montón de adorables niños?

Por Dios, ojalá...

Bueno, aunque quizá siete, no.

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

EN vista de las opciones que se le presentaban, Candy decidió que lo más razonable era salir corriendo. De modo que cerró la tienda con llave, se montó en la furgoneta y se dirigió a la salida del pueblo antes de que su madre y Tom la encontraran..., y antes de que Albert representara el papel de caballero de la brillante armadura y acudiera a rescatarla.

No necesitaba que la rescataran. No necesitaba que la rescatara nadie. Su madre estaba allí porque le preocupaba su única hija.

Y Tom estaba allí por sus propios motivos.

Siguió conduciendo hasta que vio una señal con una mesa dibujada que indicaba una zona para meriendas campestres. Se metió por el camino sin asfaltar y no tardó en llegar a una desierta zona de picnic, a la orilla del lago Pine. Tras echar un vistazo, aparcó la furgoneta al resguardo de un grupo de jóvenes abetos. Segura de que no se veía desde la carretera principal, se bajó, se sentó en una de las muchas mesas y clavó la mirada en las frías aguas que lamían la helada libera.

Se arrebujó en su cazadora color butano, se subió la capucha y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Y luego suspiró, pensó en su nueva vida y la comparó con la que había llevado en California.

Lo mirara como lo mirara, había tomado la decisión correcta. Incluso sin aquel... don que se le había concedido, ya era hora de cambiar. Por muy honorable y satisfactorio que fuera el ejercicio de la medicina, sencillamente ya no le bastaba.

Pero ¿de verdad lo que andaba buscando era hacer joyas?

Ver a Annie Cornwell con su familia aquella mañana la había conmovido profundamente. A lo mejor no intentaba huir de la medicina, sino que ambicionaba una nueva vida; una vida que incluyera un marido que la amara, unos hijos y otra clase de satisfacción.

¿Por qué no podía tenerlo todo?

Ejercería la medicina en cualquier lugar: allí donde hubiera gente, había necesidad de médicos. California o Maine, daba igual; sólo importaba encontrar más equilibrio en su vida.

Y en ese sentido, Maine ganaba con holgura. Aquel lugar tenía un no sé qué... Las montañas, la gente, la sensación de ir temporalidad que parecía impregnar el aire... Nada más auténtico que matar un ciervo para llevarlo a la mesa, o atravesar los bosques cabalgando o en un quad. Hasta el tiempo atmosférico se tomaba en cuenta, y se aceptaba su influencia en la vida cotidiana. Y la buena vecindad..., eso era lo más extraordinario de allí. Candy le había ofrecido asilo, y su ofrecimiento le había dado una lección de humildad. La había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba más cerca de aquella gente que de nadie de allá de California..., quitando a la abuela Pony.

Sí, iba a tener que pensar seriamente en el futuro.

—Empiezas a coger la mala costumbre de escaparte —dijo Albert a sus espaldas.

Candy soltó un chillido, se puso en pie de un salto y se habría caído de la mesa si las fuertes manos de Albert no la hubieran atrapado y estrechado contra su ancho y macizo pecho. Enseguida sus labios, cálidos y exigentes, le cubrieron la boca y ahogaron su indignación por haberla asustado de aquella manera.

Aquello era tan poco apropiado... Albert no estaba de rodillas: la que estaba de rodillas era ella. El estaba de pie, y ella, arrodillada en la mesa, y aun así la sobrepasaba en altura. Y como sus manos estaban ocupadas abrazándola fuerte, Candy sabía que no le había llevado ni flores ni bombones.

No quiso corresponder a su beso, por simple cuestión de principios. Se había marchado sin despedirse por la mañana, y ahora ni siquiera había dicho «hola» antes de besarla... Y encima, ¡la acusaba de escaparse!

Pero sabía tan bien... Y era tan cálido y tan firme al tacto... Candy dio un suspiro en su boca. Se volvía loca cuando la tocaba; se sentía desinhibida, y excitada al instante... Así que se rindió: abrió la boca para él y se derritió.

Albert era tan condenadamente sexy que sólo una muerta se quedaría impasible. Candy le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, dentro del chaquetón desabrochado, y se acurrucó contra él. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, le metió la lengua en la boca y lo saboreó presa de placer.

A su mente acudieron imágenes de la noche anterior: sus cuerpos desnudos frotándose, la sensación placentera cuando la penetraba, el estallido de sensaciones que siguieron... ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido meter uno de los preservativos en el bolso aquella mañana? Quería sentirlo dentro de ella otra vez. En aquel preciso instante y allí mismo.

Deshizo el beso y hundió la cara en su pecho; contra los labios, que aún le hormigueaban, notó el sordo rumor de una risilla.

—Buenos días —dijo él con el mentón posado en su cabeza.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte —murmuró ella.

Los brazos de él la abrazaron más fuerte.

—Lamento que tuvieras que despertarte sola, lass, pero quería estar en casa antes de que Tony se levantara. —Se echó hacia atrás y sonrió, bajando la vista para mirarla—Estabas durmiendo como un bebé y no me atreví a molestarte.

—Me desperté convertida en un bloque de hielo —se quejó ella, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo salir del atolladero.

El la besó en la nariz y la rodeó más con su chaquetón, arrimándola bien como para compensar el frío que había experimentado aquella mañana.

Y lo triste era que funcionaba.

—Perdóname. Tendría que haberte llevado adentro.

Comparada con otras, a Candy aquella disculpa le pareció pasable. Después de todo era un hombre... ¿Y qué sabían los hombres lo que es romántico?

—Voy a comprarme una cama nueva —le dijo—. Es que la furgoneta no va a funcionar.

—Sí —dijo él con otra risilla al tiempo que la apartaba.

Le subió la cremallera de la cazadora hasta la barbilla y le tapó mejor las orejas con la capucha, sujetando los bordes para que ella tuviera que mirarlo.

—Entiendo que te sientas violenta por Mary. Y si una cama nueva sirve de algo, llevaré la antigua al desván.

Candy se apartó y bajó de la mesa; luego alzó la vista y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó—. Creía que hoy empezabas a cortar los árboles de Navidad.

—He dejado un equipo de cuatro hombres —dijo él sentándose en una mesa de cara a ella—. John está supervisándolos. Y el cómo te haya encontrado tiene poca importancia. ¿Has visto ya a tu madre?

Candy se ruborizó al reconocer que también había huido de ella.

—No —contestó—. Precisamente estaba a punto de volver a casa. Imagino que a estas alturas ella y Tom ya saben dónde vivo.

La expresión de él se endureció.

—Me dijiste que no escapabas de un hombre —dijo en tono de tranquila amenaza—. ¿Voy a tener que ahuyentarlo?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Salí con Tom un tiempo, pero eso fue hace un siglo. Déjalo en paz. El que esté aquí no es asunto tuyo.

El se puso de pie, volvió a cogerle la capucha y se inclinó mientras le alzaba la cabeza. En voz muy baja, dijo:

—Ahora tú eres asunto mío, Candice White. Lo de anoche lo ha convertido en un hecho.

Cuando ella intentó apartarse, continuó, más bajo aún:

—Y además admitirás la reclamación que hice anoche.

—¿Qué... reclamación?

—La de que ahora me perteneces.

—¿Estás poniéndote filosófico otra vez o es que sólo eres terco? Estamos teniendo una aventura, Albert. Y las mujeres dejaron de pertenecer a los hombres cuando consiguieron su derecho al voto.

—No puedes cambiar las leyes de la naturaleza, lass —dijo él con una súbita sonrisa—. Y tampoco puedes rechazar tu propia naturaleza. Puedes intentar fingir que esto que hay entre nosotros sólo es una sencilla aventura, pero no haces más que engañarte. Yo estaba allí, ¿te acuerdas? Te entregaste libre y completamente, y yo te acepté.

—¡Vaya, pero qué...! Albert, no puedes decidir sin más que te pertenez...

El detuvo su protesta con otro ardiente beso que hizo que Candy se estremeciera hasta los dedos de los pies. El condenado sabía mejor que una docena de empalagosos donuts glaseados, y ella se debatió entre el deseo de darle un puñetazo y el deseo de devorarlo.

El de devorarlo ganó..., probablemente porque Albert le había metido una mano bajo la cazadora y estaba acariciándole un pecho. Le pasó el pulgar con suavidad por el pezón, y ella aspiró su aliento.

—No hagas eso —murmuró cuando por fin él liberó su boca—. No puedes besarme así, sin más, siempre que no te guste lo que te digo.

El le dio con el dedo en la punta de la nariz.

—Sí que puedo. Es uno de los privilegios de pertenecerse. Y tú puedes hacer lo mismo, lass, cuando no te haga gracia lo que yo diga.

—Ni siquiera los casados se pertenecen... —lo informó Candy.

Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con la espalda de Albert, que se había dado la vuelta y ya caminaba hacia la fúrgoneta.

Entonces corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Y tener una aventura amorosa no es lo mismo que de lejos—prosiguió—. De modo que deja de actuar como un troglodita. ¿Qué haces?

El estaba abriéndole la portezuela de la furgoneta. Y antes de que pudiera protestar, la tomó en brazos y la soltó en el asiento delantero, detrás del volante.

Era un sistema más rápido que usar el cajón de manzanas.

—Iré detrás de ti hasta tu casa, y así me presentarás a tu madre —dijo.

Le pasó el cinturón de seguridad.

—Y también a Tomas—añadió con una mirada feroz—. Y luego los cuatro hablaremos de cómo vamos a dormir esta noche.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir que si Tomas se queda, yo me quedo también.

—¿Cómo dices?

El la tomó por la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos color azul cielo.

—O él se queda en el hotel, Candy, o esta noche yo estoy en tu cama para asegurarme de que no está él.

—¡Pero qué absu...!

El volvió a besarla.

—¡Basta ya! —farfulló ella en cuanto pudo echarse hacia atrás.

Sin hacer caso de su mirada asesina, Albert le dijo:

—Conduce con cuidado. Te recuerdo que hoy acarrean maderos.

Luego cerró la portezuela y subió a pie por el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta la carretera principal.

Candy se quedó mirando por el parabrisas hacia el lago Pine, soltando palabrotas en voz baja y quitándose de los labios el sabor de Albert a lametones. Maldita sea... ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su madre que no llevaba allí ni una semana y ya «pertenecía» a una inflexible montaña de hombre? Ahora sólo le faltaba que el padre Martin apareciera para la cena...

A lo mejor le pedía al sacerdote que los convirtiera en ranas a todos.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba la afirmación de Albert sobre que iba a asegurarse de que Tom no estuviera en su cama. Al instante abrió la portezuela de la furgoneta, bajó de un salto y empezó a correr tras él.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —gritó, intentando llamar su atención.

Como él no se detuvo, Candy cogió del suelo un puñado de nieve y se lo lanzó.

Le dio justo en mitad de la espalda. Pero antes de que él se volviera para mirarla con expresión de incredulidad, ya le había tirado otra bola de nieve, que esta vez le dio en el pecho.

El la miró con gesto feroz y en actitud amenazadora.

—¿Estás jugando con mi paciencia para que vuelva a besarte? —preguntó—. ¿O es que tienes ganas de morir?

Estaban a unos treinta pasos de distancia, y él le lanzó una mirada asesina al ver la tercera bola de nieve que Candy tenía en la mano... Y ella le correspondió con la misma mirada.

—No —le dijo—. Estoy intentando controlarme. No te permitiré que vuelvas a insultarme como lo has hecho.

El afianzó su postura y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Insultarte? —preguntó, con voz escalofriantemente grave.

—Has dicho que estarías en mi cama para asegurarte de que no estuviera allí Tom. Ya puestos, podrías haberme dado una bofetada, si eso es lo que piensas de mí. Yo no voy de cama en cama, Albert Andrew. Tengo demasiado respeto por mí misma; un respeto que, evidentemente, tú no tienes.

Con los ojos entornados contra el sol, él clavó la mirada en ella. De repente descruzó los brazos y los abrió bien hasta extenderlos del todo para presentarle su ancho pecho mientras, despacio, empezaba a caminar hacia ella.

—Tíramela —dijo.

Con la cabeza, y sin dejar de caminar, señaló la bola de nieve que ella todavía tenía en la mano. —Lanza tu mejor tiro, Candy—insistió.

Ella apretó la bola de nieve y dio un paso atrás.

—No... no quiero tirártela. Quiero que confíes en mí.

—Confío en ti —dijo él, Su paso era lento, su mirada estaba clavada en la de ella, sus brazos seguían extendidos para proporcionarle un blanco perfecto.

De pronto Candy se sintió como una presa a la que estuvieran acechando. Abrió la mano, dejó caer la bola de nieve al suelo y retrocedió otro paso.

—No pretendía insinuar que fueras a acostarte con el—prosiguió Albert—. De quien no me fío es de Tomas. Ese hombre acaba de cruzar todo el país para venir a buscarte, así que tiene sus planes.

Ella siguió retrocediendo y, en tono un poco desesperado, dijo:

—Precisamente. Y da lo mismo que los tenga o no. Yo sé manejar a Tom.

Miró por encima del hombro intentando decidir sí llegaría a la furgoneta antes de que Albert la atrapara. Señor, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido tirarle bolas de nieve?

De pronto él se detuvo.

—No llegarías —dijo en voz baja, adivinando sus intenciones—. Ven aquí, Candy.

¿Creía que estaba chiflada? En el chaquetón, donde le había dado, tenía un manchón de nieve medio derretida. ¿Y estaba diciéndole que se metiera en su trampa?

Pero él se quedó allí, quieto, con los brazos separados de los costados.

Candy se frotó las húmedas palmas de las manos en los téjanos. Desde luego, estaba volviéndola loca. Si no la dejaba sin sentido a besos, la insultaba, inflamándola o desconcertándola tanto que le entraban ganas de gritar. Y ahora, en una repetición casi perfecta de la tarde en que le había pedido que fuera con él a cabalgar, sin moverse y sin decir nada, sólo esperando a que cediera, estaba diciéndole que acudiera a él.

Estaba perdida si lo hacía y era idiota si no lo hacía... Sin saber cómo, se había ganado su corazón mientras ella se afanaba en protegérselo de él. Pero si aquel hombre creía que ella le pertenecía, vaya si él no le pertenecía también.

En ese instante Candy corrió a lanzarse contra su pecho. Albert la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y hundió la cara en su cabello.

—No pretendía insultarte —susurró en su oreja.

La abrazó tan fuerte que ella soltó un chillido.

Mientras le llenaba la cara de besos, Candy se disculpó.

—Siento haberte tirado nieve. ¿Te he hecho daño?

La risa de él la sacudió.

—No. Pero me has hecho un cumplido muy agradable.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró parpadeando.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, me has demostrado que confías en mí, lass. Te sientes tan segura como para dar rienda suelta a tu genio, y eso es porque sabes que yo nunca te haría daño.

Ella parpadeó otra vez. Tenía razón. Entonces sonrió, lo besó en la mejilla y se rió a carcajadas. Sí, ni siquiera se había planteado que a lo mejor él tomaba represalias.

—No soy una persona violenta —repuso ella—. No suelo tirarle cosas a la gente.

—Pues tienes buena puntería —dijo él besándola en la nariz.

La dejó bajar deslizándola por su cuerpo y Candy dio un grito ahogado al sentir que su vientre rozaba el bulto de los pantalones.

—¿Te sorprende? —dijo él con sorna, apartándola—. No puedo ocultar cuánto me excitas, Candy.

Con gesto atento, ella se puso a observar un gran botón del chaquetón de lana. Luego, manteniendo la cabeza baja para que él no se diera cuenta de lo roja que se le había puesto la cara, le preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Te fuiste tan temprano esta mañana porque llevabas cuatro preservativos y sólo llegaste a usar uno?

El le levantó la barbilla con un dedo, y Candy miró sus tiernos y cálidos ojos azules como el cielo.

—No llevé la cuenta, lass. Y ni siquiera esperaba usar ése. Me fui porque no quería que Tony se despertara antes de que yo llegara a casa. No quiero que el chico se monte cuentos de hadas en la cabeza sobre nosotros.

¡Demasiado tarde!, quiso gritar Candy; ella ya estaba montándose su propio cuento de hadas.

—A ver, ¿y si te sigo hasta casa y me presentas a tu madre?—sugirió él.

—Mañana la conocerás..., después de la explosión.

Albert volvió a acompañarla hasta la furgoneta.

—Ah, pero es que me gustaría conocer a Tomas hoy—dijo—.Así lo llevo de vuelta al hotel.

—Es un viejo amigo de la familia, Albert. ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que no puede quedarse en mi casa cuando hay cuatro dormitorios vacíos en el piso de arriba?

El la cogió en brazos, la metió de nuevo en la furgoneta y le volvió la barbilla para que lo mirara de frente.

—Piensa en algo —le dijo muy serio—. O, si no, lo pensaré yo.

—Estás siendo poco razonable.

Con expresión arrogante, él asintió.

—Sí. Y lo seré aún menos si él se queda en tu casa.

Y sin más discusión, cerró con suavidad la portezuela, se dio la vuelta y subió de nuevo por el camino.

Una vez más Candy miró hacía el lago Pine por el parabrisas; pero en esta ocasión se sorprendió sonriendo mientras le parecía oír en la cabeza el susurro de las palabras de advertencia de Annie Cornwell.

Anticuado. Protector. Posesivo.

Sí. Justo lo que aquella doctora necesitaba.

Aunque no le gustaba deberle nada a Archibald Cornwell , Albert agradecía su aviso de aquella mañana sobre los visitantes de Candy. Llegó a donde tenía aparcada su camioneta en la carretera principal, se montó en ella, se puso el cinturón de segundad y se pasó las manos por la cara.

No lo sorprendía que la madre de Candy hubiera ido a buscarla, pero ¿qué diablos hacía su antiguo novio allí?

¡Qué desastre! Le había dicho a Candy que ahora le pertenecía, y aquella mujer no recibió su reclamación de forma dócil ni elegante. Albert sabía que, en el mejor de los casos, su autoridad sobre ella era precaria. No estaban casados, y ni siquiera se podía decir que estuvieran saliendo juntos según las costumbres modernas; hacer el amor desenfrenada y apasionadamente en la parte trasera de una furgoneta aparcada en un garaje no era salir juntos.

No, Candy sólo había accedido a mantener con él una discreta aventura amorosa. Albert sí que creía que para ella las aventuras implicaban exclusividad y que ambas partes se consideraban mutuamente comprometidas, pero hasta allí llegaban sus derechos. En estos días las aventuras amorosas implicaban sexo monógamo y nada más; nada de entrometerse en la vida del otro, nada de contrato formal, nada de recriminaciones si uno se comportaba de una forma que al otro no le gustaba...

Pero él no quería una aventura moderna con Candy.

Quería tener el derecho de seguirla a casa, conocer a su madre... y llevar a Tomas de vuelta a la mismísima California dándole puntapiés en el trasero.

La palma de su mano derecha estaba deseando sentir el tacto de la espada; levantó la mano vacía y la miró fijamente, en silencio. Hacía años que no blandía la espada con intención, y lo impresionó el que deseara hacerlo en ese momento.

Bueno, quizá lo impresionaba, aunque no lo sorprendía. Por motivos que no sabía explicar, Candy despertaba sus más bajos instintos. Un anhelo que rebasaba su capacidad de comprensión hacía que deseara poseerla por completo.

Cuando ella pasó por su lado, Albert hizo girar el contacto, puso en marcha la camioneta y entró en la carretera asfaltada detrás del monovolumen. Se frotó la cara con la mano derecha, aún inquieta, para limpiarse las gotas de sudor de la frente. El corazón le golpeaba las costillas, y un instinto de huida le tensaba los músculos.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo sentirse atraído por otra mujer? Si le daba su corazón a Candy y la perdía, a lo mejor esta vez no sobreviviría.

Y tenía que sobrevivir... por Tony.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Porque, con una sencilla y certera bola de nieve, Candy había conseguido nada más y nada menos que hacerse dueña de su corazón.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

HABÍA un coche de alquiler aparcado en el jardín, y vio que su madre estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Tom estaba en el porche con las manos en jarras, el cuello de la chaqueta subido para combatir el frío y un ceño de impaciencia en su bronceado rostro.

Candy entró directamente en el garaje y luego se apresuró a acercarse al turismo. Abrió la portezuela del copiloto, esperó a que bajara su madre y la abrazó con afecto.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo—. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí.

Marua White le devolvió el abrazo y la besó en la mejilla antes de apartarse.

—Hemos tardado bastante en averiguar dónde estaba «aquí» —repuso.

Habló lo bastante fuerte como para que la oyera Tom, al tiempo que se subía también el cuello del abrigo para protegerse de la fría brisa.

Tom le dio la vuelta a Candy y la abrazó.

—Candice... —Le dio un beso en la mejilla; luego se inclinó hacia atrás sin soltarle los hombros y la miró, otra vez ceñudo—. ¿Tienes idea del lío en que te has metido?

—Eso puede esperar —dijo Maria.

Lanzó una mirada a la camioneta que se había detenido junto al coche y miró fijamente al gigante que salía de ella.

—¿Quién es éste? —le preguntó a Candy.

Ella le echó una ojeada a Albert y se apresuró a apartarse de Tom. Luego cogió del brazo a su madre y la llevó hacia la camioneta.

—Te presento a mi casero, Albert Andrew —le dijo—Albert ella es mi madre, Maria. Y él es Tomas Steven.

—Señora White... —dijo él.

Hizo una leve inclinación al tomarle la mano. Luego dedicó un leve saludo con la cabeza a Tom.

—Steven... —Enseguida volvió a mirar a la madre de Candy—. Me alegra ver que ha venido a ayudar a instalarse a su hija.

—A lo que he venido es a llevarme a mi hija a casa, señor Andrew.

—¿Ah, sí? —Albert alzó una ceja—. Tengo entendido que ya está en casa.

Con la amabilidad de una mujer de gran experiencia en situaciones sociales gracias a la ilustre carrera de su marido, Maria White adoptó un gesto de cortés regocijo. Entonces echó un vistazo a su alrededor, al abrupto paisaje y a la casa que Candy había alquilado, y subió su analítica mirada para posarla en Albert.

—La casa de uno está donde se encuentra su trabajo. Y, además, donde se encuentra su familia, señor Andrew. Y eso, en el caso de mi hija, está en California.

A Candy le iba entrando tortícolis de intentar observar las expresiones de todos mientras Albert y su madre hablaban de ella como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Maria estaba realizando una estupenda interpretación en honor de Tom. Casi se excedía al representar tan bien el papel de madre preocupada.

En realidad, era Tom quien inquietaba más a Candy. Estaba extrañamente silencioso, y sus ojos dorados se concentraban en Albert mientras trataba de decidir exactamente cómo encajaba aquel gigante en todo aquello.

Albert tomó a Maria por el codo y empezó a conducirla hacia la casa. Y la mujer, siempre la elegancia en persona, se lo permitió, al tiempo que alargaba el cuello para dedicarle su atención.

Mientras Candy se pegaba a ellos, oyó que Albert le decía:

—No tenemos por qué pasar frío. Encenderé la chimenea y su hija le preparará un té.

En ese momento Tom detuvo a Candy de un tirón.

—¿Quién diablos es este tipo?

—Mi casero.

—¿Y reside aquí?

Al instante ella se apartó de él.

—No —respondió—. ¿Quieres calmarte? Sólo está siendo amable.

—Lo que está siendo es muy insolente, si quieres saber mi opinión. Deshazte de él, Candice. Tenemos que hablar... a solas.

—Huy, y hablaremos, ya lo creo... —dijo ella, al tiempo que corría para alcanzar a Albert y a su madre.

Justo mientras atravesaba la cocina oyó a Albert que desde el salón, absoluta y completamente en serio, decía:

—Su hija no puede regresar a California hasta después de Navidad, aunque quiera. Está obligada a trabajar para mí como pago por un contratiempo que tuvo lugar el día que llegó.

—¿Qué clase de contratiempo? —Preguntó Maria mientras se sentaba en el sofá de cara a la chimenea—. ¿Y qué clase de trabajo?

Albert se agachó y empezó a preparar el fuego.

—Candy destrozó algunos de mis mejores árboles de Navidad con su coche. —Empezó a poner palitos de leña menuda sobre el papel—. Y he accedido a que me los pague trabajando en mi tienda de Navidad esta temporada.

En la puerta del salón, Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Entonces la cerró de golpe y lanzó una rápida mirada desde las anchas espaldas de Albert a su súbitamente estupefacta madre. Por su parte, Tom, que había tomado asiento junto a Maria, también se había quedado boquiabierto.

Sólo Albert parecía ajeno al silencio reinante. Se volvió para sonreír a Maria y prosiguió:

—Así que no puede marcharse hasta que haya saldado la deuda que tiene conmigo. Si usted se queda un tiempo, también me vendría bien su ayuda, a cambio de un sueldo justo, por supuesto. ¿Hace usted dulces en el homo, señora White? ¿O quizá realiza piezas artesanas? Necesitamos vender adornos para los árboles de Navidad, y los hechos a mano salen muy bien.

Candy volvió a abrir la boca. ¿Albert acababa de ofrecerle un trabajo a su madre? ¿Un trabajo remunerado?

Probablemente Maria White llevaba años sin ver un auténtico billete de un dólar... Y, desde luego, no trabajaba desde su época de estudiante.

—Candice le pagará los árboles —dijo Tom—. Es una cirujana muy renombrada y no puede estar trabajando en una tienda de Navidad. Tiene que regresar para salvar su carrera. ¿Cuánto dinero le debe?

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Le haré un cheque ahora mismo.

Albert rascó una cerilla, encendió el papel que había bajo la leña menuda y lo miró hasta asegurarse de que prendía antes de volverse a mirar a Tom. Entonces meneó la cabeza.

—El dinero no paga esos árboles —le dijo—. Eran abetos Douglas de primera, ¿sabe?; seguro que habrían quedado los primeros en la feria estatal el verano que viene. Guárdese el talonario, Steven. Ahora necesito ayuda más que dinero.

Su mirada fue de Tom a Candy.

—Además, ella ya ha accedido.

Tom y Maria se dieron la vuelta en el sofá para mirarla también, y un hormigueo de calor subió a las mejillas de Candy. Maldita sea, Albert estaba loco...

Y, sin duda, era un genio.

—Así es —corroboró—. He prometido trabajar para él hasta la Navidad.

—Pero Candice... —Tom se levantó para mirarla de frente—Estás a punto de que te denuncien por incumplimiento de contrato. Te marchaste sin avisar con antelación.

Albert se levantó también, y entonces Maria tiró de la mano de Tom para hacerlo sentarse.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde, Tom —dijo—. Candice, ¿has puesto el té? Y gracias por ofrecerme un trabajo, señor Andrew. Me... halaga, y desde luego lo tendré en cuenta.

—Entonces, de acuerdo —dijo Albert; se frotó las manos mientras entraba en la cocina, dándole la vuelta a Candy y empujándola delante de él hacia la homilía—. Creo que voy a bajar un momento a echarle un vistazo a la caldera, ya que estoy aquí. Dijiste que hacía un ruido raro, ¿no?

—Sí —espetó Candy, enojada—. Hace mucho ruido y echa un montón de aire caliente.

Justo entonces un grito de sorpresa llegó desde el salón, y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Maria, de pie sobre el escalón de la chimenea, se agarraba una carrera en la media velada con la vista clavada en Problema, que intentaba saltar detrás de ella.

Tom cogió al garito por el cogote y lo sostuvo en el aire con el brazo extendido como si fuera una porquería. Problema soltó un maullido de enfado, y de pronto Guardián empezó a subir por la pernera de los pantalones de Tom para rescatar a su hermano.

Por suerte, Candy se le adelantó y, de paso, también lo rescató a él.

—¿A que son encantadores? —Le preguntó a su madre; abrazó a los garitos contra su pecho mientras miraba a Maria—. Me los ha regalado Tony.

Miró a su alrededor.

—Hay otro más, una gatita que se llama Tímida. Estos son Guardián y Problema —añadió, volviéndolos uno por uno para que miraran a su madre—. Gatitos, os presento a mi madre.

Maria dejó que Tom la ayudara a bajar del escalón y se inclinó para inspeccionar la carrera de la media. Después de apartarse el pelo del súbitamente avergonzado rostro, lanzó una rápida mirada a Albert y luego volvió a mirar a Candy.

—¿Quién es Tony?

—En realidad, mi casero es él —explicó Candy—. Es el hijo de Albert. Y ésta es la casa de su madre.

—¿Y dónde está su madre ahora?

—Murió cuando él nació —le dijo Candy.

De nuevo Maria lanzó una rápida mirada a Albert.

—Ay, lo lamento, señor Andrew.

Echó un vistazo por la habitación y luego volvió a mirar a Candy.

—¿Dónde está la otra? —susurró—. Tímida dices que se llama, ¿no?

—Probablemente esté escondida, de ahí el nombre —le dijo Candy, al tiempo que se acercaba a Albert y le pasaba los dos gatitos—. A lo mejor deberías ir a revisar la caldera ya, antes de que empiece a echar más aire caliente.

Justo entonces Tom entró en la cocina sujetando a Tímida con el brazo extendido.

—Aquí está la que faltaba.

—¡Ay, estás asustándola, pobrecita! —Dijo Maria, y le arrebató a Tímida de la mano para estrecharla contra su chaqueta de cachemira—. No es más que un cachorrito.

—La encerraré con los otros en el cuarto de baño —dijo Albert, tendiendo la mano.

Pero la madre de Candy apartó a la gatita.

—No, está temblando. Creo que la abrazaré un poquito.

Sólo con eso, Candy supo que Maria White acababa de ganarse la aprobación de Albert.

Después de meter a Problema y a Guardián en el cuarto de baño, Albert desapareció en el sótano. Candy puso agua a hervir mientras que su madre, sin dejar de abrazar a Tímida, tomaba asiento a la mesa y echaba un vistazo a la cocina.

—Es una casa maravillosa —dijo—. Tan de estilo antigua Nueva Inglaterra... ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de intención a su hija, que indicaba que iba a mantener la farsa.

—En Internet —contestó Candy.

Fue al frigorífico, confiando en que dentro hubiera algo de comer. Encontró media barra de queso cheddar, dos manzanas y un pepino. Lo llevó todo a la encimera y empezó a cortarlo y a colocar las lonchas en un plato para tomar un tentempié.

Tom se sentó a la mesa frente a Maria.

—¿Por qué Maine? —preguntó.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Te das cuenta del lío en que estás metida, Candice? Has desatendido tu contrato y, además, tus responsabilidades—le dijo él con voz severa—. Tal como están las cosas, probablemente el viajecito te costará una fortuna en multas, aunque eso no es nada comparado con lo que ya le ha costado a tu reputación. Te marchaste del quirófano, Candice, y dejaste allí un buen embrollo.

Candy dejó de hacer rodajas la manzana y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Le envié una carta certificada a Randal Peters diciendo que tenía que marcharme por motivos personales.

—He hablado con Peters, y le dan igual los motivos que alegabas. Sabe que te fuiste por lo que pasó. —Tom se puso de pie, se le acercó y la tomó por los hombros—. Aún hay tiempo de resolverlo, Candice. Si regresas ahora mismo, pides disculpas a la junta directiva y les ruegas que te perdonen, a lo mejor esto se soluciona de manera discreta.

En ese momento Albert apareció por la puerta del sótano.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente —preguntó—, que requiere disculpas y súplicas?

Tom se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—Esto no es asunto suyo, Andrew, sino de Candice.

—¿Y de usted? —Preguntó Albert en voz baja, al tiempo que avanzaba para situarse justo delante de Tom—. Candy no me parece una mujer dispuesta a suplicar por nada, así que cuénteme eso que hizo que requiere una disculpa.

Tom volvió a la mesa y se puso tras la silla donde había estado sentado.

—Fue un tonto error —dijo, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Estuvo a punto de abrir a una mujer perfectamente sana en el quirófano. Pero eso no es para tirar por la borda una carrera.

Albert se volvió a mirar a Candy; sus ojos azules como el cielo en verano, sondearon con delicadeza los suyos.

—¿Es cierto eso, lass?' ¿Te fuiste por ese error?

En ese momento Maria atrajo su atención diciéndole:

—Es un error grave para un cirujano, señor Andrew, pero no fue culpa de mi hija. Le llevaron a una paciente equivocada.

Albert volvió a mirar a Candy.

Pero ella se dio la vuelta hacia la encimera y se puso a cortar la manzana de nuevo. Entonces oyó que Albert le decía a Maria:

—Debió de sentirse responsable. Tanto como para poner en duda su capacidad para realizar su trabajo.

—Repito que esto no es asunto suyo, Andrew —dijo Tom en tono crispado—. Nosotros resolveremos el problema de Candice.

—¿Aconsejándole que suplique? —preguntó Albert, en voz tan baja que Candy sintió un escalofrío de alarma por la espalda.

El tenso silencio quedó roto por la llegada de Tony, que entró corriendo en la cocina como una ráfaga de aire frío y dejó que la puerta se cerrase de un fuerte portazo tras él.

—¡Candy! ¡Hemos tenido un incendio en la escuela! —Dijo con alborozo a guisa de saludo, en sus prisas por contar la noticia—. Ha sido en el baño de los chicos, y toda la escuela se ha llenado de humo, y hemos tenido que salir sin coger los chaquetones ni las cosas.

Casi sin reducir la marcha, se acercó a Maria y rascó a Tímida en la cabeza, al tiempo que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa a la madre de Candy.

—Si la acaricias justo aquí, ronronea.

Al tiempo que se lo decía, le guió los dedos hacia la parte de atrás de la oreja de la gata.

—Tú le gustas —añadió con autoridad; su sonrisa se ensanchó más—. ¿Eres la mami de Candy? Pues si lo eres, me gustarás a mí también.

—Entonces creo que lo soy —dijo ella; sus afables ojos verdes brillaban de regocijo—. Y puedes llamarme Maria.

Anthony la observó detenidamente un buen rato mientras se lo pensaba.

—Me parece que te llamaré abuelita Mary —decidió por fin—; a los viejos les gusta que les diga cosas así.

Enseguida, absolutamente ajeno al espanto de Maria, se volvió para mirar de frente a Tom.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó, alzando su joven barbilla—Más vale que no hayas venido a llevarte a Candy otra vez a California, pues ella no se va a ir. Nos la quedamos. Tiene gatitos y gallinas que cuidar, y ha firmado un contrato de arrendamiento conmigo. Es un contrato que es...

De pronto, indeciso, miró a Candy y susurró:

—¿Cómo era aquello?

—Vinculante —susurró ella, conteniendo apenas su regocijo.

Anthony volvió a mirar a Tom; en sus jóvenes facciones había un gesto bastante amenazador.

—Sí. Su contrato es vinculante, y no puede marcharse en un año.

—Bueno —dijo Tom con aspereza—, si hubieras comprobado sus referencias, jovencito, sabrías que acostumbra a romper sus contratos.

—Tomas... —espetó Maria, enojada—. Ya está bien.

—Sí —intervino Albert—. Ya está bien. Vamos, hijo; tú y yo tenemos que comprarle a Candy una cama nueva.

—¿Qué tiene de malo su antigua cama? —preguntó Anthony

Tras lanzarle una última mirada asesina a Tom, concentró su atención en Candy.

—¿Tiene bultos? —le preguntó—. ¿Se hunde en el centro? Podemos poner una tabla debajo si se hunde.

—Tie... tiene bultos —dijo Candy, sobreponiéndose al rubor.

Evitó que su mirada entrase en contacto con la de Albert y se dirigió directamente a Anthony con la esperanza de que su padre no se enterara.

—Pero quiero un cabecero nuevo también —añadió.

¿Por qué diablos había tenido Albert que sacar el tema de la cama ahora, delante de su madre y de Tom? Y además, maldita sea, ella quería escoger su propia cama.

Anthony se puso de puntillas para hablar con su padre mientras echaba una cautelosa mirada a Tom.

—No creo que debamos irnos ahora mismo, papi—susurró—. Ese tipo que está con la abuelita Mary puede intentar robamos a Candy. Tenemos que quedarnos hasta que se haya ido.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo lo oyó, incluido el objeto de su desconfianza. Entonces, mirando a Candy, Tom dijo con desdén:

—El niño no tiene mejores modales que tus gatos.

Pero ella también se había cansado. Con la manzana ensartada en el cuchillo señaló a Tom, dispuesta a decirle lo que pensaba ella de sus modales... Pero Anthony se le adelantó. Se revolvió contra el altivo visitante y dio un paso hacía él.

—No necesito modales, porque tengo el derecho de mi parte—le dijo con los puños cerrados a los costados; se le acercó un paso más—. Y, además, la fuerza.

—¿La fuerza? —balbuceó Tom incrédulo, mientras su cara se ensombrecía de ira.

Candy se movió para interponerse entre ellos, pero Albert la tomó del brazo y meneó la cabeza en silencio; su mirada estaba llena de placer y de una buena dosis de orgullo paternal.

—Sí, la fuerza de mi papi —explicó Anthony sin alterar la voz, con mirada feroz y desafiante—. Es un guerrero, y puede vencer a hombres más grandes que tú en una pelea.

En lo que a amenazas se refiere, Candy no habría dado con ninguna mejor. Y, para ser un médico sofisticado y de mundo, que se sentía tan cómodo en un quirófano como en una reunión de la junta directiva, dio la impresión de que Tom no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar ante el reto del niño. No sabía tratar con niños, y punto. Por eso, en lugar de soltar una respuesta brusca, lanzó una preocupada mirada a Albert, sacó su silla y se sentó.

Maria alargó el brazo, mal disimulando su sonrisa, y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—¿Por qué no me traes la maleta del coche? —le sugirió en voz baja—. Luego vuelve al hotel y regístrate otra vez para esta noche. Candice y yo prepararemos una buena cena; vuelve a las siete a cenar con nosotras.

Entonces miró a Anthony.

—¿Te parece aceptable, jovencito? Tienes mi palabra de que no intentaremos robarte a Candice esta noche.

Anthony lanzó una rápida mirada a su padre, frunció el ceño al ver que Albert asentía y volvió a mirar a Maria.

—Creo que me parece bien. Y se llama Candy, no Candice—le dijo.

En ese momento Tom intervino, intentando rescatar algo de su dignidad.

—Se llama doctora Candice White —dijo—. Y es una cirujana muy importante en California.

Candy se estremeció y lanzó una rápida e indecisa mirada a Albert, al tiempo que Anthony daba un grito ahogado y se volvía para mirarla de frente.

—¡Tú no eres médico! —gritó—. ¡Haces joyas!

Candy tiró la manzana y el cuchillo en la encimera y cogió al enfadado niño por los hombros.

—Sí que hago joyas —le dijo con dulzura—, pero también soy médico, Tony. Opero a personas que han sufrido accidentes terribles.

Con un gesto brusco, él se apartó, retrocedió y volvió a cerrar las manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

—¡No puedes ser médico! —Susurró con desesperación—¡Para operar necesitas un hospital, y no tenemos ninguno!

De pronto su voz se convirtió en un grito:

—¡Entonces sí que vas a marcharte!

Y, tras girar sobre sus talones, salió corriendo por la puerta, tan rápida y ruidosamente como había entrado.

Candy corrió tras él, pero Albert la cogió antes de que saliera al porche.

Ella forcejeó para soltarse

—¡Tengo que ir! —le dijo—. ¡Tengo que explicárselo!

El le dio la vuelta.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora mismo no te escuchará.

—¡Pero tengo que hacer que lo comprenda...!

—Se tranquilizará cuando yo le diga que no vas a marcharte.

—¿Y exactamente por qué estás tan seguro de que no me marcharé?

El la abrazó y le alzó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

Entonces sonrió y la estrechó hasta que ella soltó un chillido.

—Porque he decidido no dejar que te vayas —dijo.

La besó en la punta de la nariz y la apartó.

Después salió del porche y, con paso firme y arrogante, sin mirar atrás, se dirigió hacia su camioneta y hacia Anthony.

—¡Albert!

Este se detuvo junto a la portezuela de la camioneta y la miró.

—Quiero una cama bonita, con un elegante cabecero y un pie.

El le sonrió satisfecho.

—No te prometo elegancia —le dijo, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío en la espalda—. Pero te prometo que será grande y fuerte.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

—¿QUÉ quiso decir Tony con lo de que haces joyas?—preguntó Maria mientras abría el grifo del fregadero y empezaba a pelar las patatas.

Acababan de regresar del pueblo y de descargar los comestibles, y ahora estaban ocupadas preparando la cena. Candy, que metía el enorme asado en el horno, alzó la vista y le dedicó a su madre una avergonzada sonrisa.

—Trabajo con vidrio; hago colgantes, pendientes y pulseras.

Maria dejó de pelar patatas.

—¿Esas son creaciones tuyas? ¿Esos pajaritos y plantitas que te pones?

—¿Te refieres a los que todas tus amigas han intentado comprar? —preguntó Candy, asintiendo—. Sí, los hago yo.

—Pero ¿cómo...? ¿Dónde has aprendido? No, espera. Mi madre, ¿verdad? —dijo Maria, dando un suspiro.

Meneó la cabeza y volvió a su tarea.

—Debí adivinarlo cuando te negabas a darles a mis amigas el nombre del artista. —Miró a Candy, cada vez más segura—. ¿Y el "**zorzal**" manchado que me regalaste por Navidad hace dos años...? También lo hiciste tú.

Candy volvió a asentir, fue al frigorífico y sacó las zanahorias.

—Y el alfiler de corbata con forma de hoja de hiedra que le regalé a papá hace cinco años también —confesó mientras se ponía junto a su madre ante el fregadero.

—¡Pero son preciosos! —Exclamó Maria—. No, un momento; no pretendía que sonara así. Claro que son preciosos si los has hecho tú. Siempre has sido hábil con las manos.

—Gracias.

Maria dejó de pelar otra vez y clavó la vista en su hija.

—Por eso eres tan buena cirujana, Candice. Eres tan extraordinariamente buena que haces que parezca cosa de magia. Por favor, no renuncies a tu carrera. Lo que ocurrió en el quirófano fue un error.

—No fue un error, mamá.

Candy le quitó de la mano la patata y el cuchillo, la llevó hasta la mesa y, con suavidad, la hizo sentarse en una silla. Luego se sentó enfrente y miró directamente a los preocupados ojos verdes de su madre.

—La abuela Pony no se lo inventaba, mamá, y creo que tú lo sabes. Y además sabes que la tía Sylvia sanaba a la gente, pero todos estos años has estado negándolo porque tenías miedo.

—¿De qué tenía miedo?

—No «de qué», sino «por quién» —le dijo Candy—. Tenías miedo por mí, ¿verdad? No querías que yo tuviera este don, porque sabías lo mucho que me afectaría. Curé a Esther Brown, mamá, y fue un milagro.

—Realizas milagros todos los días, Candice...

—No esa clase de milagros —dijo Candy; tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas—. Esto es el poder de sanar a la gente sin usar mis aptitudes de cirujana.

Maria intentó apartarse.

Candy no le soltó las manos, sino que se las estrechó.

—La sentí, mamá; incluso me convertí en parte de Esther Brown. Sentí sus emociones y su decisión de vivir.

—¡Eso es imposible, cariño! —Susurró Maria—. Eso... Es que no... ¡Es que no puede suceder!

—Pero ¿por qué es imposible? ¿Cuántos milagros se han documentado a lo largo de la historia? ¿Por qué no puede ser uno de ellos la inexplicable recuperación de Esther Brown?

Candy le soltó las manos, y al instante Maria las cruzó en su regazo mientras clavaba la vista en el mantel. Al fin alzó la mirada: sus enormes ojos verdes estaban llenos de preocupación.

—No quiero que mi madre haya tenido razón todos estos años.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —preguntó Candy.

Maria alargó las manos por encima de la mesa hacia ella.

—Pero a lo mejor no fuiste tú, Candice. Si fue un milagro, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú hayas tenido algo que ver?

—Porque lo hice otra vez.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo hice otra vez, mamá. Me tocaba atender al paciente de Tom aquella mañana, a Jaime García, que sólo tiene seis años. Un coche lo había atropellado, y estaba en coma. Pero aquella tarde, después de lo que ocurrió con Esther Brown, entré en su cuarto, me senté junto a él y recé para que se despertara. Y, exactamente igual que antes, sentí sus emociones, su miedo y sus desesperados esfuerzos por regresar con sus padres... Y entonces abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

Maria la miró fijamente, sin decir palabra.

—De modo que te fuiste corriendo... —dijo por fin en voz baja—. Y te viniste aquí. Pero ¿por qué aquí?

—No sé por qué. Creo que las montañas tuvieron algo que ver. La distancia... La reputación de estoica sensatez que tienen los de Nueva Inglaterra...

De repente Candy sonrió.

—Pero sobre todo fue por Anthony Andrew. Había una foto suya en el anuncio que aparecía en Internet. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tenía un no sé qué..., una expresión de sabiduría impropia de su edad. Como si tuviera la clave de todos los secretos del universo. Y creí..., o más bien supe que tenía que venir aquí.

Maria sonrió.

—Al menos eso lo entiendo después de conocerlo. Es muy independiente para ser un chico de doce años.

—Sólo tiene ocho años.

—¿Ocho? —Maria dio un grito ahogado y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla—. No puede tener ocho años, es demasiado grande.

—Cumple nueve en enero.

Su madre se quedó callada otra vez, pero enseguida se puso de pie y volvió al fregadero a pelar patatas. Mientras tanto, Candy empezó a poner la mesa para cinco comensales.

Estaba segura de que Albert y Anthony acabarían cenando con ellos.

Al cabo de un momento rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

—¿Qué hace Tom aquí? ¿Y por qué no me has llamado para decirme que veníais los dos?

Maria le lanzó una rápida mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo intenté. Dos veces. Pero no contestabas y no tienes el contestador automático conectado. —Dejó de pelar y se volvió hacia Candy—. Yo no le he dicho dónde estabas, Candice. Y no sé cómo te ha encontrado. Pero vino a mi casa y me dijo que te había seguido la pista hasta Maine y que iba a ir detrás de ti.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Así que ¿qué iba a hacer? Eché algo de ropa en una maleta y me vine con él.

Interrumpió la tarea de Candy y la cogió por los hombros.

—Pasé todo el vuelo intentando convencerlo de que las historias que contaba tu abuela Pony no eran verdad. De que hubo una confusión en el quirófano y de que su paciente se despertó solo, nada más. Candice, lo cierto es que no puede demostrar nada, de modo que, si nos mantenemos firmes en nuestra versión de los hechos, se rendirá y se volverá a casa. Dile que se quede con la subvención y dejará esta... caza de brujas.

—¿Eso es lo que crees que es? —Susurró Candy—. ¿Una caza de brujas?

Maria le estrechó los hombros.

—Claro que no, cariño. Pero Tomas cree que sí. El también creció oyendo las historias de mi madre...

Candy buscó otro cuchillo, empezó a pelar las zanahorias y las echó a la cazuela con las patatas.

—¡Maldita sea! —Refunfuñó para sí—. Yo no soy una bruja.

Discretamente, Maria sacó las zanahorias y las metió en otra olla; luego puso a cocer las patatas en la hornilla.

—Háblame de Albert —dijo mientras se servía una copa de vino y se sentaba a la mesa con ella—. Es muy..., eh..., muy corpulento. Y contigo actúa como si fuera tu... propietario.

¿Tiene motivos para comportarse de una forma tan posesiva?

Con la esperanza de esconder su rubor, Candy bajó la cabeza para concentrarse en las zanahorias.

—A lo mejor —dijo entre dientes.

Se produjo un largo silencio, procedente de la mesa, y luego su madre le preguntó:

—¿Ha criado a Anthony solo?

—Sí. Con la ayuda de Annie Cornwell, la tía del niño.

—Candice, mírame.

Despacio y de mala gana, Candy se volvió para mirarla de frente, alzando la barbilla mientras luchaba por impedir que su rubor se extendiera.

Maria le dedicó una cálida y maternal sonrisa.

—No puedes comprometerte con él —dijo con dulzura—Ahora no.

—He intentado no hacerlo, pero ha sucedido de todas formas.

—¿Estás segura de que no estás tratando de distraerte, sin más?

Candy suspiró.

—No. Quizá. ¡Ay, maldita sea! No lo sé. Albert es... es...

—¿Todo un hombre? —Terminó su madre—. ¿Con tanta testosterona que a lo mejor no es ni sano? Candice, ¿sabes en lo que te metes? Comprometerte con un hombre como Albert Andrew será una tarea absorbente. Lo comprendí a los diez minutos de conocerlo. ¿Estás dispuesta a renunciar a tu carrera por él?

—¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo? Puedo ser médico en Maine igual que en California.

—¿De verdad quieres vivir aquí? Tendrás que hacerlo si te enamoras de él, porque Albert no me parece una persona dispuesta a hacer concesiones en ciertas cosas.

Candy no pudo contener su amplia sonrisa.

—¿Como en lo referente a cómo organizamos para dormir esta noche?

Maria meneó la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que si no llego a sugerirle a Tomas que volviera a registrarse en el hotel, Albert se habría encargado de hacerlo..., y de un modo menos diplomático. ¿No lo encuentras un poquito..., eh, un poquito dominante?

—¿Dominante? —Repitió Candy—. Tal vez sea anticuado, pero, la verdad, no es un troglodita que anda golpeándose el pecho. Incluso es bastante civilizado... casi siempre.

—Es arrollador.

En voz baja, Candy siguió revelando el lío en el que se había metido y confesó:

—El ha dicho que no tiene intención de casarse... Y yo ni pienso en el matrimonio —se apresuró a aclarar, probablemente para tranquilizarse a sí misma más que a su madre—. Albert y Anthony viven en su casa, y yo seré una buena vecina, nada más.

En ese momento el brillante resplandor de unas luces entró por la ventana, y enseguida se oyó que varios vehículos se acercaban a la casa. Candy fue hacia la puerta, y Maria se apoyó en el fregadero para mirar afuera.

La camioneta de Albert estaba dando la vuelta para retroceder hasta los escalones del porche; su espacio de carga estaba lleno de algo que parecía una cama muy grande... y muy sólida.

Anthony salió de un salto, subió corriendo al porche y se lanzó a los brazos de Candy. El choque estuvo a punto de hacerla caer mientras ella lo abrazaba e intentaba mantenerlos a los dos derechos.

—Perdón por haber chillado y haberme ido corriendo —le dijo él en el hombro, estrechándola tan fuerte que acabó de sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones—. Papi me ha prometido que no vas a irte. Nunca.

—Conque sí, ¿eh? —Susurró Candy, dándole un beso en la cabeza—. Entonces me parece que está decidido.

—Sí —convino él con voz emocionada; alzó la vista—. Y además ha dicho que si nos comportamos con mucha educación, a lo mejor la abuelita Mary querrá quedarse también.

Candy le alborotó el pelo y enseguida se apartó con él para dejar pasar a Albert, que había subido al porche con un enorme cabecero de aspecto pesado; al instante dio un grito ahogado, no por el guiño que Albert le lanzó al pasar, sino porque el cabecero era una preciosura.

Corrió tras él hasta el dormitorio y paró de un resbalón justo cuando Albert apoyaba el cabecero en una pared. Y entonces, atónita y con los ojos muy abiertos, clavó la mirada en su nueva cama.

Era increíble.

Los postes de las esquinas parecían de roble macizo y casi llegaban al techo. Los travesarlos, también de roble, mantenían los postes a más de metro y medio de distancia, formando un recio armazón que enmarcaba la figura de un alce, grande y bien definido, recortado en grueso acero. El roble estaba teñido de un castaño cálido, color miel, y el alce estaba pintado de negro. Caminaba por un bosque de abetos pintados de un limpio verde, también recortados en acero, que eran más grandes detrás del animal y más pequeños cerca de sus pezuñas.

Candy levantó sus asombrados ojos hacia Albert.

—¡Es... es precioso! —susurró.

Pasó un dedo por la cornamenta del alce y meneó la cabeza sin acabar de dar crédito a sus ojos.

—Es una preciosidad. —Volvió a alzar la vista hacia Albert—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Es mi secreto. ¿Te gusta, lass? No es elegante.

Incapaz de dar con un calificativo mejor, Candy repitió:

—Es precioso. Me encanta. ¿De verdad es mío? —preguntó.

Pasó la mano por el suave roble y dibujó el contorno de varios árboles con los dedos.

—¡Madre mía! —Dijo Maria en voz baja, al tiempo que se ponía a su lado—. ¡Es una obra de arte!

En ese momento Ian Cornwell , que metía el pie de la cama, refunfuñó:

—Sigo diciéndote que hay que sacar la cama antigua antes de meter la nueva... ¿Dónde quieres que ponga este condenado trasto? ¡Por los clavos de Cristo, sí que pesa!

Maria se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde salía aquella voz desconocida y soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando un gigante de pelo revuelto y poblada barba prácticamente la atropello. Entonces apartó a su hija de un empujón y, dando tumbos, fue tras ella hasta que las dos acabaron empotradas en el firme cuerpo de Albert. Candy alzó la vista, y él se inclinó y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Vaya, ahora sé dónde aprendiste a chillar como lo haces—susurró—. Ahora quita la ropa de la cama y luego ve a asegurarte de que no quemas la cena. Antes de que esté lista, Ian y yo lo tendremos todo arreglado.

Maria parecía que estaba pegada al suelo, así que Candy tuvo que empujarla para que se apartara. Y no sólo eso; además su madre estaba mirando fijamente a Ian.

Y él estaba devolviéndole la mirada.

—Mamá, te presento a Ian Cornwell —le dijo Candy—. Ian, ella es mi madre, Maria.

—Señor Cornwell ... En... encantada de conocerlo. Ian la saludó con un cortés movimiento de cabeza.

—Mary...

Miró a Albert.

—¿Es que te has posado en el palo como una gallina para pasar la noche, o vamos a hacer este trabajo, Andrew? La cena huele bien, y tengo hambre —terminó, al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y volvía a cruzar la cocina.

En silencio, Albert fue tras él, y, de repente, el dormitorio volvió a parecer grande. Candy miró a su madre, que seguía mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido Ian.

—Creo que hay algo en el agua que hace que sean tan grandes... —dijo Candy—. Así que últimamente he estado bebiendo mucha agua. Si quieres, mientras tú sacas las sábanas de la cama, yo pondré otro cubierto en la mesa para Ian.

Maria la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—Me... ha llamado Mary —dijo con voz ronca—. Y ese ceño es... es...

Candy le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Ian es un poco rudo, pero no tienes por qué tenerle miedo, mamá, te lo aseguro. Detrás de todo ese pelo, hay un hombre muy tierno.

Por fin, Maria se sacudió su estupor.

—No le tengo miedo —dijo—. Es que es... es...

Entonces Candy terminó la frase repitiendo las palabras que su madre le había dicho antes.

—¿Todo un hombre?

—Sí, sí; todo un hombre —convino Maria al tiempo que iba hacia la antigua cama de Mary y le quitaba el edredón.

Candy le dio un último vistazo a su nueva cama y se detuvo a examinar el pie que había dejado Ian. Era idéntico al cabecero, pero sin el alce y la mitad de alto; una fila de abetos, perfectamente igualados como centinelas, iban de poste a poste. Con los brazos llenos de sábanas, Maria clavó la vista en la cama y preguntó:

—¿Dónde crees que la habrá encontrado Albert? Parece hecha a mano.

—Debe de conocer a un ebanista que viva por aquí—aventuró Candy, pasando otra vez la mano por la madera—. Me pregunto si me haría una cómoda a juego.

Maria meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Vaya! Estás asentándote más rápido que la escarcha en una calabaza.

Candy la miró subiendo una ceja, y su madre alzó la barbilla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. Tal vez Pony fúese tu abuela, pero también era mi madre. No me he alejado tanto de la granja como para olvidar mis raíces.

—Echo de menos a la abuela.

—Lo sé, cielo. Yo también la echo de menos.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, mamá.

Maria acomodó mejor su carga de sábanas y enderezó los hombros al tiempo que inspiraba hondo.

—Me alegro, porque me parece que a lo mejor me quedo un tiempo.—Le dirigió una engreída y amplia sonrisa—. Y como tendré un trabajo remunerado, incluso contribuiré con parte del alquiler.

Dicho esto, Maria se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, con las sábanas arrastrando tras ella como el manto de una reina.

Justo entonces se oyó a Ian gritar:

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo, mujeres! ¡Que se queman las patatas!

Candy corrió a la cocina y se encontró con un desastre humeante y apestoso que cubría la hornilla. Las patatas estaban requemadas y secas, y la olla de acero inoxidable estaba tan negra que parecía de hierro colado. Agitó un paño para despejar el humo y abrió la ventana de encima del fregadero para que entrara el aire fresco.

Discretamente, Albert le quitó el paño, cogió la olla echada a perder y la sacó al exterior.

Cuando el aire se despejó lo suficiente para que Candy viera de nuevo, había cuatro pares de ojos acusadores clavados en ella con diversas expresiones. Tony, con los brazos llenos de gatitos, parecía abatido ante la pérdida de la mitad de su cena. Maria parecía consternada. Ian parecía enojado... ¿Y Albert? Bueno, las comisuras de sus ojos estaban plegadas, y además se le agitaban los hombros.

Tom eligió ese momento para entrar en la casa. Apartó el humo con una mano mientras con la otra se tapaba la nariz para evitar el olor.

—He encontrado a este señor en el camino de entrada—dijo—. Afirma que es sacerdote y que está invitado a cenar.

—A lo mejor he cambiado de opinión —dijo el padre Martin al tiempo que pasaba por delante de Tom, casi rozándolo—Pero, en nombre de Dios, ¿qué has hecho con la cena?

Le echó una mirada asesina a Candy mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que puedes arreglar los cuerpos de la gente si ni siquiera eres capaz de manejar una olla de patatas?

—Yo también me alegro de verlo, padre —dijo Candy con sorna, mientras se volvía para apagar el fogón de las zanahorias—. Mamá, a lo mejor es hora de que abras otra botella de vino.

Maria estaba echando un vistazo a la habitación, llena de escoceses con llamativos atavíos.

—¿Por qué va todo el mundo vestido de naranja?—preguntó—. ¿Intentan ustedes hacer juego con el follaje otoñal?

—¡Ay, por el amor de...! —Resopló Ian, exasperado, mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con una ancha mano—. Es que estamos en temporada de caza, mujer, y no nos hace gracia que nos maten de un tiro.

—¿D... de un tiro?

Ian fue a la encimera, buscó la botella abierta de vino, llenó la copa vacía que estaba junto a ella y se la llevó a Maria.

—¿Quiere venir a cazar conmigo mañana por la mañana?—le preguntó a través de su barba—. Tengo un rifle infantil bastante bueno que creo que podría manejar bien.

En lugar de responder, Maria alzó la copa y no la bajó hasta que no quedó nada de vino.

—Gra... gracias —tartamudeó al tiempo que se la devolvía.

—Entonces la recogeré a las cuatro y media —dijo Ian—Abrigúese, Mary.

—Pero no, lo que quería decir... es que no puedo... —Inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse, enderezó los hombros y le lanzó una mirada feroz—. Tengo un compromiso anterior para mañana por la mañana, señor Cornwell Pero gracias por su amable ofrecimiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué le parece pasado mañana? En teoría va a nevar, pero así será mucho más fácil seguir el rastro a esos bichos ladinos.

Maria le arrebató la copa vacía, fue al frigorífico y sacó la otra botella de vino. Entonces Candy decidió que era hora de rescatar a su madre.

—Tony, ¿por qué no llevas a los gatitos al cuarto de baño y te lavas las manos? Albert, ¿me sacas el asado del horno?—Mientras escurría las zanahorias en el fregadero, animó a los demás a sentarse y alzó la vista hacia Albert—Alguien debería ir a buscar a John. No vamos a dejar que coma solo.

—Esta noche visita a unos vecinos —le dijo él.

—Ah, entonces muy bien.

Albert permaneció extrañamente callado durante toda la comida, pero por otra parte Candy también estuvo callada. No sabía decidir si aquel caos la abrumaba... o la regocijaba..

De los centenares de cenas con invitados a las que había asistido en su vida, ni una sola le había proporcionado, ni de lejos, la alegría que estaba sintiendo en aquel preciso instante.

Tenía la cocina llena de gente. La comida estaba buena, la compañía era excepcional y el marco no podía ser más encantador.

Ah, sí... La verdad es que estaba acomodándose allí más rápido que la escarcha en una calabaza.

Continuara...

Zorzal:

Pájaro cantor de unos 18 a 26 cm de largo, pico fino, alas largas y cuerpo esbelto; anida en las copas de los árboles o en matorrales y forma bandadas para migrar; hay muchas especies, que difieren en tamaño, coloración y costumbres.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

AL ver que el coche se detenía al final del campo, Albert apagó la sierra mecánica, la puso al lado de un tocón recién cortado y le hizo señas a su equipo de que siguiera trabajando antes de bajar por la hilera de árboles talados de Navidad. Luego se subió la visera del casco y se quitó los guantes. Tomas Steven, se bajó del coche, se apoyó en el guardabarros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Albert se paró a tres pasos de distancia.

—Me preguntaba cuándo iba a aparecer usted —dijo; se metió los guantes en el bolsillo trasero y se cruzó de brazos—. Está perdiendo el tiempo, Steven. Candy va a quedarse.

Esperaba alguna reacción ante una declaración tan directa, pero la indiferencia de Steven lo sorprendió.

—Si se queda, será su ruina —se limitó a decir Tom, sin malicia y sólo con un asomo de preocupación—. Tiene un contrato y, si lo rompe, jamás volverá a trabajar como cirujana.

—Trabajará si quiere, si es tan buena como usted afirma.

—No es buena, Andrew, es magnífica. Candice es metódica y meticulosa, y además tiene un increíble control de sí misma en el quirófano. Es su vida privada lo que está decidida a jorobar, nada más.

—Es su vida.

—No se quedará. Al final superará esta rabieta y se dará cuenta de lo que ha dejado.

—Si usted conociera sólo un poco a Candy, sabría que lo que tiene no es una rabieta. Dígame, si no le hizo ningún daño a la mujer que casi operó, ¿por qué cree que salió corriendo?

Steven se tomó su tiempo en contestar y le dedicó una mirada larga e intencionada.

—No lo sé —dijo por fin—. Aunque ya desde el principio hubo rumores de que había algo raro en el caso. A la mujer la había visto primero el equipo de Candice, y necesitaba una operación urgente. Pero cuando llegó al quirófano estaba absolutamente sana.

—¿Y qué explicación se ha dado? Candy no fue la única que la vio.

Steven se enderezó y se apartó del coche.

—No se ha dado ninguna explicación. A la cirujana de referencia no se la encontró porque había huido.

—Y usted está aquí para llevarla de vuelta y hacer que pida excusas... Exactamente, ¿por qué debe pedir perdón?

—Por marcharse.

—Ah. Entonces no ha hecho nada malo desde el punto de vista ético.

—No es ético huir de su compromiso con el hospital. Y, además, tiene la responsabilidad de averiguar qué le ocurrió a su paciente.

—Pero tiene un compromiso todavía mayor consigo misma—replicó Albert en voz baja—. Dígame por qué está usted aquí de verdad, Steven.

—Candice es mi amiga. Hemos crecido juntos, y desde que su padre murió hace cuatro años, he cuidado de ella.

—¿No está capacitada para cuidar de sí misma? —Por lo visto, no. Albert meneó la cabeza.

—Es algo más que su inquietud por una amiga lo que ha hecho que usted cruce el país. Y algo más que lo que le sucedió a ella en el quirófano. ¿Por qué está aquí, Steven?

Las facciones de Tom se ensombrecieron.

—Le hizo algo a uno de mis pacientes —dijo en tono tenso—El crío estaba en coma cuando Candice entró en su habitación, pero cuando ella salió, estaba incorporado y preguntando por sus padres.

Cerró las manos a los costados hasta convertirlas en puños, y su actitud se volvió defensiva.

—Quiero saber qué le hizo.

Albert sintió que se le erizaba el vello del cogote; descruzó los brazos y, en voz baja, preguntó:

—¿Qué cree usted que le hizo?

De repente Steven soltó un resoplido de frustración.

—Usted trabajaba la tierra, Albert —dijo al tiempo que señalaba con la mano el campo de árboles de Navidad—. No sabe nada de medicina ni de las relaciones de poder que conlleva. Candice atendió al chico aquella mañana, pero, como era paciente mío, no tenía que acercarse a él... Y no sólo lo hizo, sino que lo sacó del coma.

Albert pensó en el cuchillo que llevaba metido en la bota y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Steven si lo sacara y se lo pusiera en la garganta.

—¿Ha venido aquí porque le cabrea que Candy fuera a ver a su paciente? —preguntó.

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras meneaba la cabeza y luego, haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, relajó su postura e hizo caso omiso de su deseo de abalanzarse a la garganta de aquel hombre.

—Usted se marcha hoy —dijo sin alterar el tono de voz—. Y se marcha solo.

—¡Maldita sea! Esto ni siquiera es asunto suyo, Andrew. Sólo he venido porque parece tener cierto tipo de... influencia sobre Candice. Y debo saber lo que ella le hizo a mi paciente.

Una vez más, el vello del cogote de Albert se erizó cuando éste se dio cuenta de que no estaban hablando de medicina ni de relaciones de poder. Aquel hombre ocultaba algo.

O andaba a la caza de algo.

De pronto Albert supo que allí se estaba jugando algo más que la carrera de Candy. No sabía lo que les había ocurrido a los dos pacientes que ella había visto aquel día, pero el caso es que eso la había afectado tanto que había puesto patas arriba su vida.

Por eso Candy acudió corriendo allí en busca de protección.

Albert se frotó el sitio donde la bola de nieve le había dado el día antes. ¿De verdad le importaba a él lo que había ocurrido en California?

No. Sólo le importaba que ahora ella le pertenecía, y que en un instante Tomas Steven había pasado de ser una molestia a ser una amenaza.

Albert sonrió y dio un paso hacia delante.

—Sí, Steven. Sólo soy un hombre que trabaja la tierra —dijo sin alterar la voz—. Pero sé más sobre el cuerpo humano de lo que piensa.

Su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

—Por ejemplo —le tocó el pecho justo por debajo del nudo de la corbata—, sé que si se empuja a un hombre justo aquí, con determinada presión, se le aplasta la tráquea.

Apartó la mano y puso la palma hacia arriba, haciendo caso omiso de la repentina actitud defensiva de Steven .

—Y además —prosiguió—, si lo empujara en la punta de la nariz, le hincaría el cartílago en el cerebro antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera de mi intención.

Steven retrocedió un paso y dio contra el guardabarros del coche.

—¿Está amenazándome? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara ruborizada de ira.

—Sí, eso hago —gruñó Albert al tiempo que lo cogía por la corbata y tiraba de él para acercárselo—. Así que decida, Steven, ¿merece la pena arriesgar su propia vida por entrometerse en la de Candy?

El médico le agarró la mano y trató de soltarse de un tirón.

Albert se limitó a girar la muñeca para apretar el nudo contra su garganta.

—Váyase, Steven. Y no vuelva. Y si alguna vez me entero de que vuelve a ponerse en contacto con Candy, iré a buscarlo para enseñarle todo lo que sé de anatomía humana.

Pronunciada su advertencia, abrió la mano y dio un paso atrás. Al instante Steven metió un dedo por el nudo de la corbata, tiró hasta aflojárselo y respiró con dificultad mientras daba dos pasos de lado.

—Está amenazándome de verdad... —dijo en tono más incrédulo que asustado—. Hay leyes contra eso, Andrew.

Albert volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Me dan bastante igual esas leyes —dijo con soma.

Steven se alisó la ropa en un intento de recobrar la calma.

—Mire, usted y yo somos hombres civilizados. No hay necesidad de reducir esto a un pulso sin sentido. He venido a verlo para explicarle mi preocupación por Candice.

—Aquí sólo hay una persona civilizada, Steven, y empiezo a pensar que soy yo. Usted finge preocupación por Candy cuando lo que intenta en realidad es destruir su carrera.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿No lo entiende? A esas dos personas les pasó algo raro, algo que tiene que ver con Candice. ¿Ni siquiera siente curiosidad por lo que les hizo? ¿O es que lo ciega demasiado el deseo y no ve que va babeando tras un condenado fenómeno de feria?

Rápidamente, Albert se adelantó y le rodeó el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra lo levantaba por el cinturón. Luego lo lanzó sobre el capó del coche, movió el pulgar hasta ponérselo sobre el pulso del cuello y apretó.

—Como vivo y respiro que voy a arrepentirme de no hacerlo papilla de una paliza ahora mismo —susurró junto a la colorada cara de Steven—. Pero a Candy le es más útil de una pieza.

Apretó más el pulgar.

—Porque usted va a volver a California y va a hacer que desaparezcan todas esas preguntas sobre ella.

Steven se retorció, intentando sacar el cuello de debajo del pulgar de Albert. Este volvió a agarrarlo por la corbata y lo arrastró por el capó al tiempo que rodeaba la parte delantera del coche. Una vez en el lado del conductor, de nuevo tiró de Steven para ponerlo de pie, abrió la portezuela y lo metió dentro de un empujón. Luego se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tiene una hora para marcharse del pueblo —le dijo—Pero primero pare en casa de Candy y asegúrele que va a limar todas las asperezas en el hospital.

Con los ojos desorbitados y la cara cárdena, Steven alzó la vista.

—¡Está usted loco! —susurró horrorizado.

—Sí —convino Albert—. Eso ya me lo han dicho. Y más de una vez he empezado guerras por menos de eso, de modo que hará bien en hacer lo que le digo.

Le agarró el hombro y apretó hasta que Steven se estremeció.

—Y más vale que las noticias que le lleguen a Candy desde California sean estupendas, o iré a buscarlo para terminar con esto. ¿Lo entiende? —preguntó apretando más fuerte.

Tomas Steven asintió con frenesí.

Entonces Albert decidió que la conversación había acabado. Cerró la portezuela del coche con cuidado y regresó andando por su campo de árboles de Navidad mientras el sudor le corría por la espalda, a pesar de que hacía tanto frío que parecía que estuviera a punto de nevar. Y al tiempo que volvía al trabajo, se preguntó qué habría ocurrido entre Candy y aquellas dos personas que habían estado tan graves y que ahora andaban por el mundo como si nunca les hubiera pasado nada.

Desde el porche, Candy y su madre vieron salir el coche de Tom por el camino de entrada.

—Parece que tenía prisa—dijo Maria—. ¿Adonde crees que iría esta mañana antes de venir aquí?

—Yo creo que ha ido a ver a Albert.

Maria se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Ah! —dijo—. Me habría encantado estar allí.

—A mí no —dijo Candy poniendo los ojos en blanco—Probablemente Albert se habrá negado a hablar con él y habrá estado callado todo el rato.

—Eso no explica por qué Tomas ha decidido marcharse tan de repente, después de haber venido hasta aquí y sin lograr nada en realidad —dijo Maria con el ceño fruncido—. Y daba la impresión de que tenía la mirada un poco enloquecida, ¿no te parece?

Candy alzó una ceja.

—¿Insinúas que Albert lo ha espantado? —Se rió—. Eso es ridículo. El no haría algo así.

Enlazó el brazo con el de su madre y volvió a entrar con ella en la casa.

—Probablemente, Tom se ha dado cuenta de que estaba actuando de forma estúpida. Ahora que ha visto que no me han salido cuernos y rabo de pronto, está deseando volver para hacerse con el dinero de esa subvención antes de que yo cambie de opinión y regrese.

Apenas entró en la cocina, Maria se detuvo y tomó a Candy por las manos.

—¿De verdad crees que va a dejarlo así? —susurró.

Entonces Candy invirtió el agarrón y le estrechó las manos a ella.

—Tiene que hacerlo —le aseguró—. Como tú has dicho, no puede demostrar nada. Y, además, empieza a darse cuenta de que sólo conseguirá ponerse en ridículo si sigue adelante con esto.

Maria sonrió con alivio.

—Claro, tienes razón.

Candy echó una ojeada a la cocina y luego miró otra vez a su madre.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos el resto del día, ahora que nos hemos deshecho de Tom?

—Pues me llevas al pueblo a comprarme una chaqueta naranja para que no me maten de un tiro. Y un gorro. Quiero un gorro de Elmer Gruñón.

Candy dio un grito ahogado y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Maria White! —dijo—. ¡Voy a hacerte una foto y a mandarla a tu club de jardinería!

—No, haremos una tarjeta navideña, las dos vestidas de naranja y con rifles en la mano, como si estuviéramos a punto de dispararle a algo. ¿Crees que Ian nos prestará un par de armas?

—¿Así que ahora es Ian? ¿Qué ha sido del «señor Cornwell»?

Su madre se dio la vuelta y alargó la mano para coger el abrigo y el bolso.

—Esta mañana me he despertado pensando que tienes razón: debajo de todo ese pelo sólo hay un fanfarrón.

Candy cogió su bolso y se dirigió al garaje. Una vez allí, fue al lado del copiloto de su monovolumen, sacó el cajón de manzanas y lo puso en el suelo.

—De verdad que tengo que pensar en ponerle unos estribos... —dijo mientras ayudaba a su madre a subir—Esto es una pesadez.

Cogió el cajón y lo llevó a su portezuela; después de entrar, puso con esfuerzo el cajón en el asiento trasero sin que las dos sufrieran daños de importancia.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprarte una furgoneta tan grande?—preguntó Maria, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Es que me parece que por aquí no tienen furgonetas pequeñas. Todo en este sitio es grande: el paisaje, las montañas, los hombres... En particular, los camiones madereros. Ah, y deberías ver el caballo de Albert... La vida es grande aquí. Lo más seguro es que acabe con tortícolis crónica.

—¿Vas a enseñarme tu estudio?

—Claro que sí. Me ayudarás a arreglarlo. Tengo que decidir los anaqueles que necesito.

—A lo mejor puedes encargarle a quien te haya hecho la cama que te haga los anaqueles. Podemos cortar ramas secas y poner en ellas tus colgantes. Para Navidad buscaremos fieltro blanco y montaremos un decorado temático de temporada.

Candy entró en la carretera asfaltada y le lanzó a su madre una rápida mirada de regocijo.

—La verdad es que esto te parece bien, ¿eh?

Maria le devolvió la sonrisa.

—En realidad, me parece más que bien. Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Candice. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía tan feliz. Estás animada; interesada otra vez.

—¿Interesada?

—En la vida —dijo su madre concisa; luego suspiró y meneó la cabeza—. Y quiero darte las gracias por ello.

—¿A mí?

Maria se volvió para mirarla de frente.

—Sí. Gracias por tener el valor de cambiar tu vida, por abrirme los ojos a la verdad y por darme el valor de hacer lo mismo.

Candy le lanzó otra rápida mirada.

—No ha sido valor, ha sido miedo, puro y duro. Salí corriendo, mamá, porque estaba asustada.

—Pudiste hacer un montón de cosas aparte de huir —dijo Maria, al tiempo que hacía un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Tú tienes carácter, Candice. Y me has recordado que yo también tengo capacidad de elección.

—Pero ¿qué...? Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Maria se miró detenidamente las manos, cruzadas en su regazo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no soy feliz de verdad... —Lanzó una preocupada mirada a Candy—. No me malinterpretes, yo amaba a tu padre. Pero era un ser tan excepcional que me consumía. Olvidé quién era yo, de dónde provenía y lo que era importante para mí. Estaba tan ocupada siendo la esposa de Robert White que se me olvidó ser Mary.

Enderezó los hombros y miró por la ventanilla.

—Mi padre siempre me llamaba Mary —susurró—. También eso se me había olvidado... hasta anoche.

—Vaya, ¿qué quieres decir?

Maria le echó una rápida mirada y sonrió.

—Pretendo darte las gracias por darme el valor de ser feliz otra vez. Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo. Prometo no entrometerme en tu vida; además, estaré demasiado ocupada recuperando la mía... ¿Crees que a Pine Creek le vendría bien una floristería?

Candy se quedó sin habla..., pero muy contenta. No sólo había capeado el temporal que había llegado desde California, sino que había encontrado un hermoso arco iris al final. Su madre quería quedarse.

A Anthony le encantaría que la abuela Mary se quedara.

Era probable que Ian Cornwell también estuviera contento.

Pero Albert no. Porque, sí, Candy acababa de conseguir una preciosa cama nueva, pero también una compañera de piso... que daba la casualidad de que era su madre.

Todos estaban en el salón, felizmente hartos tras otra cena con muchas calorías y una gran dosis de colesterol. John tenía a Guardián acurrucado en su pecho y estaba leyendo el periódico. Mary acariciaba con suavidad a Tímida en su regazo mientras hojeaba una revista de artesanía. Sólo Anthony estaba en la cocina, despatarrado en el suelo, jugando con Problema con una pluma atada a un cordel.

Y además, por suerte, aquella noche el padre Martin había elegido deleitar con su compañía a los Cornwell.

Albert estaba arrellanado en el sofá, con las largas piernas estiradas; se había quitado las botas y sus pies, metidos en calcetines, descansaban en el escalón de la chimenea. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre el repleto vientre, y parecía un hombre satisfecho que se recuperaba tras un duro día de trabajo.

En cambio, Candy estaba cualquier cosa menos satisfecha. En primer lugar, los pies no le llegaban al hogar, de modo que tenía que apoyarlos en las piernas de Albert. Y aunque resultaba agradable, no bastaba.

Quería apoyar todo su cuerpo en Albertl.

A ser posible, su cuerpo desnudo. Quería probar su nueva cama.

Hacía más de una semana que se había marchado Tom y que su madre había declarado que iba a quedarse. Nueve días largos y frustrantes en el plano sexual.

Le daba la impresión de que sus hormonas iban a estallar.

Ella y Albert se las habían arreglado para darse alguna buena sesión de caricias y llegar casi al frenesí una o dos veces, hasta el extremo de que Candy había estado a punto de sugerir que hicieran una rápida excursión al pueblo más cercano donde hubiera un motel.

Incluso tenía dos preservativos metidos en el bolso, por si John iba de visita mientras Anthony estaba en el colegio y el equipo de Albert trabajaba allá arriba, en el campo de los doce acres.

Pero hasta el momento no se había dado semejante coincidencia.

—Como no pares de moverte, lass, voy a mandarte a por más leña —la amenazó Albert, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo tienes pensado volver a California para cerrar tu casa y organizar tus cosas? —preguntó Candy.

Mary alzó la mirada de la revista.

—He pensado esperar hasta después del día de Acción de Gracias.

Al instante Albert abrió los ojos y se sentó derecho, al tiempo que dejaba caer los pies de Candy al suelo con los suyos.

—Pero ésa es la temporada de más trabajo —dijo—. Contaba con su ayuda en la tienda. Me dijo que iba a echamos una mano.

—Ah, no sabía que se empezara tan pronto...

—Todavía quedan dos semanas para Acción de Gracias—intervino Candy—. A lo mejor deberías irte ya.

No tardarás más de una semana en organizar las cosas y volverás con tiempo de sobra.

Albert le lanzó una mirada recelosa, y Candy le respondió con una dulce e inocente sonrisa. Entonces la mirada de él se convirtió en un cielo tormentoso por la pasion, y ella intensificó la sonrisa un poco más.

Despacio, Albert se volvió y se dirigió a su madre.

—Yo la llevo al aeropuerto mañana —dijo.

Mary dio un suspiro, cerró su revista y acarició a Tímida bajo la barbilla.

—Es un vuelo tan largo que he estado aplazándolo... Candy, ¿te apetece volver conmigo para arreglar también tus cosas?

Claro, es más: debería hacerlo. Pero ahora mismo sus asuntos de California parecían de poca importancia comparados con otro: conseguir que Albert estuviera solo y desnudo, y lo bastante encendido como para utilizar los tres o cuatro preservativos que tenía metidos debajo de la almohada de su cama nueva.

—Voy a esperar —dijo; se levantó y estiró los brazos con gesto despreocupado por encima de la cabeza—. Me he puesto en contacto con Randal Peters por lo de mi incumplimiento de contrato, y va a hablar con la junta directiva. De todos modos es probable que no decidan nada hasta después de Navidad, y será entonces cuando tenga que aparecer para intentar convencerlos de que no me denuncien.

—¿De verdad pueden denunciarte? —preguntó John alzando la vista del periódico.

—Lo cierto es que tenía un contrato y lo rompí.

—¿Y qué pasa si te denuncian?

—Me dejan en la ruina. Y además mi reputación queda arruinada también.

John frunció el ceño en un gesto de inquietud.

—¿Significa eso que ya no podrás hacer de médico?

Candy sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que se podrá convencer a un hospital pequeño para que pase por alto mi pecado. Las comunidades rurales siempre están deseando encontrar cirujanos expertos.

—En Greenville hay un pequeño hospital —comentó John—.Y otro en Dover-Foxcroff. Podrías preguntar allí.

—Tal vez lo haga, cuando me sienta preparada para «hacer de médico» otra vez. Ahora mismo sólo quiero poner en marcha mi estudio... Algo que sería mucho más fácil —dijo al tiempo que lanzaba una rápida y penetrante ojeada a Albert y luego otra a John— si alguien me dijera quién hizo mi cama para pedirle que me haga unos anaqueles.

John se apresuró a levantar de nuevo el periódico delante de su cara. Y Anthony, que acababa de entrar en el salón con Problema encaramado en el hombro, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a dirigirse a la cocina. Sólo quedó Albert para echarle una mirada asesina.

El sonrió, se puso de pie y le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la punta de la nariz antes de entrar en la cocina detrás de su hijo.

—¿Ha quedado tarta? —preguntó mientras desaparecía.

Mary se rió y se levantó también, acomodándose a Tímida en el brazo.

—Ríndete de una vez —dijo con una risilla—. Esto es una conjura, y cuando los varones deciden unirse, no los mueve ni la dinamita.

—Pero ¿qué gran secreto es ése? Quien haya hecho la cama debería estar orgulloso de su obra.

—A lo mejor es que es un tipo huraño —dijo Mary—. Ya sabes, el humilde artesano que trabaja por amor a su arte, no por la gloria.

—Y yo le guardaré el secreto, si lo desea. Sólo necesito unos anaqueles.

—¿Por qué no le dices a Albert lo que necesitas, y que él se lo diga? —sugirió Mary al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el piso de arriba a acostarse.

Ah, sí, pensó Candy... Sí que quería contarle a Albert lo que necesitaba, ya lo creo..., y no tenía nada que ver con anaqueles. Lo que necesitaba era a él.

Aunque Albert parecía bastante satisfecho con cómo estaban las cosas ahora: unos juegos amorosos de vez en cuando, cenar juntos casi todas las noches, ir cada uno a su trabajo todos los días... y luego, todas las noches, cada uno a su cama.

Alguna vez Candy lo había sorprendido clavando la vista en ella con una mirada reflexiva e intencionada en sus ojos celestes. No sabía decir qué estaba pensando; era un misterio para ella desde el día que Tom había ido a verlo.

Y eso la preocupaba. ¿De qué habrían hablado?

Tom no le había dicho nada. Volvió, se despidió de ella y de Mary y, tras desearles todo lo mejor, partió en medio de una nube de nieve en polvo.

Después Candy le preguntó a Albert qué había ocurrido entre él y Tom. Pero sólo había obtenido una sonrisa como respuesta, y un beso que no sólo le había cerrado el pico, sino que le había hecho olvidar hasta la pregunta.

Mientras hurgaba en el fuego de la chimenea, empujando los rescoldos hacia la parte de atrás y amontonándolos para la noche, John se levantó de la butaca, dobló el periódico y lo puso encima de Guardián como si fuera una tienda de campaña.

—Me parece que por esta noche vamos a dejarlo —dijo; se acercó a Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Acabo de oír ponerse en marcha la camioneta de Albert. Gracias por la deliciosa cena, Candy. Es muchísimo más fácil ir a trabajar todos los días sabiendo que voy a tomar una comida decente por la noche. Eres una buena cocinera.

Tras decir adiós con la mano, fue hasta la camioneta; Anthony ya esperaba dentro y le mandó a Candy un enorme saludo por el parabrisas antes de abrir la portezuela para que entrase John y ponerse en el centro del asiento. Candy vio que el asiento del conductor estaba vacío.

En ese momento Albert salió de la cocina sacudiéndose serrín del chaquetón.

—He vuelto a llenar la caja de la leña —le dijo al tiempo que alargaba la mano y le daba un cálido abrazo—. La cena ha estado muy buena esta noche, lass. Gracias.

—Y ya que te has tomado toda mi comida, te vas.

—Tengo dos camiones que van a Nueva York mañana por la mañana, y todavía no están cargados. El equipo llega al amanecer.

Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos por debajo del chaquetón. El tiró de los bordes por encima de su espalda para cerrarlo y la abrazó fuerte.

—Parecías muy decidida a deshacerte de tu madre esta noche, lass. ¿Algún motivo en concreto?

Ella le pellizcó el costado y le sonrió pegada al pecho cuando dio un respingo.

—Tú sabes por qué. Estás matándome, Albert. Corro el peligro de estallar.

Bajo su oreja, el pecho de él retumbó con una risa cariñosa.

—Sí. Y tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

Sus brazos la estrecharon con más fuerza, casi levantándola del suelo, y luego le hizo sentir escalofríos por la espalda al susurrarle en la oreja:

—Pronto, Candy, tendremos que probar tu cama nueva.

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme quién la ha hecho?

—Porque me pidió que no te lo dijera.

Ella alzó la vista y sonrió.

—¿Fue Santa Claus? ¿Eres en realidad uno de sus elfos y has jurado guardar tu secreto?

El la besó en la nariz.

—Si digo que sí, me desenmascaro yo solo, ¿verdad?

Disfruta de la cama, lass, en lugar de convertirla en un rompecabezas que tienes que resolver.

—La disfrutaría más si no tuviera que dormir sola...—susurró ella al tiempo que subía un pie por la parte de atrás de su pierna.

—Sé buena... —refunfuñó él—. Tenemos público.

—Siempre tenemos públic...

A pesar del público, Albert la besó en plena boca, Candy se aferró a él, le devolvió el beso y volvió a subir el pie por la pierna. El beso se convirtió en un gruñido, y ella sonrió.

A lo mejor Albert pensaba que sabía cómo cerrarle el pico, pero ella sabía ganarle con sus propias armas, para cuando se fue hacia su camioneta, estaba segura de que le echaban humo las orejas... Y además caminaba con paso un poco agarrotado, llevaba apretados los puños... y lo que masculló mientras bajaba del porche seguro que no era,ni mucho menos, algo apropiado para los oídos de Anthony.

**Continuara...**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

MARY tardó otros dos días en irse por fin a California. Albert se había ofrecido a llevarla al aeropuerto de Bangor, pero al final la llevó Candy, que quería hacer algunas compras en un pueblo que tuviera más de dos tiendas. Después de despedir a su madre, pasó todo el día en Bangor, y ahora la parte de atrás de su furgoneta estaba llena hasta el techo de bolsas.

Había decidido que era hora de convertir su casa en un hogar. Ya había hablado con su joven casero y obtenido su autorización para subir parte del antiguo mobiliario al desván. Candy respetaba a Mary Brighter y a todos los Brighter que la habían precedido, pero era importante que le diera a la casa su propio sello.

Iba a empezar por el dormitorio.

Su preciosa cama nueva fue su fuente de inspiración. Los alces eran unos animales entrañables de puro feos, con sus enormes cornamentas, sus barbas colgantes, sus largas y fuertes patas y sus descomunales cabezas. Y, además, los abetos de la cama, pintados de un verde tan vivo e intenso, la hicieron decidirse por una ambientación que evocara los bosques y la vida al aire libre.

En algún lugar de la parte trasera de la furgoneta había una bolsa que contenía sábanas de franela con estampado de borlas y piñas de pino. Incluso había encontrado una colcha de patchwork con grupos de colimbos, alces, osos negros y carboneros, que, según se había enterado, eran el pájaro oficial del estado de Maine. También había comprado una funda de canapé con volante de cuadros, fundas de almohada y varios juegos de toallas para combinar.

Había comprado, asimismo, dos lámparas nuevas para los lados de la cama, ambas talladas en madera de abedul con carboneros posados en las ramas. Además, por algún sitio, allí atrás, había una alfombra de lana, un grabado enmarcado con un alce comiendo en una ciénaga entre la niebla matinal y cortinas nuevas a juego con la funda del canapé.

Pero sus compras más fascinantes e, irónicamente, las menos caras, eran unas estrellas fluorescentes que había encontrado en una pulcra tiendecita del centro de Bangor.

Estaba deseando llegar a casa, pegarlas en el techo del dormitorio, apagar las luces y quedarse dormida bajo las estrellas.

Candy concentró su mirada más allá de los limpiaparabrisas, mientras éstos intentaban seguir el ritmo de la lluvia torrencial que llevaba treinta kilómetros acribillando la furgoneta. Empezaba a parecerse más a aguanieve que a lluvia, y Candy se alegró de haber atravesado Pine Creek antes de que las carreteras se helaran. Ahora sólo faltaban cuatro kilómetros y medio.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, la radio había dicho que un viento del nordeste subía por la costa y que la lluvia se convertiría en nieve, primero en las montañas y, probablemente, hacia el anochecer. Ya anochecía, y el hombre del tiempo estaba demostrando tener razón.

Cuando salió para Bangor, Albert le dio su teléfono móvil y ya la había llamado tres veces. La última había sido muy contundente; le había dicho que metiera el trasero en la furgoneta y volviera a casa antes de que llegase la tormenta.

Pero no le importó su actitud de macho..., sencillamente porque no conseguía cansarse de aquel tipo.

Quizá al día siguiente por la noche pudieran quedar de verdad. Pasaría el día reorganizando su dormitorio, poniéndolo bonito y romántico. Luego se daría un buen baño de burbujas bien largo, se pintaría las uñas de los pies e incluso rescataría algo de maquillaje.

Como era una mujer moderna, ella le pediría a Albert que salieran. Pasaría a recogerlo, pagaría la cena y después lo llevaría de vuelta a su casita de soltera para que él le diera las gracias como Dios manda por la agradable velada.

A lo mejor hasta le compraba un vistoso ramo de flores.

Candy dio un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin aparcó en el garaje. Bajó de un salto y luego corrió a la puerta; desde allí, a través de la mezcla de nieve y aguanieve que agitaba el viento, miró el gallinero. Maldita sea... No había más remedio: era preciso ocuparse de las gallinas. Se subió la capucha de la cazadora, cruzó el jardín a toda velocidad, entró en el gallinero como una exhalación... y con las manos apartó el torbellino de plumas que levantaron las asustadas aves.

—Perdonad, chicas. Bueno..., ¿a que estamos todas la mar de bien aquí dentro? ¿Tenéis algún huevo para mí esta noche?

Las gallinas parpadearon a guisa de respuesta e inmediatamente empezaron a picotearle los zapatos cubiertos de barro. Candy les cambió el agua del bebedero y volvió a llenarles el comedero. Después recogió seis enormes huevos, se los metió en los bolsillos y volvió a salir corriendo a la tormenta.

Casi llegaba al garaje cuando de pronto dio un resbalón. Aunque se puso a agitar los brazos y a patalear para no perder el equilibrio, se dio una buena costalada y cayó con un golpe sordo, boca arriba, en mitad de un embarrado charco de nieve derretida. Oyó que algo crujía y tardó todo un minuto en darse cuenta de que no habían sido sus huesos; lo que se había roto eran los huevos.

La cabeza iba a estallarle de dolor, le dolían los hombros casi tanto como los dientes y tenía las manos arañadas. Y cuando intentó limpiarse los ojos de barro, el aguanieve casi la cegó.

—Bueno, diablos... Bienvenida a casa, Candy—murmuró, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta despacio y volvía a levantarse muy lentamente.

Haciendo un leve ruido de chapoteo, entró en el garaje, se quitó los embarrados zapatos y luego entró con el mismo chapoteo en la casa.

Un bendito calor la recibió. Calor, luz de velas... y un olor a comida quemada.

Se quedó petrificada... Bien porque estaba demasiado ocupada en mirar boquiabierta a Albert, o porque la habitación no dejaba de dar vueltas.

El estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, medio oculto tras un florero lleno de rosas situado entre dos velas encendidas y casi consumidas. Junto a su puño, que rodeaba una estilizada copa de cristal casi vacía, había una botella de vino abierta.

—Te quedaban cinco minutos; después habría ido a buscarte —dijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba despacio—. Tienes mucha suerte de estar ya de regreso.

Parte de ella quiso abalanzarse a sus brazos... Pero su instinto hizo que deseara volver a salir corriendo en lugar de afrontar la tormenta que se avecinaba allí dentro. Así que se quedó donde estaba, goteando agua por todo el suelo y contuvo las lágrimas.

—Me... me he caído —susurró con voz ronca—. Y además me has estropeado la sorpresa. Yo iba a llamarte por teléfono... y... y a pedirte que salieras conmigo, e iba a comprarte flores y a llevarte a cenar...

Al instante él se apresuró a ir hacia ella y encendió la luz de la cocina, pero Candy no dejó de hablar.

—Y además iba a pagar yo, y tú luego me corresponderías... aquí, en mi cama nueva.

Albert no dijo nada; se limitó a pasar las manos por cada centímetro de su helado y embarrado cuerpo, asintiendo con la cabeza a cada afirmación que ella hacía.

—Lo tenía todo planeado —siguió Candy mientras, con movimientos torpes, trataba de ayudarlo en la tarea de despojarla de la ropa—. Iba a pintarme las uñas de los pies. Tengo estrellas. Ibamos a dormir debajo. Entre piñas. Y con... con los carboneros.

—Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza —dijo Albert; pasó los dedos por su cuero cabelludo—. Sí, vaya chichón... Venga, lass, tengo que lavarte.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo cuando él la levantó en brazos.

—Me has estropeado la sorpresa... —insistió, mientras trataba de recordar si ya se lo había dicho.

—No, lass —replicó él en voz baja, poniéndola en el cesto del cuarto de baño—. Tú me has estropeado la mía. Agárrate aquí.

Le puso las manos en torno al lavabo para que no se cayera. Luego abrió la ducha y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella; se arrodilló y, con suavidad, le tocó otra vez el chichón.

—Ahora te arrodillas... —susurró ella—. Tenías que hacer eso mañana por la noche.

—Y lo haré —prometió él; le acarició con los pulgares las mejillas llenas de barro—. ¿Cómo te has caído, Candy?

—Casi me ahogo en un charco. He roto los huevos.

—Pero no te has roto ese hermoso cuello; eso es lo que importa.

—¿Quién me ha hecho la cama?

—Santa Claus.

—Voy a escribirle una carta. Quiero una cómoda por Navidad. Tienes un pecho precioso...

Sin perderla de vista, y aún arrodillado delante de ella, Albert se había quitado la camisa. Candy alargó la mano y le tocó el pecho. Luego suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, decidida a besarle un pezón.

Con suavidad, él le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y la cogió antes de que sus labios aterrizaran.

—Tienes una conmoción cerebral —le dijo.

—No. Soy médico. Lo sé.

—Bueno, pues algo te ha sacudido los sesos, lass. Venga, vamos a la ducha —dijo.

La levantó del cesto en brazos y la depositó en la bañera.

Candy dio un chillido al notar el agua templada, y se habría caído si él no hubiera estado sujetándola. Pero se tranquilizó cuando, poco a poco, el calor empezó a penetrar en sus huesos hasta que por fin la niebla que había en su cabeza se despejó, mientras aquella rociada celestial arrastraba ríos de barro por el desagüe.

—Ya... ya estoy bien —susurró, avergonzada de pronto al ver que la bañaban como a una niña—. Ya termino yo.

El hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y, tras ponerle un chorro de champú en el cabello, friccionó con suavidad hasta sacar espuma, teniendo cuidado con el chichón.

—Llevo una hora llamándote al móvil —dijo mientras seguía lavándole la cabeza, sin alzar la voz, aunque Candy oyó la aspereza de sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no has contestado?

—Me pareció oírlo sonar, pero estaba en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, en una de las bolsas, creo.

El suspiro de Albert hizo que se le erizara la piel.

—Tenías que haberte parado a buscarlo. Estaba muy preocupado, lass.

El mantener los ojos cerrados para que no se le metiera jabón estaba mareándola otra vez. Se agarró al cinturón de Albert con una mano mientras, como una tonta, se tapaba los pechos con la otra.

De repente el agua se cortó, y él la sacó en brazos de la bañera y se apresuró a envolverla en una toalla. Le puso otra por la cabeza mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho y la llevaba al dormitorio.

La luz de las velas parpadeaba por toda la habitación, y había docenas de rosas metidas en floreros, situadas sobre todas las superficies disponibles. Entonces las lágrimas de Candy se derramaron sin freno al darse cuenta, por fin, de que Albert sí que era romántico.

El la puso en la cama, le quitó la toalla y, con ternura, la besó en la mejilla.

—No te atrevas a llorar —susurró mientras le frotaba con suavidad el pelo para secárselo—. No estás herida, ya no quiero estrangularte y Santa Claus no te traerá una cómoda si le mojas de lágrimas toda la cama.

—Te he estropeado la sorpresa... —dijo ella con voz ronca al tiempo que lo rodeaba con los brazos y hundía la cara en su pecho—. Me has comprado flores... Y velas. Eres un romántico, y yo lo he estropeado todo.

—Chisss —canturreó él en voz baja mientras se echaba junto a ella en la cama y, con suavidad, la arrimaba contra su costado—. Sólo se ha estropeado la comida, lass. Tenemos el resto de la noche para pasarlo bien. ¿Todavía tienes estrellas en la cabeza?

—No. Están en la furgoneta.

El se apartó un poco y la observó con ojos recelosos.

—¿En la furgoneta? —repitió.

—Con los carboneros —añadió ella.

Se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos. Luego bostezó y le pasó la mano por el pecho, dejando que sus dedos descansaran en el sedoso vello que le rodeaba los pezones.

—Tienes un pecho precioso.

Albert le pasó una pierna por encima de la cadera y la pegó bien a él.

—Tú también tienes un pecho precioso —dijo dando otro suspiro—. Duérmete, Candy, pero voy a despertarte cada hora.

—Los condones están en el cajón.

—Para ver si tienes una conmoción cerebral, lass —dijo él con otro suspiro, éste de exasperación.

—No tengo una conmoción.

—Me alegro. Pero voy a despertarte de todos modos.

Candy alzó la cabeza.

—¿Vas a irte a hurtadillas otra vez antes de que sea de día?

El volvió a arrimarla a su pecho y la mantuvo allí.

—No. Tony pasa la noche con los Dolan. Mañana va a ir con Leysa y Rose a hacer unas compras.

—Yo he comprado en Bangor. Mi furgoneta está llena.

—Sí. Llena de estrellas, me has dicho.

—Y de otras cosas —murmuró ella, conteniendo otro bostezo.

Albert la acomodó de forma que su boca quedara hacia arriba y sus pechos lo tocaran.

—¿Estás entrando en calor? —Le preguntó subiéndole el edredón por la espalda—. ¿Te duele en algún otro sitio, aparte de la cabeza?

—No, pero me dolerá por la mañana.

—No. Ya veré lo que hago con tus dolores... por la mañana, lass. Ahora duérmete.

—¿Me prometes que estarás aquí?

—Sí, duérmete.

Sintiendo sus palabras posarse en ella como una suave caricia, Candy se acurrucó contra Albert y se quedó dormida en su cama nueva, contenta por estar a salvo de la tormenta y de los charcos devora-personas.

Albert clavó la mirada en el techo mientras escuchaba el suave subir y bajar de la respiración de Candy. El aguanieve apedreaba la ventana y la tormenta seguía bramando, sin consideración alguna por los infortunados a quienes pillaba a la intemperie.

Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor. Había pasado dos horas infernales esperando a que Candy volviera a casa, y justo acababa de terminársele la paciencia cuando la oyó llegar al garaje. Los cinco minutos que tardó en entrar estuvieron llenos de fantasías en las que estrangulaba a aquella mujer por hacer que se preocupara de aquella manera.

¿Cómo diablos iba a imaginar que iría a ver a las gallinas primero y que no haría falta estrangularla, porque se resbalaría y se daría un buen golpe ella sola?

La sensación de culpa era una emoción espantosa, pero, por desgracia, estaba familiarizado con ella. Les había fallado a dos mujeres en su vida, y debía tener especial cuidado para no fallarle a Candy también.

Se frotó el pecho, en el lugar donde lo había golpeado con la bola de nieve hacía casi dos semanas. Ella no lo sabía, pero le había dado justo en el corazón..., y había dejado una marca indeleble que el tiempo no sólo hacía más profunda, sino que iba extendiendo; ahora Candy formaba parte de él, tanto que pronto no sabría vivir sin ella...

Ya no sabía vivir sin ella.

Conque estrellas, pensó con una silenciosa risilla. Pero ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Y qué era lo de una cita el día siguiente por la noche? Por lo visto, pensaba invitarlo a salir y luego pretendía llevarlo de vuelta allí y seducirlo. En su cama nueva..., que había hecho Santa Claus.

Bueno, pues Santa Claus sentía una repentina curiosidad.

Muy despacio, Albert se levantó de la cama y después de arropar bien a Candy con el edredón y ponerle una almohada a la espalda en el lugar donde había estado él, fue a la cocina, sin hacer ruido, se puso las botas y se dirigió al garaje. Una vez allí, cerró la enorme puerta para no dejar entrar la tormenta y abrió la puerta trasera de la furgoneta.

La luz interior se encendió, aunque oscurecida por el montón de bolsas que llegaban hasta ella. Albert dio un silbido y meneó la cabeza, asombrado.

No era de extrañar que Candy no se mantuviera despierta. No tenía una conmoción cerebral: estaba molida después de hacer tantas compras. Menos mal que la señora era dueña de una furgoneta enorme; la necesitaba, dada su evidente adicción a las compras.

Empezó a sacar bolsas y a meterlas en la casa, y al cabo de cuatro viajes encontró los carboneros encaramados en unas lámparas: bichos de tamaño natural que revoloteaban por un tronco de abedul de más de medio metro de alto. Llevó las dos lámparas al salón y puso una a cada extremo de la repisa de la chimenea. Las enchufó y las encendió, y luego dio un paso atrás para ver cómo quedaban.

Le parecieron de maravilla; su luz proyectaba un suave resplandor sobre los lisos guijarros con que estaba cubierta la chimenea. Satisfecho de haberles encontrado un nuevo hogar a los carboneros de Candy, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a ir a la furgoneta.

Se echó al hombro la alfombra enrollada, y cuando agarraba dos bolsas más, un fino paquete de vivos colores cayó de una de ellas. Lo recogió del suelo de la furgoneta, le dio la vuelta y sonrió.

Estrellas. «Una gruesa de estrellas», decía la etiqueta: doce docenas de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad y se pegaban a casi todas las superficies. Albert metió el paquete en la bolsa y regresó a la cocina. Al pasar dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y siguió hasta el salón, donde procedió a colocar la alfombra delante de la chimenea y a desenrollarla.

Más carboneros, así como otras aves del bosque. Perfecto. Hacía juego con las lámparas y encajaba muy bien entre la chimenea y el sofá.

Candy tal vez le hubiera estropeado la sorpresa de esta noche, pero cuando despertara por la mañana él le tendría otra preparada. Volvió a la cocina y empezó a abrir todas las bolsas para sacar sábanas, cortinas, un paquete que decía que era una funda de canapé con volante (a saber qué diablos sería aquello) y toallas.

Pero las estrellas seguían llamándole la atención. ¿Para qué querría Candy estrellas? Abrió los paquetes y las echó encima de la mesa. Ciento cuarenta y cuatro, de distintos tamaños. Volvió a leer la etiqueta y poco a poco, empezó a reír. «Pegar al techo», decían las instrucciones.

Así que Candy quería dormir bajo las estrellas... Bueno, maldita sea, pues dormiría bajo las estrellas. Y, además, esta misma noche. Se quitó las botas de una patada y, sin hacer ruido, entró en el dormitorio. Se inclinó sobre Candy para comprobar que estaba profundamente dormida y le tapó la cara con el borde del edredón antes de encender la luz; luego, con cuidado, alzó la mano y empezó a pegar estrellas en el techo.

Construyó la Osa Mayor sobre el extremo norte de la cama; después fue hacia el sur y dispuso a Orion. Agrupó varias estrellas en una larga fila para imitar la Vía Láctea y colocó todas las constelaciones que pudo.

Necesitaba más estrellas: aún quedaba la mitad del techo por llenar. Se bajó de la cama, regresó a la mesa de la cocina y volcó las bolsas que quedaban. Encontró otros seis paquetes de estrellas.

¿Seis...? Diablos, pero ¿es que Candy pensaba cubrir toda la casa?

Se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió lo que quedaba de vino; luego tomó un largo sorbo y clavó la vista en todas las cosas que había comprado.

Estaba construyendo su nido. Allí, delante de sus ojos, tenía todas las señales de una mujer que estaba instalándose. Candy había adoptado Maine como su nuevo hogar y estaba rodeándose de toda su parafemalia.

«No se quedará», había dicho Tomas Steven.

Sin embargo, en vista de lo que había comprado, Albert supo que ya no tenía que preocuparse por las intenciones de Candy. Estaba posándose en el palo como una vieja gallina que se prepara para anidar.

Se alegró. Llevaba dos semanas en ascuas, dudando entre el miedo a presionarla y las ganas de aplicarle mano dura para hacer que se quedara. De un trago, se tomó el resto del vino y se levantó. Si aquella mujer quería sentirse cómoda, él la ayudaría a hacerlo.

Con Problema, Guardián y Tímida más interesados en jugar con las bolsas vacías que en echar una mano, tardó casi toda la noche en acabar el trabajo. Lavó y dobló las sábanas nuevas de Candy, dispuso sus toallas, puso el mantel en la mesa de la cocina, repartió los cojines nuevos por el sofá, puso en sitios estratégicos las velas que había comprado y colgó el grabado del alce encima de la repisa de la chimenea.

Y además pegó cada una de las dichosas estrellas relucientes en cada uno de los techos del piso bajo de la casa.

Amanecía cuando por fin se metió en la cama y acercó a Candy contra su cansado cuerpo, con la esperanza de dormir un poquito él también.

Sí, había hecho un buen trabajo tapizando de plumas el nido de Candy.

—¿Vas a fingir mucho rato más que estás dormida, pues si vas a hacerlo, le escribiré a Santa Claus para decirle que no te traiga nada por Navidad?

Ya sabía Candy de dónde había sacado Anthony la costumbre de decir «pues» todo el rato.

—Chisss —susurró, acurrucándose contra el cálido cuerpo de Albert—. Estoy saboreando el hecho de que todavía estés aquí.

—Todavía estoy aquí —dijo él con voz emocionada—. Y agradecidísimo de que tú lo estés también. Me diste un buen susto anoche, Candy. Tenías que haber llegado antes que la tormenta.

Ella abrió los ojos por fin y encontró a Albert apoyado en un codo, con una mirada feroz y acusadora clavada en ella.

—Mi cerebro está un poco confuso todavía, pero ¿no tratamos este tema anoche?

—En parte —convino él al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y la sujetaba en su sitio—. Pero me parece importante que lo repasemos otra vez. Tienes que hacer caso de las predicciones meteorológicas y planificar tus asuntos teniéndolas en cuenta.

—Y eso creí hacer. —Alzó la mano y le pasó un dedo por el lado de la cara—. Lamento haberte preocupado. No volveré a hacerlo. Y la próxima vez no soltaré el móvil.

El pareció sorprenderse por su disculpa, aunque también dio la impresión de que desconfiaba un poquito. Luego la besó con avidez mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo de la manta y buscaba uno de sus pechos desnudos.

—Eh... ¿Hicimos...? ¿Tú y yo... hicimos el amor anoche?

Con las cejas levantadas en un gesto de interrogación, él se apartó.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Preguntó al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por el chichón—. Pues sí que te diste un buen golpe.

—Recuerdo cómo me cuidabas, pero me quedé dormida. Tú... tú dijiste que me despertarías cada hora. ¿Me despertaste?

El soltó un suspiro que agitó el pelo de Candy.

—Me parece que acaban de insultarme. —Meneó la cabeza—. ¿No te acuerdas de nada? ¿Ni siquiera de que me dijiste dónde habías puesto los condones?

Candy lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Yo...? ¿Nosotros...? ¿Los has usado todos? ¿Incluso los dos que llevaba en el bolso?

Se mordió el labio inferior para que no temblara. Maldita sea, habían estrenado por fin su cama nueva... ¡y ella no se acordaba de nada!

—¿Ti-tienes alguno más? —susurró.

—A lo mejor. ¿Por qué?

—Pensaba que podríamos..., eh..., hacerlo otra vez. Estoy completamente despierta, Albertl. Esta vez me acordaré, te lo prometo.

—No sé... —El alzó la vista hacia el cabecero como si se lo pensara—. Probablemente, te decepcionaré tanto que volverás a olvidarlo.

En ese instante Candy alargó la mano, lo agarró del pelo y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Estás mintiendo —dijo en tono acusador mientras lo observaba atentamente—. Anoche no me tocaste.

Albert adoptó una expresión herida.

—Anoche toqué cada centímetro de ti, lass —susurró en tono gutural, haciéndole sentir escalofríos—. Recuerdo muy bien que te besé esa preciosa marca de nacimiento que tienes en la cadera izquierda.

Los escalofríos se convirtieron en hormigueos de calor cuando unas imágenes eróticas se le vinieron a Candy a la mente. Ay, ¿por qué no se acordaba?

A lo mejor sí que tenía una conmoción cerebral.

—¿Quieres besarla otra vez? —Preguntó; bajó un dedo por el lado de la cara de Albert, lo detuvo en su boca y le dibujó la curva del labio inferior—. ¿Y ésta?

Se señaló un pequeño lunar que tenía en el hombro derecho.

—Estoy segura de que me acordaría si me la hubieras besado. Soy especialmente sensible ahí.

Los intensos ojos color cielo se iluminaron con el reflejo de una risa que por fin se escapó cuando él se dio la vuelta, sin soltar a Candy, hasta que ésta se encontró sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

—Quizá saldría mejor si me besaras tú mis puntos sensibles—dijo con voz densa al tiempo que alzaba las caderas. Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando su erección la tocó íntimamente—. De ese modo a lo mejor te acuerdas.

—Pero hemos gastado todos los condones..., ¿no?

Con la cabeza, él señaló la mesita de noche, y Candy se inclinó y abrió el cajón. Cuatro hileras de paquetes salieron de golpe.

¿Aquel hombre había metido una docena de preservativos en su mesita de noche?

Se incorporó y lo miró con los ojos entornados en un gesto de desconfianza.

—¿Esperamos visita? —Preguntó en voz baja—. ¿O es que, sencillamente, eres optimista?

—Vamos, lass... —dijo él; temblando de risa, se dio la vuelta con ella hasta que Candy quedó debajo de su cuerpo—. No los quiero en casa, donde Tony a lo mejor los encuentra y se pone a hacer preguntas. Te juro que ese chico tiene más preguntas que toda una clase de crios entera.

Sonrió, la besó en la nariz y elevó las cejas.

—Pero he de decir que en una cosa tiene razón: sí que tiene usted pechos jaraneros, señorita White.

—¿Cómo?

Albert le besó la sonrojada cara y dejó que sus labios se demoraran en las abrasadas mejillas.

—Que él... Que Tony ha dicho que tengo... ¡Ay, Dios! —dijo ella, indignada, mientras intentaba fundirse en la cama.

Apartó la boca de Albert y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

—No quiero saber siquiera cómo surgió el tema de mis pechos —dijo entre dientes.

El apartó la almohada y la tiró al suelo.

—Por lo visto, Frankie Boggs cree que los pechos pequeños están bien si son jaraneros —le aclaró entre besos.

—¿Quién es Frankie Boggs?

—La autoridad de su clase en materia de mujeres —repuso Albert justo cuando sus manos subían por las costillas de ella y le cubrían los jaraneros pechos; pasó el pulgar por sus pezones—. Siendo médica, a lo mejor deberías ofrecerte para dar una clase de educación sexual en la escuela.

Candy aspiró e intentó seguir el ritmo de la conversación.

—¿A... a los niños de primaria? —dijo escapándosele un chillido; él había bajado la cabeza y estaba tomando un pezón en la boca. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo—.Cierra el pico, Albert...

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo estrechó contra ella.

—Cierra el pico y hazme el amor.

El suspiró mientras se trasladaba de un pezón a otro.

—Si insistes, lass... —murmuró contra su piel—. Pero intenta prestar atención esta vez.

Sí que prestaría atención, seguro... Y también tenía la firme intención de participar.

Con lenta y tierna atención al detalle, Albert y Candy por fin estrenaron la cama nueva. Revolvieron la ropa hasta que sólo quedó en su sitio la sábana de abajo..., y ésta empezó a soltarse por las esquinas.

A plena luz, sin que los agobiaran preocupaciones exteriores, se exploraron mutuamente cada centímetro del cuerpo. Ella descubrió más de un lugar sensible en Albert, mientras que él descubrió unos cuantos más en ella.

Los preliminares en los que tanto se habían entrenado durante las dos semanas anteriores ahora parecieron durar una eternidad, hasta que por fin Candy alzó las manos por encima de la cabeza y agarró los cascos del alce que estaban en el cabecero. Albert se arrodilló entre sus muslos, clavando la mirada en ella con ojos de líquido y vertiginoso lago, se enfundó el preservativo y luego, despacio, bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

—¡Ay, lass, cómo me gustas! —susurró penetrándola con cuidado, cubriendo con su boca el gemido de ella.

Las sensaciones estallaron cuando Candy se sintió ensancharse y aceptar despacio aquella suave invasión. Entonces le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, cerró los ojos y se agarró al cabecero mientras él imponía un suave ritmo que la acunó de placer.

Pero, por agradable que fuera, sencillamente, aquello no bastaba.

—Después de todo, creo que esta cama no es sólida...—susurró, desafiándolo—. Da la impresión de que estás preocupado por si se rompe.

El se detuvo.

Sonriendo, Candy alzó la mirada hacia él.

—Yo tampoco me romperé, Albert.

El soltó un pequeño gruñido, cubrió su boca y volvió a moverse, esta vez con un poquito más de entusiasmo. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y gimió su placer en voz alta.

El volvió a pararse.

—No hagas eso —dijo en tono crispado.

Con la frente cubierta de sudor, los ojos oscuros de pasión y los brazos temblando, se apartó un poco de ella.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Eso —susurró él en tono desesperado; enseguida su voz se llenó de indignación—. ¿Ves? Eso.

Casi se retiró de ella.

—Quiero que esto dure.

Sin querer, los músculos de Candy se tensaron, y en ese momento Albert volvió a soltar un bufido de enfado, salió del todo y rodó hasta quedar boca arriba.

—¡Es horrible hacerle eso a un hombre que está intentando mantener el control!

Candy se volvió sobre el codo y le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho.

—No lo hago a, propósito. Ni siquiera estoy segura de saber exactamente a qué te refieres.

El la cogió como si fuera una pluma y, con cuidado, se la encajó suavemente encima. Candy contuvo el aliento, le hundió las uñas en el pecho y gimió. Y esta vez fue ella quien impuso el ritmo y se recreó en su recién descubierta libertad de contonearse, moverse y volverlos locos a los dos.

Iba hallándole muy bien... hasta que Albert alargó la mano y la acarició exactamente como había hecho aquella primera noche delante de la chimenea.

El último pensamiento coherente de Candy mientras llegaba al clímax fue que el alce de su cabecero tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

—¡TIENES seis dedos en los pies! —le dijo Candy a Albert mientras clavaba la mirada en el fondo de la bañera; no podía mirar a ningún otro sitio sin llenarse la cara de jabón.

—¡No! —gritó él horrorizado—. ¡Es verdad!

También miró hacia abajo, y entonces su cadera empujó a Candy contra la pared. La rociada de agua le dio en plena cara. Mientras se volvía para no ahogarse, le dio un buen codazo a Albert para que no la estrujara más.

—¡Esto no funciona! —farfulló—. ¡Tú acaparas toda el agua, y además estás despachurrándome!

El intentó cogerla para ponérsela delante, pero se le resbaló entre los dedos como si fuera de gelatina. Entonces Candy dio un chillido, manoteó para mantenerse derecha y tragó otro buche de agua. Rápidamente, Albert le protegió la cabeza con una mano para que no se golpeara contra la pared, y con la otra le rodeó la cintura antes de que se cayera.

—Y tú te preocupas de que nos pongamos un casco... —dijo riendo—. Eres un poquito dada a los accidentes, ¿no?

—No es cierto. Es que esta bañera no está hecha para dos personas —farfulló ella otra vez; se rindió por fin y, al salir de la bañera, le echó una ojeada a Albert por detrás de la cortina—. Y menos cuando una de ellas es un gigante.

El se apresuró a enjuagarse, con lo que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para aclararse el pelo, y salió detrás de ella.

—Ahora te toca a ti —dijo apartando la cortina—. Yo me quedo aquí a mirar, para asegurarme de que no te matas.

En ese momento oyeron una fúerte llamada en la puerta de la cocina.

Candy dio un grito ahogado y agarró una toalla para envolverse.

Albert se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

—Conozco ese sonido —dijo con un suspiro—. Eso que se oye es un bastón.

Esta vez Candy no volvió a dar un grito ahogado: dio un chillido.

—¡Ay, santo Dios! ¡Tienes que esconderte! —Le dio un empujón—. No, espera... ¡Vístete y sal por la ventana del dormitorio!

El la miró con gesto de incredulidad. Luego se tomó su tiempo en ponerse una toalla por la cintura y, por fin, entró sin prisas en la cocina para saludar a aquel invitado sin invitación que llamaba con tanta urgencia.

Candy entró corriendo en su dormitorio, desapareció dentro del ropero y no salió hasta estar completamente vestida. Al pasar por delante de un espejo camino de la cocina, observó que llevaba el pelo de punta y que aún tenía jabón en una oreja.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué el padre Martin tenía que ir a desayunar allí aquella mañana? Si de verdad era un mago, no era muy listo: no paraba de aparecer por las buenas en los momentos más inoportunos.

Se miró en el espejo y contempló cómo, de pronto, su cara se llenaba de espanto. ¡Ay, Dios mío...! El lo sabía. El padre Martin sabía lo de su don..., ¡y estaba en la cocina, con Albert, que no tenía ni idea del asunto!

Ni la tendría nunca. No quería que Albert pensara que era un fenómeno de feria o... una aberración. Si se enteraba, probablemente jamás volvería a dejar que se acercara a su hijo.

Tenía que hablar con el padre Martin antes de que dijera algo. Albert aún tenía que vestirse, y ésa sería su oportunidad. Candy inspiró hondo, se quitó el jabón de la oreja y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. De repente, el hecho de que Albert recibiera al sacerdote llevando puesta sólo una toalla fue la menor de sus preocupaciones. Así que, de la forma más tranquila posible y con una sonrisa pegada a la cara, entró por fin en la cocina.

—Buenos días, padre —dijo mientras se acercaba a la encimera y se ponía a preparar el café—. ¿Ha capeado bien el temporal?

Los dos hombres la miraron con recelo.

—Albert, ¿por qué no te vistes mientras hago el desayuno?—Dijo Candy mientras cortaba rebanadas de pan—. ¿Y quieres ir a ver si las chicas han puesto algún huevo más?

El parecía haber echado raíces en el suelo; se quedó allí quieto, con el pelo goteando agua, los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y la toalla apenas agarrada a sus caderas con el sencillo y pequeño pliegue de una punta.

—Ya he ido a ver a tus chicas —dijo el padre Martin al tiempo que sacaba unos huevos del bolsillo—. Y sólo he encontrado estos tres.

Le echó una mirada asesina a Albert, como si éste fuera el invitado inoportuno.

—Espero que tengas más en el frigorífico, porque tengo muchísima hambre esta mañana.

Candy también le lanzó otra mirada asesina a Albert; y, asimismo, le señaló con la cabeza el dormitorio, indicándole en silencio que fuera a vestirse. El sonrió, metió los pulgares en la cintura de la toalla y, despacio, se fue con paso tranquilo hacia la habitación.

Ella esperó hasta que se cerró la puerta y luego se acercó al sacerdote justo cuando él abría el frigorífico. Entonces lo cogió por los brazos y lo obligó a mirarla de frente.

—No quiero que le cuente a Albert nada sobre mi don—susurró—. No quiero que él se entere.

Martin alzó una poblada y canosa ceja.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó sin molestarse en absoluto en susurrar.

—Creería que estoy loca.

—¿Andrew? —preguntó el anciano, sorprendido—. No, chica. El es la última persona que creería semejante cosa.

—Pues no voy a correr el riesgo. Prométame que no va a contarle nada.

El anciano reaccionó alzando las dos cejas.

—¿De verdad crees que vas a esconder algo así? —Preguntó con gesto incrédulo—. Candy, ocultarle tu don a Andrew te causará muchos más problemas que el don en sí. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer si se irrita?

Se estremeció visiblemente y dio un paso atrás para soltarse de su agarrón.

—Prefiero no prestarme a eso, si no te importa.

—No intento engañarlo, trato de protegerlo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Martin frunciendo el ceño.

—De mí. De esto que tengo, sea lo que sea.

—No es una enfermedad. Es un don.

—Ya puestos, más valía que fuera una enfermedad —espetó ella un poco enfadada.

El suspiró, se rascó la barba y la observó con gesto perspicaz.

—Candy —empezó con voz grave—, intentar esconder tu don a Andrew no hará más que agravar tus problemas. Hace falta mucha energía para mantener un secreto; energía que estaría mejor empleada en comprender tu don que en tratar de ignorarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de ignorar? —preguntó Albert justo entonces.

Mientras salía del dormitorio y se acercaba a la encimera, fue remetiéndose la camisa por el cinturón. Luego se sirvió una taza de café.

—¿Qué es lo que Candy debería ignorar? —repitió cuando ninguno de los dos contestó.

Se volvió hacia ella y la miró alzando una ceja en un gesto de interrogación.

—Eh..., el misterio de quién ha hecho mi cama —se apresuró a decir ella al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada feroz al sacerdote cuando éste soltó un resoplido—. El padre Martin dice que debería dejarlo correr. Que es probable que de verdad la haya hecho Santa Claus, y que si sigo insistiendo en saber quién es el artista, no conseguiré la cómoda a juego.

Estaba parloteando como una tonta, probablemente porque sabía que Albert había advertido que estaba mintiendo. Mirándola por encima del borde de la taza, él dio un sorbo a su café y luego se volvió otra vez hacia la encimera y metió el pan en el tostador. Martin se sentó a la mesa.

—Tomo el café solo..., por si has olvidado cómo me gusta—añadió dedicándole a Candy un ceño fruncido cargado de intención—. ¿Llevaste a tu madre al aeropuerto ayer?

—Sí. Dijo que estaría de vuelta antes de Acción de Gracias.

—Bueno, eso os dará unos cuantos días de intimidad —dijo el anciano sacerdote con una risilla bajando la vista hacia la mesa—. Me gusta tu mantel. ¿Es nuevo?

Candy acababa de empezar a ponerle el café cuando le hizo la pregunta; entonces se volvió hacia la mesa y dio un grito ahogado al ver el mantel de cuadros azules que adornaban unos diminutos y verdes árboles de Navidad con bolas de un rojo vivo sobre la punta.

—¿Qué... hace esto aquí? —Preguntó mirando a Albert—¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—En tu furgoneta —le dijo él mientras untaba mantequilla a las tostadas—. La descargué anoche.

Metió dos rebanadas más de pan en el tostador y, con el cuchillo, señaló al techo.

—Y además he puesto todas tus condenadas estrellas —dijo al tiempo que se volvía del todo para mirarla de frente; se puso en jarras, con el cuchillo de la mantequilla en el puño—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto son siete gruesas de estrellas?

Cuando Candy alzó la vista, se quedó boquiabierta. El techo de su cocina estaba cubierto de estrellas. Apenas eran visibles con la luz de la mañana, pero cuando anocheciera, probablemente la cegarían. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró a Albert, que sonreía como un niño que cuenta con ser elogiado, con los brazos un poco abiertos, como si esperara que Candy fuese a lanzarse hacia él, agradecida.

—¿Tú..., eh..., las has puesto todas? ¿Los siete paquetes?—susurró—. ¿En la cocina?

—Y en el salón y en tu dormitorio... Diablos, hasta te he puesto algunas en el cuarto de baño.

—Pe... pero ¿por qué?

—Para ayudarte a construir tu nido.

—¿Mi nido?

—Sí, tu nido —le dijo él; dio la impresión de que se ponía un poco a la defensiva—. Fuiste a comprar cosas de mujeres, de modo que eso significa que estás haciendo aquí tu nido.

Uno de los dos, o a lo mejor ambos, estaban confundidos... Y Candy se temía que era ella.

—¿Haciendo mi nido? —repitió.

—Creo que lo que quiere decir es que está intentando ayudarte a instalarte, chica —dijo el padre Martin.

Se levantó y le quitó de la mano su olvidada taza de café.

Mientras meneaba la cabeza y seguía mirando boquiabierta a Albert, Candy repitió como un loro:

—¿A instalarme? ¿Y qué... más has hecho? —preguntó.

Entonces echó un vistazo a la cocina.

Albert respondió:

—He colocado las lámparas en la repisa de la chimenea y he puesto la alfombra delante del sofá. Y además te he colgado ese cuadro del alce sobre la chimenea.

Candy entró en el salón y, desde detrás del sofá, se quedó mirando. Allí estaba el grabado del alce colgado encima de la chimenea, con las lámparas de carboneros a ambos lados. La alfombra de los pájaros estaba en el suelo, justo donde Albert había dicho, y la colcha que pensaba poner sobre su cama estaba doblada en el respaldo del sofá.

Levantó la vista. El techo estaba cubierto de estrellas.

Candy no supo si reír o llorar. Había previsto utilizar dos paquetes de estrellas en el dormitorio; los demás eran regalos de Navidad para Anthony y las niñas Cornwell . El mantel era otro regalo de Navidad, éste para John Bigelow. Y aquellas velas que Albert había situado con tanto esmero en las mesitas auxiliares para ayudarla a hacer el nido eran para Annie.

El se acercó hasta ponerse detrás de ella; la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Has comprado unas cosas preciosas, lass —dijo—. Y ahora has convertido esta casa en tu nido.

—Ssssí, por lo visto sí. Con tu ayuda... —se apresuró a afirmar; entonces se relajó en el abrazo de él y puso las manos sobre sus brazos—. Gracias.

¿Qué otra cosa podría decir? Debía de haber trabajado toda la noche poniendo..., ¿cuántas? Más de un millar de estrellas. No tuvo valor de discutir con él. Así que se dio la vuelta, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso en la garganta..., porque no llegaba más alto.

—¡Que las tostadas se queman! —Berreó en ese instante el padre Martin—. ¡Y la sartén está humeando!

Albert hizo caso omiso del sacerdote y sin soltar a Candy dijo:

—¿No querías preguntarme una cosa esta mañana? Anoche dijiste no sé qué de una cena...

—Ah, sí. Pensé que podíamos ir a cenar y, a lo mejor, también a bailar, o al cine, o algo así... —susurró ella mirando al tercer botón de su camisa—. Si..., si te apetece.

—¿Está pidiéndome que salgamos, señorita White?—preguntó él al tiempo que le levantaba la barbilla.

Sus ojos eran de un profundo y cálido color azul y la miraban con una ternura que reforzó el valor de Candy. ¿Por qué era tan difícil pedirle una cita a un hombre, incluso después de la intimidad que habían compartido hacía menos de una hora? Salió de su abrazo y mientras iba a la cocina, le dirigió una descarada sonrisa por encima del hombro.

—Te recogeré a las seis —le dijo—. Ponte ropa informal.

Junto a la puerta, el padre Martin estaba poniéndose el chaquetón; le lanzó una mirada asesina a Candy y refunfuñó:

—Ya no tengo hambre. Detesto las tostadas quemadas.

—Vamos, siéntese, hombre—dijo ella, mientras apartaba del fogón la humeante sartén—. Le haré otras.

—No sé... —dijo él, irritado.

Pasó la mano por el nudo superior de su bastón de cerezo, con el mohín de un niño obstinado en su vieja y curtida cara.

—Si se sienta, le enseñaré algo que creo que va a interesarle. Es una sorpresa.

Estaba segura de que aquello le picaría la curiosidad, y así fue. Tal vez fuera viejo..., y a lo mejor era un mago, pero también era humano, ¿verdad?

Martin se quitó el chaquetón y volvió a colgarlo en el gancho.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

Fue a la mesa, cogió su taza de café, fue a la encimera y la llenó otra vez. De repente, mientras regresaba a la mesa, se detuvo y la miró con recelo.

—No será uno de esos blasfemos libros sobre magia, que has encontrado en una librería. — Meneó la cabeza—. Sólo hay un libro que valga algo, y ése ya lo tengo.

Candy se apartó para que Albert limpiara la sartén y empezara a preparar los huevos.

—¿Tiene usted un libro de hechizos? —preguntó fascinada.

Sin hacer caso del resoplido de Albert, se sentó a la mesa junto al anciano.

—¿Me lo enseñará?

—A lo mejor —dijo Martin alzando la desafiante barbilla—Si es que de verdad tu sorpresa es interesante.

Entonces Candy bajó la vista hacia el bastón que tenía colgado del borde de la mesa.

—¿Lo ha hecho usted? —preguntó.

El sacerdote la miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión cauta.

—Sí. De un árbol joven que crecía en la montaña Fraser. ¿Por qué?

Candy se volvió para mirar a Albert.

—¿Crees que mi vara de cerezo será de allí? —le preguntó—¿La que me ha traído Mary?

Al oír el grito ahogado de Martin se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

—¿Qué vara? —Dijo el anciano alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie—. ¿La mascota de Tony te ha traído una vara de cerezo?

Miró por la cocina.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Su reacción desconcertó a Candy,, que se levantó y se dirigió al salón.

—Está en la repisa de la chimenea. Tendrá más o menos medio metro de largo, es gruesa y parece muy vieja.

Martin estuvo a punto de hacerla caer en su intento por llegar primero a la repisa de la chimenea.

De un salto, ella subió al escalón del hogar para coger la vara, pero no estaba allí. Entonces miró a Martin, que se retorcía las manos y bailoteaba de un pie a otro.

—Bueno —dijo él nervioso—, ¿dónde está?

—Yo..., eh..., estaba aquí mismo... ¡Albert! —gritó hacia la cocina—, ¿has cambiado la vara de sitio cuando pusiste los adornos anoche? ¿Dónde la has puesto?

El se apartó un paso de la hornilla para mirar hacia el salón.

—Anoche no estaba en la repisa de la chimenea —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Dónde está? —repitió Martin.

Se puso a registrar el cuarto y buscó hasta en el último rincón. De pronto se detuvo y le echó una mirada feroz a Candy.

—Dime exactamente qué aspecto tenía. ¿Era así de larga?—Preguntó apartando las manos medio metro—. ¿Era gruesa, dices? ¿Tenía nudos por todas partes?

Ella bajó del escalón de un salto.

—Sí. Estaba plagada de nudos. Pero no sé dónde está ahora, padre. La última vez que la vi estaba encima de la repisa de la chimenea.

Martin se puso delante de ella.

—¿Y Andrew sabía que estaba ahí? —preguntó en tono áspero—. ¿Vio la vara cuando Mary te la trajo?

—Ssssí. Fue él quien la puso en la repisa.

El sacerdote miró fijamente hacia la cocina, y Candy siguió su mirada. Albert estaba revolviendo los huevos en la sartén, sin prestarles la menor atención.

—No pasa nada, padre. No es más que un viejo trozo de madera de cerezo.

—¡Es mi báculo! —Dijo él en voz baja; se le nublaron los ojos y la miró con expresión dolorida—. Hace más de ocho años que lo perdí, y me enteré de que aún existía hace sólo cinco años. Llevo buscándolo desde entonces.

—¿Su báculo? —Susurró Candy en tono de temeroso respeto—. ¿Hace lo que hace su bastón? ¿Como cuando lo cogí yo?

El anciano meneó la cabeza.

—No, es mucho más poderoso que este bastón —dijo él en un susurro reverente—. Tiene más de mil quinientos años. Y Andrew sabe dónde está.

Tras lanzar una rápida mirada furiosa a Albert, volvió a mirar a Candy meneando la cabeza.

—Lo ha escondido para que yo no lo encuentre. El sabe el poder que tiene.

Ella estaba cada vez más fascinada...

Y un poco asustada.

—¿Albert sabe que usted es un mago?

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué crees que me ha escondido el báculo?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, igual que el Cornwell , no quiere que yo tenga el poder.

—¿Qué poder? —preguntó Candy, cada vez más irritada e, incluso, más desconcertada—. ¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿Y qué Cornwell ? ¿Se refiere a Archibald? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con esto?

Pero en lugar de responder, Martin cerró la boca de golpe y entró en la cocina dando fuertes pisotones. Cogió su bastón de cerezo y de tres zancadas se acercó a los colgadores. Se puso el chaquetón y fue hacia la puerta, pero de pronto se detuvo y señaló a Albert con el bastón.

—Como destruyas ese trozo de madera, Andrew, no descansaré hasta que estés ardiendo en el infierno. Tony no será un niño siempre, y entonces estaré libre para atormentarte.

Se volvió y señaló a Candy.

En ese momento, y sin decir palabra, Albert se interpuso entre los dos.

Pero, de todas formas, Martin habló.

—Convéncelo de que me devuelva el báculo o, a lo mejor, también irás con él al infierno.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió dando un portazo tan fuerte que hizo temblar las ventanas.

El silencio se adueñó de la cocina.

—¿Acaban de echarnos una maldición? —susurró Candy frotándose los brazos mientras se abrazaba para no sentir el repentino frío del cuarto.

Albert se volvió para mirarla.

—No. Es un sacerdote y es incapaz de condenar a nadie. Eso sólo se lo hace uno a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué no quieres devolverle el báculo?

—Porque es mejor para todos nosotros que no le ponga la mano encima. El poder de Martin sólo vale lo que valga su báculo y mientras no tenga más que ese fino bastón, todos estaremos más seguros.

—¿Seguros? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

El no dijo nada y se limitó a clavar en ella sus profundos e impenetrables ojos azules. Candy se abrazó más fuerte; de pronto le pareció sentir náuseas. Albert dio un paso hacia delante, y ella retrocedió. Pero él alargó la mano para atraerla hasta sus brazos, la estrechó con fuerza y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo, lass', cuando tú estés preparada para contarme lo que les pasó a aquella mujer y a aquel chico allá en California, yo te contaré por qué Martin no debe recobrar su poder jamás.

—Eso es chantaje —murmuró ella en su pecho.

—No —dijo él; dio un suspiro y estuvo a punto de aplastarla—. Eso es lo que hay, nada más. Entre nosotros no hay lugar para secretos, Candy. Mientras existan, tienen el poder de hacemos daño.

—No puedo... Tengo que pensármelo.

Los brazos de él la rodearon con más fuerza.

—Chiss. De acuerdo, lass. Sé tener paciencia. —Se apartó y la miró sonriendo—. Pero ¿sabes tenerla tú?

Ella intentó aligerar el ambiente y, en tono descarado, dijo:

—Fíjate, a lo mejor no espero a que me cuentes tus secretos. Tengo la intención de averiguar quién hizo mí cama, y luego voy a enterarme de lo que ocultáis tú y Archibald Cornwell . Soy cirujana, ¿te acuerdas? Y a los cirujanos se nos da muy bien hacer rompecabezas.

—Entonces que no se te olvide colocar otra pieza en tu rompecabezas —le dijo él en voz baja mientras le daba con el dedo en la punta de la nariz—. ¿Por qué te trajo Mary el báculo a ti, en lugar de a mí o a Archie?

Después de decir estas enigmáticas palabras, la besó en la boca, cogió su chaquetón del colgador y salió por la puerta..., cerrándola con suavidad tras de sí.

Candy clavó la mirada en el visillo que volvió flotando a su sitio y se preguntó si la cita de la noche seguía en pie. Entonces alzó la vista dando un suspiro... y volvió a suspirar una vez más al ver todas las estrellas del techo.

Sí que salieron aquella noche, y durante las dos semanas siguientes pasaron bastante tiempo juntos. Candy, Albert, Anthony y John se acomodaron tranquilamente a la rutina de cenar juntos todos los días. A veces comían en casa de Candy, y a veces ella era la que iba a casa de ellos a cocinar.

Y todas las noches, después de cenar, o bien Albert se quedaba a ayudarla a fregar los platos y le hacía el amor, o la llevaba de vuelta a su casa y le hacía el amor.

Candy descubrió dos cosas respecto a aquel hombre: una, que sí que era romántico, y la otra, que sabía guardar un secreto mejor que el mismísimo Pentágono.

El día de Acción de Gracias por la mañana no sólo seguía sin averiguar quién había hecho su cama, sino que estaba más frustrada aún por ese otro secreto que Albert le ocultaba.

Por mucho que detestara reconocerlo, Martin tenía razón: los secretos consumían energía; la energía que se gastaba en guardarlos y en descubrirlos. Candy llevaba dos semanas volviéndose loca. El único momento en que dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que estaría ocultándole Albert era cuando estaban los dos desnudos, en la cama, haciendo el amor.

Pero, por agradable que fuera, eso no bastaba.

Allí estaba el dilema: Albert tenía la paciencia de Job. No había vuelto a hacerle preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido en California, y su aparente capacidad de dejar el asunto a un lado y seguir con su vida normal la desconcertaba.

Candy había buscado por todos lados aquel maldito báculo de cerezo y le preocupaba que a lo mejor Albert lo hubiera destruido. Incluso se sorprendió a sí misma caminando por el bosque y llamando a gritos a Mary con la descabellada idea de que quizá pudiera hablar con el ave. Pero últimamente Mary guardaba las distancias; sólo Anthony comentaba que la veía, y eso en contadas ocasiones.

Cuando no estaba tratando de descubrir el secreto de Albert, Candy le daba vueltas al suyo. Tal vez él supiera de báculos, magos y poderes mágicos (lo cual ya era alucinante en sí mismo), pero ¿cómo reaccionaría si se enterase de que la mujer con la que estaba revolviendo las sábanas era un fenómeno de feria?

Lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza era el miedo. ¿Tendría miedo de ella? No parecía tenerle miedo a Martin... Aunque, por otro lado, Albert sabía que en aquel momento el anciano sacerdote en cierto sentido estaba desprovisto de poderes; por eso intentaba asegurarse de que siguiera así.

Por su parte, el anciano no había vuelto a su casa desde la mañana en que se marchó indignado y echando pestes. A Candy no le importaba; también estaba un poco furiosa con él.

—Espero que tengan mejor sabor que aspecto —dijo Maria al tiempo que entraba en la tienda de Navidad con una bandeja de donuts—. Los agujeros se han cerrado y el glaseado los ha empapado del todo.

Candy cogió la bandeja y la puso en el mostrador.

—Me parece que teníamos que haber dejado que se enfriaran antes de bañarlos —dijo.

Su madre había vuelto el día antes. Ian había ido a Bangor a recogerla y la noche anterior había cenado con ellas en casa de Candy. Según su madre, el escocés le había «tomado simpatía» y ella le había dicho a su hija que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Vaya, una combinación que demostraba que los opuestos se atraen.

Mary jugueteó con los collares colgados en la rama desnuda que Tony había cortado para exponerlos.

—Qué amable ha sido Albert dejando que vendas tus joyas en su tienda, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Cuando pase la Navidad, nos ocuparemos por fin de abrir tu estudio.

Candy soltó un bufido.

—Albert se lleva una comisión del veinte por ciento, además de tener personal que atiende gratis el mostrador.

—Pero tú consigues dar a conocer tus productos —replicó Mary con afecto—. La gente se los va a quitar de las manos para regalarlos en Navidad.

Acarició un pájaro de vidrio, un macho de cardenal de un rojo vivo.

—Este quedaría bien con una blusa de terciopelo verde. ¿Me harás uno para que me lo ponga en nuestra fiesta de Navidad?

—Pero ¿vamos a dar una fiesta?

Mary se volvió y frunció el ceño.

—¡Claro que sí! Invitaremos a todos los Cornwell , a los Dolan, a Albert, a Tony, a John y al padre Martin.

Con los ojos brillantes de animación, rodeó el mostrador, buscó papel y bolígrafo y empezó a escribir.

—Vamos a planear el menú; debería ser algo sencillo, pero de buen gusto. ¿Crees que conseguiremos langosta en esta época del año? —Alzó la vista hacia Candy—. ¿Y cuándo la compramos? ¿La víspera de Navidad o unos cuantos días antes?

—Mamá, vamos a estar demasiado ocupadas para dar una fiesta. Esta es la temporada de más trabajo para Albert, y estaremos en esta tienda desde que amanezca hasta después del anochecer todos los días, incluida la víspera de Navidad.

Mary rechazó el comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—¡Vaya, tonterías! —dijo—. Yo monto una fiesta con los ojos cerrados. Bueno, necesitaremos encontrar una florista.

De repente se calló mientras mordía el bolígrafo con expresión pensativa.

—¿Será demasiado pomposo mandar las invitaciones por correo? Son nuestros amigos, de modo que quizá sea mejor decírselo personalmente, sin más.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Candy sabía que cuando a su madre se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja era mucho mejor callar y no discutir. Y las fiestas, para su madre, eran la clave de la amistad.

—Probablemente será mejor decírselo en persona—convino.

Y, sin darle más vueltas, volvió a la tarea de adornar el abeto Douglas de tres metros de alto que Albert había instalado en el centro de la tienda.

Era una preciosidad... Pensó que debía de ser uno de sus árboles de primera categoría; uno de los pocos que ella había conseguido no destrozar con el coche. El verano anterior no lo habían podado demasiado, y ahora las puntas de las ramas eran suaves y se curvaban un poco hacia abajo, dándole un aspecto natural.

Candy nunca había pensado mucho de dónde procedían los árboles de Navidad; se limitaba a ir al mercadillo al aire libre donde los vendían y escoger el que le gustaba. Ahora sabía que cultivarlos costaba mucho trabajo, planificación y no poco arte. Y paciencia..., algo que, por lo visto, Albert poseía a paletadas. El le había contado que aquel árbol tenía doce años; era mucho tiempo de espera para recoger las ganancias de una inversión. Sí, para cultivar árboles de Navidad hacía falta tiempo, cuidado, trabajo y habilidad, así como instinto protector.

Y de eso Albert también tenía en abundancia.

Bendito sea Dios, sí que estaba enamorándose de él... Y, exactamente como había vaticinado Annie Cornwell , la estaba volviendo loca. Pero era una clase de locura tan agradable, cálida y difusa que Candy casi no cabía en sí de alegría.

—¡Ah, aquí llegan nuestros primeros clientes! —dijo Mary, nerviosa, al ver por el escaparate que se detenía un coche.

De él salieron un hombre, una mujer y seis niños. Los niños, cuyas edades oscilaban más o menos desde los diez hasta los dos años, ni se lo pensaron: se dirigieron con brío al campo de árboles más próximo. La mujer echó mano a la pequeña que apenas caminaba, la cogió en brazos y, despacio, salió tras su prole mientras el hombre, con expresión resignada, entraba en la tienda.

Mary se alisó el pelo, se puso muy derecha y le dirigió una amable y sugerente sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo en tono alegre—. ¿Necesita una sierra?

—Sí —respondió él; la miró con recelo y se sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero—. Eh..., ¿dónde está John?

Mary se puso más seria.

—Está pasando el día con los Potts y va a tomar con ellos la cena de Acción de Gracias —le dijo—. Temíamos que hoy lo pasara mal... sin Ellen.

El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Sí, claro. Ellen era el corazón de este lugar.

Echó una ojeada a los donuts y frunció el ceño.

—¿Y usted es...? —preguntó

—Ah, soy Mary White —respondió ella, y luego señaló a Candy—. Le presento a mi hija, Candy White.

El hombre se volvió y Candy lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Candy White? —repitió él—. ¿Es usted la médica de quien me han hablado, la que vive en casa de Mary?

Ella no supo qué responder, de modo que asintió sin decir nada.

—¿Va a abrir un consultorio en el pueblo? —preguntó él—Llevamos años intentando conseguir un médico.

—Yo... soy cirujana, señor...

La cara del hombre se tiñó de rojo.

—Perdón —dijo al tiempo que les dirigía una inclinación de cabeza—. Alan Brewer. Soy el dueño del taller de soldadura del pueblo.

Candy correspondió a su saludo.

—Señor Brewer... —dijo—. En realidad, mi especialidad no es la medicina general. Antes trabajaba en un centro de traumatología.

De pronto el hombre pareció interesarse más aún.

—Pues aquí tenemos casos de traumatología —dijo—. Entre los aserraderos y las actividades forestales, en esta región casi todo el trabajo es peligroso, por no hablar de lo accidentado del terreno. A veces, y yo lo he visto, una persona ha tenido que esperar más de una hora para que lo llevaran en helicóptero hasta Bangor. Y algunos incluso han muerto antes de que llegara la ayuda.

De nuevo Candy no supo qué responder, aunque apostaba un centavo a que la próxima vez que ocurriera un accidente recibiría una llamada de teléfono. Bueno, así eran las cosas. En conciencia, no podía negarse a ayudar si podía salvarle la vida a alguien.

Tal vez debería reunir un botiquín de urgencia y llevarlo en la furgoneta...

En ese momento Maria le evitó el tener que contestar.

—Aquí tiene la sierra, señor Brewer —dijo al tiempo que se la pasaba por encima del mostrador—. Y cuando acabe, traiga a sus hijos a que tomen unos donuts. También tenemos chocolate caliente y zumo de manzana para ellos, y café para usted y su esposa.

—Lo más seguro es que tarde un rato —dijo él con un afligido suspiro. Le dio el dinero y cogió la sierra—. El año pasado estuvimos casi una hora en el campo, y es que cada uno de mis hijos tiene una opinión sobre el aspecto que debe tener un árbol de Navidad. Hasta dentro de un rato, pues.

Con una inclinación de cabeza a cada una, añadió:

—Señora Mary. Doc Candy...

Luego se metió la sierra bajo el brazo y se marchó para alcanzar a su familia.

—¡Bueno!, ha sido...

Candy soltó un fuerte gemido y terminó la frase por su madre.

—¿Incómodo? Me parece que ya se ha corrido la voz de que Pine Creek tiene un nuevo médico residente.

—Había olvidado cómo era la vida en un pueblo pequeño—dijo Maria—. Candy, ya sabes que te llamarán si hay un accidente grave, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya lo veo... Señor, ¿y también me llamarán «Doc Candy»?

Pues por lo visto, sí; y además la advertencia de Maria sobre la vida en los pueblos pequeños resultó ser cierta. Por lo menos la mitad de las personas que entraron en tropel en la tienda aquel día (y debieron de ser cincuenta) sabía que un médico se había mudado al pueblo. Caray, hasta la gente de fuera del pueblo lo sabía y preguntaba con los ojos llenos de esperanza y no poco alivio.

Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar, tanto Candy como Maria estaban cansadas de sonreír y sortear preguntas, de preparar chocolate y café, de dar opiniones sobre las preferencias de los clientes sobre el árbol perfecto y de disculparse por el lamentable estado de los donuts. Y, para colmo, en medio de todo aquello, Candy había tenido que ir corriendo de vez en cuando a la casa a echarle un vistazo al pavo para que no se secara, a pelar verduras y a poner la mesa para el banquete de Acción de Gracias.

Albert se pasó el día cargando árboles en otros tres camiones articulados para fuera del estado, de modo que no les fue de mucha ayuda. Tampoco lo fue Anthony, a quien habían encargado la función de contar todos los árboles que se cargaban. Y en cuanto a Ian Cornwell , cuando no estaba dentro comiendo donuts y coqueteando con Maria, estaba fuera, atando gruesos árboles de Navidad y ayudando a cargarlos en la baca de coches y camionetas para que se los llevaran.

Por fin, a las siete en punto, rendidos y hambrientos como osos, todos estaban sentados a la mesa, listos para darse un banquete con un pavo de diez kilos.

Fue entonces cuando sonó el teléfono y la predicción de Maria se hizo realidad. Al regresar a la mesa, Albert le dijo a Candy en voz baja que Alan Brewer y su hijo acababan de caerse del tejado de su casa.

**..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _Continuara_**** ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. **


	23. Chapter 22

**¸.• •.¸¸.• • Capitulo 22 • •.¸¸.• •**.¸

CANDY estaba en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta de Albert mirando sin ver cómo pasaba el borroso paisaje y pensando en que normalmente ella acostumbraba a atender a las víctimas después de que los sanitarios ya hubieran hecho su tarea. Y aunque, cuando estudiaba, muchas veces había ido de servicio en ambulancias, hacía bastante tiempo que no actuaba de urgencias en el lugar de un accidente.

Y además, maldita sea, no tenía nada con que trabajar.

—¿En qué estaban pensando al dejar que un niño se subiera al tejado de una casa? — Preguntó por quinta vez—. Y no tengo material adecuado... ¿Estás seguro de que han llamado a la ambulancia?

Albert alargó la mano y le cogió las suyas, que ella no paraba de retorcerse.

—Lo único que necesitas son tus conocimientos. Y sí, ya han llamado a la ambulancia, pero está a sesenta kilómetros, porque viene desde la otra punta del lago.

—Mis conocimientos no valen de nada sin material. Pero ¿en qué estaban pensando? — repitió.

Albert le estrechó las manos y luego tuvo que reducir y concentrarse en tomar la curva cerrada para no tener un accidente. Conducía deprisa, pero no de forma imprudente.

—Los crios crecen rápido aquí, lass —dijo mientras cambiaba de marcha y aceleraba para salir de la curva—No podemos permitirnos el lujo de protegerlos mucho, porque, si no, pueden tener aún más problemas cuando se convierten en adolescentes.

Le echó una ojeada y sonrió.

—No es prudente esperar a que un niño crezca para ponerle en la mano una sierra mecánica. O para subirlo a una motomeve, o dejarlo disparar un rifle. Empezamos a enseñarles esas cosas cuando son pequeños, cuando todavía podemos vigilarlos.

Candy empezó a retorcerse las manos otra vez.

—¿Ha...? ¿Ha usado Tony una sierra mecánica? —Susurró mientras reprimía la imagen que surgió en su mente—. ¿Ha disparado un rifle?

—Sí, Candy. Bajo mi supervisión.

—¡Pero si aún no tiene nueve años!

—Si es lo bastante fuerte como para levantar una herramienta, tiene que saber cómo funciona en caso de emergencia.

—Un arma de fuego no es una herramienta.

Albert le dedicó una mirada más larga, más intensa, como si intentara evaluar su humor.

—Claro que es una herramienta, lass —repuso en voz baja—. Por eso he procurado que sepa cómo se dispara un arma. Cuando sólo tenía tres años, congelé medio litro de agua y le pegué un tiro para que viera lo que le podía ocurrir a una persona si le disparaban. Como era de esperar, se quedó horrorizado al verla estallar.

Como era de esperar, en aquel momento Candy también se quedó horrorizada.

Albert soltó un impaciente suspiro.

—Candy —dijo—, ahora que está en la escuela, Tony va a casa de sus amigos. Y por aquí en casi todas las casas hay un rifle de caza. Tengo que estar seguro de que entiende lo que puede pasar si un amigo quiere impresionarlo presumiendo del arma de su padre.

—Lo único que debería saber es que tiene que salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a un adulto, nada más.

—Y lo hará —le garantizó él—. Créeme, ésa ha sido mi primera norma.

Se metió por un camino de entrada.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Antes de que Albert apagara el contacto, Candy ya había salido de la camioneta y corría hacia el grupo de gente que estaba al lado de la casa.

La recibieron miradas de preocupación, impotencia y alivio. También la recibió la señora Brewer con su hija de dos años en brazos; las lágrimas le caían por ambas mejillas.

—¡Por favor, ayúdelo! —Susurró con voz ronca—. Alan está malherido... Cre... creo que se ha roto la espalda...

Al instante Candy adoptó su tranquilizadora cara de médico y le sonrió.

—Haré lo que pueda —prometió.

Se apartó y se dirigió al grupo de personas que, de pie o de rodillas, rodeaban al hombre que se había caído.

Rápidamente, echó un vistazo buscando a una segunda víctima, pero sólo vio a Alan Brewer.

—Me dijeron que había dos heridos —dijo—. ¿Dónde está el niño?

—Está aquí —contestó alguien, apartándose.

Con la cara manchada de tierra y lágrimas, el pequeño estaba sentado, apoyado en una mujer, y se sostenía el brazo contra el pecho. Aparte de un posible brazo roto, parecía estar bien.

Candy se arrodilló junto a Alan Brewery dio gracias al ver que estaba consciente.

—Alan —dijo; le mantuvo la cabeza quieta cuando intentó mirar hacia ella—. Dígame dónde le duele.

Una voz desconocida surgió del grupo de los que miraban y dijo:

—En la espalda.

—Quiero que me lo diga él. ¿Dónde le duele, Alan?

—En la espalda —repitió él con voz gutural.

—Pero ¿en qué parte de la espalda? ¿Arriba, junto a los hombros, o más abajo, cerca de la cintura?

—Abajo —dijo él en tono crispado—. Y en... el hombro izquierdo.

Las últimas palabras sonaron más bien como un gruñido.

Alan cerró los ojos.

Candy vio que tenía el hombro izquierdo dislocado, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la espalda.

En ese momento habló alguien que estaba arrodillado al otro lado de Alan.

—Intentó coger a Darren cuando se resbaló —dijo—. Pero la escalera cedió, y para proteger a Darren se retorció cuando caían. Su hijo cayó encima de él.

Candy supuso que Darren era el niño del brazo roto.

—No lo hemos movido —dijo otro.

Candy dio gracias a Dios por aquel pequeño milagro y asintió con gesto distraído. Veía que Alan Brewer sufría muchos dolores y que empezaba a dar muestras de shock. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba la ambulancia?

Su formación era inútil sin material para estabilizarlo, sin suero intravenoso, una tabla y un collarín. Diablos, si ni siquiera tenía un estetoscopio para detectar una hemorragia interna...

Tomó la cara de Alan entre las manos y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—Respire despacio, sin forzar —le dijo en voz baja—Concéntrese sólo en mí. Escuche lo que le digo.

—Darren... —dijo él con un áspero gruñido.

—Está bien —le dijo Candy, sin dejar de susurrarle al oído—Está sentado y está bien. Escúcheme, Alan. Quiero que se concentre en mis manos. ¿Siente mis manos en la cara?

—Ssssí.

—Va a sentir que se calientan. Concéntrese en el calor. Deje que el calor le atraviese el cuerpo y que le baje hasta la espalda.

Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía en Alan Brewer. Al instante el color iluminó su imaginación: una turbulenta y vertiginosa masa de negro, rojo y azul hirviente. El corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía eran los latidos de Alan. El dolor la atacó en oleadas. La tensión sacudió sus sentidos.

—Déjeme entrar, Alan —susurró—. Puedo ayudarlo.

Los colores se arremolinaron en un borrascoso caos que, bramando, atravesó el cuerpo de él y entró en el suyo. Pero las violentas emociones de Alan seguían arremetiendo contra ella y le impedían alcanzar su herida. Durante casi cinco minutos Candy intentó que la dejara entrar, susurrándole palabras de ánimo y rogándole que abriera su mente. Y cada vez los colores se arremolinaron, y la herida brincó hasta ponerse justo fuera de su alcance.

De repente unas manos fuertes, cálidas, poderosas y conocidas le agarraron los temblorosos hombros, y Candy reanudó sus esfuerzos. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no alcanzaba la vértebra rota de Alan.

Una sirena sonó a lo lejos y poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que al fin se detuvo súbitamente a su espalda. Unas voces penetraron en la niebla de su mente, y Candy se sentó sobre los talones y soltó la cara de Alan.

Albert la cogió para ponerla en pie y la abrazó. Luego metió su cabeza bajo la barbilla y la apretó entre sus brazos, como si intentara detenerle el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo.

—Aquí llega tu material, lass —susurró.

Los sanitarios, cargados de material, llegaron corriendo. Y durante unos minutos, Candy se limitó a ser espectadora..., hasta que su formación se impuso a su conmoción. Entonces se apartó bruscamente de Albert, se arrodilló al lado de Alan y empezó a dar órdenes a los sanitarios. Pero se detuvo en cuanto advirtió que éstos la miraban extrañados.

En ese momento Albert se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Es traumatóloga —dijo con tranquila autoridad.

Y desde ese momento Candy actuó como tal: empleó sus años de formación para orientar a los sanitarios, dos hombres y una mujer, mientras todos trabajaban en equipo para estabilizar a Alan Brewer. Le pusieron suero intravenoso; después lo colocaron con cuidado en una tabla y lo inmovilizaron, lo cargaron en la camilla y lo metieron en la ambulancia. Candy habló por la radio con un médico de Bangor y él le dijo que ya habían enviado un helicóptero.

Tras dar unas cuantas órdenes más a los sanitarios, Candy cogió un botiquín, se acercó al joven Darren Brewer y se arrodilló delante de él. Después sonrió y le quitó una lágrima de su diminuta mejilla.

—Soy Doc Candy, Darren. ¿Te acuerdas de que estaba en la tienda de los árboles de Navidad esta mañana?

El se enjuagó otra lágrima y luego se señaló el brazo izquierdo.

—Me... he caído —susurró.

—¿Me dejas ver dónde te has hecho daño? —susurró ella—La mano te sostiene muy bien el brazo, pero me parece que yo te lo sostendré mejor.

Con una mirada preocupada, llena de dolor y de incredulidad, el niño asintió despacio y soltó el brazo herido.

Candy sonrió a la mujer que sostenía a Darren.

—¿Por qué no deja que Albert ocupe su lugar? —sugirió—.El sujetará al niño.

Con una expresión igual de alarmada que Darren ante su comentario, la mujer asintió vacilante y se apartó para que Albert se pusiera detrás del niño.

Mientras, despacio, Candy cortaba con las tijeras la camisa de Darren y se la separaba del brazo, y preguntó:

—¿Qué hacíais en el tejado? No, déjame adivinar...—prosiguió tratando de distraerlo con su charla—Veo luces de Navidad colgando del alero. Estabais adornando la casa, ¿verdad?

El asintió con la cabeza e inspiró profundamente en cuanto ella le dejó el brazo al descubierto. Estaba roto entre el codo y la muñeca, pero el hueso no había perforado la came.

Candy soltó un largo silbido de admiración y le sonrió.

—¡Vaya cardenal que tienes! —dijo asombrada—. Si fuera yo, estaría llorando como una descosida.

—Es que tú eres una chica —dijo Darren. Ella asintió.

—Sí, creo que por eso yo estaría berreando. Pero tú no, tú eres un chico muy valiente.

El echó una rápida mirada a la ambulancia.

—¿Va a ponerse bien mi papá? —preguntó.

—Se pondrá estupendamente, Darren. Pero se ha hecho daño, así que vamos a dejarlo en la ambulancia hasta que llegue el helicóptero.

—¿Yo también... me montaré en el helicóptero? —preguntó él.

Candy le tomó la cara entre las manos y meneó la cabeza con una apesadumbrada sonrisa.

—Lo siento, amiguito. Esta vez no.

El apartó la vista de la ambulancia y la miró. Entonces ella le echó una rápida ojeada a Albert y luego volvió a mirar al niño.

—Cierra los ojos, Darren —susurró—. Y piensa en algo bonito. ¿Tienes una mascota?

—Tengo a Bingo —dijo mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos.

Candy mantuvo una mano en su barbilla y colocó la otra sobre la fractura del brazo.

—¿Y Bingo es un gato? —preguntó.

—No. Es un perro. ¡Huy! —exclamó el pequeño, estremeciéndose.

—Chisss. Vale, Darren. Sólo es calor lo que sientes, no dolor.

—Sí que tienes las manos calientes —asintió él en voz baja.

Bajó la vista hacia su brazo, pero Candy le levantó la barbilla para que la mirara.

—No estoy segura de que se te haya roto el brazo, Darren; ojalá sólo sea un fuerte cardenal. Ahora cierra los ojos otra vez y piensa en Bingo. ¿Lo tienes desde que era un cachorro?

Pero si Darren contestó, Candy no oyó su respuesta, porque con la imaginación ya viajaba a través de su cuerpo. Sintió su rápida y nerviosa respiración y sus jóvenes latidos que se aceleraban debido al miedo. Encontró el hueso roto, que palpitaba en colores, y empezó a curarlo con la mente. Poco a poco la fractura se soldó, se cortaron las fugas de los vasos sanguíneos y la hinchazón disminuyó muy levemente.

Justo cuando salía de su cuerpo, Candy observó otra cosa: una irregularidad del latido de Darren, un reflujo en una válvula. Así que se detuvo, se concentró y la reparó mientras estaba allí. Después abrió los ojos, alzó la barbilla del pequeño y le sonrió.

—Eres un niño con mucha suerte. El brazo sólo está un poquito magullado —dijo; le echó una ojeada a la señora Brewer, que ahora estaba arrodillada junto a ella—. Un poco de paracetamol si se queja, y estará totalmente recuperado dentro de uno o dos días.

La mujer rozó con suavidad el brazo de Darren.

—¿No..., no está roto? —preguntó.

—No. La hinchazón bajará rápido cuando le pongamos un poco de hielo. —Candy sacó del botiquín una compresa de hielo, rompió el precinto para mezclar los ingredientes y luego, con cuidado, la colocó sobre el brazo del chico—. Creo que está más desconcertado que herido.

Parte de la tensión desapareció de la cara de la mujer.

—¿Y Alan? —preguntó—. ¿Se pondrá bien también?

Candy asintió.

—Sí. —Recordó la herida que había visto, pero a la que no había podido acercarse—. Tendrá que hacer unas semanas de rehabilitación, pero se pondrá bien enseguida.

Entonces la mujer hundió la cara en las manos.

—¡Todo es culpa mía! —gritó—. ¡Yo compré esas malditas luces y quise, que las pusieran en los aleros!

Candy le pasó un brazo por los hombros e intentó recordar las presentaciones de aquella mañana.

—Se llama usted Karen, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Carrie —la corrigió la mujer, asintiendo.

—No ha sido culpa de nadie, Carrie. Ha sido un accidente. Y su marido y su hijo van a ponerse bien. Pasarán ustedes unas estupendas Navidades.

La mujer cogió a su hijo en brazos.

—Da las gracias a Doc Candy, Darren —le dijo.

El niño la miró con gesto receloso.

—Ya no me duele el brazo.

—Me alegro —dijo Candy, mientras se levantaba y cerraba el botiquín—. Y voy a recetarte que te apartes de los tejados, jovencito, durante al menos tres años.

Albert le quitó el botiquín y volvió a llevarlo a la ambulancia, con lo que Candy pudo adelantarse corriendo para ver a Alan. Parecía incómodo atado en aquella tabla, y además, tras la máscara de oxígeno, se le notaba en la cara la tensión de su terrible experiencia.

Pasaron otros quince minutos hasta que por fin se oyó sobre las copas de los árboles el fuerte redoble de las aspas de un helicóptero. Junto a la casa de los Brewer había un gran descampado, y la gente que había aparcado allí sus coches encendió los faros para iluminar la zona. Mientras inundaba el campo con sus propias y potentes luces, el helicóptero descendió despacio, obligando a los que miraban a buscar refugio. Nada más aterrizar aparecieron los ayudantes, que corrieron hacia la ambulancia.

Con la mano puesta sobre el pecho de Alan en un gesto tranquilizador, Candy bajó de la ambulancia cuando lo sacaron en brazos y se sumó a la procesión de sanitarios; gritando para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo, puso al día a los recién llegados de sus signos vitales. Tan pronto como lo metieron en el helicóptero, cerró la portezuela y, después de dar un golpe en el lateral, agachó la cabeza y volvió corriendo a la ambulancia para que la turbulencia de las palas no se la llevara volando.

—¿Tiene a alguien que la lleve a Bangor? ¿Y a alguien que se quede con sus hijos? —le preguntó a Carrie Brewer.

Sin dejar de mirar el helicóptero que se llevaba a su marido, la mujer asintió con la cabeza. Luego miró a Candy.

—¿Debería venir Darren conmigo?

—Sería lo mejor —le dijo Candy—. Deberían reconocerlo más a fondo y quizá hacerle una radiografía.

Carrie tiró de ella y le dio un tembloroso abrazo.

—¡Gracias! —susurró—. ¡Gracias por ayudarnos!

—Los sanitarios han hecho todo el trabajo. Vamos, vaya a Bangor y diga a quien la lleve que no corra. Tardarán un rato en evaluar el estado de Alan, pero hablarán con usted antes de hacer nada. Y no se preocupe —terminó, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro—, se pondrá bien.

Candy dio media vuelta y fue hacia la camioneta de Albert; al llegar, abrió la portezuela del copiloto y miró fijamente el asiento que le llegaba al pecho. Estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado entumecida para trepar hasta él. En ese momento unas fuertes manos la cogieron por la cintura y la levantaron; luego le abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad y cerraron la portezuela.

Candy cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento. Aparte de decirles a los sanitarios que era médico, Albert no había dicho ni una palabra durante toda la noche. Y siguió sin decir nada cuando se sentó tras el volante, puso en marcha la camioneta y bajó por el camino de entrada. Al llegar a la carretera asfaltada, giró a la derecha, no hacia la izquierda, y se dirigió hacia la casa de ella.

Candy agradeció su silencio. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, tenía el estómago revuelto y no dejaba de temblar. Hasta que Albert no encendió la calefacción y sintió una ráfaga de aire caliente, no se dio cuenta de que estaba helada hasta los huesos.

Pensó que, probablemente, debería decir algo.

Pero ¿qué?

Miró a la izquierda y, a la tenue luz del salpicadero, apenas distinguió el perfil de Albert, que miraba la carretera. En silencio, él levantó el brazo derecho. E igual de callada, Candy se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y fue poquito a poco por el asiento hasta quedar bien pegada a él; entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro y se acurrucó en su fuerte abrazo.

Después de dos horas con la vista clavada en el techo, las brillantes estrellas no eran más que borrosos puntos de luz. Candy miró el reloj que estaba junto a la cama, maldijo el hecho de que aún faltaran otras tres horas para el amanecer y volvió a mirar las estrellas. El lo sabía.

Albert conocía su secreto. La noche anterior estuvo allí con ella, sujetándola, mientras trataba de curar a Alan Brewer. Y, además, sostuvo a Darren cuando le arregló el brazo roto; tuvo que sentir cómo la atravesaba la energía, tuvo que ver exactamente lo que vio ella y tuvo que darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Así que ya lo sabía.

Y no había dicho ni una palabra. La llevó a su casa, la metió en la cama, le dio un casto beso y se marchó.

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Estaría en aquel preciso instante tumbado en su cama, mirando su despejado techo y preguntándose qué clase de fenómeno de feria era ella?

Candy trató de imaginar cómo se sentiría si fuese Albert quien tuviera aquel don. ¿Le tendría miedo? ¿Sería ella capaz de amar a alguien con ese tipo de «poder»?

Aunque él también tenía un secreto, y no era sólo el de quién había hecho su cama. En Albert había algo misterioso relacionado con su pasado. Doce años antes le había ocurrido algo que había hecho que aquel hombre tan fuerte y tan seguro de sí mismo se retirara a las montañas de Maine.

Le dijo que había sido guerrero. ¿Es que había visto o hecho algo tan perturbador que lo obligó a esconderse?

¿Y cuál era su relación con Martin? Albert parecía aceptar sin problema la afirmación del sacerdote de que era un mago. Caray, incluso parecía respetar a aquel anciano...

Pero no le tenía miedo. Sólo se mostraba prudente... Y cauteloso.

¿Estaba tan poco dispuesto a hablar del secreto de ella porque tampoco quería hablar del suyo? ¡Maldita sea, qué lío!

Candy echó hacia atrás las mantas y fue dando traspiés al cuarto de baño, donde estuvo a punto de pisar a Problema, que salió corriendo en cuanto abrió la puerta. Guardián fue detrás de él, y supo que los dos chicos se dirigían al piso de arriba a buscar a su hermana, que probablemente estaba durmiendo con Maria.

Se echó agua en la cara, se ahuecó el pelo y se cepilló los dientes. Después volvió al dormitorio, se puso varias capas de ropa de abrigo y entró en la cocina. Buscó papel y lápiz y le escribió una nota a su madre, diciéndole que no la esperara en la tienda hasta las doce del mediodía. Luego se puso las botas, la cazadora, el sombrero y los guantes, buscó la linterna y salió al porche.

Se quedó allí unos minutos, mirando hacia la negra y silenciosa montaña TarStone que se elevaba como un gigante dormido en el cielo tachonado de estrellas.

Parecía extraordinariamente fría. E impresionante.

Y también un lugar donde era fácil perderse.

Por miedo a recuperar el buen sentido de golpe y quedarse donde estaba, Candy no se atrevió a calcular las posibilidades que tenía de encontrar la cabaña de Martin. Pero tenía que hablar con el anciano sacerdote antes de que le estallara la cabeza. Así pues, encendió la linterna, cruzó el jardín y se internó en el bosque.

No dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior; no superaba el hecho de no haber podido hacer nada por Alan Brewer.

¿Por qué había pasado aquello? ¿De qué servía un don que sólo funcionaba a veces? ¿Por qué había curado a Darren Brewer, pero no a su padre?

Tenía que hablar con alguien y sólo podía recurrir a un viejo cura que hacía revivir las flores. Y ya que era lo bastante insensata como para afrontar el oscuro y espeluznante bosque y arriesgarse a que se la comiera un oso, esperaba que el mago tuviera algunas respuestas.

Su resolución le fue muy útil y la sostuvo durante la primera hora de ascensión hasta que, de repente, oyó algo a su izquierda: el chasquido de una rama. Giró en redondo y enfocó la linterna en dirección al ruido, pero no vio más que árboles sin hojas hasta donde penetraba el haz de luz.

Y entonces vio dos pequeños puntitos luminosos.

Los ojos no se movían; estaban clavados en ella, imperturbables, sólo a unos centímetros del suelo. ¿Era un animal pequeño, un conejo, un zorro o algo así? ¿O era un oso agazapado que se preparaba para atacar?

Maldita sea. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en mitad del bosque a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, sólo con una linterna y una imaginación calenturienta?

De pronto un borrón blanco se lanzó en picado y cruzó por delante del haz de luz, y Candy dio un grito. Al retroceder, tropezó con una piedra y se cayó en unas matas de abetos.

—¡Maldita sea, Mary—farfulló, al tiempo que se quitaba una rama de la cara de un manotazo—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

La única respuesta fue el eco de su propia voz.

Despacio, se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y se enderezó el sombrero. Bueno, ya no estaba sola..., aunque un búho tampoco serviría de mucho contra un oso. Luego siguió caminando en la única dirección que conocía: hacia arriba. Pero en lugar de limitarse a alumbrar con la linterna al suelo, ahora de vez en cuando también señalaba a los árboles buscando el búho.

—Mary —gritó con voz cantarína, sintiéndose más desesperada que estúpida—. ¿Dónde está la casa del padre Martin?

Un seco y agudo silbido sonó a su derecha; se volvió y se puso en camino en aquella dirección, al tiempo que su tono cantarín se convertía en susurradas palabrotas cuando agachaba la cabeza para esquivar las ramas bajas o tropezaba con árboles caídos. Durante una hora siguió a Mary, a veces sólo con un silbido como guía, a veces vislumbrándola mientras planeaba en silencio delante de ella. Por fin, arañada, helada y exhausta, Candy vio una débil luz lejos, frente a ella. Entró en el claro dando traspiés, pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver que Martin estaba en el porche de su cabaña; su silueta se recortaba a la luz de una lámpara de queroseno que colgaba de la pared, detrás de él.

En ese instante se oyó el refunfuñar de su voz en el frío aire de la noche:

—Si no traes mi báculo, chica, ya puedes dar media vuelta y volver a bajar la montaña.

—Quiero una taza de café.

—Sólo te la daré si me has traído el báculo.

—Lo tiene Albert.

—Entonces ve con ojo de que no te coma un oso en el camino de vuelta —dijo el anciano al tiempo que se volvía y entraba en su casa.

Candy se quedó plantada en el suelo, con la vista clavada en la puerta. Sabía que Martin tenía café allí dentro; ¡si hasta lo olía, maldita sea!

Con aire resuelto, fue a la cabaña dando fuertes pisotones, subió los cuatro escalones del porche y golpeó la maciza puerta con la linterna.

—¡No pienso marcharme! —gritó—. ¡Quiero una taza de café y quiero hablar con usted!

A través de la madera le llegó una amortiguada respuesta.

—Bueno, pues yo no quiero hablar contigo.

—¡La ley del bosque dice que hay que dar cobijo a quien se haya perdido! —Repuso Candy—. Junto con comida y algo caliente de beber.

—Eso acabas de inventártelo. Lárgate antes de que te convierta en un escarabajo pelotero.

Ella volvió a aporrear la puerta con la linterna. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, apoyó la cabeza en la madera y empezó a sollozar en voz baja.

—Mi... don no funciona —susurró—. No pude usarlo anoche, cuando lo necesitaba.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y Candy cayó en los brazos del padre Martin.

Hundió la cara en su hombro y prosiguió su parrafada bajito.

—No pude curar a Alan Brewer. Le arreglé el brazo roto a Darren, pero no pude hacer nada por su padre. Me pareció que me sumía en el caos. Los colores se arremolinaban y no me dejaron llegar a su herida.

Daba la impresión de que Martin no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con una mujer que le lloraba en el hombro; con una mano le dio unas cuantas palmaditas bruscas en la espalda mientras intentaba apartarla con la otra. Por fin la llevó hasta la mesa y la sentó en una silla. Candy cruzó fuerte las manos, bajó la vista para mirárselas y prosiguió:

—No funcionó nada de lo que intenté. Tenía a Albert allí, sosteniéndome, pero no pude abrirme paso hasta Alan.

—Miró al anciano—. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Sentía dolor... ¿Es que no quería que lo curara?

Martin se sentó en una silla a su lado, se rascó la barba y entornó los ojos, pensativo.

—Claro que querría curarse. ¿Dices que lo intentaste, pero que no pudiste llegar hasta él? ¿Y, sin embargo, curaste al chico?

Candy asintió.

—Darren tenía un brazo roto. Pude penetrar en él, ver la fractura y arreglársela. Y también vi la herida de Alan Brewer, pero no pude alcanzarla. Los colores no paraban de alejarme.

El sacerdote se quedó callado. Se levantó, fue hasta la homilía y le sirvió una taza de café. Luego la llevó a la mesa y la puso delante de Candy. Ella la cogió, sopló el vapor y con cuidado tomó un sorbo de la oscura y aromática infusión.

El anciano volvió a sentarse a su lado

—Cuéntame lo que pasó —dijo—. Yo conozco a los Brewer. ¿Dices que han tenido un accidente?

—Alan y su hijo Darren se cayeron del tejado mientras intentaban colgar unas luces de Navidad.

—¿Y el chico se rompió el brazo?

—Sí, y Alan se rompió una vértebra y se dislocó el hombro—añadió ella—. Yo no tenía material adecuado para tratarlo, y como la ambulancia iba a tardar mucho tiempo, intenté usar mi don para curarlo.

—Y no pudiste... —terminó él en voz baja; frunció el ceño con expresión pensativa—. ¿Qué viste exactamente, Candy? ¿Entraste en su cuerpo?

—Sí, igual que las otras veces. Incluso... me moví dentro de él. Oí los latidos de su corazón, cada respiración, sentí su dolor... Vi su herida y supe exactamente cómo podía curarlo.

—Y cuando lo intentaste, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada. Vi la vértebra rota, pero no pude acercarme a ella. Los colores no paraban de arremeter contra mí y me hacían retroceder.

—¿Incluso teniendo a Andrew allí. ¿No pudiste hacer nada?

—Albert me agarraba de los hombros.

Martin volvió a levantarse y fue hasta la chimenea. Sin decir una palabra, hurgó un momento en el fuego que ardía despacio, luego volvió a la mesa y la miró de frente con las cejas fruncidas.

—No todo el mundo tiene que curarse, Candy —dijo en voz baja—. O, si tienen que curarse, su cura debe salir de ellos mismos, no de una fuente exterior.

—Pero pude ahorrarle meses de rehabilitación.

—Sí, pero él no estaba dispuesto a recibir tu don, lass. Alan Brewer me parece un hombre sufrido, reservado. Es temeroso de Dios, pero eso no siempre significa creer en milagros.

—¿Quiere decir entonces que mi don sólo funciona con los que creen?

—Algo parecido —dijo él asintiendo—. Lo más probable es que Brewer, sencillamente, no comprenda lo que no es palpable. Si no se toca, no se huele o no se ve, lo más seguro es que no exista.

—Pero yo no creía y tengo el don.

—Sí. Pero tú no te cerrabas a esa posibilidad, lass. En tu trabajo realizas milagros todos los días, y en el fondo sabes que en el quirófano no estás sola. —Le dirigió una afable sonrisa—. Como médico utilizas tus conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano, pero cada operación es un acto de fe, ¿verdad? Y no sólo fe en la ciencia... ¿No hay algo más que guía tu mano en el quirófano?

Candy miró su taza de café con el ceño fruncido.

—No me lo había planteado en esos términos —reconoció. Miró a Martin—. Yo sólo hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Y anoche, cuando tu don falló, ¿qué hiciste?

—Recurrí a mi formación.

—Bien. ¿Y Alan Brewer se recuperará?

—Sí. Tenía la espalda rota, pero vi que no era una fractura grave, que no lo dejaría paralítico. Pero ¿y Darren? ¿Por qué pude ayudarlo a él?

—Porque es un niño —le dijo Martin—. No ha vivido lo suficiente para que la mente se le haya cerrado.

Candy tomó un sorbo de café y pensó en lo que decía el anciano. Y se dijo que, de un modo extraño, tenía lógica.

—¿Así que sólo soy una especie de canal? ¿Quiere decir que no puedo imponerle a nadie mi don a la fuerza?

Martin se sentó a su lado; sus cristalinos ojos azules brillaban con cordialidad.

—Sí, Candy; y eso debería aliviar muchas de tus preocupaciones. No tienes poder para decidir el destino de una persona. ¿No era ése tu mayor temor?

Tenía razón: aquello era lo que más la preocupaba. Candy asintió y tomó otro sorbo de café, dando gracias de que por fin los dedos de las manos y los pies le estuvieran entrando en calor. De pronto, mientras la miraba fijamente, Martin ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos en un gesto que ella ya reconocía como el signo exterior de que estaba pensando.

—Pero me pregunto... —dijo pensativo—. ¿Qué habría ocurrido anoche si hubieras tenido mi báculo?

Candy le lanzó una rápida ojeada al bastón que estaba apoyado en la chimenea.

—¿Ese báculo? —preguntó señalándolo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Cree que habría curado a Alan Brewer si lo hubiera tenido?

Martin asintió despacio; sus pensamientos volvían a dirigirse hacia dentro,

—Sí. Aunque a lo mejor no tiene suficiente poder... Mi viejo báculo sí que era poderoso — añadió con brusquedad, al tiempo que volvía a centrar su atención en ella—. Imagino que con él habrías podido vencer la resistencia de Brewer.

Candy empezó a inquietarse.

—Pero ¿eso no sería poco ético..., o inmoral, o algo así?—preguntó—. Yo no deseo un poder que pueda vencer las defensas de una persona.

—Pero si es un poder bueno, lass...

—¿Bueno para quién? —Candy meneó la cabeza—. Empiezo a entender por qué Albert no quiere devolverle el báculo. Dijo que sería usted peligroso si recuperara todos sus poderes, y empiezo a creer que a lo mejor tiene razón.

A Martin se le ensombreció la cara.

—¡Peligroso! —refunfuñó—. Pues que sepas que he manejado esos poderes durante más de catorce siglos, chica, y ni una sola vez he abusado de ellos.

—Pero ha cometido errores —replicó ella—. Aquella mañana, en mi porche, lo reconoció.

En ese momento Martin se puso de pie, fue a la puerta, la abrió y se colocó a un lado, indicándole en silencio que su visita había terminado. Candy se levantó, echó una última y anhelante mirada a la cálida chimenea y salió al porche.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo a sus espaldas y oyó correrse el cerrojo con un fuerte golpe sordo. Entonces salió y atravesó el claro bajo un escarchado amanecer, cada vez más luminoso.

Tardó el doble que antes en encontrar el camino de vuelta a su casa; por lo visto, a Mary ya no le apetecía ayudarla.

Y, mientras caminaba, se preguntó en qué lío se habría metido por negarse a ayudar a un mago que deseaba recuperar sus poderes.

•**( ▪).•*´¨`*• •( ▪) Continuara ( ▪)• •*´¨`*•.( ▪)• **


	24. Chapter 23

**•¯(_.•¯(_.•¯(_ Capitulo 23 _)¯`•._)¯`•._)¯`•. **

DESPACIO, ALBERT frotó la superficie de la alta cómoda de roble para darle otra capa de cera. Desde que empezó la temporada de más actividad había tenido muy poco tiempo para trabajar en el regalo de Candy, y haría falta un milagro para que la tuviera acabada a tiempo.

La cama del alce, la cómoda y las dos mesitas de noche a juego que aún estaban por terminar las había comenzado hacía más de un año. Hacía el dormitorio para sí mismo; no porque necesitara una cama nueva, sino porque, desde la infancia, trabajar con madera le suponía una gran fuente de placer. Por eso había hecho aquella mesa de cocina de arce dos años antes y se la había regalado a Ellen Bigelow el día en que cumplió ochenta y cinco años. También había fabricado la cama de Tony con madera de abedul, para cuando el niño dejó de dormir en la cuna.

Echó un vistazo por su taller y lo asombró la colección de herramientas que había acumulado en sólo nueve años. Cuando era un crío que crecía en las Tierras Altas, él y su padre sólo tenían un puñado de herramientas. Ahora le parecía increíble cómo su madre apreciaba todos y cada uno de los muebles que le hacían, funcionales pero de tosco diseño.

Albert sonrió al recordar un mueble en concreto, un baúl donde Pauna Andrew guardaba sus preciados útiles de costura y sus telas, y en el que él había trabajado con afán durante casi cinco meses bajo la paciente mirada de su padre. En la tapa del baúl había tallado flores silvestres que, más que brezo y laurel, parecían hierbajos...

Al ver el regalo, su madre había tenido la misma reacción que Candy, aunque en lo que se refiere a la habilidad de su factura los dos muebles distaban mundos... y siglos. Las dos pasaron las manos sobre la pulida madera, maravilladas, como si el mueble fuera de rico oro.

Candy.

En aquellas tres semanas, desde el accidente de Alan Brewer, había estado distante y extrañamente reservada. Diablos, aquella mujer había procurado evitarlo. Y cuando hablaban, por lo general lo hacían de tales tonterías que sería para echarse a reír si no fuera tan frustrante.

Estaba asustada, nada más. Candy conocía que él sabía su secreto, y le preocupaba que a lo mejor fuera a rechazarla por poseer el poder de curar.

Así que, por un mecanismo de defensa ella lo rechazaba a él. Y eso también sería para echarse a reír si no fuera tan exasperante.

Albert le había permitido su silencioso motín sólo porque tenía que aprender sola aquella lección. La confianza era un concepto frágil, difícil de inculcar a una persona, y sólo se enseñaba mediante el ejemplo.

Era una verdadera pena que Candy tardara tanto tiempo en decidir que podía confiar en él.

Le había concedido de plazo hasta Navidad. Si para entonces no hablaba con él abiertamente de lo ocurrido en casa de los Brewer..., bueno, a lo mejor sacaba a aquella mujer de su preciada cama del alce, la subía a las montañas... y no regresaba hasta que accediera a casarse con él.

Albert dejó de frotar el cajón inferior, se enderezó y retrocedió para admirar su obra. Las vivas y cálidas vetas del roble brillaban bajo las abundantes capas de cera. Sonriendo, miró la alta cómoda; Candy iba a tener que ponerse de puntillas para ver el cajón de arriba. A lo mejor debería hacerle una pequeña banqueta con los trozos de madera que le quedaban. Diablos, si ya tenía que tomar carrerilla sólo para subir a la cama de un salto...

¡Maldita sea, cómo echaba de menos hacerle el amor!

Sí, le concedía hasta Navidad para que entrara en razón. Y es que calculaba que tardaría más o menos otra semana en volverse loco y echarse sobre sus preciosos huesos en el cobertizo donde se hacían las coronas de Navidad.

Tras tirar el trapo sobre el banco de trabajo, se puso el chaquetón y salió al helado aire nocturno. La fría nieve crujió bajo sus pies cuando se detuvo a contemplar los centenares de árboles de Navidad dispuestos en perfectas hileras, sólo interrumpidas por el hueco de los ejemplares talados, cortados para adornar las casas de la gente.

La luna llena se reflejaba en la limpia nieve e iluminaba un paisaje cubierto de un inmaculado manto blanco de veinticinco centímetros de espesor. Fría y silenciosa, la montaña TarStone se alzaba al fondo mientras que la montaña Fraser no era más que una sombra lejana en el horizonte.

Albert inspiró hondo y suspiró satisfecho. Por una vez estaba en paz con el mundo, se dijo, mientras se frotaba el lugar donde le había dado la bola de nieve de Candy. En realidad, se sentía más seguro que satisfecho por acabar sus días en esta época, ahora que sabía que el viejo diiádh jamás recuperaría su poderoso báculo. No había destruido la vara de cerezo, pero la había escondido donde Martin, y en particular aquel búho entrometido, no la encontrarían nunca.

Soltó una risilla, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, mientras observaba cómo su aliento subía suavemente en forma de nube en el frío aire de la noche. Sólo una semana y serían una familia, reunidos por la providencia o por la casualidad, con edades que iban de los nueve a los ochocientos treinta y seis años.

Pero esta vez iba a esperar hasta después de la boda para contarle a su esposa lo de su increíble viaje.

Candy dejó caer varias ramas de canela en el zumo de manzana que estaba calentándose.

—Como tenga que escuchar otro villancico, te juro que grito—amenazó—. ¿Por qué no ponemos un interruptor que los encienda sólo cuando entre un cliente?

Maria, que metía un leño en la estufa, se enderezó y se sacudió las manos, estremeciéndose, al tiempo que una versión de «Navidad, Navidad, blanca Navidad» cantada por ardillas llenaba la tienda.

—Podríamos dejar caer el reproductor de cedes en el estanque sin querer... —sugirió—. O a lo mejor le digo a Ian que le pegue un tiro y ya está.

Pero Candy se encargó en persona de solucionar el problema. Se limitó a rodear el mostrador, apagar el reproductor y sacar el disco. Luego abrió la puerta trasera y tiró el cede lo más lejos que pudo.

El disco salió volando y estuvo a punto de darle a Anthony, que se detuvo bruscamente dando un resbalón mientras el plano misil pasaba volando cerca de él y desaparecía girando en la nieve. El niño se volvió a mirarla con sus sorprendidos ojos color celestes, sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—La abuela Ellen también hacía siempre cosas raras justo antes de Navidad —dijo al tiempo que pasaba por delante de ella y entraba en la tienda—. Papi dice que el sobre de mi paga está aquí. ¿Me lo dais? Leysa y Rose llegarán pronto, y necesito mi dinero.

Maria abrió la caja registradora, sacó un sobre color marrón y lo agitó en el aire.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué necesita un jovencito dinero en esta época del año?

—Es Navidad —dijo él; alzó la vista hacia ella y sonrió—. Y Leysa va a llevarme de compras a Bangor con ella y con Rose.

Candy le dio la vuelta a Anthony, le desabotonó el chaquetón mal abrochado y volvió a abrochárselo bien.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó—. Es la tercera vez en este mes.

—Las otras dos veces no fui de compras. Fui de niñero.

—¿De Rose? —Preguntó Candy—. ¿Cuidabas a la pequeñina?

El niño puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero no solo —dijo—. Leysa sólo me necesita para que entretenga a Rose en las tiendas. Yo empujo el carrito, y jugamos mientras su madre compra.

—Y apuesto a que la ayudas muchísimo —dijo Maria mientras le enderezaba el gorro y le metía el sobre en el bolsillo—. ¿Qué vas a comprar hoy?

Anthony, que por lo visto ya había llegado a su límite de mimos femeninos, empezó a dirigirse muy lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Es Navidad —repitió alzando la barbilla—. No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Puedes decirme, por lo menos, a qué hora piensas estar en casa? —Preguntó Candy—. Recuerda que esta noche damos la fiesta.

—Leysa me ha prometido que estaremos de vuelta con tiempo de sobra. Me ha dicho que no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

Al salir a la nieve se detuvo, volvió la cabeza y le echó a Candy una mirada feroz.

—No mires en mi taller mientras estoy fuera —le advirtió—O si no, Santa Claus no será generoso contigo mañana por la mañana.

Candy alzó la mano en un saludo de chica exploradora.

—Te prometo no mirar, Tony —dijo; entonces bajó la voz y salió con él a la puerta para que Maria no lo oyera—. Por favor, ¿me dirás qué te he ayudado a hacer para Albert? Sé que lo que he estado forrando con un viejo trozo de lana escocesa es una especie de vitrina, pero no sé qué irá dentro. Y también supongo que la placa que pinté es para esa vitrina, pero ¿qué significa «Táirneanaiche»?

El le dedicó una sonrisa llena de secretos... y bastante satisfecha.

—Lo averiguarás mañana —le dijo; su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. ¿A que es divertida la Navidad, con tantos secretos y sorpresas? Todo va creciendo hasta que crees que vas a estallar, y luego todo se descubre de pronto. Te va a encantar la sorpresa que papi está preparándote, Candy.

Su sonrisa se amplió dulcemente.

—A mí, desde luego, me encanta. Mañana por la mañana voy a ser el niño más feliz del mundo. Y mañana por la noche tú vas a ser la mujer más feliz, pues tus sueños van a convertirse en realidad.

Ella alzó una ceja mientras correspondía a su contagiosa sonrisa.

—¿Y qué sueños son ésos? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo sabes siquiera con lo que yo sueño?

—Mary me lo ha contado —dijo él concisamente—. Ella sabe estas cosas.

—¿Mary te ha contado cuáles son mis sueños? —preguntó Candy alarmada.

Anthony le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—No es que vea en tu cabeza ni nada de eso —le aseguró—Sólo sabe lo que es bueno para la gente.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Y dice que el regalo de papi es justo lo que los dos necesitáis.

Se volvió al oír que una camioneta se acercaba.

—Ahí están Leysa y Rose. Tengo que irme.

Volvió a mirar a Candy, se arrojó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte.

—Hasta esta noche. Encárgate de que haya mucha tarta de queso. ¡La verdad es que me encanta la tarta de queso!

Le dio un fuerte achuchón y luego, tras soltarla, corrió hacia la camioneta que estaba esperándolo.

Albert, que salía de su taller, lo pilló justo cuando abría la portezuela de la camioneta. Le pasó al niño un trozo de papel doblado, le dio un abrazo de despedida, lo acomodó en el asiento trasero y abrochó el cinturón de seguridad con un chasquido. Después de hablar unos minutos con Leysa, acarició la barbilla de Rose y por fin cerró con suavidad la portezuela y los miró marcharse.

Candy lo vio darse la vuelta y cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Se limitó a quedarse allí, contemplándola en silencio desde el otro lado del jardín vacío.

Ella se obligó a quedarse quieta. ¡Señor, cuánto echaba de menos hacer el amor con él! Ya habían pasado cuatro largas semanas, con noches incluso más largas. Más que los villancicos, lo que estaba sacándola de quicio era la terca paciencia de Albert.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que estaba esperando a que acudiera a él para hablar de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en casa de los Brewer.

Pero estar cerca de él todos los días, incluso sin relaciones sexuales, era mejor que verlo desaparecer de su vida por completo. Y eso es justo lo que ocurriría si alguna vez llegaba a enterarse de la magnitud de su secreto.

—El otro día te vi sentada en la motonieve —dijo él, aún de pie al otro lado del jardín, mirándola atentamente—. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo, lass?

Ella trató de decidir si estaba siendo sincero o si, sencillamente, calculaba sus posibilidades de estar con ella a solas, lejos de cualquier distracción.

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó—. Pero ¿y la tienda?

—Hoy es Nochebuena, y no habrá tanta gente. Casi todo el mundo ha puesto ya los árboles. Maria e Ian se encargarán de la tienda.

Sí que le apetecía ir a dar un paseo, pero lo que de verdad no quería hacer era quedarse a solas con Albert, Porque había dos posibilidades: o atacaría sin más su hermoso cuerpo..o se derrumbaría por completo y soltaría todas sus preocupaciones de golpe.

—Tengo que ayudar a preparar la fiesta de esta noche.

El descruzó los brazos y los puso en jarras.

—No estaremos mucho tiempo fuera —dijo; su voz persuasiva le hizo sentir escalofríos en la espalda—. Te traeré de vuelta dentro de dos horas.

Se volvió y se dirigió al cobertizo de las máquinas.

Por lo visto estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría su invitación, porque, por encima del hombro, le ordenó:

—Ponte el chaquetón y los mitones. Puedes ponerte el casco de Tony.

Indecisa aún, Candy se quedó paralizada y se frotó las manos en los muslos. Pero enseguida entró corriendo en la tienda, le dijo a Maria adonde iba, prometió estar de vuelta a tiempo para echar una mano con la fiesta y salió como un vendaval por la puerta delantera mientras se ponía la cazadora.

Más que su vida, iba a poner su corazón en manos de Albert, pero aquél era un paseo que ya no podía evitar. Iban a resolver los asuntos pendientes aquella misma mañana.

Y calculó que tenía el cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de bajar de la montaña con un compañero del alma... o de volver andando sola, sin más compañero que el dolor.

Albert puso en marcha el motor de la potente motonieve y la dejó en punto muerto para que se calentara mientras recogía el casco de Candy y la veía salir corriendo de la tienda.

No parecía una persona feliz ante la perspectiva de montar en motonieve por primera vez. No, más bien parecía una mujer que caminara hacia una ejecución..., y Albert sabía que era alrededor de su propio cuello donde sentía tensarse la cuerda.

Se le partió el alma por ella... Y por sí mismo. A él también le parecía que aquel viaje tal vez fuese su perdición, porque si Candy no soportaba lo que estaba a punto de contarle, lo más seguro era que esta vez se le rompiera el corazón en dos.

Ella se detuvo justo a la puerta del cobertizo de las máquinas.

—Estoy lista —dijo.

Cogió el casco que él le tendía, lo volvió boca abajo y agachó la cabeza para ponérselo. Luego se enderezó, le dirigió una tensa sonrisa y se ajustó la correa bajo la barbilla.

—¿Puedo conducir?

—No —dijo Albert al tiempo que se volvía para ocultar su sonrisa.

Tal vez desconfiara de sus intenciones, pero daba la impresión de que eso no enfriaba su entusiasmo por el paseo en sí.

Subió al vehículo, aceleró el motor y salió muy lentamente del cobertizo. Su casco estaba colgado del manillar; lo cogió, se lo puso y luego dio unas palmaditas en el asiento de detrás. En cuanto ella se montó de un salto, él le metió bien los pies en los reposapiés y llevó sus manos a los asideros que tenía a los costados.

—Apóyate en el respaldo e intenta relajarte —le ordenó—No tienes que preocuparte por mantener el equilibrio: va más como un coche que como una motocicleta. Además, iré despacio.

—Demasiado despacio no —lo regañó ella, mientras lo escudriñaba por el frontal abierto de su casco.

El le bajó la visera de golpe y se puso en marcha entre las hileras de los árboles de Navidad en dirección hacia la montaña TarStone. Pero al pasar por delante del camino que llevaba a la casa de ella, giró y al cabo de unos minutos paró en su jardín.

Candy se levantó la visera.

—¿Por qué paramos? —preguntó.

—Me pareció buena idea recoger algo de almuerzo para llevarnos.

—¿Una merienda campestre? ¿En pleno invierno?

Albert se encogió de hombros y bajó de la motonieve.

—¿Por qué no? Buscaremos un sitio soleado, a resguardo del viento.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, ella ya corría hacia la casa y desaparecía por la puerta. Albert le dio la vuelta al vehículo para encarar el TarStone, sin dejar de pensar en lo que haría en cuanto la tuviera lo bastante lejos de la civilización como para que no pudiera correr pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

Para ser una mujer que acababa de dar a luz a su séptima hija hacía cuatro días, la noche anterior a Annie Cornwell aún le quedaban muchas energías; tuvo energía suficiente para soltarle a Albert un cáustico sermón sobre que una mujer debe saber que está a punto de casarse.

Albert había ido a Gu Bráth con el pretexto de que él y Anthony conocieran a la miembro más reciente de los Cornwell . Pero en cuanto Anthony salió de la habitación para jugar con Heather y las demás niñas, y Archie se fue con su flamante bebé en brazos, Albert se sentó delante del fuego junto a Annie y le contó su intención de casarse con Candy el día de Navidad.

Esperaba la sorpresa de Annie, pero no su indignación. Y es que, tras levantarse, ella se inclinó sobre él y lo pinchó con el dedo en el pecho de forma bastante brusca. Y luego, sin dejar de agitar aquel mismo dedo ante su cara, pasó a instruirlo sobre cuestiones más sutiles: lo que era romántico, el sentido de la oportunidad y el modo de pensar de las mujeres modernas.

Por eso estaba allí ahora, con todas sus palabras repiqueteando en la cabeza, y por eso se llevaba furtivamente a Candy, para declararse como es debido.

Soltó un bufido, se quitó el casco y se frotó el cuello en un intento de impedir que el sudor le corriera por la espalda. Annie también le hizo prometer que no se declararía hasta que no le hubiera explicado su viaje en el tiempo.

Por eso subían a la montaña. Había aprendido la lección con Mary y no iba a perder de vista a Candy hasta no estar seguro de que estaba tranquila y no saldría corriendo.

Oyó la contrapuerta cerrarse de un portazo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Candy que volvía corriendo con una mochila llenísima en brazos. Cogió la mochila y la sujetó bien en el respaldo; luego volvió a montarse en la motonieve y esperó a que ella se acomodara detrás otra vez.

—¿Tengo que agarrarme a los asideros? —preguntó ella—¿No puedo agarrarme a ti?

—Lo que te sea más cómodo, lass.

Puso en marcha el motor y miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Lista? —preguntó.

Vio que ella inspiraba hondo, bajaba de un manotazo la visera y asentía. En cuanto sus manos le rodearon la cintura, Albert salió por el sendero de atrás hacia la loma de West Shoulder.

Fueron en amigable silencio varios kilómetros, hasta que Candy le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Quiero llevarla —reclamó cuando él se detuvo a ver qué quería—. No parece muy difícil.

Albert se levantó para que ella se desplazara hacia delante y se montó detrás.

—Este es el acelerador —dijo colocándole el pulgar sobre la palanca del lado derecho del manillar—. Aprieta con suavidad, que responde rápido. Y éste es el freno.

Le cerró los dedos en la palanca de la izquierda.

—Mantén siempre los pies en los reposapiés, aunque parezca que vayamos a volcar, así evitarás romperte un tobillo. Se lleva igual que una bicicleta, pero sin la inclinación.

Ella le apartó los brazos con los codos y, al darle al acelerador, salieron disparados como un cohete. Enseguida se detuvieron bruscamente cuando Candy frenó de golpe.

Albert apoyó bien los pies para no aplastarla contra el manillar, cerró los ojos y rezó pidiendo paciencia.

—¡Es hipersensible! —se quejó ella a gritos a través de la visera, justo cuando le daba al acelerador otra vez.

Esta vez no frenó, y de repente Albert se alegró de haber decidido no dejarle una motonieve a ella para aquel paseo.

Durante los tres kilómetros siguientes volaron montaña arriba como una liebre borracha mientras, poco a poco, ella le cogía el tranquillo al potente vehículo. Albert tuvo que intervenir cuatro veces para que no chocaran contra los árboles.

Por fin alargó las manos en torno a ella y se hizo cargo de los mandos para dirigir el vehículo hacia un pequeño claro situado al pie de un saliente orientado al sur. Una vez allí, apagó el motor y se bajó, se quitó el casco y observó cómo la cabeza de Candy surgía despacio del casco hasta dejar al descubierto una sonrisa beatífica.

—¡Ha sido maravilloso!-Dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de placer, dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas a la motonieve—Voy a comprarme una. En la tienda de los Dolan he visto un mapa que indica cómo recorrer todo el estado en motonieve.

Albert le quitó el casco de la mano, lo tiró al suelo, la tomó en sus brazos y besó su preciosa sonrisa.

Sabía más dulce que nunca, con un levísimo rastro de zumo de manzana caliente y un poco de canela. Era tan preciosa y diminuta, incluso con su rolliza cazadora invernal de plumas, que no se cansaba de ella. La levantó en alto y gruñó de satisfacción cuando ella le ciñó la cintura con las piernas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y gimió en su boca.

Dando zancadas, Albert fue hasta el saliente y buscó un lugar donde no hubiera nieve y que estuviera cubierto de hierba seca y mullida. La puso allí y se tendió también hasta que ella estuvo cómodamente debajo..., todo ello sin deshacer el beso.

Claro que ella no se lo habría permitido. Se le había agarrado al pelo y, sin dejar de hacer dulces ruiditos como maullidos de urgencia, se meneaba inquieta contra él hasta que Albert creyó que iba a estallar en llamas.

Sí, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor.

Con un esfuerzo hercúleo, Albert se detuvo, tiró de las manos de Candy para apartárselas del cuello y las metió entre los cuerpos de ambos mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos llenos de pasión.

—No podemos, Candy.

—He metido tres condones en la mochila. Y una manta.

Albert meneó la cabeza y sonrió con gesto tenso ante su evidente deseo.

—No, lass. Te he traído aquí para hablar.

—Y hablaremos... Pero después. Por favor, Albert, hazme el amor.

El volvió a menear la cabeza, la besó en la punta de la nariz y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar sentado junto a ella. Entonces se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y clavó la mirada en las lejanas y heladas aguas del lago Pine, metido en el valle de abajo.

—Candy, ¿no te has preguntado nunca por qué acepto con tanta facilidad que Martin sea un mago? —preguntó en voz baja.

Ella se sentó a su lado, y Albert sintió sus ojos clavados en la cara. No la miró, sino que siguió contemplando fijamente el lago.

—Sí que me lo he preguntado. Pero tenía tantas cosas de que ocuparme que... no me pareció importante.

Puso una diminuta mano sobre su brazo.

—¿Por qué crees en los magos?

Por fin él la miró, y se encontró con una mirada borrascosa, preocupada y, también, algo asustada.

—Es un dmidh de verdad, lass. Lo sé porque he sentido sus poderes en persona. Fue en el año 1200, y yo estaba combatiendo contra Archibald Cornwell.

—¿Combatiendo contra Archibald? ¿Cu... cuándo? —susurró ella.

Albert se volvió y la levantó hasta ponerla en su regazo; luego la rodeó fuerte con los brazos. Los ojos de los dos estaban ahora a la misma altura.

—Yo nací el año 1171, Candy. Tengo más de ocho siglos de edad.

Ella intentó apartarse bruscamente, pero él se lo impidió.

Y prosiguió su historia.

—Durante ese combate divisé a un anciano que se encontraba sobre un risco por encima de nosotros, con los brazos extendidos y un largo báculo en la mano sostenido en alto. De pronto una gran tempestad estalló sobre nosotros; oscureció tanto el cielo que se hizo de noche, y llenó el aire de un fortísimo viento y un crepitar de rayos. Y de repente me vi cayendo, rodando por algo que sólo puedo definir como energía, algo de un blanco cegador. En aquel breve instante sentí como si no existiera; sencillamente, me consumí.

La mujer que tenía en el regazo se había quedado callada como una muerta, con la tez pálida y los ojos muy abiertos. Aun así, Albert continuó, resuelto a hacerle entender quién era exactamente.

—Mi siguiente pensamiento consciente fue que, después de todo, no había muerto. Estaba tendido en un campo de alta hierba y oía los gemidos de mis hombres, roto sólo por los gritos de nuestros aterrados caballos. —Apretó las manos sobre los brazos de ella, más para que dejaran de temblar que para abrazarla—.Archibald Cornwell. estaba tendido a mi lado. También cinco de mis guerreros, y Callum, Stear e Ian Cornwell. . Al fin nuestros caballos lograron levantarse con dificultad y se quedaron allí temblando, respirando penosamente y resoplando de pánico, sin saber hacia dónde correr para ponerse a salvo. No sabíamos qué había pasado ni qué era lo que nos amenazaba.

Candy alzó una diminuta mano enguantada hasta su cara y le pasó un dedo por la tensa mejilla.

—¿Dónde estabais? —susurró.

—En la Escocia actual. —Le atrapó la mano y la estrechó contra su pecho, sobre el martilleo de su corazón—. De eso hace doce años, Candy. Los cinco Andrew que estaban conmigo ya han muerto. Sólo quedamos los Cornwell. y yo. Y Martin. Su nombre auténtico es Dimàirt , y es un driúdh.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. Se limitó a dirigir la mirada hacia la mano que él mantenía contra su pecho.

Albert le alzó la barbilla y le sonrió.

—Tu secreto, lass, no es tan espantoso comparado con el mío. Que tengas el don de sanar gente es algo maravilloso, Candy. Y el que yo comprenda tus poderes es el regalo que te hago.

Ahora ella estaba frunciendo el ceño y volvía a mirarle fijamente el pecho.

—¿Estás diciendo que has viajado ocho siglos en el tiempo? ¿Qué naciste en la Escocia medieval, y que un mago te embrujó y te trajo aquí? —remató en voz baja.

De nuevo alzó sus borrascosos y empañados ojos verdes y lo miró.

—Sí, Candy. Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Bien sabe Dios que no sé cómo ni por qué, sólo que así es. Y durante estos doce años he aprendido a aceptar ese hecho.

Sin pensarlo, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazó muy fuerte, mientras le acariciaba la oreja con los labios y susurraba:

—¡Ay, Albert, lamento muchísimo lo que te ocurrió!

Pero entonces él la cogió por los hombros, la mantuvo a distancia y clavó la vista en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No te atrevas a lamentarlo —gruñó—. Yo he aceptado mi destino, y ahora eres tú quien tiene que hacer lo mismo.

Ella parpadeó, evidentemente sorprendida por su enfado.

—Pero...

—Tú has nacido en una época en que los druidas, la magia y los milagros se consideran sospechosos, Candy —prosiguió él con dulce energía—. No entendéis lo que no tocáis ni veis. Pero yo soy de un tiempo en que la magia era casi una religión y formaba parte de la vida cotidiana. Es a través de mí como llegarás a aceptar tus dotes, y las aceptarás, en lugar de tenerles miedo. Y muy bien puede ser ése el motivo por el que estoy aquí, lass.

De pronto sonrió.

—Y también por Tony. Creo que él tenía que nacer de una mujer maravillosa y muy especial. El destino de mi hijo está aún por revelar, pero sé que el mío es estar aquí con él... y contigo.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, y manteniendo un punto de dureza en la voz, añadió:

—Por eso vamos a casarnos mañana.

—¿Casarnos? ¿Mañana? —balbuceó ella con la voz quebrada por la sorpresa.

Albert hizo una brusca inclinación de cabeza.

—¡Pero si tú no quieres casarte! —Dijo ella en tono crispado; salió con esfuerzo del regazo de él y lo señaló con el dedo—No tengo intención de vivir con un hombre que no puede amarme.

El se recostó en el saliente, con los tobillos cruzados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Pero es que te amo —dijo en voz baja.

En ese momento dio la impresión de que ella estaba a punto de estallar.

—¡No me amas! ¡No puedes amarme! ¡Dijiste que no te quedaba nada que darle a una mujer!

—Estaba equivocado.

—¡Soy una anomalía..., un fenómeno extraño de la naturaleza!

—Pues seremos dos fenómenos juntos. —Albert se levantó hasta quedar, imponente, sobre ella, y sonrió—. Pero seremos fenómenos casados, Candy. Tú me perteneces. Y pasaremos el resto de nuestros días como marido y mujer, aceptando juntos nuestros destinos.

Le tendió las manos en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de venirse abajo, abrumada y desorientada, y luego se apresuró a sentarse otra vez y a mecerla contra su pecho.

—Ay, lass. Tú necesitas a alguien en quien apoyarte, y yo también. Seremos una base sólida el uno para el otro. Nuestras fuerzas combinadas nos mantendrán cuerdos, y juntos ayudaremos a Tony a convertirse en un hombre excelente mientras se prepara para buscar su propio destino.

Alzó una mano y le acarició el blanco mechón de la frente.

—Y a lo mejor tendremos uno o dos chiquillos más. Niñas, si tú quieres, con lindos mechoncitos de pelo blanco y seis dedos en los pies.

Ella le puso una mano en la suya y le lanzó una mirada horrorizada.

—¡Mis hijos serán normales! —farfulló.

El le dio un tirón del blanco rizo.

—¿Y qué gracia tiene eso? Cualquiera puede ser normal.

Ella tenía que pensárselo, y, a juzgar por su cara, le resultaba difícil aceptar semejante idea. Así que Albert calculó que tendría que ayudarla besando el precioso mohín de sus labios.

—Cásate conmigo, Candy —susurró en su boca—. Mañana a mediodía hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ella se echó atrás al tiempo que daba un grito ahogado.

—¡Tony lo sabe! —chilló—. ¡Ha dicho esas mismas palabras esta mañana!

Lo golpeo en el hombro.

—¡El lo sabía antes que yo!

Rápidamente, Albert le agarró las manos y asintió.

—Y Maria también. Y Annie. Y John... Llevo casi una semana planeando la ceremonia.

Si hubiera podido soltarse las manos, le habría golpeado otra vez.

—Y, exactamente, ¿cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

Albert sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas.

—En principio había pensado esperar hasta mañana—reconoció; en ese momento sí que se alegró de que Anjie se hubiera entrometido—. Tengo tu anillo metido en una cajita, escondido en nuestro árbol de Navidad. Yo..., eh..., iba a darte una sorpresa.

Candy le escudriñó la cara y, en voz baja, repitió:

—Con un anillo... —De repente dio un suspiro, meneó la cabeza y todo su ánimo de lucha se desvaneció—. Toda mujer sueña con una sorpresa así.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Aunque por lo general dispone de unos cuantos meses antes de la ceremonia para acostumbrarse a la idea.

—¿Por qué esperar?

—¿Por qué no esperar?

Albert le tomó la cara entre las manos y le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas mientras ella alzaba la vista hacia él.

—Porque te deseo en mi cama por la noche, lass. Cuando dos personas deciden pasar juntas el resto de sus vidas, un compromiso largo es un desperdicio.

Candy volvió a ponerse a pensar, y Albert decidió que el que pensara demasiado tiempo y con demasiada concentración podría resultar peligroso. De modo que la beso.

Al principio ella vaciló, más distraída que interesada, hasta que él metió la mano por debajo de su cazadora y encontró un pequeño y firme pecho. También descubrió que no llevaba sujetador.

Qué bien. Y qué práctico.

Debajo de varias capas de ropa y de la cazadora de plumas, la piel estaba calentita. Su mano, mucho más fría, le hizo sentir escalofríos por el cuerpo y le endureció el suave y sedoso pezón. El le pasó el pulgar por encima, apresó su grito ahogado con la boca y luego rodó hasta quedar cómodamente encajado entre sus piernas.

Por fin Candy se sumó al juego amoroso y le metió la pequeña y dulce lengua como una flecha en la boca mientras arqueaba el pecho contra su mano.

Albert pensó en la manta y en los preservativos que estaban en la mochila... y decidió que ya no eran necesarios. Estaban tendidos sobre una suave cama de hierba seca, calentada por el sol, y no estaría mal empezar ya a hacerle un hermano o una hermana a Anthony.

Con ternura y un recién declarado amor, se desnudaron el uno al otro en una danza maravillosamente erótica que poco a poco fue echando a un lado todas las barreras que se habían alzado entre ellos.

Por fin, con ambos corazones entregados por completo, Albert penetró despacio a Candy. La pasión brilló en los ojos de ella cuando alzó las caderas para tomarlo más hondo, y su sonrisa, que eclipsaba al sol, le dio en el centro del corazón..., justo en el mismo lugar donde su certera bola de nieve le había golpeado hacía tan sólo cinco cortas semanas.

**._|.(+_+).|_.( Continuara )._|.(+_+).|_. **


	25. Chapter 24

***´¨) **

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤Capitulo 24**

CANDY estaba sentada en el escalón superior del porche, envuelta en lana hasta la nariz y disfrutando de la serenidad nocturna. Enormes copos de nieve caían con callada intensidad, depositando sin cesar una inmaculada manta sobre la tierra dormida. El silencio era absoluto, roto sólo por el sonido amortiguado de la conversación que llegaba del interior de la casa.

Maria estaba allá dentro, sentada delante de un fuego bien caliente y abrazando a Winter Cornwell , de cuatro días de edad. Sentada junto a ella, Annie tomaba su té a sorbos. Archie había dejado a su esposa y a la recién nacida hacía más o menos una hora y se había marchado a recoger a sus otras seis hijas antes de que Candy tuviera tiempo de preguntarle por qué no habían venido todos juntos.

Por eso Candy estaba allí fuera en aquel momento, esperando a ver lo que Archie le dijo que sería una sorpresa maravillosa.

Al parecer, todos aquellos escoceses eran fanáticos de las sorpresas.

Mientras esperaba, sintiendo el abrazo de la paz de la noche, pensó en el secreto de Albert. Y en el de Archie. Y en el de Ian, Stear y Callum... Albert le dijo que todos aquellos hombres habían nacido en otra época. Y aunque en otro tiempo habían sido enemigos, ahora los unía su decisión de construirse unas vidas nuevas.

¿Cómo era posible que hubieran viajado en el tiempo?

¿Qué le comentó Martin aquella mañana en que despertó a sus flores con un rayo?

«El tiempo —le dijo—, sólo existía para los relojeros...»

Y, por lo visto, los magos lo manipulaban.

Qué inquietante... Y qué aterrador. ¿Podría Martin mandar de nuevo a Albert a su época de nacimiento?

No, el anciano nunca debía hacerse con su poderoso báculo. Se alegró de que Albert lo hubiera cogido, y esperó que hubiese tenido suficiente presencia de ánimo como para destruirlo.

En ese momento, y sin ningún sonido que advirtiera de su presencia, Mary salió sigilosamente de la oscuridad y se posó en la barandilla del porche por encima de Candy.

—¡Vaya, hola! —le dijo—. Veo que has recibido mi invitación para la fiesta.

Mary parpadeó y luego volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana del salón.

—¿Has visto ya a tu nueva sobrina? —Preguntó Candy— La verdad es que es una chiquitína encantadora.

El silencioso búho nival fue caminando de lado por la barandilla hasta quedar frente a la ventana. Desde allí observó a su hermana y a su sobrina.

Un suave sonido resonó en la noche, un tenue tintineo que iba acercándose poco a poco, mezclado con débiles voces.

Candy se puso de pie, emocionadísima de pronto: eran campanillas de trineo. Y gente que cantaba villancicos mientras seguía el ritmo de las hermosas campanillas. El pesado golpear de unos cascos de caballo se sumaba al coro, y la sinfonía reverberaba dulcemente en el aire.

Bajó corriendo todo el camino de entrada hasta la carretera y se puso a mirar hasta que apareció el enorme trineo, que avanzaba despacio. Dos gigantescos caballos tiraban de él, sus campanillas tintineaban y las luces que colgaban de unas varas puestas en las esquinas iluminaban a más de una docena de personas.

Candy siguió corriendo por la carretera. El trineo estaba lleno de miembros de la familia Cornwell : algunos cantaban, otros reían y los niños botaban como pelotas de ping-pong. Ian llevaba las riendas, y a través de su barba salpicada de copos de nieve asomaba su amplia sonrisa. De un tirón detuvo a los caballos, y Candy tomó la mano que le tendía y subió junto a él.

—¡Ay, santo Dios! ¡Es maravilloso! —dijo volviéndose para sonreír a los demás—. ¡Qué forma tan perfecta de ir a una fiesta la víspera de Navidad! ¿Dónde está Albertl? ¿Y Tony?

Ian sacudió las riendas para poner en marcha a los caballos.

—Creíamos que ya estaban aquí —dijo—. No hay manera de saber qué andará haciendo Albert.

Las últimas palabras las pronunció con una risilla, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Vendrán pronto, supongo.

Candy se agarró al lado del asiento cuando el trineo dio una sacudida hacia delante, y seguía sonriendo cuando los caballos se metieron por el camino de entrada y empezaron a trotar para subir con impulso la empinada cuesta.

Al detenerse delante del porche, Maria salió de la casa y se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras se quedaba mirando, muda de asombro. Los hombres se apearon de un salto y empezaron a bajar a los niños antes de ayudar a sus esposas.

Candy se negó a moverse de su asiento. En lugar de eso, enlazó su brazo en el de Ian y le dedicó una dulce mirada de súplica.

—Id adentro, todos. Ian va a llevarme a dar un paseíto—dijo.

El la echó a un lado, casi estrujándola, y dio unas palmaditas al espacio libre que había quedado en el asiento.

—Sólo si viene tu madre —dijo secamente—. ¡Vamos, Mary! ¡Pon tu lindo y pequeño trasero aquí arriba!

—Tengo que coger el abrigo.

—No. Yo te mantendré abrigada, lass —repuso Ian mientras volvía a dar palmaditas en el asiento—. Sólo vamos a dar un breve trotecito por el campo.

Maria no necesitó más halagos. Mientras bajaba del porche, indicó por señas a los invitados a su fiesta que entraran en la casa, y luego alzó los brazos para que Ian la subiera al trineo.

Candy observó las riendas con detenimiento y volvió a sonreírle a Ian con dulzura.

—¿Puedo llevarlo? —preguntó—. No parece muy difícil.

El le dedicó una mirada feroz y, en ademán protector, estrechó las riendas contra su pecho.

—¡No! Son animales muy temperamentales y se portarán mal si se dan cuenta de que los maneja una mujer.

Candy se desplazó hasta el mismo borde del asiento. Podía haber dicho que no sin más, sin aquel comentario machista... Iba a esconder la tarta de manzana que Maria había horneado especialmente para él, e iba a ponerle una buena cantidad de canela en el zumo de manzana.

¡Valiente viejo y bobo troglodita...!

Describieron un círculo completo en tomo al campo antes de que los labios de Maria empezaran a ponérsele azules; una vez en la puerta, Candy y su madre entraron corriendo en la casa y dejaron que Ian se encargara de sus preciados caballos.

Un bullicioso caos les dio la bienvenida: los niños corrían y gateaban persiguiendo a los agobiados gatitos; los hombres estaban de pie en tomo a la mesa de la comida, llenándose la boca más que los platos, mientras las mujeres Cornwell , con bebés de diversas edades en brazos, les decían a sus maridos que dejaran algo de comida para los invitados que aún no habían llegado.

Al instante la mirada de Candy se dirigió hacia Patricia Cornwell . Su altura era como un imán, y su pelo castaño y liso tenian unos reflejos cobrizos . Candy había conocido a Patricia y a Stear justo la semana anterior, cuando fueron a la tienda a comprar su árbol de Navidad. Entonces, cuando Patricia se quitó los mitones para pagar, se fijó en que tenía la palma de la mano derecha cubierta de cicatrices de quemaduras.

La alta y hermosa mujer puso a su hija en el suelo, y la pequeñina que apenas andaba no tardó en salir disparada detrás de Problema. Fue entonces cuando Candy se dio cuenta de su error: no debía haber atado lazos rojos al cuello de los garitos. Ahora la niña (Jennifer, si no recordaba mal) estaba a punto de estrangular a Problema. Por suerte, la abuela de la pequeña, Charlotte, acudió al rescate y se apresuró a desatar el lazo y a coger al gato para que su nieta lo acariciara.

Enseguida Candy buscó a Guardián y a Tímida y les quitó los peligrosos adornos.

Alguien le pasó una copa de vino, y cuando alzó la vista para dar las gracias, se encontró sonriendo a los resplandecientes ojos del padre Martin.

—Esta noche, chica, no vayas a decir una palabra sobre mi báculo —susurró el anciano con una tensa sonrisa—. No quiero que Archie se entere de que aún existe.

Ella le devolvió una amplia sonrisa, igual de apaciguadora.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? —preguntó en tono inocente.

—Bueno, da lo mismo —murmuró él—. ¿Lleva alcohol el ponche de huevo?

Ella iba a decirle que no, pero enseguida se pensó mejor lo de emborrachar a un mago.

—Lleva una quinta parte de ron —le dijo—. Quizá debería seguir con el zumo de manzana.

El soltó un carraspeo y se dirigió hacia la mesa de la comida.

Candy echó un vistazo a la habitación y su mirada se posó en Archie Cornwell . Llevaba una mochila colgada de los hombros que descansaba sobre su pecho, en la que Annie estaba metiendo a Winter.

Candy observó cómo, con una de sus grandes manos, Archie acunaba el trasero de la recién nacida mientras se volvía y, con la mano libre, empezaba a comer de nuevo.

Annie miró el gran reloj de pie que estaba en la esquina y luego se volvió otra vez hacia Candy.

—Pensaba que Albert, Tony y John ya estarían aquí. Tony lleva toda la semana hablando de esta fiesta.

—Y yo me pregunto qué es lo que entretiene a Dwayne y a Harry —dijo Patty Cornwell , uniéndose a la conversación—La casa está preciosa, Candy. ¡Y tienes estrellas en el techo del cuarto de baño!

Ladeó la cabeza con expresión de curiosidad.

—Cuando entré, antes de encender la luz, todo el techo relucía. Así que salí otra vez corriendo y cogí a Jennifer para enseñárselo. Tendríais que haberle visto la cara cuando lo vio. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir unas cuantas? Me encantaría ponerlas en el techo, encima de su cama.

—Hay una tiendecita de chismes genial en el centro de Bangor —le dijo Candy al tiempo que les indicaba que fueran con ella—. Vamos. Tenéis que ver el techo de mi dormitorio.

Las estrellas fueron un éxito, aunque ni mucho menos tanto como la cama del alce. Patty no dejaba de pasar la mano por ella. Y en cuanto a Annie... Esa mujer no dejaba de sonreír como quien sabe un secreto.

Candy la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tú sabes quién ha hecho esta cama, ¿verdad? —dijo.

Annie se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo, y su sonrisa se volvió picara.

—A ver... Recuerdo haberla visto en el taller de alguien... Vaya, ¿dónde era? —Meneó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa en absoluto arrepentida—.Nada... Que por lo visto no recuerdo de quién era ese taller.

Candy suspiró. Ya casi no le importaba. Mientras Santa Claus le llevara una cómoda a juego el día siguiente por la mañana... Entonces las tres salieron para reincorporarse a la fiesta, y justo cuando entraban en la cocina, la puerta del porche se abrió de un portazo y Albert entró corriendo.

Tenía la cara tensa sobre los salientes pómulos, la piel pálida hasta parecer gris, y en sus ojos había una tremenda angustia, lindante con el pánico.

—¡Necesito ayuda! —Dijo con palpable urgencia a la abarrotada habitación—. Ha habido un accidente a tres kilómetros al este de Pine Creek. La camioneta de Leysa Dolan se ha salido de la carretera. Ahora mismo la llevan a Dover-Foxcroft en ambulancia.

El silencio general duró apenas unos segundos antes de que los hombres que había en la habitación se movieran casi al unísono. Sin preguntas, sin comentarios, les pasaron los niños a sus esposas y se apresuraron a buscar sus chaquetones. Sólo la preocupación ensombrecía sus rostros.

Candy se acercó corriendo a Albert.

—¿Y Anthony? —Preguntó agarrándolo por las solapas del chaquetón—. ¿Está bien?

Los hombres se quedaron quietos, y volvió a hacerse el silencio.

Albert la cogió por los hombros.

—No lo sé —le dijo, conmocionado—. Cuando Dwayne descubrió el accidente, no había ni rastro de él. Tony y Rose no estaban en la camioneta.

Candy lo agarró más fuerte cuando sus palabras hicieron que se le acelerara el corazón.

—Entonces, ¿dónde están? —gritó—. ¡Estaban con Leysa!

Suavemente, Albert se soltó, dio media vuelta y cogió del perchero la cazadora de Candy. Con gestos firmes y serenos se la puso, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la estrechó fuerte mientras centraba su atención en los hombres.

—Me parece que va a pie, intentando llegar a casa por el bosque. He encontrado débiles rastros que van hacia el noroeste, pero la nevada no ha tardado en tapar sus huellas.

—¿Por qué no se quedaría en la carretera? —Preguntó Candy, desesperada—. ¿Por qué se metería en el bosque?

Maria acudió a su lado y la tomó del brazo para sostenerla.

—No tiene ni nueve años... —dijo—. Estará confuso...

—No —replicó Albert—. Está actuando por instinto. Leysa había tomado un atajo: una carretera secundaria por la que sólo se transita durante la semana para transportar maderos. El sabía que el modo más rápido de encontrar ayuda era subir por la loma.

—Entonces, ¿cómo han encontrado a Leysa? —preguntó Candy atrayendo la atención de Albert otra vez.

—Dwayne fue a buscarla al ver que se retrasaba. Le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y le quitó una lágrima.

—Candy, había sangre en el asiento trasero —dijo en voz baja—. O Tony o Rose están heridos. Creo que cuando no pudo despertar a Leysa, Tony decidió coger a Rose e ir a buscar ayuda.

Miró a Archie.

—Necesito que salgáis desde Gu Bráth y os dirijáis por la loma hasta el camino maderero. Si nos dispersamos, lo encontraremos.

Archie asintió.

—Antes de ponernos en marcha encenderemos las luces de la pista de esquí. Tal vez las vea. —Se dirigió al porche y dejó que Ian, Callum y Stear pasaran delante; entonces se volvió a mirar a Martin—. Vamos, anciano. Usted nos ayudará.

El sacerdote, que ya estaba poniéndose el chaquetón, se apresuró a unirse a los demás. Al llegar a la altura de Candy se detuvo y clavó sus cristalinos y profundos ojos azules en los de ella.

—Creo que obtendrás tu respuesta esta noche, chica. Y rezaré para que sea la que esperas — dijo en tono enigmático; luego dio la vuelta y salió con los demás.

Albert contuvo a Candy para que no fuera detrás y miró a las mujeres.

—John está en casa, esperando junto al teléfono. Una de vosotras debería ir con él. Harry e Irisa van de camino para estar con Leysa, y Dwayne ya está buscando a su hija con la policía del estado. Llamad por teléfono a quienes puedan ayudar. Que se concentren en la zona entre TarStone y el lago Pine.

Dadas sus tranquilas órdenes, Albert se dirigió por fin con Candy hacia fuera. Abrió la portezuela del lado del conductor de su camioneta, casi la lanzó dentro y subió tras ella.

Pero no arrancó enseguida; se quedó con la vista clavada más allá del parabrisas, con las facciones tensas y todo el cuerpo tan quieto como la noche.

—Había mucha sangre, lass —dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar hacia delante—. Y huellas de manos del tamaño de las de Tony.

Por fin se volvió a mirarla.

—Escribió en la ventanilla con sangre unas cosas que no comprendo.

Candy puso una temblorosa mano sobre la de Albert cerrada en el volante.

—¿El qué? —susurró.

—Tres palabras en gaélico. Una estaba mal escrita, pero creo que intentaba indicarme lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Cuáles eran las palabras?

—La primera es sencilla: «mascota». Decía que su búho lo encontraría.

Candy lanzó una rápida mirada a la barandilla del porche.

—¡Claro, Maryl —Gritó; volvió a mirar a Albert—. Ha estado aquí. Antes. Pero ya se ha ido.

—A lo mejor está con Tony —aventuró él.

Por fin puso en marcha la camioneta y, tras dar marcha atrás, dio la vuelta y bajó por el camino de entrada.

—¿Y las otras palabras? —Preguntó Candy—. ¿Qué decían?

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Albert observó la carretera.

—Feargleidhidh. Significa «guardián», y creo que se refería a su deber hacia Rose. Y fiodh, que puede significar «un trozo de madera» o «bosque», como el camino que pensaba tomar... ¡Diablos! —Gruñó, frustrado, al tiempo que le lanzaba una rápida mirada—. O lo mismo significa cualquier cosa, vete a saber. Estaba mal escrito.

Candy se apresuró a abrocharse el cinturón de segundad mientras bajaban a toda velocidad por la carretera cubierta de nieve, más rápido de lo que iluminaban los faros.

—Pero ¿por qué ha escrito en gaélico? —preguntó.

Albert redujo mientras giraba para entrar patinando en una carretera maderera cubierta de nieve.

—Tal vez Tony haya nacido en esta época —dijo con brusquedad—, pero su alma es antigua. Se encuentra en un momento de crisis, y se orienta por un instinto tan viejo como sus antepasados.

Le lanzó una rápida ojeada de desesperación y luego se apresuró a centrarse en conducir.

—El niño sabe gaélico, pero nadie le ha enseñado a escribirlo.

Pisó el acelerador y llevó la camioneta a una velocidad peligrosamente rápida por la estrecha carretera sin asfaltar.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gruñó dando un manotazo en el volante—¡Lleva horas en el bosque!

—¿Horas?

—Sí. Cuando Dwayne encontró la camioneta, tenía casi diez centímetros de nieve encima y el motor estaba frío. Y además de estar gravemente herida, Leysa tenía hipotermia; eso significa que el accidente ha ocurrido por lo menos hace tres horas.

Miró a Candy con los ojos ensombrecidos de angustia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir con estas temperaturas si está perdiendo sangre? — preguntó con evidente preocupación.

Candy le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Depende de las heridas —le dijo—. A veces una mancha en el interior de un coche producida por una cantidad muy pequeña de sangre puede ser engañosa. Tony es lo bastante listo para intentar detener la hemorragia. Y, además, es grande, Albert; tiene suficiente masa corporal para mantener el calor.

Le apretó el brazo y luego se quedó callada, luchando contra el miedo que iba creciendo en su interior mientras dejaba que Albert se aferrara a la esperanza que le había dado.

Madera... Un trozo de madera... ¿Qué quería decir Anthony?

De pronto le agarró el brazo de nuevo.

—¡Espera! —gritó—. ¡Para la camioneta!

Albert pisó el freno a fondo, haciendo que se detuvieran entre patinazos, y la miró fijamente.

—¡El báculo! ¡El báculo de Martin! ¿Lo has destruido?

—No. Quise hacerlo pero al final no me atreví. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con encontrar a Anthony? Mary nos ayudará.

—¡Un trozo de madera, Albert! ¿Y si se refería al báculo de Martin? ¿Y si estaba pidiendo que lo llevaras?

—Lo más seguro es que signifique otra cosa: que está cruzando por el bosque. Tony ni siquiera sabe nada del báculo de Martin.

—De todas maneras tenemos que cogerlo —dijo ella tirando de él—. ¿Recuerdas a Alan Brewer? No pude ayudarlo porque no tenía suficiente poder para traspasar sus defensas. Pero Martin dijo que con su báculo a lo mejor habría podido curarlo.

—Anthony no se resistirá, Candy. El confía en ti.

—Pero ¿y si llegamos demasiado tarde? —susurró ella.

Cruzó las manos en el regazo y bajó la vista. Un repentino silencio se hizo en el interior de la camioneta, roto tan sólo por el sonido del motor en ralentí y el compás de los limpiaparabrisas. Gruesos y oscilantes copos de nieve golpeaban el parabrisas cada vez más fuerte y desaparecerían enseguida en el vidrio caliente, convertidos en gotas de lluvia. Las luces del salpicadero brillaban con colores etéreos que no hacían más que añadir verosimilitud a sus tristes palabras.

De pronto, con un gruñido por respuesta, Albert metió de golpe la marcha atrás, dio la vuelta a la camioneta en la estrecha carretera haciendo girar los cuatro neumáticos para agarrarse mejor, y tomó la dirección contraria.

En silencio atravesaron la noche a toda velocidad mientras Candy rezaba por que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto.

Sabía lo mucho que Albert se oponía a revelar el paradero del poderoso báculo, pero a estas alturas le daba igual que un rayo los mandara a todos ellos de vuelta a la Escocia medieval: lo importante era que Tony sobreviviera.

Pasó la mano con suavidad por el muslo de Albert y en ese momento decidió que iría con ellos. Mejor estar en cualquier lugar y en cualquier época con los dos hombres que amaba que permanecer en esta época sin Anthony.

Dejaron atrás el camino de entrada hacia su casa y, sin reducir la marcha, siguieron hasta la casa de Albert y se detuvieron entre patinazos delante del taller. El frenó con una sacudida y, antes de que la camioneta dejara de balancearse, ya entraba corriendo.

Candy iba un paso por detrás.

El súbito resplandor de las luces del techo iluminó el silencioso y plácido taller de carpintería. Sin reducir el paso, Albert fue a su banco de trabajo y descolgó una pequeña sierra mecánica. Luego dio un fuerte tirón del arranque y el motor en miniatura cobró vida entre alaridos.

Candy lanzó un grito ahogado de sorpresa al ver que Albert empujaba una hermosa y brillante cómoda de roble hasta hacerla caer con estrépito al suelo. A continuación llevó la rugiente hoja de la sierra contra el panel trasero y atravesó la madera. El taller se llenó de serrín y de los sofocantes gases del motor mientras el ensordecedor quejido de la cuchilla proseguía la destrucción con espantosa facilidad.

La cómoda se partió en dos limpiamente, y la mitad superior se volcó boca arriba. De pronto cesó el ruido, aunque en el aire siguió zumbando un buen rato el eco escalofriante de la sierra. Y entonces, paralizada de horror, Candy contempló cómo Albert destruía con sus propias manos la parte inferior de su maravillosa creación.

Cuando se puso de pie apretaba en el puño el grueso y nudoso trozo de madera de cerezo de alrededor de medio metro de largo. Sin decir palabra, tomó a Candy de la mano y, sin volverse siquiera a mirar los destrozos, tiró de ella de nuevo hacia la camioneta. La metió dentro en brazos, le dio el báculo, se subió y puso en marcha la camioneta antes de que ella se hubiera abrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

Candy clavó la mirada en el pesado y tibio trozo de madera que tenía en las manos.

Aún zumbaba con persistente energía... ¿Era por efecto de la sierra mecánica? Señor, eso esperaba... Tal vez estuvieran jugando con fuego al intentar utilizar aquel viejísimo elemento de la antigua magia para salvar la vida de Anthony.

Con cuidado, Candy colocó el báculo al lado de la ventanilla y volvió a poner la mano sobre el muslo de Albert mientras observaba los cegadores copos de nieve que pasaban corriendo por delante del capó; su reflejo en los faros delanteros era casi un grito de urgencia.

Estaban tardando demasiado.

Tal vez llegaran demasiado tarde.

De pronto Albert dio un frenazo. Un blanco borrón de plumas atravesó el haz de luz de los faros delanteros, se lanzó en picado, pasó en vuelo rasante y luego volvió a alzarse hasta meterse en el bosque. La camioneta se detuvo entre patinazos, y Albert apagó el motor y bajó la ventanilla.

El y Candy se quedaron en completo silencio y escucharon.

En ese momento, les llegó un silbido claro, lejano e inolvidable del bosque.

Albert miró la carretera y luego volvió a mirar a Candy.

—Aún estamos a cuatro kilómetros y medio del accidente—le dijo al tiempo que miraba de nuevo hacia el bosque.

—¿A qué velocidad caminará él llevando a una niña pequeña en brazos? —preguntó Candy.

—En una hora puede haber recorrido un kilómetro y medio, o quizá poco más de dos — contestó él—. Todo depende de sus heridas. Quizá ya esté en la loma.

—¿Hay una carretera que suba hasta allí?

—Sí, hay un montón de caminos madereros. Pero entre la anterior tormenta y ésta hay más de sesenta centímetros de nieve. Los Cornwell son los que tienen más probabilidades de encontrarlo con las pisanieves.

Candy le tocó el brazo.

—Pero nosotros tenemos a. Mary—le recordó.

Albert puso en marcha la camioneta y luego fue avanzando despacio, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla abierta. Los dos vieron el estrecho sendero al mismo tiempo. Entonces él puso la camioneta en punto muerto, cambió la tracción a las cuatro ruedas a una velocidad baja y, tras dar un acelerón al motor, se inclinaron para atravesar la cuneta y subir hasta el camino.

Candy tuvo que sujetarse bien para aguantar los violentos vaivenes del accidentado terreno; se agarró al salpicadero y sostuvo el báculo de cerezo entre las rodillas para que no fuera dando botes por el interior de la camioneta.

Poco a poco se hundieron y se inclinaron dando tumbos, abriéndose camino por la profunda nieve y subiendo la loma por encima de las rocas y rodeando los árboles caídos.

De pronto se detuvieron con una sacudida, mientras los cuatro neumáticos chillaban y se estremecían buscando agarre.

Albert apagó el motor.

—Ya está. Ahora seguimos caminando —dijo.

Abrió la portezuela, salió y metió la mano bajo el asiento para sacar una linterna. Luego la encendió y alumbró el interior de la camioneta.

—Dame el báculo —dijo.

Entonces ayudó a bajar a Candy y la sostuvo mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio.

—¡Escucha! —susurró mirando hacia las copas de los altísimos árboles.

Otra vez volvían a oír aquel débil e inconfundible grito de urgente desesperación allá lejos, a la izquierda, en lo alto de la loma.

Albert se levantó la parte de atrás del chaquetón, se metió el pesado báculo bajo el cinturón y lo tapó. Después tomó a Candy de la mano y se interno en el bosque..

**-漫****~*'¨¯¨'*·舞****~ Continuara ~舞*****'¨¯¨'*·~漫****\- **


	26. Chapter 25

**~,.-~*'¨¯*¨'*·~-.¸-(** Capitulo 25 **)-,.-~*'¨¯*¨'*·~-.¸~**

EN silencio, Candy fue detrás de Albert mientras él la guiaba cuando tenían que rodear grandes rocas redondeadas o pasar sobre árboles caídos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no retrasar la marcha que él había impuesto. Le parecía estar en una de esas desesperantes pesadillas en que uno corre todo lo rápido que puede y, sin embargo, no consigue moverse.

Llevaban caminando lo que le parecía una eternidad; estaba empapada de sudor y empezaba a tiritar. Respiraba con fatiga y le dolían los músculos. Sólo la urgencia de las lejanas llamadas de Mary le daba fuerzas para seguir poniendo un pie delante del otro.

De repente Albert se detuvo y señaló la cima de la loma.

—Allí, ¿lo ves? —Preguntó en un susurro sin aliento—. ¿Ves ese resplandor azul?

—¿Son las luces de la pista de esquí? —preguntó Candy, intentando verlo mejor.

—No —él señaló a la izquierda—. El TarStone está al norte. El reflejo de las luces de la torre se distingue apenas en las nubes. Este resplandor es azul.

Volvió a señalar la ladera sur de la loma.

—¿Lo ves?

Pero no esperó su respuesta, sino que empezó a llevarla en la dirección que había señalado. Y, mientras la levantaba por encima de un árbol caído, dijo:

—Es Mary. Es su luz.

En ese momento el cansancio de Candy desapareció. Empezó a correr para seguir el ritmo de Albert, cuyas largas piernas devoraban la distancia con tremenda velocidad. A medida que se acercaban, el resplandor azul fue haciéndose más intenso; se reflejaba en la nieve en oleadas tan relucientes que convertían la noche en día.

Albert se detuvo, y Candy se detuvo detrás. Mary estaba posada en un pequeño montículo de nieve por el que asomaba un gorro de punto rojo, justo donde el búho había arañado.

Candy corrió a arrodillarse y se puso a quitar la nieve con las manos.

—¡Tony! —gritó.

Albert se arrodilló frente a ella; con cuidado dio la vuelta a Anthony, que estaba inconsciente y lo cogió en su regazo. Candy se arrancó los guantes y, con suavidad, quitó los cristales de hielo que había en la cara del niño. Luego tocó la sangre seca que tenía en la sien derecha, cerca del nacimiento del pelo y, tras examinar el pequeño corte que ya no sangraba, rápidamente decidió que sólo era un rasguño de poca importancia y que no era la causa del estado en que se encontraba. Entonces deslizó los dedos despacio por su cuello para buscar el pulso.

Pero no tenía pulso.

A la fuerza, Candy descruzó los brazos de Anthony y le desabrochó el chaquetón. Rose Dolan cayó en sus manos. La pequeña estaba exánime, con las diminutas facciones tensas y pálidas. Candy se inclinó, posó la boca en su mejilla y sintió un levísimo asomo de respiración.

—¡Está viva! —dijo—. Aunque muy débil.

Albert puso la boca sobre la de su hijo y gruñó su nombre.

—¡Tony!

Con suavidad, le insufló varias respiraciones y luego miró a Candy con desesperación.

—¡Haz algo! —exigió—. ¡Despiértalo!

Ella se quitó la cazadora y la puso en el suelo, junto al silencioso búho. Metió a Rose dentro, la arropó bien y luego alargó las manos para coger a Anthony. Albert le colocó a su hijo en brazos y se los puso en el regazo de forma que Candy quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas con Anthony metido entre los dos.

—¡Usa tu magia! —Suplicó Albert—. ¡Salva a mi hijo, Candy!

Ella ya estaba intentándolo. Pero en lugar de encontrar los ya conocidos colores que deberían arremolinarse por el cuerpo de Anthony, sólo veía oscuridad. No sentía ninguna luz, ni colores, ni una sola emoción.

—El... él no está aquí, Albert —susurró alzando la mirada—.El... él se ha ido.

Se atragantó con un sollozo y cerró los ojos al tiempo que apoyaba la boca en el pelo de Anthony.

Los brazos de Albert se tensaron.

—¡No está muerto! —Le llevó la mano a la cara de Anthony—. ¡Inténtalo de nuevo!

Candy reanudó la búsqueda de la energía vital del niño, pero no encontró más que oscuridad. Con su mente vagó por el cuerpo vacío de Anthony buscando cualquier cosa que le diera un motivo para seguir. Hizo caso omiso del frío de aquel vacío y en su lugar se concentró en cada órgano vital para buscar la mínima chispa de vida.

Y en lo más hondo del corazón de Anthony, Candy encontró una esperanza. Entonces notó que los brazos de Albert se apretaban en torno a ella, y supo que él estaba allí, a su lado, sintiendo y viendo lo que ella sentía y veía: el eco remoto de una joven y resuelta desesperación.

Y se dio cuenta de que aquel pulso no era más que una conexión con Anthony, una cuerda de salvamento que emplear para regresar a él. Entonces se apartó del niño, abrió los ojos y alzó la vista hacia Albert.

—¡Vuelve a entrar! —le exigió él abrazándola muy fúerte—¡Está vivo!

—No está ahí, Albert —le dijo ella—. Está en Rose.

Los dos miraron al mismo lugar; con el pico, Mary apartaba suavemente los pliegues de la cazadora que estaba sobre la nieve.

Candy se soltó del abrazo de Albert y le dijo:

—El está protegiéndola; está usando sus últimas fuerzas para mantenerla viva. —Cogió a la pequeña y la acomodó entre su cuerpo y el de Anthony—. Si queremos salvarlo tenemos que salvar a Rose. No la dejará hasta estar seguro de que está a salvo.

Albert alargó la mano detrás de él y se sacó del cinturón el báculo del anciano sacerdote. Con manos asombrosamente firmes y gesto suave, metió la gruesa vara de cerezo entre Rose y Anthony; luego rodeó los hombros de Candy en un fuerte abrazo que la abarcaba a ella y a los niños, la miró, inspiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

Y en ese momento Candy abrazó fuerte los dos jóvenes cuerpos, cerró los ojos y de nuevo partió en busca de los colores.

Al instante un resplandeciente latido de luz blanca cruzó su mente e hizo que lanzara un grito de sorpresa. Los brazos de Albert se tensaron para soportar la embestida, y poco a poco Candy sintió dos corazones que latían débilmente.

Buscó el pulso más flojo y orientó la luz blanca hacia Rose; con dulzura empezó a infundir calor en su diminuto cuerpo. La pequeña no tardó en dar una boqueada y soltar un grito, y enseguida su diminuto corazón empezó a acelerarse con el rápido latido de un cachorro de tigre.

Candy lloró de alivio mientras posaba los labios en la mejilla del niño.

—¡Vuelve! —susurró—. Rose ya está a salvo, Tony. Va a vivir.

Un turbulento y palpitante arco iris atravesó de pronto la luz blanca y tiró de Candy al pasar a toda velocidad. Una miríada de juguetones colores bailoteó en frenéticos círculos y le tocó la fibra sensible antes de salir a toda prisa hacia Albert.

—¡Regresa a casa! —exigió éste con voz emocionada—¡Vamos, hijo!

Los colores se detuvieron, se quedaron flotando y de repente los envolvieron a todos en un apretado abrazo de júbilo.

—¡Por los clavos de Cristo! —Gritó Albert; sus palabras resonaron a través del resplandor—. ¡Regresa a casa!

Poco a poco, Candy fue acercándose al débil pulso de Anthony y, con suavidad, le acarició el corazón. El órgano se estremeció, dio dos enérgicos latidos y luego empezó a latir con la fuerza de un león.

La luz cegadora fue oscureciéndose despacio hasta convertirse en un suave resplandor azul, y cuando Candy abrió los ojos vio un borrón de plumas blancas que se perdía flotando en la noche. Miró su cazadora en el suelo, pero Mary no estaba allí.

—Tengo muchísima hambre, papi.

Candy volvió la vista hacia Anthony, que estaba mirando a Albert.

—Y Rose también —añadió el niño.

De pronto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Candy.

—Es más de medianoche —le dijo—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Ella lo estrechó contra su pecho mientras sollozaba de alivio.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —exclamó.

Albert los rodeó con manos temblorosas al tiempo que susurraba su felicitación de Navidad. En ese instante Rose soltó un chillido de protesta y se meneó para soltarse. Candy se echó hacia atrás, se limpió las lágrimas de la cara y se levantó con la niña en brazos.

La pequeña le lanzó una media sonrisa y luego alargó sus cortos bracitos hacia Anthony. Este fue a cogerla, pero por lo visto Albert todavía no había acabado de abrazarlo. Así que el niño centró su atención en su padre y le devolvió el abrazo.

Candy lo oyó decir:

—Sabía que vendrías a buscarme, papi. Y aguanté hasta que llegaste.

Con los ojos cerrados para contener la tormenta emocional que sentía en su interior, Albert lo abrazó fuerte.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—. Lo has hecho bien, hijo.

Candy recogió su cazadora y cuando estaba cubriendo con ella a Rose, que ahora se chupaba el pulgar, se volvió al oír un motor que se acercaba. Unos faros aparecieron sobre la cima de la loma, y un vehículo de doble oruga se abrió paso por el bosque y se detuvo junto a ellos.

Las portezuelas se abrieron, y salieron Archie e Ian. Este ayudó a bajar a Martin por encima de la ancha oruga y le dio el brazo mientras se acercaban a Candy y a Albert.

Archie tocó a Anthony para asegurarse por sí mismo de que el niño estaba bien. Entonces le dio una palmada en la espalda a Albert.

—Lo habéis encontrado —dijo—. Parece estar fuerte como un roble.

Albert asintió, aunque sin dejar a su hijo en el suelo todavía.

—Sí.

—¿Y Rose? —preguntó Archie, volviéndose hacia Candy.

Esta abrió la cazadora para enseñarle a la pequeña.

—Ella también está fuerte como un roble... —le dijo—. Y hambrienta.

En ese momento Anthony intentó asomarse por encima del fuerte abrazo de su padre.

—¿Me habéis guardado tarta de queso? —preguntó—. Me... me parece que nos hemos perdido la fiesta.

—No —le dijo Candy—. La hemos retrasado hasta mañana... Es decir, hasta hoy... a mediodía.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió para mirar a su padre.

—¿A mediodía? —repitió.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró algo a Albert, que asintió con la cabeza; entonces Anthony volvió a mirar a Candy, con una engreída sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara.

—Ya te dije que la Navidad está llena de sorpresas...

Ella no le habría contestado nada aunque hubiera podido. En ese momento intervino Ian. Mientras se subía el cuello del chaquetón y se metía las manos en los bolsillos, dijo:

—¡Eh, vosotros, que vamos a perdernos a Santa Claus si no emprendemos el camino de vuelta! Y todavía tenemos que buscar a Dwayne para decirle que su hija está bien.

Albert echó a andar hacia la máquina pisanieves y puso a Anthony en el asiento trasero. Luego se volvió hacia Candy, que estaba detrás, le cogió a Rose de los brazos y le pasó la niña a su hijo. Pero antes de mirar de nuevo a Candy, se detuvo lo suficiente para pasar una mano por la cabeza de su hijo, tomarlo por la barbilla y levantarle la cara para que lo mirase.

—Ian te llevará a casa —le dijo—. Y Candy se quedará contigo hasta que yo llegue. Dale a John un gran abrazo cuando lo veas; ha estado preocupadísimo por ti.

Después se inclinó más, y Candy se adelantó un poco para oír lo que decía.

—Lo has hecho bien, hijo —le dijo en tono brusco, mientras acariciaba con un dedo la redonda mejilla de la pequeña—Esta noche has sido el ángel de la guarda de Rose.

Anthony lo miró parpadeando.

—Era mi deber, papi.

Albert le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Sí—convino.

Cuando se volvió hacia Candy, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Vuelve con nosotros —suplicó mientras lo abrazaba fuerte—. No quiero que nos separemos ahora mismo.

—No hay sitio, lass —susurró él con la boca pegada a su pelo—. Ian os llevará a casa, y Archie y yo iremos en mi camioneta a buscar a Dwayne. Estaremos en casa enseguida.

Ella alzó la cara para mirarlo, y él la besó y le dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Dales de comer a mi hijo y a Rose; luego dales un baño caliente.y a ver si convences a Tony para que duerma un poco.

Dicho esto, la levantó y la puso en el asiento trasero junto a Anthony. Se inclinó, le dio un rápido beso y luego se volvió hacia los hombres.

—¿Dónde está Martin? —preguntó.

Ian y Archie se volvieron a mirar la luz de los faros, y Candy también estiró el cuello para buscarlo.

Pero al padre Martin no se lo veía por ninguna parte.

Entonces Candy dio un grito ahogado y tocó a Albert en el brazo.

—¡El báculo! —Exclamó en voz baja—. ¿Dónde está?

Como una bala, Albert volvió la cabeza y clavó la vista en el sitio donde habían estado los niños. Tras lanzar una rápida ojeada a Candy, se acercó y empezó a rascar el suelo cubierto de nieve con el pie, buscando el báculo.

Por su parte, Ian fue a mirar al otro lado de la pisanieves.

—Vaya, ¿adonde diablos habrá ido? —dijo Ian entre dientes.

Candy se bajó y empezó a ayudar a Albert. Entonces Archie se acercó y los miró con aire de curiosidad burlona.

—¿Qué habéis perdido? —preguntó.

Albert se detuvo y lo miró de frente.

—El báculo de Martin.

Archie alzó una ceja

—¿Su bastón?

—No. Su viejo báculo. El que tú tiraste a la laguna hace nueve años.

Candy dio un paso atrás al ver que el aire interrogante de la cara de Archie de pronto se transformaba en un gesto de peligroso enfado. Luego, tras enderezarse en toda su estatura, Archie dio un paso hacia Albert.

—¿Insinúas que el báculo de ese chiádh todavía existe?

—Sí —afirmó Albertl—. Por lo visto se liberó saltando por la catarata justo antes de que Stear volase la montaña Fraser.

Archie señaló el suelo donde Albert y Candy habían buscado.

—¿Y cómo ha terminado aquí? —preguntó.

—El búho mascota de Tony se lo llevó a Candy. Pero yo lo cogí y lo escondí.

—¿Y...? —insistió Archie en voz gutural.

—Y esta noche lo hemos necesitado para salvar la vida de mi hijo.

Archie miró a Albert y luego a Candy..., y luego volvió a mirar a Albert.

—Y ahora Martin y el báculo han desaparecido —dijo.

Sus palabras no eran una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Albert asintió, y con las caras pálidas y los puños apretados a los costados, los dos se volvieron a mirar hacia el TarStone, en dirección a la cabaña de Martin. Candy miró también, así como Ian, que se había reunido con ella para escuchar la conversación.

De pronto sonó una detonación a mitad de la montaña, y por encima del TarStone el cielo se encendió como cuando se quemaban los fuegos artificiales en la fiesta del 4 de julio.

Albert alargó la mano y estrechó a Candy en un abrazo protector mientras todos contemplaban los relámpagos de vivos colores que chisporroteaban sobre la cumbre. Y en ese momento se produjo otra potente explosión que hizo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies, al tiempo que hacía temblar los árboles con fuerza suficiente para sacudirles la nieve de las ramas.

Ian empezó a soltar palabrotas por lo bajo. Albert abrazó más fuerte a Candy.

Y Archie Cornwell se echó a reír.

—Allí —dijo cuando todos lo miraron, sorprendidos.

Señaló a mitad de la ladera; una columna de humo subía hacia el cielo, que aún chisporroteaba.

—Apuesto a que es la cabaña de Martin que acaba de salir volando. Ese chiflado y viejo idiota llevaba tanto tiempo sin disponer de su magia que ha mandado al infierno la cabaña de un reventón.

—Y a sí mismo, espero —intervino Ian.

Candy dio un grito ahogado. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar su inquietud con palabras, Albert la acalló con un nuevo achuchón. Después le dio la vuelta y la condujo otra vez a la pisanieves. Anthony estaba de pie en la oruga, con Rose aferrada a su pecho, mirando boquiabierto el TarStone.

Albert le dijo que volviera a meterse en el vehículo, ayudó a Candy a subir al asiento del copiloto y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Hasta dentro de un ratito —dijo mientras cerraba con suavidad la portezuela.

En silencio, Ian subió a la pisanieves, puso en marcha el motor, dio la vuelta en redondo y emprendió con ellos el camino de regreso.

Sentado sobre un tocón medio podrido, Martin acarició lo que quedaba de su antiguo báculo y miró fijamente los restos de su cabaña en llamas. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo, la había hecho buena esta vez! No sólo había destruido su casa, sino también su viejo libro de hechizos.

Tardaría casi un siglo en conseguir otro. Tendría que elevar una petición a los que mandan, acudir a su presencia para explicarles lo ocurrido y luego suplicar su perdón. Y después tendría que sobornar, negociar y volver a suplicar a los otros magos para que lo dejasen sacar copias de sus libros.

Bajó la mirada hacia el ahora encogido báculo que tenía en la mano. Sin su libro de hechizos no servía para nada.

Martin alzó la cabeza cuando le llegó un débil sonido que subía desde la loma de abajo. Y al instante soltó una palabrota al darse cuenta de lo que oía: era Archie Cornwell, desternillándose de risa.

¡Bueno, maldita sea...! A ver quién reía el último... Porque iba a encargarse de que la joven Winter Cornwell mantuviera a sus padres bien desesperados durante toda su infancia.

**▪~•°•~,-*'^'~*-.,_,.-*~ Continuara ~*-.,_,.-*~'^'*-,~•°•~▪**


	27. Chapter 26

**۩۞۩๑ ****(Capitulo 26) ๑۩۞۩๑ **

ERAN casi las tres de la madrugada cuando la casa de Albert se calmó por fin. Rose, sana y feliz, estaba con su padre, y los dos iban camino de Dover-Foxcroft para estar con Leysa.

Candy había llamado al hospital para preguntar cómo estaba, y le tranquilizó saber que se recuperaría por completo y que lo más probable es que estuviera de vuelta con su familia para Año Nuevo.

Maria se había quedado esperando con John, e Ian la había llevado a casa en la pisanieves. En cuanto a Anthony, se había llenado bien la panza y por fin se había quedado dormido hacía unos veinte minutos.

Y ahora Candy y Albert estaban sentados en el suelo de la biblioteca ante un buen fuego. El se apoyaba en su gastada butaca de cuero, y ella estaba sentada entre sus muslos, con la mirada perdida en el hogar revestido de paneles de roble.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que estaba mirando, y al fin comprendió cuál era el regalo de Navidad que Anthony había estado preparando, con su ayuda, para su padre.

Se levantó con esfuerzo y fue hacia la chimenea.

—Tan'neanaiche —susurró.

Alzó la mano y pasó el dedo por la hoja de una de las tres espadas que estaban colgadas sobre la repisa.

—Ve con ojo, Candy —le dijo Albert—. Está afilada.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Esta es tu espada de antes.

—Sí —dijo él.

Se puso de pie y fue junto a ella. Entonces bajó la espada que había estado tocando y la empuñó en la mano derecha, con la punta señalando el techo.

Candy supo que estaba boquiabierta, pero no pudo evitarlo. En aquel momento estaba viendo a Albert, el guerrero de hacía ocho siglos, sujetando su espada, relajado y seguro de sí mismo, y listo para enfrentarse a cualquier reto.

Y volvió a enamorarse otra vez.

—Me miras como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma —dijo Albert al tiempo que se apresuraba a volver a colocar la espada en su sitio.

—No. Estoy viendo al hombre con quien voy a casarme hoy.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

—Te amo, Albert Andrew. —Alzó la vista y sonrió—. Tanto que cuando estábamos buscando a Tony y teníamos el báculo de Martin decidí que, aunque un rayo nos mandara a todos atrás en el tiempo, sería feliz mientras todos estuviéramos juntos.

Él la estrechó más fuerte y se inclinó para besar su sonrisa.

—Sí. Yo también tuve la misma idea —susurró—. Entonces la vida era dura, lass, pero tenía sus cosas buenas.

—¿La echas de menos?

—No —dijo él meneando la cabeza—. Ya no.

La tomó en brazos y volvió a llevarla hasta la butaca; después de dejarla en el suelo, se acomodó detrás. Candy se acurrucó en su abrazo y volvió a clavar la mirada en el fuego. Por lo visto no había nada más que decir, y le agradaba estar allí, sentada sin más, en silencio.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dar una cabezada... un paquete apareció delante de su nariz.

Era un paquetito envuelto en alegre papel navideño y atado con un complicado lazo. Alargó la mano y cogió el regalo mientras echaba atrás la cabeza para mirar a Albert, que le sonreía y la miraba con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

—¿Qué será? —preguntó ella agitando el paquete.

Él le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Me temo que no es una cómoda a juego con tu cama—dijo, y esbozó una media sonrisa—. Te haré una nueva.

La sonrisa de Candy desapareció de repente.

—Escondiste el báculo de Martin en mi cómoda —lo regañó—. Eso es tener más descaro que cerebro.

Pero él no estaba nada arrepentido.

—¿Ah, sí? A mí me pareció un rasgo de genialidad —replicó encogiéndose de hombros—. No me atrevía a destruirlo y ¿qué mejor sitio para esconderlo? Yo sabía que tú cuidarías esa cómoda pasara lo que pasase, y que con el tiempo la heredaría Tony. ¿Qué mejor herramienta darle cuando vaya a cumplir su destino?

—Ahora lo tiene Martin.

—Sí. Pero probablemente Archie tiene razón. No creo que debamos temer al viejo druidh. Al menos durante bastante tiempo. Y, si llega ese momento, ya lidiaremos con él.

Candy sacudió su regalo.

—¿Qué hay dentro? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué no lo abres y lo averiguas?

Ella no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con cuidado, quitó el lazo y al romper el envoltorio encontró una cajita de terciopelo. Abrió la tapa y soltó un grito ahogado.

—Es turmalina —le dijo Albert—. Extraída aquí mismo, en Maine.

Sacó el anillo de la caja, le cogió la mano izquierda y deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

—Ya está —dijo con voz emocionada—. Eres mía.

—Creo que sí —murmuró ella.

Alzó la mano para admirar la gran piedra color verde bosque, tallada en forma de lágrima, y luego miró por encima del hombro a Albert.

—Así que me parece que tú también eres mío.

—Sí —convino él en voz baja mientras volvía a darle un beso en la nariz.

Candy se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de rodillas de cara a él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y clavó la mirada directamente en sus ojos.

—Te amo, Albert —susurró.

—Sí —repitió él, esta vez con la voz empañada por la emoción—. Yo también te amo, doctora Candy White. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, lass?

Albert le alisó el pelo con la mano y con los dedos le acarició la mejilla.

—Pues te concedo un compromiso de nueve horas, así que a lo mejor quieres sacarle todo el partido...

—El tiempo sólo les importa a los relojeros —susurró ella; se estiró y acercó la boca a la suya—. Y el único tiempo que importa es el que queda del resto de nuestras vidas.

Abrió la boca para besarlo, luego se echó atrás y sonrió mirando sus ojos de un gris fundido.

—Siempre he querido hacer el amor delante de una chimenea ruidosa y sucia. ¿Va a suceder por fin?

—Sí —susurró él.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, se dio la vuelta hasta que Candy estuvo tendida en la alfombra delante del hogar, con él a su lado. Entonces le apartó el pelo de la cara y la besó en la mejilla, justo debajo de la oreja.

—Va a suceder ahora mismo, lass.

Candy sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Se pegó a él, poniéndole una pierna sobre las caderas y apresándole la boca con un beso lleno de promesas de pasión. Y luego, con escrupulosa atención al detalle, se desnudaron el uno al otro, disfrutando de cada nuevo pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto y de cada gota de placer que compartían.

Fue justo cuando Albert estaba penetrándola despacio y ella se aferraba a su hombro, cuando Candy vio el anillo en su mano izquierda. La luz del fuego daba en la joya, y habría asegurado que veía un árbol de Navidad haciéndole un guiño desde el centro de la gema.

Suspiró satisfecha.

Estaba enamorada de un antiguo guerrero de las Tierras Altas escocesas. No había vida más autentica... ni más mágica que aquélla.

**´*•.¸(*•.¸ •¸.•*´)¸.•*´ **

** «´¨•°..FIN..°•´¨» **

**.¸.•*(¸.•*´ •`*•.¸)`*•.**

_**Hola chicas, llego el final, lamento mucho haber publicado tan rapido, pero es que tengo mis razones, aqui lo que importa es que ustedes disfruten de la lectura, no hay epilogo, yo como leei mientras la adaptaba, quede con un vacio, esperaba el matrimonio, hijos pero no tanto.**_

_**Me encanto compartir con todas ustedes, Rnamorada, JuJo, Guest, wall-e17, .758, Chickiss SanCruz,**_

_**Venezolana Lopez, Delia, el broche,abril, Sasha Vy, Ana Isela Yeneli, Ashlyne, E.K.V.V, Karima28, pivoine3, Keila, Biank Andrew, Rebeka Vsc, BeKyANdREw, ERIKWHITE, MJ, etc, etc... gracias de corazon ... un enorme abrazo.**_

_**AbigailWhite70**_


End file.
